Jerk
by Drace929
Summary: Punk was cold, angry and bitter. He used everyone he could get his hands on while his mentor helped feed his ego. But is hurting the wrong person enough to change his way? Takes place during 2012 championship run.
1. Cold Night

**A/N: New story all! It's going to be a tad different and a little darker. Also keep in mind with life changing I might not be able to update constantly. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my other stories and I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclimar: I own nothing**

**Rated M for language and sexual situations.**

**Summary: Punk was cold, angry and bitter. He used everyone he could get his hands on while his mentor helped feed his ego. But is hurting the wrong person enough to change his way? Takes place during 2012 championship run.**

* * *

**Cold Night**

* * *

AJ woke up in her hotel room at around six in the morning and had a goofy smile on her face as she stretched her arms over her head, hoping to wake the man sleeping next to her, hoping to repeat last night's events again. When she rolled over she was met with a cold spot, one she had grown familiar with. She wasn't sure why she expected him to actually stay threw the night but she kicked off her bed sheets and headed into the shower not being able to help feeling disappointed.

She washed off the events of last night and his scent in the process. She loved sneaking away with him she still wasn't sure why he insisted on sneaking around because he wasn't tied down to anyone and neither was she but the current WWE champion was all about keeping AJ a secret. And what kind of secret was it? They technically weren't dating they were simply 'fuck buddies' as Punk referred to them as. She wanted something deeper and he didn't. He loved having his freedom he was tied down to Amy and Beth for so long and before that Maria, he just wanted to enjoy himself and she didn't blame him. But a slight romantic gesture would have been nice once in a while such as taking her to dinner or at least having conversation with her before he ripped her clothes off.

CM Punk was in a dark place these last few months and that's where it all began for them. He was always friendly to her and greeted her with a smile and she appreciated that because Punk wasn't nice to most of the people he worked with. Either being Champion was getting to his head or it was more pressure then he thought it would be. He fought to be the face of the company but now he was constantly traveling and ALWAYS in character. Not that CM Punk and Phil Brooks were much different.

AJ packed up her bag and exited her hotel as she drove three hours by herself to the next venue. She ditched Celeste last night who was driving out so she could hang out with Punk. She was hoping Punk would have at least offered her a ride to SmackDown but his bus was long gone. Maybe Punk just wasn't the dating type and AJ was wasting her time hoping one morning he'd wake up and realize she was the perfect fit for him…..

"Did you just get here?" Celeste asked as AJ joined her at her table in catering. She was sitting with Big E and Ziggler and they were her road buddies when she wasn't ditching them to hang out with Punk.

"Yea" AJ groaned "There was so much traffic "Then I got a flat tire and was covered in mud trying to change it, as soon as I got here I had to take another shower"

"You should drove in with us last night" Ziggler shrugged "Clear and empty roads all night"

"Yea next time" AJ mumbled sipping her water

"What's got you so down?" Langston asked amused "You stayed last night because you said you were too tired and you look like you didn't sleep a wink"

"Yea I couldn't sleep again" she mumbled looking at her phone, no messages from Punk. Not even to check if she made it to the venue all right.

"Maybe playing the new GM is tiring you out" Ziggler teased

"Yea maybe" AJ shrugged "It's a lot more media appearances"

"Don't worry we'll be working together soon" Ziggler assured her "A few more weeks actually"

"Keep your tongue to yourself" AJ warned him and he let out a laugh

"I'll do my best" He teased.

AJ's eyes moved to the figure that entered the catering room, Punk with Paul Heyman at his side. Both had hard faces on and neither looked too pleased. But that was their normal facial features as of late. Punk looked AJ's way briefly and looked right through her as if she didn't exist. How can they spend so many nights together and could barely acknowledge her at work. She was being used and it stung.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Celeste asked her

"Sorry, no" AJ said putting on a smile

"AJ is still crushing" Langston teased

"What?" AJ asked surprised

"The way you look at Punk, it's like a lovesick teenager" Langston teased her

"Do you even work here?" AJ shot at the NXT champion

"I'm doing some dark matches" Langston teased

"Seriously give it up AJ" Ziggler encouraged "You're not his type"

"What do you say that? We have a lot in common" AJ defended

"First of all he fucks around" Ziggler laughed "Who was he talking about last night in the locker room?" He asked Langston

"That UFC chick" Langston responded "Felicia…"

"Felice Herrig?" AJ asked coldly

"That's it" Ziggler nodded

AJ had seen how him and the UFC fighter had been 'flirting' on Twitter. She didn't think anything was going on and not because she actually came out and asked but because again they didn't usually chat. She was mostly afraid of him admitting to being with other women even though deep down she knew it, she just didn't want to hear it.

"He's been sleeping with her?" AJ asked them

"I wouldn't call it sleeping" Ziggler teased "She lives in Chicago and when he's home she's in his bed"

"Wow" AJ said brushing off the comment

"Don't you two have somewhere else to be?" Celeste asked the men

"Yea I guess we can warm up" Ziggler said standing up with Langston

"See you two later" Langston said to them and walked off.

"AJ" Celeste said with a sad sigh "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked

"You're sleeping with Punk" Celeste said to her "No one would know it because you two don't speak anymore backstage or even flirt on Twitter like you used to but I saw him sneaking out of your hotel room a couple of times. Usually when I go for my morning running at 5. You know he's sleeping around with everyone right?"

"Yea" AJ said with a shrug "It's nothing serious"

"What about you?" Celeste asked her "Are you keeping your options open?"

"Of course but I don't really have men beating down my door" AJ scoffed

"Oh really?" Celeste laughed loudly "Wade Barrett has been asking you out for weeks now, Brad Maddox asked you to dinner three days ago and Ted DiBiase has been after you since the day you met"

"Don't be silly" AJ laughed

"I'm just saying there are other options" Celeste pointed out "Putting all of your eggs into one man's basket who clearly doesn't want to be tied down is foolish"

"Who says I want to be tied down?" AJ defended

"I'm not all I'm saying is I'm sure you'd want to be respected" Celeste shrugged then stood up "You deserve better" she then left AJ at the table alone. She turned her head and looked back at Punk who was looking at his phone laughing as he passed it over to Paul.

* * *

AJ was heading to her rental car when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She jerked around ready to strike but stopped when she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Relax it's just me" Punk laughed

"You should think twice before sneaking up on someone in a dark parking lot" AJ shot at him, coming across harsher then she meant to.

"What's your problem?" Punk asked screwing his eyes at her

"Do you really want to know?" she asked surprised

"Sure" He shrugged

"It's nothing" AJ said not wanting to get into it and placed her bag in the trunk of her rental. "I thought you'd already be on your bus halfway back home already"

"My tire blew on the bus, won't be ready until tomorrow" Punk said to her

"I know that feeling" she muttered referring to her early morning adventure

"So I guess I'll be spending the night here" Punk said to her innocently "With nowhere to stay…"

"You looking to spend the night?" AJ asked him

"Maybe, if you'll have me" Punk grinned

"So you just want to hang out in my room tonight?" AJ asked turning to face him and leaning her back against her rental.

"Yea" he smirked looking down at her and now invading her personal space as he pressed himself lightly into her body. Just enough to tease her and want more. "We could play some games but it's pretty late" he reasoned

"Yea" AJ said trying to sound strong

"Or we could do what we did last night" Punk suggested with an innocent shrug

"I'm a little tired tonight" AJ said pulling away from him.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked her

"Yea" she said walking over to the drivers side "You can bunk with me tonight" she offered and he grinned opening her backseat tossing his bag there before jumping in the passenger side. "But nothing more" she warned him "I'm really tired and had a long morning"

"Whatever you say" Punk said pulling out his phone.

* * *

AJ wasn't sure how she let this happen yet again. She was pressed against the wall, legs wrapped Punk's bare body as he forced himself as deeply inside as he could be. AJ's nails were digging into his shoulders as he continued his boarder line painful thrusts. Her t-shirt was still on and her back was rubbing into the light switch causing her hiss in pain.

"Phil-" she started as the switch rubbed into her spine

"Don't call me that" he grunted as he didn't slow his pace

"Punk! My back!" she yelled out unable to enjoy the pleasure over the pain.

"Fuck" He mumbled pushing off the wall still inside of her and seeing the switch "Sorry" he chuckled then moved her over to the bed.

Punk didn't slow down one on ounce as he pushed into her with all the strength he had left in his body after a long match tonight. Punk sat up slightly and spread her legs slightly further apart so he could have more access to her.

"Your body is still so tight" He groaned as he slid easily in and out of her wet entrance.

"Please" She cried out "I need to-"

"I know but I'm not there yet" Punk smirked looking down at her face that was now filled with pleasure.

"I'm there" she begged and was now practically crying. She reached her hand around to her clit but Punk slapped it away.

"I'm not done" he said pushing into her again so hard that she slid up the bed slightly.

AJ just laid there and let Punk take control, something he really liked to have and never let her have. Being with Punk was always amazing and the fact that he controlled her only turned her on more. But it just went to show that he was only using her. She wasn't sure how she could fall for a man who fucked her when he wanted and moved on without caring about her own pleasure or whether she was really enjoying herself even though he could tell she was. She came every time. Another thing she couldn't stand? He wouldn't kiss her- ever. She wasn't sure how he was able to have sex with her without his lips touching hers. The only thing he used his mouth for was for sucking on her breasts and anytime she tried to pull him into one he pulled away.

She couldn't help but wonder if Punk kissed Felice when they'd spend time together in Chicago or the seamstress backstage that AJ just knew he slept with two weeks ago. The seamstress who was in charge of making AJ's suits to be exact. Why bother sleeping with her if he was so disgusted by her that he couldn't even kiss her? AJ was so lost in her own thoughts that she forgot where she was for half a second until she felt Punk pump his seed deep inside of her body.

"Punk" she cried, she still hadn't found her release.

"I didn't forget ya" Punk teased as he dropped onto her body and moved the pad of his thumb over her clit while he stayed balls deep inside of her body. "I wouldn't leave you hanging" he assured her as she just nodded enjoying the feeling of him in her while his fingers pushed her to the brink and she climaxed.

"Asshole" she mumbled as he pulled out of her and rolled over. He let out a laugh and looked towards her

"I didn't mean for that to happen" he assured her amused "Where did you go?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused while she tried to catch her breath

"You completely blanked out on me" Punk pointed out "Where you thinking of someone else?" he teased

"So what if I was?" she asked defensively.

"I doubt that" Punk laughed looking up at the ceiling

"What's in this for you?" AJ asked looking at him "Do you even like me?"

"Of course I like you, you're one of my favorite people at work" Punk assured her "But we agreed when this started sex was it"

"Right" AJ nodded

"You can end it whenever you want" Punk said to her

"I know" she said sitting up "But a little personal connection wouldn't hurt. I don't understand why you wont kiss me"

"That's what this is about?" Punk laughed moving under the covers

"I mean are you just disgusted by me?" AJ asked pulling off her t-shirt to get ready for a shower "Why sleep with me?"

"I'm not disgusted by you" Punk said with a yawn "You're over thinking things" he then turned the light off and rolled onto his side

"It's ok keep the light off I'll just hop around the room and hope I don't fall" AJ mocked. Punk didn't respond and AJ just rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her in the process.

When AJ eventually crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep with her back to Punk's back she tried to push everything out of her mind. Punk on the other hand was wide-awake, fake sleeping to avoid serious conversations was something he learned to do a long time ago. He looked over to the small beautiful woman sleeping next to him and smiled lightly. He loved watching her sleep and reached over and kissed her bare shoulder before climbing out of the bed to retrieve his clothing, which he did as quietly as possible then snuck out of her hotel room. He wasn't sure where he'd go but staying with AJ wasn't an option.

* * *

A few days later Punk arrived at the arena for the first live event of the week. He looked over the schedule and saw AJ was slated to be here as well. He had to admit he was bothered by her calling him Phil and asking him about the kissing thing. He wasn't sure he could continue on with AJ knowing she was getting to attached.

"Hey champ" Paul greeted

"What's up Paul?" Punk asked looking over the script

"You look down in the dumps" Paul mocked

"Not more so than usual" Punk remarked looking up at him "I fucking hate this" he grunted tossing the script across his private locker room "Same shit different day"

"I know but you're the champ" Paul reminded him

"With no respect" Punk pointed out "I mean Ryback? Really? I hate that fucking guy"

"Seriously what's got your panties in a twist?" Paul asked him "You and your new girlfriend breakup? That hot little blonde from the UFC?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Punk reminded him "She's just a fuck buddy"

"I wish I was young again" Paul grinned fondly "I would have had that same mindset"

"And she's fine a little fucking crazy" Punk admitted rubbing the back of his neck

"Who isn't?" Paul chuckled "I thought you liked them crazy"

"I like them crazy I don't like them insane" Punk said seriously "I had fucking scratches on my shoulders and she freaked out. Threw my fucking radio at me"

"Scratches from another woman?" Paul asked

"Yea" Punk shrugged simply

"Well maybe your new 'fuck buddy' should realize who you are" Paul said seriously "You're the WWE champion, you're the most talked about man in sports entertainment, you don't have to be tied down to anyone" he said seriously as Punk listened to every word "She should be lucky you were even giving her the time of the day."

"You're right" Punk agreed coldly

"You can't let these sort of things get in your head" Paul insisted "You need to focus on your title and not about relationships" he said to Punk who again nodded in agreement "You could get laid by anyone at anytime. Vince needs your head a hundred percent in the game to prove that you are the best the last thing you need is some tart fucking up your focus"

"Yea" Punk said to him "Thanks Paul" he said to him

"Anytime" Paul smiled "Now let's go see Doc because he wants to check out your knee"

* * *

AJ was in the back picking out which awful business suit she'd be wearing for the evening when she felt someone standing behind her.

"Ted" AJ said with a soft smile "I didn't realize you were working the show tonight"

"Yea last minute switch up" he shrugged "So it's been a while since we had the chance to talk" he noted "You've been so busy with your new role"

"I know" AJ frowned "How have you been?"

"Ah the same" he shrugged "I haven't been working much"

"I know it's horrible" AJ agreed "They're just wasting your talent"

"At least you see it that way. I was starting to think I didn't have any talent and that's why I've been kept off TV for so long" He teased

"Oh come you're one of the best" she said seriously

"Too bad we never got a change to work together because everyone you touch turns to gold" he said seriously causing her to blush

"That's not true" Ted argued lightly "I mean look at Bryan- he's huge now! And you're the GM clearly the higher ups listen to you and respect you"

"I don't know about that" AJ said to him trying to hide her smile causing him to smile right at her

"It's true" Ted said to her "Don't let anyone tell you different"

"Thank you" AJ said to him "You know maybe on Monday I could talk to the writers about getting you a match?" she suggested and his eyes lit up

"You'd do that for me?" he asked her surprised

"Of course!" she laughed "I believe in you"

"That's so sweet and I'd be forever in your debt" he said to her seriously

"I can't promise anything" AJ reminded him

"Of course" he said then pulled her into a hug "Thank-" he stopped when she winced in pain and he pulled away "Are you hurt?"

"Not really I kind of hit my back-" she started and Ted turned her around and lifted her shirt slightly to see a huge purple bruise

"Jesus AJ" he muttered "What the hell happened?"

"I fell and my back hit the point of my coffee table. No big deal" AJ said pulling her shirt back down

"Let's have Doc look at it" Ted said grabbing her gently by the arm

"No that's not necessary" she assured him

"No arguments. It's really bad and it's on your spine" he pointed out practically dragging her to the trainers office.

When the trainers door swung open Punk looked up as Doc was examining him to see Ted and AJ walk in. Punk diverted his eyes to his phone as AJ avoided his eyes as well.

"Sorry I know you're busy but when you get a chance can you look at AJ's back? It's badly bruised" Ted questioned.

Punk looked up and realized it was _him_ who had caused the bad bruise, was it still hurting her? He asked himself. He narrowed his eyes at AJ and gave her a sympathetic look and she just gave him a weak smile telling him it was fine.

"She has to wait I'm in the middle of something" Doc said to him

"No" Punk said gruffly "Check her out first. I'll be longer" he insisted

"You sure?" Doc asked

"Yea I'm fucking sure" Punk said annoyed

"I've got to run because I'm the first match but I want to thank you for putting in a good word for me" Ted said to AJ as Punk watched them

"Yea no problem" She whispered knowing Punk was listening

"Seriously dinner on me" Ted said to her "Tonight or tomorrow your choice" he then gave her a kiss on the cheek and left AJ in the office.

"Take a seat AJ" Doc said slapping the table for her to jump on. He lifted her shirt slightly and Punk looked towards the bruise and cringed slightly. "How did this happen AJ?" Doc asked in a very formal voice

"I fell at home" She lied "I hit the edge of my coffee table"

"Really?" Doc asked "That sounds like a standard lie"

"I'm not lying" AJ argued narrowing her eyes at the man as he walked across the room to look for something in his bag

"That bruise didn't come from a table" Doc scolded "If you're in trouble you can talk to anyone here"

"What?" She asked offended "I'm not-"

"I'll be right back I have to grab something" Doc then strolled out of the room

"It's not that bad" she said looking towards Punk who bit on his lower lip

"I'm sorry" he said softly "I didn't mean to do that-"

"It's not a big deal" AJ said with a smile

"Doc thinks you're being beat" Punk said coldly

"You didn't hit me" AJ pointed out

"I wasn't paying attention you tried to get my attention" Punk said to her "I was too rough-"

"Punk it's fine" she said annoyed

"It's huge and purple. It has to hurt" Punk said looking at it

"It hurt me more when I got it" she said with a light smile

"It's not funny" Punk said shaking his head then jumped off the table "I can't do this anymore with you"

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked

"You're getting too attached and not only are you hurting emotionally but physically too" Punk said to her "It's fucking done"

"Phil-" she started as she came to her feet as well. She reached for his arm but he jerked it away and got in her face

"Don't fucking call me that" He hissed. His eyes were cold and tired so AJ knew better then to argue with him. It took him a moment and AJ thought he might apologize for the outburst but instead he stormed out of the office leaving AJ speechless.


	2. Crazy

**Crazy**

* * *

Three weeks had passed. Three long agonizing weeks for Punk, he not only cut AJ out of his life but everyone else for that matter whose name wasn't Paul Heyman. It was lonely at the top and Punk was becoming darker and colder as each hour passed. Obviously Punk didn't spend many of his nights alone since cutting AJ out but he had to admit he missed the connection he shared with her.

"So a few of us are going out after the show, local club" the seamstress named Kelly he had been sleeping with. He watched from his leather couch as she got dressed and adjusted her makeup after a twenty-minute fuck session. "Want to be my date?" she giggled

"What do you think this is?" Punk asked un-amused.

"Sorry?" she asked turning away from the mirror to look at her.

"What the fuck do you think we're doing here?" Punk asked hoping that cleared it up for her. "Do you think we're dating?"

"No but you've been seeking me out more so than usual" she smiled. She was actually a little older then Punk so he was surprised she was becoming clingy.

"You're convenient" Punk remarked "I'm not going out with you. If you're looking for that I suggest you join a dating a website." He said pulling up his wrestling trunks then shorts.

"I'm not but I thought you could use a night out" Kelly shrugged

"Why is that?" He asked curiously

"You just seem lonely" Kelly admitted "Everyone talks about it"

"Fuck everyone" Punk said annoyed "I'm not here for friends and I don't give a shit what people think of me. I'm here to be the best at what I do."

"Fine" Kelly said with an eye-roll. "So tomorrow same time before Smackdown?"

"Only if you promise to keep your mouth shut" Punk said to her

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a real jerk?" Kelly asked him and he just laughed as she walked out of his locker room. As she walked out Paul walked in with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"She seems upset" Paul laughed "You need to start to fooling around with women who don't have a brain and realize you're just using them" he laughed

"I prefer my women to be able to put a sentence together" Punk smirked

"Your loss" Paul shrugged "But if you're looking for a brainless woman to stick your dick in I suggest that little firecracker"

"Who?" Punk asked as he pulled on his boots

"AJ Lee" Paul said and Punk froze slightly "She's-"

"Why bring her up?" Punk asked looking up at him

"Because look at this match" He said passing Punk the paper

"Me and Ziggler vs Ryback and Ted?" Punk asked "So what?" he asked passing him the paper back

"You're CM fucking Punk!" Paul shouted "You shouldn't be in the ring with the likes of Ryback and Ziggler and don't get me started to DiBiase! He hasn't been relevant in three years but he starts fucking the fake GM and now he's getting a main-event match"

"What did you say?" Punk asked him slowly

"Oh he's screwing that little tart" Paul grunted "Maybe you should start sleeping with her so you'll get better opponents"

"She's dating him?" Punk asked him

"No" Paul scoffed "DiBiase is just fucking his way into some matches and it's clearly working"

"He's not bad" Punk defended lightly and Paul looked at him oddly

"He doesn't deserve to even lace up your boots" Paul scolded "He's literally being handed this spot because he's fucking AJ"

"You sure about that?" Punk asked him

"Heard him bragging about in the locker room" Paul shrugged "I always thought she was smarter than to fall for that" he laughed to himself but Punk wasn't amused by the comments at all. "Seriously she's always looking at you with this big doe eyes maybe if you roll around with her once or twice it could be beneficial to us"

"I don't need favors" Punk reminded Paul standing up from his seat

"It wouldn't hurt" Paul insisted "Also I'm sure she's not half bad. I know she looks twelve but I'm sure she hit puberty" he laughed. Punk shook his head in annoyance and reached for his sweatshirt. "Fine I'll take one for the team"

"We don't need AJ" Punk said to him "If she wants to give her new boyfriend personal favors that's fine. I'm better then Ted and let's be real AJ plays the GM she doesn't have real fucking power anyway"

"She has Vinny Mac" Paul said to him "He listens to her, really likes her too"

"I don't need AJ or Vince in my corner I need me" Punk said coldly

"You need Vince" Paul said plainly "Trust me I don't like to admit it but he makes the decisions"

"Let me worry about Vince and AJ for that matter" Punk said to him

"No I'll worry about them, you worry about you" Paul insisted "And do me a favor don't go out there tonight and try to put the young guys over. You're the champion you're meant to look strong"

"I know" Punk said coolly "I've got this"

"Good now I'll have a talk with AJ then Vince while you're meeting with the other guys from the match. Also you're slated to get the win tonight do not let Ziggler talk you into giving him that spot" he warned

"I know what I'm doing" Punk reminded him

* * *

Punk was in the men's locker room with the three men in the match tonight. He listened as they chatted about it but couldn't keep his glare off of Ted. Punk eyed the man and was practically trying to read his mind, was he fucking around with AJ? Was he treating her right? Was he just using her?

"Does that sound good Punk?" Ziggler asked him

"Yea sure" Punk grunted "Whatever"

"Ok then" Ziggler said unsurely "Nothing you want to add?"

"If I wanted to add something I'd fucking say it" Punk shot at him

"I guess this meeting is over" Ted smirked standing up and walking towards the exit

"Hey Teddy" Punk said jogging him after

"What's up Punk?" Ted asked

"This is real big opportunity you got tonight" Punk noted as they walked down the hall together

"Yea and don't worry I won't blow it" Ted assured him

"Yea I'm not worried about that because I can make anyone look good" Punk noted smugly "I'm just wondering why a guy who was wrestling on Superstars and dark matches before MainEvent is suddenly involved with the WWE champion"

"Luck I guess" Ted shrugged

"I don't believe in luck" Punk smirked stopping his movements "What do you have on whom?"

"I don't have anything on anyone" Ted said to him then looked around "But I do have an 'in'"

"And who is your in?" Punk asked

"AJ" Ted told him and Punk just nodded

"She got you this match?" Punk asked and he nodded

"She used her pull to set up a meeting with Vince for me and we had this great talk" Ted said to him

"So you fuck her and she helps your career?" Punk asked

"Something like that" Ted smiled and Punk just laughed along with it "It's a win/win for me. She's a fucking firecracker" he whispered and Punk just again went along with it.

"So you two aren't dating?" Punk asked

"No" Ted said to him "I'm engaged dude" and Punk's eyed widened

"Does she know that?" Punk asked surprised

"Nah" Ted said to him and noticed Punk shifted slightly "You're not going to rat me out are you?"

"No" Punk said to him "It's not my business I'm just surprised at AJ that's all"

"You two are friends?" Ted questioned him

"No but I worked with her a little, she doesn't seem like the type to just fuck around" Punk shrugged

"Well I suggest if you're looking for a little extra help give her a call" Ted said to him "You'll be surprised by how hard she likes it and it'll get you some favors at work. I don't know what her issue is but some guy fucked her up pretty badly"

"I don't need any help" Punk said furiously "I also don't have to fuck my way to the top you disgust me" he spat then stormed off. Punk wasn't sure why he exploded on poor Ted but he did know he got under his skin.

* * *

AJ was in the back loading area trying to get a signal on her cell phone. Wearing cute black shorts and blazer before the show started.

"If you're looking for Ted he's occupied at the moment" Paul Heyman smiled walking towards her

"Um I'm not" AJ said unsurely putting her phone down "What can I do for you Paul?"

"I'm so glad you asked that question" Paul grinned "Because I understand you're in the business of doing favors for people"

"Excuse me?" AJ asked him

"AJ I know all about you and your special favors" Paul grinned "And I think you and I could come to a lovely agreement"

"What?" AJ asked with a laugh

"I'm sure you're having a great time having this power and using it to get you laid-" Paul started

"What!" AJ yelled

"Stop messing around with little boys and start focusing on real men" Paul grinned stepping closer to her

"What the hell are you talking about?" AJ asked him

"I know there are rumors that Vince wants Punk to drop his belt to Ryback at the next pay-per-view" Paul informed her "Maybe you could whisper into some ears on the champs behalf and I promise you'll be compensated"

"Compensated?" AJ asked curiously

"You and I could be powerful" Paul said to her and AJ almost gagged "My brains and your power, we'd be unstoppable and we'd have fun in the process"

"Are you suggesting that I sleep with you?" AJ asked slowly

"Trust me sweetheart you'd be begging me for more" Paul grinned running his fingers down her cheek. AJ would have slapped his hand away but she was still in shock from the offer. "I'd teach you all about the ins and outs of this place while teaching you a thing or two in the sack." His head trailed down to her breast and that's when AJ snapped out of it and slapped his hand away and then slapped him hard across his face.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again" AJ warned him. "I'm not some whore"

"Ok" Paul laughed rubbing his stinging cheek "You just think about the offer and by the way you slapping me- turned me on"

"You're a pig" AJ spat then stormed off

AJ was furious after her altercation with Paul and kept her fists clenched to her sides as she stormed down the hallway.

"Hey AJ" the voice of Wade Barrett called out. AJ stopped and looked towards him. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat after the show tonight"

"I'm busy" AJ said eyeing the way the Brit was looking at her, the same way Paul Heyman was.

"Oh well what about tomorrow?" Wade offered

"I'm busy everyday for the rest of my life" AJ responded coldly then passed by him.

Punk watched the entire altercation from afar as he tapped up his hands for his match later tonight. He couldn't help but feel bad for AJ who probably had no idea what was going on he also couldn't help but feel guilty over AJ's poor choices. He _hated_ feeling but AJ was one woman who had never wronged him, never disrespected him and let him use her to feel better. He didn't want to fight her battles but he did feel she had a right to know.

Punk followed AJ all the way to the parking lot of the arena. He watched her slip out the door and followed a second later. He found AJ down a little way leaning against the building and wiping her face, she was clearly crying. He frowned as he made his way over to her.

"Hey" Punk greeted and was met with AJ's icy eyes "Look I heard-"

"You heard you could get a favor from me if you sleep with me?" she mocked trying to hide her tears but failing miserably "I already got the invitation from Paul on your behalf Punk" she shot at him

"What offer?" Punk asked "Look about Teddy-"

"I slept with him once" AJ said holding up a finger "The night after I had my back checked three weeks ago and that was it! I didn't pull strings I did him a favor that I promised to do for him before we slept together!"

"AJ-" Punk started

"Is that what you want?" AJ asked him "You want another go with me thinking I can help you keep your belt? I didn't get the chance to tell Paul because he was too busy creeping me out but I can't keep Ryback from winning the title at Hell in a Cell"

"What?" Punk said alarmed

"Forget it" AJ mumbled and walked past him but he gripped her arm tightly causing her to face him

"Don't you walk away from me" he warned "What the hell are you talking about? Who said I'm dropping the title?" he demanded frantically

"I don't know Paul mentioned it I hadn't heard a thing!" AJ yelled trying to tug her arm away "Let me go you're hurting me!" she yelled trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. "Please!" she pleaded and Punk snapped back to reality and let her go realizing what he had done. He looked at her as she rubbed the spot where he had grabbed her.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly looking at her. He looked like a lost puppy to AJ. "I didn't-" he started

"Are you ok?" she asked and he eyed her with such anger

"Are you fucking kidding me? What is wrong with you?" he asked coldly

"I was just-" she started

"I fucking put my hands on you like that and you ask me if I'm ok?" he asked her "Get a clue AJ!" he yelled startling her "Grow a spine while you're at it or everyone is going to continue to walk all over you back here." He warned her then stormed off leaving AJ confused.

* * *

AJ watched the match from backstage and saw there was strain between Punk and Paul and during the match Punk was literally trying to knock everyone's teeth out tonight. Ted suffered a bloody nose and Punk was particularly rough on him. When Punk picked up the win he didn't bother to celebrate with Paul in the ring, opting to head the back with Paul trailing behind.

"Punk!" Paul shouted chasing after the champion

"What?" Punk asked turning to face him as the sweat glistened off of his body

"What's going on?" Paul asked. Punk just rolled his eyes and stormed past AJ and into his locker room. Paul ran in right after him and closed the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me they want me to drop the belt to Ryback?" Punk demanded

"Who said that?" Paul asked

"You fucking said it!" Punk shouted pointing at him "You didn't think that was something you should tell me!"

"Oh" Paul said with a smile "AJ mention my conversation?"

"What do you think?" Punk asked him

"I was just messing around with her" Paul laughed "You really think Vince would have you drop the belt to that idiot?"

"Why say it?" Punk demanded with clenched teeth

"Come on it's obvious" Paul said to him

"You just wanted to give AJ a hard time?" Punk asked him and Paul smiled wide

"I'd give it to her _very_ hard if given the opportunity" Paul said to him

"Don't use my name to try to get your dick wet" Punk warned him "I couldn't barely concentrate tonight thinking about what AJ said"

"Since when are you and AJ buddies?" Paul asked him

"Since we worked our story together" Punk informed him "And leave her alone" he warned him "I mean it Paul"

"Oh come on" Paul laughed

"It's not up for discussion" Punk warned him "I don't want you messing around with her anymore."

"What did she promise to blow you if you helped make this go away?" Paul teased and Punk's eyes widened

"She's not like that and you damn well know it" Punk hissed "I won't be apart of this new fade to bully a poor girl who only wants to Wrestle and I won't be connected to anyone who is"

"Fine" Paul said to him "But when you need a favor-"

"I don't need favors and I wouldn't fuck a favor out of someone either" Punk said coldly "Get lost so I can shower"

* * *

The arena was clearing out and Punk was ready to sleep off this night on his bus. He walked outside and passed AJ and Ted speaking and couldn't help but stop and listen.

"How could you tell people we slept together?" AJ asked him

"I didn't" Ted defended "You know how people are back here"

"You're lying to me" AJ argued "I thought we were friends"

"Look let's just get out of here for the night" Ted smiled at her "We'll go back to my hotel and-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" AJ said to him "You're engaged Ted!"

"Where did you hear that from?" Ted asked with a laugh

"You used me" AJ said holding back tears "I have to have a meeting with Vince with tomorrow because of you and your big mouth. He thinks I'm doing favors for people in exchange for sex! I can lose my job!"

"You'll be fine AJ" Ted said to her "And you know what? I don't think this is working out" he said to her and her eyes widened "It was fun-"

"I was one time!" AJ reminded him "I am in so much trouble just tell Vince-"

"I can't get involved AJ" Ted said to her "I'm finally getting a push"

"At the expense of my career" AJ reminded him

"I'm sorry" he shrugged then walked off.

AJ watched in shock as he walked away and turned her head and saw Punk was watching her from afar. He looked like he wanted to say something and even though Punk was the bigger user of them all he wouldn't have sacrificed her job for any reason. Maybe a few words from him would comfort her? She made a step towards him but he walked away and headed to his bus never looking back at her.

"Punk wait!" AJ yelled chasing after him just as he was about to step onto his bus.

"I don't have time AJ" Punk said groaning but turned to look at her anyway

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she said to him and he squinted his eyes at her "You know for telling you what Paul said about your title"

"You don't have to apologize to me" Punk said to her "Or anyone for that matter"

"They're not wrong" AJ laughed lightly "I deserve to be handed my pink slip"

"They're not going to fire you" Punk said to her

"Yea they are" AJ said to him "I just wanted to thank you"

"For what?" he asked unsurely

"You were one of the few who were always nice to me" AJ said to him

"I treated you like shit" Punk reminded her

"Imagine how bad everyone else was to me" she laughed lightly

"You're a good person AJ" Punk admitted "Too good actually. Before your meeting with Vince I'm going to give you some advice. You walk into his office like you own it and you don't take any shit" he said to her seriously and she nodded "No AJ don't just agree fucking do it. The fans love you and you have the potential to be a goldmine for them. Don't let him belittle you"

"I'll try" AJ said to him

"Don't try just do it" he said seriously "No shit AJ I mean it, do something _crazy_. And next time Ted or Wade says something to you, remind them that you're the one people are paying to see. Don't let anyone use you AJ, not even me"

"Thanks" She whispered

"I'd wish you luck tomorrow but I don't believe in it" He said as put one foot in his bus "I also don't think you need it"

"Are you going to be at Smackdown tomorrow?" AJ asked him

"Yea" he said to her

"If you need to talk-" AJ started

"Why would I need to talk?" he laughed

"You're different" AJ shrugged "You're not the same guy I first met. You seem sad"

"I'm not sad, I've got everything I could ever want" Punk said to her

"Something is wrong with you" AJ said to him

"I ended things with you AJ because you were getting too clingy" Punk informed her "It had nothing to do with something being wrong with me it was about something being wrong with you"

"I wasn't clingy" AJ defended

"You were asking me questions" Punk said to her then sighed realizing he probably hurt her feelings "Look we had fun but you need a guy who will treat you with a little respect" he said to her honestly

"I was fine with our situation" AJ said to him

"No you weren't and I don't blame you. It only proved to me that you're not like them" he said to her

"Like who?" she asked

"The other women back here" Punk said to her "You deserve more, you deserve better and most importantly you know it. Don't worry about me anymore AJ. I can handle myself you have your own problems" he then stepped onto the bus but stopped when AJ grabbed his arm.

"You used to come around when you were upset and lonely" AJ reminded him

"Yea what about it?" He asked

"I need you to return this favor for me" AJ said to him and he looked at her with softer eyes.

"Do you think that's a good idea giving the scrutiny you're under?" Punk asked her

"I have nowhere else to go" AJ said to him and he frowned.

"Come on" He said nodding for her to follow her onto the bus.

* * *

Punk had AJ on his bed before the bus even left the lot. She was sprawled out in her bra and panties and watched as Punk pulled off his own t-shirt and licked his lips. Lips that AJ desperately wanted to kiss but they shared two brief kisses on TV and that was it. He refused to ever kiss her again and she wasn't sure why but she wasn't going to push him. As much as Punk used her he made her feel safe, protected or at least the idea of him did. She needed comfort and she knew Punk did too, they were both fucked up and used each other for a little pleasure.

Punk slid her panties down her insanely toned legs and he admired them in the process. He ran his hands up and down her legs gently massaging them in the process and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked him

"It's just a waste" Punk said to her "You're in such great fucking shape you should be in the ring not in dress suits"

"You'd think if I really did have the pull everyone is talking about I'd get myself the Diva's title" AJ teased and he smiled at the comment because it was true.

"They don't know you" Punk said as he dropped to his knees.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Punk had never gone down on her, or done anything to her selflessly in the bedroom with her before.

"I bruised you last time" Punk said to her

"You didn't mean to" AJ assured him knowing he was trying to apologize for the incident

"Don't you want this?" he asked arching a brow at her then spread her legs and he was eye level with her moist area.

"Yea but you don't have to" AJ said to him almost nervously. He then smiled and pried his eyes away from her waiting and throbbing area back to her eyes.

"You're nervous" Punk noted "Have you not done this before?"

"No" she admitted and he looked at her oddly

"Not one of those many winners you've dated has never tasted you?" Punk asked sarcastically

"Know they didn't" she shook her head

"Seriously? Not even Jay?" He asked surprised

"You really want me thinking about Jay right now?" she shot back at him

"Fair enough" Punk said to her "I promise you'll like this and if you want me to stop I will" she just nodded and propped herself up on her elbows to watch him.

Punk slid his fingers in-between her throbbing lips and coated his index and middle finger. He slid them into his mouth and grinned. AJ couldn't believe Punk was being so gentle and actually giving her body attention for a change. She was almost regretting coming onto the bus now that she knew Punk did have a better side. She felt him blow air into her and she arched slightly until his fingers spread her lips.

"Spread your legs more" Punk instructed her and she did so eagerly. "That's it" he said to her.

The next thing AJ saw was Punk's face lower and felt his tongue enter where she knew a tongue shouldn't be. AJ quickly grabbed the sheets at her sides and curled them into her fists. She was actually jealous of her private area that it got to expense Punk's tongue while her mouth never could. She tried to push down closer to him and felt him tug her hips down towards his face more.

"Oh god" she cried trying her best to not grab at his hair, he didn't like when she did that during sex. Grabbing his arms and scratching at him was ok though, anything that could physically pain him. But running her hands through his hair or anything that could be considered soothing was off limits.

"You are fucking great" Punk said with a goofy grin looking up at her now, his mouth glistening from her juices.

"Please" she moaned holding back tears

"I won't leave you hanging again" Punk smirked "And I'm not done yet, I could do this for hours"

"Punk" she moaned as his teeth moved her clit and began to suck on it. "Holy shit" she said squirming around but Punk's hands moved to her hips to keep her in place.

AJ finally came and only than did Punk remove his teeth. He gave her a rough lick and then moved up her body. Their lips were inches apart and even though she could see she was still on his lips and tongue she still wanted to kiss him, now more then ever.

"Punk" she whispered looking into his eyes. His nose rubbed against hers and she could almost taste his lips when he pulled away and got off the bed completely. "Where are you going?" she asked sitting up. And watched as he pulled his t-shirt on and look over to her.

"The bus is going to drop you off at the hotel" Punk said to her

"Phil-" she started

"Please" he warned "Stop calling me that" he said to her as he grabbed her bag and placed it on the bed and walked out of the room leaving AJ confused. He didn't want anything in return, he took her on the bus gave her a selfless moment and she felt they actually connected for the first time ever but he pulled away.

AJ felt the bus stop and grabbed her bag realizing they were at the hotel. She looked at Punk who was sitting on one of couches and saw she was fully dressed.

"You have a room right?" Punk asked her

"Yea" AJ said to him "You can come with me" she offered

"No" he said to her and stood up and walked to the bus door. He opened it for her and watched her step off the bus. "We're even now AJ"

"Punk I-" she started but the door was already closed and the bus was already pulling away.

She watched as Punk's bus pulled away leaving her in front of the hotel, her eyes holding back tears but it wasn't tears of sadness it was of anger. That was the final straw, no one was going to walk over her anymore. She was going to take Punk's advice and prove to everyone that she deserved a chance. She was also going to make sure Punk realized what he could have.

"I'll show you crazy" she whispered to herself.


	3. Crazy Is As Crazy Does

**Crazy Is As Crazy Does**

* * *

Punk was backstage at Smackdown listening to Paul ramble on and on about Ryback and ideas for the match but he was thinking of AJ. He couldn't help but wonder how her meeting went and hoped she had taken his advice. He hated pushing her away so coldly but last night he let his emotions get the best of him. He wanted to take AJ all night long, kiss her and make the pain go away but he couldn't fall into this trap again. He couldn't start dating someone and watch it fall apart, he couldn't watch AJ fall apart. He was his own worst enemy and he didn't need to drag AJ down with him.

Punk was pulled from his thoughts when he heard yelling coming from outside the locker room. He recognized the voices and stood up and cracked his door slightly. He saw Ted and AJ arguing but AJ didn't seem upset she seemed happy.

"After you have a meeting with a Vince I'm taking off TV tonight" Ted hissed "What did you say?"

"I did nothing" AJ remarked smugly smiling at him

"Don't play innocent with me AJ" he warned "This is my career you're fucking with!"

"It was my career you fucked with first" AJ shrugged "But I don't really have all of this power you claim that I have" she said innocently

"Talk to Vince-" Teddy started

"I don't have to talk anyone as a matter of fact I'm done talking to you for good" AJ said to him. He reached for her arm and Punk didn't even realize he had left his locker room.

"You have a problem Teddy?" Punk mocked pulling him away from AJ

"No" Ted mumbled then stormed off

"You ok?" Punk asked her and AJ just smiled at him but not her normal innocent smile "AJ?"

"I'm fine" AJ said to him "At least he didn't leave a bruise" she shot at him, the dig surprisingly affected him

"I deserve that" Punk said to her nodding almost proudly "So you got your payback on Ted I see"

"I did" AJ said folding her arms "One down one to go" she said to him

"You mean me?" Punk asked with a laugh pointing at himself

"You deserve it" she said mimicking his voice

"AJ" he laughed, now fully amused by this "I'm glad you're sticking up for yourself and all but you don't want to fuck with me here" he said light heartedly "Don't make me your enemy"

"I'm just trying to stick up to myself" AJ said to him "You told me to do that"

"I know" Punk said to her "And again not that I don't deserve it I'm going to implore you to rethink whatever it is you're thinking about doing because someone is going to get hurt and it's not going to be me"

"Enjoy your match Monday night" AJ said to him

"What match Monday?" Punk asked her before she could skip off

"The one where you're facing Ryback in a ladder match" She said and his eyes widened "For the title" he was now beat red.

"You can't do that you don't have that power" Punk said to her "You're fucking with me"

"No Punk I'm not" AJ said to him "I made the suggestion and Vince loved it"

"Alright" Punk laughed lightly "This is the way you want it?"

"No this is the way you wanted it" AJ reminded him "I'm sick of feeling like shit"

"So putting me threw shit will make you feel better?" Punk asked curiously

"It's worth a shot" AJ shrugged

"Listen here you little tart-" Paul started stepping out of the locker room where he was clearly listening to everything

"Paul don't" Punk warned him

"You're going to let her feed you to Ryback?" Paul asked "You're going to let her make you defend your title for free on Raw?" he asked disgusted

"I've got this Paul" Punk said "Get in the locker room" he said pointing to it and Paul shot AJ a look before he went inside.

"It's so cute the way he jumps up to defend you" AJ smiled

"AJ this is going to get ugly" Punk whispered and kneeled down so he was eye level with her "I'm going to give you until Monday to fix this and change your mind, after that all bets are off"

"You think I'm afraid of you Punk?" AJ asked with a laugh "I've been trying to wonder what happened to you these last few weeks and it finally hit me" she informed him

"Please don't leave me in suspense, explain me to myself" he mocked

"You're a coward" she told him bluntly "You run from fights, you hide behind Paul and you run from commitment"

"I don't run" Punk said to her

"I've seen more of your back then your face lately" AJ said to him boldly

"Yea I've seen more of other parts of you as well" He said scanning her body

"I never ran" AJ said to him

"But you took it" Punk shot back at her "You're no better then me"

"Maybe but at least I'm changing things" AJ said to him "Are you scared Punk?" she asked coolly

"Scared? No" he said honestly "Turned on a little bit? Yea actually I am"

"This would turn you on" AJ laughed "You're just sadistic"

"I'm not arguing with that point" Punk smirked "I'll see you Monday"

"You better hope not" AJ shot at him then happily skipped away

* * *

The week came and went and when Punk arrived Monday night he saw the Ryback title match was still happening. He decided to drop his bag at his locker room and then go in search of AJ. He knocked on her mock office door and she answered happily.

"Hey Punk" she said stepping aside to let him in. "Did you see the match card? You're the main-event"

"Yea I caught that" Punk smirked

"You're welcome" she laughed

"I also saw my title match is still there" Punk said to her "Look I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings-"

"Nothing is getting you out of this match" AJ said to him

"What about a quickie?" he asked with a laugh "Worked with Teddy?"

"I'm off limits to you Punk" AJ said to him and he smirked

"Oh please AJ" Punk laughed "You were reaching for your pants the minute you saw me. You've never said no to me"

"Your match isn't changing" AJ said to him "So you can tell Paul to stop begging"

"Ignore Paul" Punk said annoyed that he was still running around talking to AJ after he told him not to "This isn't you" he said to her "You don't hate me this much"

"I don't hate you, you're right" she said to him

"So why are you doing this?" Punk asked her and she looked away. "Why are you pushing me like this?"

"Are you that afraid of this match?" AJ asked him

"I'm not afraid of the match" Punk said to her honestly "I'm more afraid of what you're going to force me to do"

"Which is what?" AJ asked intrigued

"I will embarrass you the same as I embarrass every single person who has tried to hold me down" Punk warned her

"I'm not trying to hold you down" AJ said to him

"So you're just trying to piss me off?" Punk asked her "Because if that's your master plan congratulations you've succeeded"

"You just don't get it" AJ said shaking her head "Enjoy your match, I'll be watching"

"You're playing the crazy card" Punk laughed "I admire that but I know you better then you think and you are not crazy"

"You don't know me at all" AJ shot at him "You've never tried to know me"

"I know you better then you think" Punk said to her "I know you're trying to come out looking strong and hey I'm all for it but as much as I like you I won't let you use me as an example"

"Have a good night Punk" AJ said walking over to her chair but he just eyed her "It really does turn you on doesn't it?" she asked with a laugh "Is that why you enjoy Felice so much?"

"I knew that bothered you" Punk smirked

"Why would you Twitter fucking another woman bother me?" AJ asked with a laugh "I mean it obviously didn't since I let you touch me whenever you wanted"

"I didn't cheat on you AJ we weren't dating" Punk reminded her

"No but you clearly loved getting attention from her and wanted it from her as well" AJ said to him "You looked desperate"

"And this little power trip looks desperate for you" Punk shot at her

"Go warm up Punk I have a business meeting" AJ informed him

"Hope it's not with Teddy" Punk teased coldly

"Nope this is young talent" AJ said to him "You remember young talent right? You always tried so hard to put them over you know that is until Paul came back and changed you"

"What's your problem with Paul?" Punk asked her

"He's obviously influenced you" AJ said to him "You've truly changed"

"The script changed actually" Punk reminded her

"You let your mind change" AJ argued "You let him change him. You don't need Paul Heyman to make you strong all he's done is make you look weak and to make up for the fact that you're not the man you used to be in the ring you make tried to make up for it during sex with me and Kelly and Felice and probably hundreds of other women"

"You sound jealous" was Punk's only response

"So what if I am?" AJ asked him and that surprised him "I'm human Phi-" she stopped herself and eyed him "Punk I mean. You're not Phil"

"Alright AJ" Punk said giving in "I hope this worth it" he then walked out of her office and AJ smiled to herself.

AJ cared about Punk so much which was why she was doing all of this, whether he wanted it or not she was going to save him from himself. She was going to show him that he didn't need Paul Heyman and just in case he got in over his head she had a plan in place to make sure he not only didn't lose his title that meant so much to him but guaranteed him the title for foreseeable future.

"You don't seem worried" Paul said to Punk

"Why would I be nervous?" Punk asked him "I'm keeping the belt"

"Ryback is reckless" Paul noted "I hope you ripped into that little bitch for this"

"I'll handle AJ" Punk said to him "And Ryback for that matter"

"Hopefully not in the same way" Paul teased and Punk looked over to him before his music hit

"Just relax" Punk said to him

"How about you tell the ref your knee hurts-" Paul started

"I'm not running" Punk said to him "I can go in a twenty minute match with Ryback"

"I'm not saying you can't I'm saying you shouldn't" Paul frowned

"I don't need you telling me what I should or shouldn't be doing" Punk snapped

"I'm your advisor" Paul said to him "It's my job to maneuver these shaky waters for you"

"Leave Ryback and AJ to me" Punk said to him seriously

"Fine" Paul relented

* * *

After an almost thirty minute match Punk was in pain. He wasn't sure if Ryback truly just hated him and wanted to hurt him or Punk himself was just getting too old for matches like this. He passed by AJ who seemed happy with herself and couldn't but shoot her a dirty look. He didn't blame AJ for acting out but he didn't have to like it either. She seemed almost happy that was he in pain.

"Hey" AJ said skipping over to him as he walked down the hall "You did great" Punk refused to respond with her because he was sure he would make her cry, he didn't want to do that yet. "Need some help?" she offered cheerfully

"From you? No thanks" Punk mocked

"Your knee has to be hurting" AJ noted

"It is I suppose I have you and Ryback to thank for that" Punk remarked

"I have an icepack in my office" she offered

"Hey Kelly" Punk called over to the seamstress that he just knew AJ knew he was sleeping with

"What's up Punk?" she asked casually

"Want to help me cool off?" he asked right in front of AJ

"Sure" she grinned and walked into his locker room

"Anything else?" Punk asked the GM and she just eyed him and nodded

"Well played" AJ smirked as Punk shot her a cocky grin then walked into his locker room.

AJ started to walk away and made it all the way back to her office when something popped into her head. She smiled and turned around and headed right back to Punk's office only to have Paul standing in her way outside the door.

"Sorry AJ but the door is closed and the champ doesn't want to be disturbed" Paul grinned

"Not everything is about Punk" AJ smiled reaching for the door handle

"Tried to warn you" Paul shrugged and walked away.

AJ stepped into Punk's private locker room and saw the back of his head as he was sitting on the couch. Maybe he tossed Kelly out?

"I'm busy" Punk said turning his head away from the TV to look at AJ

"I was looking for Kelly" AJ said confused

"She's here" Punk said casually and Kelly came to her feet obviously coming from her knees before Punk.

"You need something AJ?" Kelly asked wiping her mouth

"Yea do you? Because we were in the middle of something" Punk said glaring towards AJ

"We need Kelly to go over some sketches with creative" AJ said coming off unbothered

"Can it wait, let's say? 4 more minutes?" Punk asked seriously and watched as AJ face fell and smiled

"I'll be ten minutes" Kelly assured him and walked towards the door and left.

"You're so predictable" Punk laughed "Was hoping you'd give me a few more minutes though"

"Too bad, so sad" AJ mocked tilting her head "Feeling…unfinished?" she teased walking around the couch.

"You're getting a reputation AJ" Punk warned her then looked at her "Even though you do owe me one"

"Yea for last week that's right" AJ smiled gently falling to her knees. She ran her hands up and down his thighs and grabbed a nearby towel to wipe off any saliva Kelly left on his shaft. "You were really so great" she said innocently

"Yea you can return the favor" Punk said to her and watched as her mouth was only inches from where he wanted it to be.

"But then I remembered the bruise on my back" AJ said looking at him and she knew that still bothered him "And all those nights you left me unsatisfied"

"Liar" Punk said almost viciously "I'm a prick but I'm not that bad" he said as he pushed AJ away knowing she was just teasing him anyway. He pulled up his shorts and tied them up.

"Oh you did" AJ said seriously "I faked it" she said almost proudly and Punk's eyes widened

"You did what?" He asked slowly

"Some nights it was just too much for me and you weren't very good, I just wanted you to stop" AJ said with a simple shrug

"Fuck you" Punk spat "You're a fucking liar and now you're really pissing me off!"

"I'm not liar" AJ said almost smugly "You just aren't that-"

"Don't you fucking dare" he warned getting in her face "I treated you right!"

"You took what you wanted and left, you didn't kiss me, you barely touched me- you think that did it for me?" she asked him mockingly

"Then why did you never stop me?" Punk asked her "Why let this go on?"

"You needed me" AJ said simply

"I don't need you" He said almost disgusted "I don't need anyone especially you! And you loved our nights you screamed my name every time"

"In agony" AJ shot at him to further piss him off

"In pleasure!" He shot right back at her

"I guess I fooled you" AJ shrugged and that's when she felt Punk lift her and push her into the door. "You don't like that do you? Challenging your manhood?" she said in a sinister voice almost too happy. "Does Kelly get you off like I did?"

"And then some" He said pushing his hips into her "Look at you, you're already sweating and waiting" he said eyeing her with a smile "You're a liar, I hate liars"

"You hate me?" she asked titling her head

"You just want another a go with me" Punk smiled "I almost fell for it" AJ arched into his erection slightly and smiled deviously at him "No, no" he said as his lips practically brushed hers "I don't know what you're up to but I will figure it out until then stay out of my way AJ" he warned

"You're not worth my time anyway" she replied

"You're wet" he whispered leaning into her ear "I can feel it right now" he then moved his hands to the front of her panties and pushed them aside and felt how moist she really was "I didn't get you off? I could probably get you off without touching you" he laughed then released his grip causing her feet to crash to the floor. AJ's face was flushed as Punk pulled away both were angry and horny for that matter. AJ wouldn't let Kelly finish him and Punk wouldn't touch AJ.

"Do me a favor? Send Kelly back on your way out" he said to her. "Green doesn't look good on you sweetheart" Punk teased referring to her jealousy. Paul walked into the locker room before AJ could leave.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Paul asked them

"No AJ was just leaving" Punk said turning around to go through his bag

"Bye, bye AJ" Paul smiled opening the door for her.

"Paul" AJ smiled "Does that offer still stand?" she asked him

"What offer?" Paul questioned

"The one where we worked something out?" she asked him and Punk turned around slightly to watch them talk

"You mean the private meeting?" Paul asked happily

"Yea" she said lightly grabbing his jacket and pressing her body into his trying not to gag in the process. "I was thinking we could dinner at the hotel restaurant?"

"First?" Paul asked

"Yea first" she said with a grin. She looked towards Punk who didn't seem too happy then slowly walked out the door as Paul titled his head to look at her ass as she left.

"She's hot" Paul said to Punk with a laugh but he kept a straight face

"You're not going" Punk said to him

"What?" Paul laughed "This is fantastic! We'll have the GM in the palms of our hands and I'll get laid in the process-"

"She's not going to sleep with you she's trying to piss me off" Punk cut him off "She's playing you" he said to him

"Why?" Paul asked him

"Why do you think Paul?" Punk asked him annoyed zipping up his bag

"You and…." Paul trailed off looking towards the door AJ had just exited "You two were fooling around?"

"I told you to leave AJ to me" Punk said to him "She's my problem"

"It's just dinner" Paul defended "She seems certifiable let me get a read on her tonight"

"No" Punk said sternly

"Are you jealous?" Paul asked amused

"No I'm not fucking jealous" Punk said in a mocking voice "I just don't want you falling into her trap"

"You think she could outsmart me?" Paul chuckled

"You don't give her enough credit" Punk said to him "No dinner and no more AJ" he warned his mentor then walked into the shower.

Paul's smile was off his face once Punk left him alone. So AJ was the one distracting him, she was the one keeping his attention split. He was going to meet AJ tonight and he was going to make sure she kept her distance from Punk….


	4. It's All Part Of The Plan

**It's All Part Of The Plan**

* * *

AJ arrived at the hotel restaurant at close to midnight and saw Paul Heyman was already waiting for her at the table. She sucked in a breath before walking over to him. She was dreading this dinner and already regretting it, maybe Punk truly didn't care what she did with her time or who she spent it with but this was the test. If anyone knew what a pig Paul Heyman was, it was Punk. She knew her and Punk connected on his bus last week but if he let this go down then maybe it was all in her head. But she would do her very best to rid Punk of Paul Heyman because it was the least she could do for him.

"I thought you were chickening out on me" Paul grinned as AJ finally walked over and took the seat across from him

"Nope" AJ said happily pulling her chair in

"I went ahead and ordered wine for the table" Paul said pouring her a glass

"I don't drink" AJ informed him

"Really?" Paul smiled "You and Punk have that in common. So I'm curious as to why you asked for this meeting"

"You asked for it" AJ reminded him

"And you turned me down" Paul reminded her "Is it because you realized having Punk on your side is the way to go or are you lonely because Punk isn't giving it to you anymore?"

"Excuse me?" AJ asked putting down the menu she was looking at

"I know all about your tryst with my friend" Paul informed her. AJ had always respected the fact that Punk had kept them a secret. "He said I'd be wasting my time at this dinner with you because you're not even worth the price of this cheap dinner" he shrugged reading over the menu "Oh I'm sorry does that hurt your feelings?" he questioned putting his menu down noting AJ's frown "You play with fire you're bound to get burned"

"I'm not here to talk about my personal life" AJ said to him

"Oh no you're here to work out some sort of deal" Paul said to her

"This was a bad idea" AJ said standing up but Paul clasped his hand around her wrist so she couldn't walk away.

"Sit down April" Paul instructed

"You're not the boss of me" AJ said pulling away from his grasp

"I know what you're trying to do" Paul called out causing her to stop and move back to her seat "I know you're trying to push me out"

"What?" AJ asked innocently

"I don't know why" Paul admitted "Punk isn't very nice to you and clearly doesn't care about you but yet here you are thinking you're saving him from the big bad wolf or maybe you see a goldmine"

"You think I'm using Punk for money or fame?" AJ asked amused

"What else could it be?" Paul asked "He's a jerk" he laughed "Everyone knows that"

"Maybe I see something more" AJ said simply

"You're wasting your time" Paul said to her "He's un-savable and you are no match for me"

"I think I may surprise you" AJ said to him

"Do you like pain?" Paul asked plainly

"Who likes pain?" AJ shot back

"Normal people don't, Punk does" Paul said to her "He likes to inflect and receive it"

"I don't think you know Punk as well as I do" AJ informed him and he laughed

"I've known him for years" Paul pointed out

"And I know him intimately" AJ shot at him

"Punk has moved on from you sweetheart" Paul said to her "Whatever it you thought you had with him was probably mostly in your head" AJ wasn't sure he was right so she didn't respond "But if you and I work together instead of against each other you can get your little Punk fix" he offered

"I don't need a fix" AJ said to him "I don't need you either"

"You're making a mistake" Paul said to her "If you think these last two weeks have been rough because of Ted and his big mouth I will destroy you. Starting with informing Vince about your affair with his champion" AJ's face fell slightly and Paul caught it and smiled "He may have given you the benefit of the doubt where Teddy was concerned but fucking around with Punk won't do you any favors. You'll be the biggest locker room whore since Amy, except people let it slide for her because she had in-ring talent you don't have that yet and if this gets out you probably never will"

"You're bluffing" AJ said to him "Punk would-"

"Punk would what?" Paul laughed "You think he gives a shit about what happens to you? Because he doesn't. I'm sure he said wonderful things to get you to take your panties off but he's all about the lay. See you push my buttons and I'm going to ruin your reputation and career."

"I'm sure Punk doesn't want you blabbing about his personal life" AJ said to him

"There was nothing personal that went on between you two" Paul laughed "It's all business, it's a lonely job that we all work and even a man like Punk needs a little company once in a while. Don't get ahead of yourself AJ you're no more relevant to him then the seamstress"

"I'm done" AJ said standing up

"Truth hurts AJ" Paul said to her "Can I convince you to join me in my room for a nightcap? Don't worry Punk said he wouldn't mind. You see I've been such a good friend he feels I deserve a treat." he asked

"In your dreams" she laughed

"It might incline me from talking to my boss Vince about you. I mean we'll be on the road together for a while unless of course you get fired but that's up to you" Paul shrugged innocently "Still think he's such a good guy? Still think he's worth all of this? Think about it AJ" he said shooting her a wink.

* * *

AJ arrived at Smackdown even though she wasn't working the show feeling disgusting. Paul really got into her head and she didn't like it one bit. Right after her dinner with Paul she scrubbed her body clean in the shower. She couldn't believe Punk would ok Paul blackmailing her, she knew he was mad but this was too far even for her. But she wouldn't just lay down for Punk or Paul for that matter who thankfully wasn't here this evening so she'd be able to have a clear path to Punk without his mouthpiece.

"Here to apologize?" Punk asked opening his locker room door after AJ knocked loudly

"Are you?" she asked brushing past him

"I don't have time for your games tonight AJ" Punk said with a sigh "My body is wrecked thanks to you and Kelly never came back last night"

"How dare you" she hissed "I'm trying to help you!"

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked her "How are you helping me?"

"If you weren't so stubborn and a tad bit more patient you would have known" AJ said to him "Yea I could have tried to stop that match the other night but what you and Paul did was so much worse!"

"What are you talking about!" Punk yelled

"Telling Paul about us" AJ said to him coldly "Suggesting he rat me out to Vince so I get fired and encouraging him into blackmailing me into sex" she rambled off and Punk was stunned "And I'm here to give a message to Paul and since he's not here you can pass it on, I am nobody's whore" she hissed poking Punk in the chest "I'd rather live on the street in a box then let that slimy disgusting walrus put his hands on my body!"

"You went to dinner with him last night?" Punk asked slowly

"That's all you can say?" AJ asked him "You really are a piece of shit" she said walking to the door but Punk closed it behind her

"You met up with Paul last night for dinner?" Punk asked her again this time in a lower voice as she turned around to look at him

"You were here when I invited him" AJ reminded him "Why are you surprised"

"Last night after you left this arena you went to the hotel and had dinner with Paul?" Punk asked again not believing Paul would go behind his back like this

"I couldn't make it to dinner I was so sick" AJ said disgusted

"We need to talk" Punk said to her

"Isn't that what we're doing?" AJ asked him annoyed

"No somewhere in private" Punk said to her "Meet me at my bus after the show"

"So you can kick me off of it again? No thanks" she said to him "You can meet me at my hotel room if it's that important to you"

"Fine" Punk said to her surprising her "I want to know everything that he said to you last night" he said to her "So start thinking about it and don't leave anything out" he then opened the door for her and scooted her out leaving her confused.

* * *

It felt like forever for the show to end but AJ was back at her hotel room and even though she was dressed casually in sleeping boxers and a pokemon tank-top she still wanted to look good for Punk even though she knew he didn't care and this clearly couldn't move on. Punk arrived right on time and AJ let him in.

"I want to know everything" Punk said before she could even greet him "Start from the beginning"

"You know what he said" AJ said folding her arms

"No I don't AJ" Punk said annoyed "I told him not to go meet you I warned him actually not to go" he pointed out surprising her "I want to know what he said to you"

AJ took ten minutes to explain her entire conversation with Paul to Punk and he listened very carefully and ignored the buzzing of his phone the entire time. It was the first time outside of work Punk had given her his full attention.

"Why did you tell him not to meet me?" AJ asked him

"Because I know what you're trying to do" Punk scoffed "Make me jealous but doing it with Paul was only going to get you burned, guess I was right" he said running his hands over his face

"So you didn't-" AJ started

"If you really think I told Paul to threaten you or try to bully you into sleeping with him then you don't know me as well as you think you do" he said cutting her off "I don't want Paul around you I don't want any of this around you which is why I ended it with you when I did. But you just had to stick your nose into a place it didn't fucking belong and now I have to fix it!"

"You don't have to fix anything" AJ argued "I don't need you to fix this"

"Really AJ?" Punk asked her "Was this what you wanted? You wanted to fall into a trap here and have me rescue you?"

"I don't need to be rescued Punk" AJ said to him coldly "And you think this is fun for me? I had a plan!"

"What was your plan AJ? You keep talking about this fucking plan and I've seen nothing!" Punk yelled

"Wait until Hell in the Cell" AJ said to him

"What's happening at Hell in the Cell?" Punk asked her "You're going to cancel my cage match?"

"I have things in set up for you" AJ said to him "You're going to keep your title whether Vince wants that or not"

"Why AJ?" Punk asked her almost angrily "Why the fuck do you care so much about me?"

"Because I like you!" AJ yelled out "You were the only one here who looked out for me when I started, you talked me up to Vince during our story- I owe you"

"I also come around looking to fuck you when I'm bored" Punk said to her "That screams 'nice guy' to you?" he asked sarcastically

"You weren't cruel" AJ said to him "Selfish yea" she scoffed and Punk rolled his eyes "But you didn't hurt me and did you ever think as much as you needed it that I did too?" he just eyed her trying to think of a comeback "Why me?" she asked him "I know you like fooling around with crew members but not the other divas, why me?"

"Because you're the prettiest one" Punk shrugged simply "You're the realest one. Which again is why I ended it when I did." He said to her

"So you liked me?" AJ asked him unsurely but he didn't answer he, because his look said it all "But you never let me kiss you or even touch you"

"We kissed on TV" Punk pointed out

"And it was that bad that you never wanted to do it again?" she teased trying to break the tension and even he smiled lightly at the comment

"No that wasn't it" Punk said to her "I didn't deserve it AJ. I would leave your hotel room climb on my bus head back to Chicago and sleep with someone else" he said to her

"I figured" AJ said to him

"I don't want to be cared for or taken care of" He said to her

"But you need it" AJ argued lightly

"I don't" he said to her "I have what I need"

"A fake title and a fake a best friend?" AJ asked "Do you ever wonder about when it's over?"

"When what's over?" Punk asked her

"When you're done with this life. You can't wrestle forever" she pointed out "Let's say tomorrow you blow your knee out for good and have to go home. What would you do? Who would you have?"

"Myself" Punk said to her

"That's lonely" AJ remarked taking a seat next to him on the bed both looking straight ahead

"It's the way I like it" Punk said to her

"I don't believe that" AJ said to him "You don't deserve it either as much as you think that you do"

"I do AJ" he said

"You have so much self hate" AJ whispered "Why?"

"Why do you insist on pressing me?" Punk asked her

"I think we're a lot alike" AJ shrugged "I wish someone would push me into the same thing" he just nodded slowly and looked towards her

"You don't have to worry about your job or Paul" he told her

"I can take care of myself" she said to him

"Yea I know" Punk agreed "Let me do this, it's the least I could do"

"Let's do it together" AJ suggested

"Paul is underhanded and sneaky" Punk noted

"I think I'll be just fine" AJ said to him with a smile

"I'm sorry" he said to her "For Paul and dragging you into our shit"

"I thought you and Paul were cool?" AJ asked

"He's trying to control me, we've been butting heads" Punk admitted "I don't like it"

"I would imagine you wouldn't" AJ said to him with a laugh "I believe this is the longest civilized conversation we've had in a long time" she noted

"Yea" Punk chuckled and looked at her again.

"Can I trust you?" she asked him "This isn't part of a plan with Paul is it? You're not just here for payback over your Ryback match?"

"I deserve that" Punk said trying not to feel insulted "But you can trust me" he said to her "But in order for me to trust you I'd like to know what you've got up your sleeve"

"Do you remember Brad Maddox?" AJ asked him with a grin

An hour of discussing AJ's plans at Hell in a Cell and Paul a little more the two finally talked everything out. AJ was now sure she trusted Punk more then she thought she would and more importantly she felt a connection she knew that was always there.

"You probably want to get on your bus and head home" AJ said to him "It's a long trip back to Chicago"

"Yea" Punk agreed standing up and AJ walked him to the door. "Just remember everything we talked about and you're going to be fine. Don't let Paul catch on to you and do not let him know we spoke"

"I won't I promise" she said to him

"I'll see you at the house show" he said to her as he opened her door. He felt her reach up and pecked his lips.

"Sorry I just-" she started but Punk reached down and cupped one of her cheeks with his hand and gave her the kiss she had been waiting for. The kiss was sweet as his tongue swiped her lips asking for access and she spread her mouth slightly and Punk took full advantage.

It wasn't much like the kiss they shared on SmackDown or Raw this one had real emotion. His tongue wrestled with hers while her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen him into it. Punk had one hand on her cheek but lowered it to just under her chin to maneuver her face freely while his hand that was at his side moved to her lower back. AJ moaned into the kiss slightly as Punk's fingers ran under her t-shirt and glided gently up and down her spine.

Punk and AJ had sex many times over the course of the year but this was the most intimate moment the two had every shared. Now AJ understood Punk's no kissing rule because there was no going back from this. The kiss went for ages it felt like but really only four minutes. Punk pulled away first and when he did he felt AJ's teeth clamp over his bottom lip and tug on it slightly and it only made him want to push AJ back into the hotel room and take her all night long but he couldn't, not now.

"You can stay" she offered boldly and he eyed her actually thinking about it. "Or not" she added with a laugh "It's up to you"

"No" Punk said to her stiffly "I'll see you in a few days" he then walked off leaving AJ in the doorway as she watched him head to the elevator.

* * *

At the next live event Punk and AJ stuck to what they agreed to, pretending they didn't know each other. Punk was almost so good at 'pretending' she could have sworn he was really ignoring her. The only time Punk even looked her way was when they were in catering and Paul winked at her causing her to cringe. He gave her a sympathetic look and glared towards Paul then whispered something harshly into his ear.

AJ also watched as Kelly the seamstress wandered over to Punk and whispered into his ear and then his entire face lit up. She saw Punk said something to Paul then leave the room as Kelly lingered for a moment then followed Punk out so it wasn't too obvious but AJ knew Punk was getting a 'booty call' from the bimbo that AJ hated more and more with each passing day. She practically offered herself up to Punk to a silver platter the other night and he turned around. He was running from his feelings and that was fine by AJ but she just wished he didn't use other women to help him run.

When Raw arrived two days later AJ was busy setting her plan into motion without much help from Punk. She had messaged him to meet her in her office so she could figure out how to handle Paul. When someone knocked at her door she quickly stood up and checked herself out in the mirror. A black blazer with just her bra underneath and some of the shortest black shorts she had ever worn before. She had just the right amount of makeup on and her hair was pin straight. She tried to hide her excitement as she opened the door to reveal not Punk.

"Brad" AJ frowned

"Sorry is this a bad time?" he asked with a laugh

"Um not really" AJ said nervously looking around but decided she didn't want anyone to see her talking to him so she pulled him into her office. "What are you doing here?" she hissed

"I wanted to thank you for putting me to work tonight" Brad said to her "Got my shirt on and everything" he said unzipping his jacket to reveal his striped referee shirt.

"Wonderful now go" AJ said to him "We can't be seen speaking we'll meet back at the hotel"

"No one is here" Brad laughed "Isn't it great"

"You spilt something on it already" AJ said rolling her eyes looking at the yellow stain on his shirt. She grabbed a few tissues and damped them with her water bottle and began to rub the spot on his chest.

"Shit" Brad muttered "It's mustard"

"You're going to need another shirt" she said giving up "I have a few in here take it off" she said helping him tug the shirt over his head and that's of course when the door swung open. AJ and Brad froze as the door closed behind Punk who entered the office.

"I got a stain on my shirt" Brad laughed looking towards Punk

"Here" AJ said walking over to the brown box and forcing a ref shirt into Brad's hands

"It's nice to finally meet you-" Brad said looking at Punk

"Get out" Punk said coldly pointing to the door. Brad just looked away and walked out the door.

"What's wrong with you?" AJ asked him

"What are you thinking AJ?" Punk asked "You can't be seen with this guy and here you are stripping him in your office!"

"I wasn't stripping him" AJ said then thought about it "Ok yea I was but only so he didn't look stupid. I need to make him look professional"

"Did you sleep with him?" Punk asked bluntly

"Really?" AJ laughed

"I'm serious" He said to her "Are you sleeping with him?"

"It's not your business" AJ reminded him "I don't ask you about the seamstress who you are still carrying on with by the way and you are not very under the radar with her. Why don't you two just go at it right at my feet next time?"

"We're not dating AJ" he reminded her "It doesn't matter who I'm sleeping with"

"Do you let her kiss you?" AJ asked

"No" Punk admitted "Do you let Brad kiss you?"

"I think kissing is important. Kissing, holding hands- it shows affection. Every girl wants that" AJ said to him and he nodded.

"You think Maddox could give that to you?" Punk asked her and she laughed

"Nothing is going on with Brad and myself" AJ said to him then her face lit up "You're jealous"

"What? No" He scoffed

"Yea you are" she said in a giddy voice "You're jealous!"

"Stop saying that" he snapped annoyed

"He's cute" AJ added quietly and he narrowed his eyes at her "Great body"

"Really?" Punk asked her and she nodded as she sat at the edge of her desk

"You saw him and you wouldn't be jealous if you didn't think the same" AJ added innocently

"Well he's a step up from Paul" Punk mocked

"Anyways I told Brad not to meet me here, we'll probably just get together after the show" AJ said to him

"At the hotel?" Punk asked and she nodded

"Business meeting" she shrugged.

Punk didn't like this at all, he didn't like the jealous pang in his stomach, he didn't like seeing AJ with a shirtless man- innocent or not and he didn't like how she was using it to bother him because it very much did. He looked towards her and saw how happy she was with herself as she swayed her legs back and forth from her desk and titled her head shooting him a smile. Punk walked over to her and stepped in-between her legs and reached down to kiss her grabbing her face roughly in the process.

AJ eagerly deepened the kiss deciding that she could kiss Punk forever if she could. His lips were hot, his tongue was rough and the thrusts of his tongue into her mouth mimicked the way he would thrust in and out of her body. It only excited her more and she knew it excited him just as much because only a few moments into the kiss she could feel him growing hard against the inside of her thigh.

Punk pushed AJ down on her desk without parting his lips for her because as much as she loved kissing him, he loved it more. Her lips tasted like sweet candy and he couldn't help but to suck on them gently while his hands began to unbutton her blouse. He loved how AJ was always eager for him and arched into him hoping he'd give her attention elsewhere. Once her shirt was open completely to him he moved his hands down to her shorts now and again without pulling away from her lips.

Punk had issues with her unbelievably tight shorts and had no choice but to part lips with her. She groaned in annoyance when he did so thinking he was ready to run out on her again. Of course that was Punk's first thought but when he saw AJ's now swollen lips and hair sprawled out over desk, chest heaving up and down only covered by her bra he couldn't leave. He tugged his t-shirt off his head and tossed it across the office then used two hands to tug down her short with her panties. As they fell around her ankles he removed her short chucks to completely free her.

She sat up before Punk could make a move and pulled his shorts and boxers down and took her into her hands and began to stroke him, but it wasn't rough like it usually was, it was tender and almost lovingly. Punk rested his forehead against her while he let her use her hands to completely turn her on.

"That feels so good" he mumbled, he had never complemented her before and it only boosted her confidence more. "Fuck AJ" he said pulling her hands away and capturing her lips again.

AJ wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged him as close as he could get, his hard on hitting into her toned stomach. Her hands raked his hair as he massaged her tongue with his own. He again reluctantly pulled away and lowered himself slightly so he was right at her entrance.

"You ready?" He asked nipping at her lips

"Yes" She said lustfully. She felt his fingers tease her entrance and he smiled.

"You're ready" Punk said to her "Is that from Brad?" he asked pushing into her only by an inch or two leaving her wanting more.

"What?" she asked confused and slightly out of breathe

"You're drenched April" he said using her full name to prove he was serious "Is that from me kissing you or Brad touching you?"

"He didn't touch me" AJ said shaking her head trying to push into him but he held her hips in place and continued to tease her.

"That wasn't my question April" He reminded her almost too sweetly. He nudged his head against hers causing her to look up at him. "Tell me April"

"You make me this way" she said to him and he tried to fight back his grin "Only you"

"Only me?" he asked her and she nodded

"Yes please Punk" she pleaded and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his chest, she was so close yet so far away and was too frustrated.

"You want him to have you like I do?" he asked her seriously and he felt her shake her head 'no' against his chest. "April look at me" he insisted and she looked up again. Her eyes were wide and so innocent. "Don't let him touch you" he said to her

"I don't want him" she said to him. He kissed her lips again then fully pushed into her tiny body.

AJ let out a scream as Punk plowed into her causing the entire desk to shake. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist but they were too weak. Punk spread her legs further apart as he continued to push into her. He watched in triumph as her eyes shut tightly and her mouth was slightly open.

"If you don't stop-" she tried to get out but Punk adjusted his angle hitting her in just the right spot. "Oh god" She cried almost literally shedding tears.

"Good?" he asked hoping he wasn't hurting her

"So fucking good" she said and Punk smiled at her potty mouth.

"I'm going to-" she started

"I know do it" he said as her hands clenched the table and his remained tightly on her hips. He moved one hand off of her hips and pressed his thumb into her clit, hitting her special button so perfectly she tightened and released around him.

As AJ let go she fell back against the long table but her head still dangled off of the other end slightly. Punk practically climbed on top of her body and continued to thrust deeply into her. Her arms wrapped his neck hoping to almost push him deeper but she also liked the feeling of touching him. She scrapped her nails into his back causing him to hiss.

"Sorry" she muttered

"No I like that" he said as his face moved to the crook of her neck, that's where he usually was during sex only this time AJ could feel his tongue and his teeth nip at her over her pulse point, it was so amazing.

AJ's hands moved down to his hips and she reached as far as she could go and did something she had never done before to him, squeezed his ass causing him to jerk sharply into her.

"You're naughty" he teased against her neck nipping harder at the spot causing her to yelp.

"So are you" she said squeezing him as hard as she could and again pushed into her with such force she climaxed again.

Punk joined her three thrusts later but didn't remove himself from her body. He laid on top of her half naked body. AJ moved her hands up and down his back to sooth him. And in a surprising turn in events he actually let her. AJ was still coming off her high of two climaxes that she didn't realize Punk had continued to kiss and bite the spot on her neck.

"You ok?" he asked her finally pulling his head up

"Yea, you?" she asked. He nodded and carefully slid out of her body. He knelt down and pulled his shorts and reached for his t-shirt. He noticed AJ was still frozen in place across her desk and grinned.

"Sure you're ok?" he teased grabbing her hands and helped her sit up

"Yea I'm good" She said and watched as he reached for some tissues and passed them to her so she could clean herself up. "Why?" she asked him

"You didn't want that?" he asked amused

"No I did" AJ said quickly

"Well when you're having your business meeting tonight maybe you'll think of this" He said innocently "And maybe he'll see that" he said touching her neck where he knew he left a small bruise

"You sure sound like a jealous man" AJ noted as she buttoned up her top.

"Are you really going to still meet him?" Punk asked her

"Yes" she said to him "Are you going to pull Kelly into your locker room after you match tonight?"

"Depends on how I feel" he said honestly "You'll be occupied"

"There's nothing going on Punk" AJ said to him "But the way you feel about Brad- which is completely innocent- is the way I feel about Kelly." That actually stung Punk.

"I'll see you later" Punk said to her as reached for the door

"We didn't discuss anything" AJ said to him

"I'll stop by your hotel later" Punk said to her simply

"I have a meeting" AJ said confused

"Yea I know, what's one more?" Punk smirked then walked out of her office.


	5. Lover

**Lover**

* * *

AJ was in her hotel room going over the top-secret plan with Brad Maddox in her hotel room for almost an hour now and Punk never showed. _He probably took off with Kelly_ AJ thought bitterly to herself. Brad was a nice enough guy and the way he eyed her bare legs AJ just knew he was dying to touch them but he wasn't Punk.

"So what happened to your neck?" Brad asked pointing to the hickey "You didn't have that earlier"

"It was nothing" AJ said placing her hand over it. Secretly AJ hoped that memento from Punk stayed there forever.

"Look are you sure you want to go against the McMahon's like this?" Brad asked

"I'll worry about them you worry about doing your job right" AJ shot at him "And remember- we've never spoke before"

"Geez I'm not an idiot AJ" Brad laughed laying back on her bed

"What are you doing? The meeting is over" AJ said to him standing up

"Can't I just crash here?" Brad asked "I'm too wired to sleep"

"No you can not" AJ said to him

"Are you dating Punk?" Brad asked bluntly

"What?" AJ laughed "Of course not, why would you even ask me such a thing?"

"You're going through an awful lot of trouble to see that he keeps title" Brad noted "And he didn't look happy to see me in your office earlier"

"Maybe he just doesn't like you" AJ said to him "I'm pretty sure he's with Kelly"

"Oh right" Brad said nodding "Yea I see her leaving his locker room all of the time"

"Did you see her tonight?" AJ asked casually

"Yea she helped fit my shirt" Brad said to her and AJ rolled her eyes

"No you idiot, leaving Punk's locker room" AJ clarified

"Oh no I didn't" Brad said to her "I did see him arguing with Paul which I thought was weird"

"What were they arguing about?" AJ asked curiously

"Don't know." Brad said to her

"What good are you?" AJ shot at him annoyed and walked to the door and opened it "You can not stay the night here Brad so get off my bed and get out" she said annoyed but Brad looked fearful as he quickly jumped off her bed

"Hey Punk" Brad said with a nervous smile, AJ turned around and saw Punk in the doorway glaring at Brad. "I was just-"

"No stay" Punk said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him

"He really has to go" AJ said giving Punk an annoyed look nodding towards Brad letting him know that she didn't want him here anymore.

"And he will go I just want to clear up a few things with him" Punk replied to AJ coolly and looked towards Brad who looked nervous "Are you scared Maddox?" he asked the shaky NXT newcomer

"Not really" Brad said with a nervous smile

"You should be" Punk said coldly inching closer to him "You're going to be apart of something huge here and that will only happen if you keep your fucking mouth closed. Don't brag to any of your buddies in NXT or the people you travel with"

"Of course I won't" Brad assured him

"If Paul Heyman gets so much as whiff of me turning on him and you blow this and cost me my title I will break you in half" he threatened

"I understand Punk" Brad said to him

"Don't call me that" he said harshly "I'm the WWE champion you can show me some respect" he spat "Call me sir"

"Yes…sir" Brad choked out "I assured AJ that I'm with you guys"

"AJ is nice" Punk shrugged "She believes you, I don't"

"I swear Pu- sir that there won't be any problems from me" Brad promised

"If you keep showing up at AJ's office and her hotel room people are going to catch on" Punk pointed out and Brad nodded "Don't talk to her or acknowledge her"

"I won't" Brad said to him and AJ couldn't help but feel bad for Brad who really did nothing wrong to piss Punk off so much.

"Get out of here" Punk said to him "Don't come back and don't screw up" Brad didn't say a word he just rushed outside the door.

"That was a little much, no?" AJ asked placing her hands on her hips

"Had to be said" Punk shrugged "He wants to make it here he'll do what I say"

"I didn't think you were coming" AJ noted

"I had things to do" Punk said to her walking over to the armchair and taking a seat

"Second thoughts?" AJ questioned as Punk ran his hand over his face

"No I just can't stand being around Paul" Punk told her "It's harder then I thought"

"Is that why you were arguing with him earlier?" AJ questioned

"Brad Maddox has a big mouth" Punk noted "But yea. He's out for you" he said looking up at AJ. "Even after this is said and done I can't promise he won't stop"

"I like a challenge" AJ smiled

"He's more than a challenge" Punk grunted "He can be dangerous"

"I could take him with one hand tied behind my back" AJ said proudly

"I have no doubt. But he doesn't get his hands dirty" Punk reminded her "Just try to avoid him until Hell In A Cell is over."

"What happens after Hell In A Cell?" AJ asked him

"Then I'm free to beat him down if he tries anything with you" Punk said to her

"Jealous and protective all in one day?" AJ teased walking over to him and straddling his lap in the chair "What a turn around"

"I like you AJ" Punk said to her "As a friend I always have" that stung a bit but AJ accepted and looked at it positively "I don't want you to caught up in the middle of my mess"

"It's too late for that" AJ said to him "Besides my GM story isn't going to last forever" she reminded him "He'll get bored and move on"

"He's recruiting Heyman people" Punk noted "He's heading down to NXT looking for both male and female wrestlers to represent. It makes me think he's on to us"

"I think if he would have suspected something I would have heard from him or he would have went to Vince already" AJ said to him

"Yea I guess" he said and looked up as AJ cupped one of his cheeks and ran her fingers down the other one. "Did you have sex with Brad?" he asked killing the moment and AJ dropped her hands

"Really?" AJ asked "You must think very little of me" she said climbing off of him

"I'm just curious" Punk defended

"I didn't sleep with Brad and again even if I did it shouldn't bother you" AJ argued "Did you have sex with Kelly tonight"

"Nope" Punk said to her

"Did you let her blow you?" AJ asked now and Punk glared at her

"No AJ I didn't" Punk said to her

"Good" AJ said to him and he smiled lightly at her

"Come back here" he said waving her over and she reluctantly went back to straddling his lap.

"I'm not some whore" She said to him

"I know" he said sincerely looking directly into her eyes

"That night with Teddy it was…stupid and a mistake I was upset" she said thinking back to it

"Upset about what?" Punk asked her

"You ended it between us" AJ reminded him

"I hurt you" Punk said to her

"Yea ending it like that did hurt me" AJ said narrowing her eyes at him but he shook his head

"No I mean I bruised you" Punk reminded her

"Again? This stupid bruise? Let it go" She laughed

"It's not funny AJ" Punk said to her seriously "I was in such a dark place I didn't give a shit if I hurt you"

"Yes you did" AJ pointed out "And after I told you, you stopped" she reminded him

"I don't like being that angry" Punk admitted to her

"Were you angry at me?" she asked

"No" he said to her "Mostly myself" he said to her "You've been the only bearable part of work for me"

"And Kelly?" AJ asked arching a brow

"Let that shit go AJ" Punk sighed "I am what I am"

"So that's it for you?" AJ asked "You want to carry this on with me and that's it? Still whore around?"

"I've been locked down in relationships for a long time" Punk admitted to her "I really liked the freedom I had" she couldn't but frown but tried not to show it.

"It's ok" AJ said to him and he looked at her funny "I'd rather have part of you then none of you"

"Why?" he asked seriously

"I feel safe with you" AJ admitted "I'm not a chicken or anything but you have this way about you and I just feel like nothing could touch me. I also like your personality"

"Really?" Punk laughed

"Yea we like the same comics and games" AJ shrugged "If you didn't want to be with my anymore I'd be upset but I'd always want you to be my friend"

"I'll always have your back" Punk promised her "I told you that the day we met"

"But I get liking your freedom" AJ said to him

"I did like it" Punk nodded "I like you more" that caught AJ off guard completely "If being with Kelly bothers you I won't do it"

"Are you serious?" AJ asked him

"Yea" he said to her "Once this stuff with Paul goes down the locker room is going to hate us" he reminded her "We're going to need look out for one another and honestly there's no one I'd rather be trapped in the foxhole with than you"

"So no more Kelly?" AJ asked and he nodded "Felice?"

"That ended on its own a few weeks ago" Punk admitted with a nervous laugh "She's a little crazy"

"I thought you liked crazy?" AJ questioned

"Not that kind of crazy" Punk said almost fearfully

"So we'd be what? Dating?" AJ asked

"I don't know" He said to her "Can we take it one day at a time? No labels"

"So we're just going to have like a list of people the other can't sleep with?" AJ asked unsurely

"Yea ok" Punk said to her and AJ mentally rolled her eyes, she was so close but he still wouldn't commitment

"How many names on this list?" AJ asked him

"5 seems fair" Punk said to her

"Ok Kelly, Felice, Amy, Maria and Beth" AJ rambled off and Punk smirked

"You didn't give that much thought" Punk chuckled "Want to think about it? Because even if I could I wouldn't sleep with any of those women again"

"I stand by my list" AJ said to him "They would hurt my feelings the most"

"Why?" he asked her seriously

"Look at them" AJ laughed "They're everything I'm not"

"You're so much more" He said as his hands ran up and down her back

"I've had to watch you with each woman minus Felice I enjoyed the Twitter show though" AJ said to him "It hurt"

"Ok" He said to her "I get it, I respect it and it won't happen with them" AJ was happy with the response and leaned down to kiss his lips but he pulled away.

"Are you doing this no kissing rule thing again?" AJ asked annoyed

"No" He smirked "Don't you want your list?"

"You seriously have a list for me" AJ laughed

"Yea I do" He said amused "This isn't a one-sided deal"

"Ok fine" She said draping her arms loosely around his neck

"Brad" was the first name and there was no surprise there "Ziggler" he added

"Dolph?" she laughed

"You don't see how he checks your ass out when you're pulling luggage from the trunk of your rental" Punk said to her seriously "Primo" he added and AJ rolled her eyes at that name

"Nothing went on between us" AJ said to him

"Bullshit" He spat but AJ didn't argue because it would go on forever "John Cena"

"Your list is such a waste" AJ smirked

"And last but not least Trent" Punk said surprising her. Her most recent ex who still lived three doors down from her in Tampa

"You think I would sleep with the man who cheated on me?" AJ asked him

"You slept with me" Punk shrugged

"Fine" AJ said to him "But I'm not a horn dog I won't have problems keeping my pants up"

"Yea you're a good girl" Punk smirked brushing some hair behind her hair "Except when you're grabbing my ass and scratching my back until it bleeds" he said and AJ felt herself grow hotter. She wanted to be doing that right now and by the feel of Punk so did he.

"You know you can have your list but I belong to you" she said surprising him

"Don't AJ" Punk said shaking his head "Don't put yourself in a situation where you're depending on me"

"You want me" she said rolling her hips into him "And you don't want me with anyone else"

"Just the five" Punk said to her

"You wouldn't mind oh I don't know let's say…Wade Barrett touching me?" she asked nipping at his lips as his hands slipped under her shorts to cup her bum. "Touching me where you are, pushing his dick into my jean covered crotch….like you're doing right now as well"

"Six, just the six names" Punk said casually adding Wade to his list

"You don't want to share me" AJ said to him as she kissed down his jaw-line and he continued to knead at her ass.

"No" he admitted "No I don't"

"I'll give that to you" AJ said rolling into his erection again causing him to bite on his lower lip "I'll give you me"

"That's not fair to you" Punk said to her

"You can't offer the same?" AJ asked him sweetly as she began to kiss by his ear and she knew she found a sensitive spot because he was fully hard now.

"I can't offer you the same commitment" Punk admitted as his eyes closed enjoying the wonders her mouth was doing and the motion of her hips.

"You will" she said to him simply and he opened his eyes slightly "You'll realize the others can't offer you what I can"

"Which is what?" Punk asked

"Companionship, friendship" AJ noted "I don't just want your body I want it all, can they say the same? I also don't want you to change who you are."

"You like assholes?" Punk chuckled

"No but I like you" she said simply "In spite of being an asshole"

"AJ" he groaned out at another careful roll of her hips. "My dick is about to rip through my shorts if you don't move"

"Move me yourself" she challenged and that's when Punk lifted her and deposited her onto the bed.

Punk undressed her quickly, ripping her bra and panties in the process. AJ watched as he undressed himself just as fast then climbed over her body. His naked body pressed into hers did things to her that she couldn't even describe. She laid back and let Punk work his magic. His mouth moved over her breast and he sucked over it like a starved man, his hand pushed her thighs apart as he palmed her delicate flesh causing her to arch into it.

"You're like velvet" he muttered against her nipple as his fingers slid into her clenched core. "It's amazing" he murmured moving over to her other breast.

"Let me" AJ rasped out and Punk looked up to her face in confusion

"Let you what?" he asked drilling his fingers into her enjoying her glowing reaction.

"I want you…" she trailed off unable to finish her thought as Punk pushed so deep into her and curled his two digits "Jesus!" She moaned out as Punk's upper half moved over hers again so they were level.

"You want to what?" he teased and nipped at her lips "Tell me"

"I want you in my mouth" she said only further arousing him "You let Kelly do it"

"You deserve better" Punk said as his fingers never stopped working her

"You don't think I could handle you?" She asked and he smirked as slid his fingers out only moments away from her climaxing

"I know you could" Punk said to her "And I'll let you" she tried to sit up but he pushed her back down "Not tonight though. I won't last and I'm going to blow, I just don't want it to be in your mouth"

"I love your chest" she said running her hands over his hard colorful pecks

"Yea? I love yours too" he teased moving his hands over her breasts to cup and fondle them.

"They're small" AJ frowned

"They're perfect" Punk disagreed "Don't let anyone tell you different" he said as he played with them

"I was so close" she said lifting her back off the bed trying to push into him but he rolled off of the bed. "No, no, no" she whined

"Relax" he laughed and she felt him flip her onto her stomach and raise her hips in the air. "Grab a pillow" he instructed and she did what was she told and the next thing she felt was pierce her.

AJ lost it on that alone and Punk gave her a few moments to come down from the high. His chest rested against her back as his hands began to fondle her breasts.

"You're so hard" AJ moaned "I can feel you twitching inside of me, move"

"You need a minute" he said to her

"No go Phil" she said accidentally slipping and calling him by his birth name. She waited for the inevitable blowup and demanding she not use the name but it never came.

"Ok" he said and began to ever so slowly thrust in and out of her body with ease. "God damn it AJ" he grunted as he went in so deep that his thighs were hugging her.

"Just like that" AJ moaned, surprisingly enjoying the slow pace, normally Punk got in and out as fast as he could be he was taking his time tonight.

"You like that?" he asked her

"Yes" she moaned and he smiled smugly behind her and began to move a little quicker needing his own release. Punk pulled out of her completely causing her to gasp until she felt him roll her back onto her back. He pushed her up the bed so she was laying comfortably in the middle.

"I want to look at your face" Punk said moving between her legs again and began to thrust in and out of her. His hips moved, his stomach was rubbing against hers but he kept his chest and head up so he could just watch her. It wasn't the most comfortably but he had to look into her eyes.

"This is so amazing" she moaned underneath his body, he wasn't 'fucking' her tonight, he was making love to her and both felt the shift.

His hips moved agonizingly slow but neither seemingly wanted it to end. Her hands cupped his face instead of ripping at his back and his shoulders, there was no sounds of screaming or load grunting, moaning, breathing and skin slapping was all that could be heard.

"Kiss me" she requested and he couldn't deny her that, she was putting everything on the line for her and he wasn't offering the same, this was the least he could do for her. He obliged and captured her lips and let her tug his face closer to hers.

The kiss was deep and distracting, Punk was balls deep into AJ but her kiss pulled his thoughts away from that and focused on her lips and tongue. He almost stopped moving completely to enjoy this moment. He pushed out of her almost completely during the kiss then slowly moved back into her. AJ moaned into the kiss when she felt him move inside of her again. Not taking his lips off of hers he slid his hand down her torso until he found her sweet nub and began to massage it, forcing her to pull away from the kiss.

"Oh!" She cried out arching her back

"Come on baby" he encouraged, he had never called her that before not even during sex. With that AJ climaxed and milked him completely pushing him into his own release and even Punk was surprised by how strong his finish was.

Before Punk even had a chance to collapse onto her she pushed him onto his back making sure he never left her body in the process, so she would be lying on top of him. She began to kiss him again because that was now her new favorite thing to do. She could kiss him until her lips fell off. Punk seemed to enjoy it just as much because his hands moved to her back and he massaged it gently for her so relax her.

"Stay the night" AJ said pulling away from his mouth and looking down at him

"I am" He said to her wanting her to get back to kissing him, he reached for her face but it was her who pulled away this time

"Sleep here and don't run off when we're done" she clarified "You can't promise me loyalty or your heart but at least promise me you won't leave me here cold, just for tonight"

"I'll stay" he promised her looking into her eyes to prove he was being honest, not only was it the least that he could do but secretly he didn't want to leave her.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived at SmackDown on his bus but of course he had her sneak off so she wouldn't get spotted. When Punk eventually ventured off of his bus and headed inside he was furious to see Paul speaking to AJ. What part of back off did Paul not understand?

"Oh good you're here" Paul smiled waving Punk over

"What's going on?" Punk asked Paul and looking over to AJ who just shrugged. Punk couldn't help but lick his lips slightly at the site of AJ. His lover, his friend- after last night they connected in a way he didn't think he'd ever connect with a woman again.

"I was just talking to the Raw GM about how I'm bringing up so new NXT talent" Paul said to Punk almost to calmly "I was wondering if she could use some of that Vinny Mac charm to make sure I get some good time Monday, the Monday before a big pay-per-view for a big debut"

"And I was just reminding Paul I don't have that kind of power" AJ said smiling at Paul mockingly

"I think you'll figure something out" Paul remarked

"Why don't you do it here" AJ suggested

"Raw is the show" Paul said to her "That's where I want this to happen"

"Well I want a lot of things in life too" AJ said annoyed

"I bet you do" Paul laughed

"Enough" Punk said to them "Talk to Vince" he said to Paul

"I'd rather talk to AJ" Paul said to him "We have an understanding"

"No we don't" AJ said narrowing her at her

"You make the cutest faces when you're angry" Paul teased

"Paul" Punk said loudly

"What?" Paul asked looking at his friend

"I need to talk to you" Punk said storming off and he knew Paul was trailing behind him.

AJ watched as Paul followed Punk like some lost puppy. She worried that Paul wasn't any longer the hunted but he was becoming the hunter. He was pushing her, which he knew would push Punk.

"What was that?" Punk asked slamming the office door behind him as Paul walked into the room first "I thought I told you in no uncertain terms that she was off limits to you"

"I didn't do anything wrong" Paul said mocking confusion "I was talking business"

"I don't want you around her" Punk repeated

"Because you're still screwing her?" Paul asked "Is it worth it?"

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked him

"I'm talking about where you've been sneaking off to every night after Raw" Paul said to him "And by the way I saw you leaving the hotel this morning"

"What I do in my own time isn't your fucking business" Punk warned him

"It is when it effects my job" Paul responded "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked Punk with a laugh "I know this has been going on for months but now you're in a little deeper. I'm sure she's great but she isn't gold" Paul reminded him coldly

"I'm not discussing how I spend my off time with you" Punk said to him

"Well then I'm not discussing the way I do business" Paul responded

"I'm the reason you have a fucking job back here!" Punk shouted "Don't forget it!"

"You want to screw that mindless tart in your free time fine" Paul said and he could tell the comment pissed Punk off "But I've been in this business a hell of a longer then you and I know how to conduct business and I won't let even you get in the way of that" Punk titled his head to the side slightly surprised by Paul's words "And yea you may have gotten me an 'in' back here this year but remember who got your face on TV to begin with"

"Are you threatening me Paul?" Punk asked trying not to laugh

"Not at all" Paul said to him "I'll stay out of your personal business and you can stay out of my business ventures"

"If your business ventures involve harassing, threatening or bullying AJ it's my business" Punk said to him

"Is she your girlfriend Punk?" Paul asked

"No" Punk said to him "She's my friend"

"Well if I got the perks you got for being her friend I'd be her friend too" Paul grinned "Relax I'm not going to bully your 'friend' or make her look bad. Now can we move past this shit and focus on Ryback?"

"Yea" Punk said reluctantly

"Before we do I want you to know, what I said to AJ at dinner- I wouldn't rat her or you out to Vince" Paul assured him "I love you like a son" he said to him "I wouldn't betray you" Punk wasn't sure if he was trying to guilt him or not but Punk just nodded

* * *

After SmackDown finished filming Paul cracked Punk's locker room door open slightly and took a peek inside. Punk said he was going back to take a shower and clearly he did only he had help drying off.

"I have like no hair" Punk grunted as AJ ran a towel over his head

"You'll still get sick" she scolded standing up on the couch to dry him up.

"I'll get sick because I'm standing here in just a towel" Punk teased

"I like you standing there in just a towel" she said admiring his bare chest

"I feel violated" He said in a fake serious voice. Paul couldn't but roll his eyes.

"Trust me when I violate you'll know" AJ said to him

"Fuck" he snapped

"What?" she frowned

"I just showered and now I'm going to have to shower again" he said annoyed "You couldn't have said that to me before I showered"

"How about I just shower with you?" she suggested and Punk's eyes lit up

"You're a smart girl" he said lifting her over her shoulder

"Phil!" She laughed. She had been dropping it more casually and Punk didn't seem to mind at all. Paul couldn't believe Punk was letting her call that. Paul closed the crack door when he saw AJ rip the towel off of his waist from her dangled position.

"It's Paul Heyman" Paul said into his cell phone "Pack your bags and make sure you're at Friday's house show…you'll be at Raw but you need to ripple the waters first, trust me I've got this" Paul assured the voice on the other end of the phone. "Yea everyone is in on it and I spoke to AJ and she's all for it don't you worry about her"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! It's almost like an R-rated Promo or Politics :)**


	6. All Or Nothing

**All Or Nothing**

* * *

AJ slipped into Punk's locker room Friday night because two days without him was enough for her. They had such a great time in the beginning of the week she had hoped being apart this short amount time changed anything. She saw Punk's bags were in the room but he was not. He was probably off doing signing or in a meeting but she opted to stay and wait for him. She walked over to the couch and saw a comic with a post-it it note on it.

This is for you, hangout and read it while you wait for me –Punk

AJ smiled at the totally romantic gesture but he'd claim it wasn't. She picked up the comic and realized it was one he promised to bring for her and dropped to his couch and began to read it. She was so enthralled with it she didn't hear someone enter the room until warm hands were placed over her eyes. She dropped the comic book and smiled.

"Hey" she said softly and felt one hand cover her eyes and the other descended down her blouse. But it only took a second of skin-to-skin contact for AJ to realize it wasn't Punk. She jumped out of her seat and turned around to face the most disgusting man on the planet- Paul Heyman. "So should I report you for sexual harassment now or later?"

"You can do it Monday night when I go and report you for whoring around with the male roster" Paul retorted

"You told Punk you would leave me alone" AJ reminded him

"I was just teasing" Paul laughed "I barely touched you, chill out"

"Can you leave?" AJ asked annoyed taking a seat back on the couch and picking up the comic

"You're throwing me out of Punk's locker room now?" Paul roared a laugh "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm welcome here" AJ said almost smugly

"You're really starting to overstep your boundaries sweetheart" Paul said but she didn't even turn around to face him. "I'm Paul Heyman you are an afterthought"

"Sure Paul" AJ chuckled reading her comic

"I suggest you-" Paul started but stopped when Punk strolled into the room

"What's going on?" Punk asked warily sipping on a bottle of water

"I came to talk about tonight" Paul said to him "AJ was just leaving"

"I actually just got here and had no intentions of leaving" AJ said to Punk. He had to smile at her attitude, it was similar to his.

"His match is the most important thing right now" Paul said to her "I'm sure whatever is you have to say or do can wait until after the show"

"It's a house show Paul" Punk said to him "It's the same match repeated I've got it down by now" he said to Paul "You can go"

"You're serious?" Paul asked him

"Yea" Punk said opening the door for him

"Alright" Paul smiled "AJ it was lovely to see you tonight"

"Wish I could say the feeling was mutual" AJ mumbled not prying her eyes off of the comic.

Once Paul was gone Punk walked over the couch and took the seat next to AJ. He tugged the comic out of her fingers so she would look at him.

"I thought we agreed we'd be nice to him until Hell in a Cell was over?" Punk asked her "Just one more week"

"He came in here, pretended to be you and tried to put his hand down my shirt" she informed him

"Excuse me?" He asked hoping he misheard that. He stood up from the couch but AJ grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down.

"No" she said shaking his head "One more week"

"I don't get him" Punk hissed "We fucking just talked about it! Why is he deliberately trying to piss me off!" he shouted

"Relax" AJ said to him

"I can't relax" Punk said to her

"I'll help you relax" she said with a smile. "How was your two whole days off?" she asked him inching closer to him

"Short" Punk said simply

"What did you do?" she asked innocently

"Not Felice" Punk responded knowing that's what she was looking for

"I trust you" she shrugged

"I slept these last two days- literally the last two days I slept like a rock by myself" Punk assured her and he loved that she smiled at the comment. "What about you?" he asked twirling a strand of her hair with his finger

"I spend the last days doing laundry and tanning on the beach" AJ said to him

"Alone?" he asked her

"No" she said honestly "Someone was with me"

"A guy someone?" he asked and she nodded.

"He's blonde" she said teasingly "Ran with me on the beach, slept next to me at night, had dinner with me"

"What happened to being with just me?" Punk asked her seriously

"I couldn't say no to him" AJ said seriously

"What's his name?" Punk asked her in a low voice

"He wasn't on your list" AJ said with a smile as she leaned back against the couch but Punk just tensed up

"I want a fucking name AJ" he warned

"I love jealous Punk" She grinned "Ok his name is Nacho"

"Nacho?" Punk asked then it hit him "Your fucking dog?"

"He's an important man in my life" AJ said to him "The only consistent man in my life as a matter of fact. But I missed you" she said cutely causing him to smile

"Yea?" he asked and she nodded kissing his cheek

"Did you miss me?" she asked

"Nah" he lied and she pinched his arm

"You are so abusive" he laughed rubbing his arm

"Sorry" she teased and leaned over and kissed the spot of his arm she pinched. "Better?"

"Yea a little" He said to her

"So I'll ask again did you miss me?" she asked

"Yea I missed you" Punk admitted honestly in a quiet voice.

"I want to ask you something" She started and he looked at her

"Ok" he said to her

"I know we're not dating" She started off and he nodded "And you don't have to do it I'm just asking because I'm desperate but I'm asking you as my friend and not my….lover?" she asked and he seemed to like the word

"What is it AJ?" He asked wanting her to get to the point

"My friend from Tampa is getting married-" she began to tell him

"-Jen?" Punk asked.

"You remember me telling you about that?" AJ asked surprised

"Yea I remember" Punk smirked "I'm not a complete asshole" he pointed out "So what's the deal? You need a date for the wedding"

"No I can't make the wedding because it's Sunday" AJ said to him

"Hell in a cell night" Punk said to her

"But on Friday she's have this big rehearsal dinner and I promised to go" AJ said to him "And Trent is going to be there with his new girlfriend-"

"You want me to be your arm candy?" Punk teased

"It would be nice" AJ said hopefully

"I can't AJ" Punk said to her "Sorry"

"It's fine" AJ said to him

"I would love to do it but I've got plans with my sisters" Punk lied

"It's ok" she assured him "It was worth a shot"

"Maybe you should just blow it off' Punk suggested "You still have ill-will towards Trent why make yourself uncomfortable?"

"Because Jen is a mutual friend of both Trent and I and I promised to be there" AJ said to him "I'll figure something out"

"You're going to bring someone else?" Punk asked her

"I don't want to go alone" AJ said to him and he understood it "But I don't want to go with anyone else so I'll probably just go myself"

"Well you can just show up and say hi and leave" Punk suggested

"Yea I know" she said to him "It's really ok" she assured him but he could tell she was disappointed and reached for the comic book but Punk stopped her.

"How about we read later" he suggested "Let me show you how lonely I've been these last few days?" he asked as he gently lied her across the couch and began to kiss her…

* * *

AJ was in the ring for her usual opening promo for the show when Paul Heyman did his usually interruption. As much as she hated the sight of him Punk loved her so good twenty minutes earlier that not even Paul would bring her down. She was upset he wouldn't go to Tampa but she knew he would say no but took a shot anyway.

"Hello madam general manager" Paul grinned entering the ring "Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman…."

Paul rambled on and on for the next six minutes about Punk's match against Ryback and hyped it so much. If only Paul knew that this Sunday was going to be his last as Punk's manager he'd be singing a different tune.

"…and with the said I'm-" Paul was interrupted by AJ this time

"Hopefully with that said you're done talking" AJ smiled playing with her hair

"I was going to say that yes Ms. Lee" Paul smiled "Because the time for talking is over its time for a revolution and actions AJ speak louder then words"

That wasn't part of Paul's usual speech but AJ didn't give it much thought. Paul pointed behind her and when she did she was met with a hard kick to the face sending her sailing down the mat. She didn't get a look at her assailant except for long blond hair. The crowd went wild and started to chant 'NXT' loudly. She looked up holding her chin, which took most of the blow and saw Charlotte Flair, a new NXT rookie and a large man next to her who went by Bram and was also signed to NXT.

"Paul!" AJ yelled trying to get up but the larger man who was also Charlotte's real-life husband grabbed her by the shoulders to bring her to her feet "What the hell is going-" she started but another swift kick sent AJ crashing back down to the mat.

"It's time to pass the torch ladies and gentlemen!" Paul said to the crowd who were loving this unexpected surprised at a house show.

AJ felt some kicks to her side but was too out of it to even fight back. It wasn't until other officials entered the ring to pull Charlotte off of AJ. AJ wasn't sure if this was a personal issued but AJ was pretty sure she had never met the daughter of Hall of Famer Ric Flair before or her husband for that matter.

"How does that feel!" Charlotte screamed

"AJ are you ok?" Doc asked kneeling next to her. AJ nodded as she sat up rubbing her face and holding her side.

"Yea get me out of here" she whispered to him. As Doc helped her out of the ring she noted how Paul remained in the ring and smiled at AJ, giving her a cute little wave as she was helped to the back.

* * *

AJ was in the trainers room when Punk came in and slammed the door behind him.

"Is she ok?" Punk asked him

"Yea we're just icing her ribs but nothing terrible" Doc said to him

"Good, get out" Punk said opening the door

"Me?" Doc asked

"Yea you" Punk said nodding for him to leave which he did.

"Paul set me up" AJ said coldly "That bastard-"

"I know" Punk said cutting her off "How are you feeling?" he asked her

"My ribs hurt" AJ admitted "She kicked me so fucking hard"

"Yea she really wailed on you" Punk agreed moving the icepack away so look at her ribs herself "I don't think they're going to even bruise though"

"Good" AJ sighed "Where's Paul now?"

"Being read the riot act from whatever moron is in charge of the show tonight" Punk said to her "But word is Hunter approved this"

"I wish someone would have told me first" AJ said to him

"Just remember that on Sunday you'll get your payback" Punk said to her

"What I really want to is slap that blonde bitch in her face and kick her husband in the balls" AJ said to him and he couldn't help but laugh at the comeback "I mean why both of them? What's the point in that?"

"I tried to go out there" Punk blurted out

"What?" She asked him, not sure by what he meant.

"I tried to go out there when she kicked you and I saw she wasn't alone" Punk said to her "Hayes wouldn't let me. Threatened to suspend me and strip of the title"

"It's ok" AJ said to him

"I would have been out there" Punk said to her

"Yea I know" AJ said to him "It wouldn't have been worth a suspension and losing your championship" she said simply but it bothered Punk because it was worth it to him, she just didn't realize it. "Besides it would have ruined our big plans" she whispered

"Yea" Punk said to her

"I'm not going to be sticking around for the entire show, Doc wants me to go rest up" AJ said to him

"I agree" Punk said to her

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked

"Go back to my bus" Punk instructed her. It wasn't a question it was a demand. "You can ride in with me tomorrow"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked him "You've never let me stay on your bus overnight"

"Yea I'm sure" he said to her "I've got icepacks on there and a comfy bed, and I promise to be a perfect gentleman" he assured her

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" she asked teasingly

"Is that all you think about?" he asked her "I'm more then some sex machine" AJ let out a loud laugh and so did he "Seriously let me help you out tonight. It's the least I could do"

"Ok" she agreed.

* * *

Punk was lying down in his bed fully clothed and looked over to his right and saw AJ sleeping soundly next to him. There was no sex on this bus ride he was far more concerned with making sure she was comfortable and not in pain. He hated watching her getting kicked and hit tonight and little did AJ know that he told Hayes to suspend and strip him of the belt but had to be actually physically restrained from running out to her. This was exactly why he didn't want to kiss her, why he didn't want to spend time with her 'talking' because now he was in deep and there was no getting out of it.

All he thought about tonight was killing Paul Heyman and trying to find a good reason as to why he lied to AJ about not being able to go to Tampa. He would have loved to been there just so she didn't have to face her ex alone but this was going way too fast. They weren't even technically dating but he couldn't shake his feelings for her. Felice even dropped by his place yesterday morning and Punk shooed her off and ended their affair. He was sure he could have kept it going in secret or even if AJ had found out about she'd probably stick with him because that's how much she cared about him.

He hated letting her think he didn't feel the same but it wasn't just about protecting his own heart, it was about protecting hers as well.

Punk didn't speak or even acknowledge Paul the following Monday and requested Paul stay behind when he cut his final promo on Ryback before their final showdown Sunday. Punk didn't have to work SmackDown tomorrow and he was happy neither did AJ. Knowing he wasn't leaving her with Paul put him at ease. Punk couldn't hide his anger towards Paul and hoped to avoid him until Sunday but of course Paul cornered him on Monday before leaving the arena.

"Don't tell me you're still mad" Paul chuckled

"I asked you- no I told you to leave her alone" Punk hissed at his former friend

"This is wrestling Punk" Paul reminded him coolly "AJ is a wrestler and she's bound to get kicked in the face"

"She wasn't expecting it and what was with that asshole who kept picking her up so Flair Jr. could keep kicking her?" Punk demanded

"That's Bram her husband, don't you watch the product Punk?" Paul questioned seriously

"No I focus on my own shit" Punk said to him

"So why are you so focused on AJ's?" Paul goaded

"Don't play stupid with me Paul" Punk warned "What you did was fucked up and you know it"

"This might get AJ back in the ring and I know that's what she wants" Paul reasoned

"You just wanted to hurt her" Punk smirked knowing Paul all to well "I don't know why you're out for her but I'll figure it out"

"Maybe I'm just looking out for you" Paul said to him "She's in your head"

"Better her than you" Punk retorted

"You think so?" Paul smirked "Because I'm the one that's keeping you top"

"I don't need you or AJ to keep me on top" Punk said to him "My relationship with AJ is private and personal- has nothing to do with work"

"Or you just think AJ will get you more favors because Vince loves her so much" Paul said to him "It's not a bad plan and I'm the one that suggested it but I think you're letting your emotions get the best of you. This won't last with her none of them last Punk and I'm not saying it's them but its you. You couldn't stand the fact that Maria came this sex symbol for the company- you say it was being together too much but we both know it was because of the way she carried herself, you and Beth didn't last because she emasculated you and as soon as Amy wanted a commitment you ran for the hills"

"I'm a little creeped out you know my dating history so well" Punk remarked

"Well I'm a little creeped out that you think AJ is going to be any different" Paul said to him "She's young and sure she won't run around and pose for playboy like Maria and unlike Beth she'll ask you to lift heavy things for her but no matter what she says now she wants more." He warned Punk "And you won't be able to give it to her and then she'll end up like Maria and Beth, out of a job"

"You don't know AJ" was Punk's only line of defense

"I know AJ" Paul smirked "Nip it in the bud now Punk" he suggested "The tension between us is no good. Let's focus on making you the face of the company, the most talked about man in WWE. Stop losing focus on that tight assed winch. Let her down gently and she'll eventually lick her wounds and find some other guy who will settle down with her or at least acknowledge her as his girlfriend" he chuckled "I'll see you Sunday champ" Paul then walked away leaving Punk to give serious thought about what he said.

* * *

Friday night had arrived and AJ was dreading this wedding rehearsal. She knew Trent would be there since he was the grooms best man but she decided she wouldn't let this ruin her friends big night. She checked herself out in the mirror and decided her thin-strapped red dress would have to do tonight. She wanted to wear her blue one but Trent always loved her in that one.

As much as AJ wanted to enjoy her night she kept thinking back to Punk. She was no damsel in distress but the fact that he didn't come out to help her affected her. She knew realistically he wouldn't sacrifice his title (even though she knew they would never strip him of the belt) but AJ would have been over the moon if he had called Hayes' bluff and ran out to at least help her to her feet. He seemed upset on her behalf but again their relationship was a secret but she left this week with an empty feeling.

AJ stepped out her front door and made sure to lock her door. When she turned around she let out a gasp since someone was standing behind her, the last person she ever expected.

"Phil" AJ said checking him out, he was dressed very nicely, sporting nice dress pants and a more casual button down shirt.

"Do you still need a date for tonight?" He asked her as his hands slipped into his pockets

"You came all the way to Tampa to go to this dinner with me?" AJ asked in awe

"Yea" He said feeling a little uncomfortable "Unless you already have someone to escort you"

"I told you that there was no one else and there wouldn't be anyone else" AJ reminded him

"Good I didn't waste a trip" Punk said to her with a smile

"Thank you" she said walking over to him and kissing his cheek. The amount of relief she felt knowing she didn't have to go to this dinner alone was indescribable. "The restaurant is around the corner I was just going to walk"

"Cool" Punk said to her and the two began the short walk

"I thought you had plans with your sisters?" AJ asked looking up to him

"Yea they bailed so I thought I'd drop by" Punk shrugged and she smiled

"You could have called" AJ teased

"I could have" Punk agreed "But I like to make an entrance."

"And you googled where I live?" AJ smirked

"Actually I spoke to Colt who is a buddy of mine and he told me" Punk said to her "He's friends with Trent"

"Yea I've met Colt" AJ said to him "And don't worry when we go in there I won't let anyone bother you or ask you questions"

"I think I'll manage just fine" Punk smirked

"I really appreciate you doing this" AJ said to him "I know it's childish but facing Trent after all of this time would be weird"

"That's what friends are for" Punk shrugged and AJ again mentally rolled her eyes at the 'friends' remark.

"Well you're a pretty great _friend_" AJ said and he shot her a half smile

"How are your ribs feeling?" He asked her

"They're good no bruising either" AJ said to him "Vince said once I'm done with the GM stuff I'll get a match with Charlotte"

"That's good" Punk said to her

"I want to kick her and her ugly husband in the face" AJ said viciously causing Punk to chuckle "What? I can take them both"

"I'm sure you could" Punk agreed

* * *

Once Punk and AJ walked into the restaurant together he skipped out and went to the use bathroom before taking his seat with her. AJ eyed the tables and realized she was seated with Trent and his new girlfriend.

"Perfect" AJ muttered walking over to the table

"AJ" Trent greeted "Good to see you"

"Thanks" She said quietly

"Hi AJ" the red head sitting next to him greeted almost smugly. AJ hated the woman he was with and not because he slept with her while they were together but because she was vicious, immature bitch- and that was putting it nicely. AJ didn't even acknowledge the woman. "I said hello" she said louder

"Trish just leave it" she heard Trent whisper

"She doesn't have to be so rude" his girlfriend scolded "I told you sitting at the same table as her would be miserable you should have told them to move us"

"It's fine" Trent said under his breath

"No date AJ?" Trish asked sipping on her cocktail. AJ again ignored the woman as she grabbed a piece of bread and placed it on her dish. "Seriously are you going to mute this entire dinner? If you don't have a date I'm sure this is going to be very uncomfortable for you that's all"

"Sorry there was a line" Punk said walking over to AJ and taking the seat next to her.

"Punk" Trent surprised and shook his head from across the table

"Hey" Punk said gruffly

"Interesting" Trish mumbled on her breath and looked towards Trent

"This is the table they stuck you out?" Punk whispered in AJ's ear

"Have I thanked you for coming yet?" AJ asked with a relieved smile

"Yea once or twice" Punk smirked

"I'll really thank you later" AJ whispered, her lips brushed his ear in the process while her hand brushed up his thigh under the table causing Punk to close his eyes briefly

"I'll be looking forward to it" Punk said loudly as Trent and Trish eyed the two whispering and giggling with each other.

As the night progressed Punk was surprised to be having such a good time with AJ. He had never hung out with her outside of work and he now realized how similar they were and they didn't feel rushed. There was nowhere to be, no match to get ready for, no promo to cut just the two of them and the excitement for later tonight. Punk even shared a dance with AJ on the dance floor and the two seemed like the most in-sync couple except they weren't even really a couple. After the dance the two headed back to their table as the main course was being served.

"So how long have you two been together?" Trish asked Punk and AJ.

"Don't answer her" AJ said to Punk who just shrugged and grabbed his fork

"It's not your business" Trent said to Trish

"I'm just saying for all the shit she gave you for fooling around with someone else it would be ironic if she and him were together during that time" Trish said to Trent as if AJ wasn't sitting across from them.

"AJ isn't a cheater" Punk said loudly

"So you two are dating then?" Trent asked

"It's not your business" AJ said to him before Punk could reply

"Trent and I are getting married" Trish announced to AJ

"That's nice" AJ choked out "You two deserve each other I'm sure you'll be happy together" she looked down at her food to avoid the two and Punk looked over to her.

"We won't be neighbors anymore either" Trish said and AJ rolled her eyes, would this woman just leave her alone? "Trent found us this great condo right on the beach"

"So I won't have to listen to you arguing three doors down anymore?" AJ asked sarcastically "How will I spend my Wednesdays and Thursdays off now?"

"You could try getting a life" Trish suggested innocently and AJ narrowed her eyes at her

"Hey this is pretty good" Punk said trying to get AJ's attention referring to his dinner "Want a bite?" he asked putting a piece of the salmon on the fork and feeding it to AJ

"Mmm that is good" AJ said enjoying the fish "I'd offer you some of mine but I know you don't eat meat" she said to him

"Nah this is good enough for me" Punk said to her

After the dishes were taken away AJ was thankful this dinner was almost over and not because she couldn't stand the sight of her ex but because she wanted to drag Punk back to her place. As the cake was being passed around she felt Punk's hand on her knee.

"I don't want the cake" Punk said to her honestly

"I bet its really good" AJ smiled "You don't want dessert?"

"I want dessert" Punk said seriously "Just not the cake" he added as his hand traveled higher up her thigh.

"Phil" She whispered trying not to giggle and hide her blushing cheeks.

"What?" Punk asked innocently as his hand ran over her panties now, hidden from the entire party due to the long tablecloth. The tips of his fingers moved past the lace and he rubbed her slit gently.

"Oh-" She started and noticed Trent was looking at her oddly "Phil" She said trying not to smile

"The cake is good" he said taking a bite out of it with his free hand

"I'm sure it is" AJ said clutching her napkin

"Have a bite" Punk encouraged as if he wasn't making her absolutely crazy

"I'm not hungry" AJ said looking at him "As a matter of fact I'm feeling a little under the weather"

"You do look a little flushed" Punk agreed "Maybe it was something you ate"

"I think we should go" AJ whispered forcing a smile

"I really like this cake" Punk said to her "I might eat your piece"

"I'll get wrapped and let you eat it off of me if we leave now" AJ whispered and he looked up from his cake and dropped his fork, pulling his hand from under AJ's dress and stood up. "Great seeing you again Trent" Punk mocked as he pulled AJ's chair out for her.

* * *

Punk held AJ's hand the entire way home. She wasn't sure if it was because he just wanted to feel her or because it was late out and it was more of a protective gesture but she liked it either way. This entire night seemed almost too good to be true to her.

"Thank you for coming" AJ said as they walked in her front door

"I had a good time" Punk admitted honestly as he followed her inside. "Cute place" He said as AJ put the light on and lit it up. It was a small one level home but it was clean, neat and covered in comics and figures.

"Cute?" AJ teased as she kicked off her shoes

"Yea it looks like a big kids home" Punk said to her

"I'm sure yours is no better" AJ shot back

"I'd say you're right" Punk smiled

"You want to come out back with me?" she asked. "Go for a dip in the pool?"

"You've got a pool too?" Punk asked intrigued

"I do" she said sweetly

"I didn't bring a suit" Punk said to her

"Good" She said smiling then turned around and began to walk to the back door, as she walked Punk saw her arms reach behind her dress to pull down the zipper of it.

Punk watched as AJ rid herself of her dress before stepping outside and was mesmerized by her. He was fully convinced she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, no makeup needed. She turned and looked through the glass doors and wiggled her finger for him to come and join her. He smiled as he kicked off his own shoes and shed himself of his own clothing on the short walk to the outside.

Punk and AJ went night swimming completely in the nude for about half an hour and simply enjoyed dunking each other and just swimming around. Punk had enough of the games and pulled AJ out of the pool and over to a huge clothed sun chair. The lights from the pool and the shinning moon were the only light they had. Both on their sides curling into each other.

"It's going to get cold out here" AJ said shivering slightly

"I'll keep you warm" he promised kissing her, something he wanted to do a hundred times during the dinner.

"Are you nervous?" AJ asked as Punk kissed her neck

"Nah we've done this before" he teased

"I mean for Sunday" AJ said to him and Punk looked up at her and frowned

"No and you shouldn't be either" Punk said to her "Sunday starts a new journey for you, you're going to be ok"

"You have my back?" she asked him

"Always" he said to her then captured her lips.

AJ felt Punk hike her leg up over his hip to grant him better access. He pushed into her gently repeatedly while his tongue ran over her neck. AJ had her arms wrapped around his neck never wanting to let go. They went on like this for such a long time that Punk had to actually use their towels to keep them warm as the night got colder. AJ was on her back by the time Punk was finished and he carefully scooped her up into his arms knowing how exhausted she was.

"Third door on the left" she instructed him and he placed her on the bed and pulled the covers down then pulled them back up over her. "I should shower" she said with a yawn finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

"We'll shower in the morning" Punk said sliding in next to her. AJ opened her eyes and gave him a sweet kiss then curled into him.

"It means a lot to me that you came here" AJ said to him "More then you know" she whispered as she drifted off into sleep.

Punk stayed awake with one arm wrapped around AJ and thought about her ironically. He now knew he was in too deep and she was beginning to consume his life. He twirled a strand of her hair with his finger as he looked up at her ceiling and watched the ceiling fan spin. He also knew he had to make a decision. He couldn't lead her on forever he knew he had to either give her all of him or walk away from her completely. He watched as she shivered slightly and he pulled her a little bit closer and continued to watch her sleep, so beautiful. Her hair was wavy from the pool and her lips were still swollen from earlier. She needed a good man in her life he just wasn't sure he was the right one.


	7. Coward

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews you all are awesome! And yes I know Charlotte and Bram don't fit into the timeline but I needed new 'villians' of sort for this story and went with them. There will be a few things out of order so just bare with me :)**

* * *

**Coward**

* * *

It was finally Hell In A Cell night. Punk and AJ flew in on Saturday and enjoyed a full day of each other. They worked out at the gym, played games, read comics and made love. Punk enjoyed AJ way too much, more then he should. He wanted to whisk her away but he was so fucked up mentally he just knew he'd blow it with her and he wouldn't just blow it with her emotionally but he knew there would be so much backlash at work for her. He had to let her go for her own sanity and he had to let her know immediately. He also knew the big turn on Paul and stealing his win tonight had to be done on his own he didn't want AJ to get into trouble for helping in. AJ would always help him, she would never turn her back on him and he still wasn't sure why. He knew he had to truly hurt her to push her away.

"Hey" AJ smiled slipping into his locker room "Big night" she grinned

"Yea" he forced out "Now isn't a good time" He said to her

"What are you talking about?" she laughed "We have to finalize our plans" she said to him and his heart was already breaking for her.

"Punk what is taking you so long?" the voice of seamstress Kelly rang out as she walked out of the bathroom in only a towel.

Punk had to look away from AJ's stunned and devastated face because it was too painful for him to even look at. But finally AJ stepped into Punk's view so he was forced to look at her.

"Phil" she whispered as her eyes watered up "We had a deal"

"It was a stupid deal" Punk said to her coldly "It's done AJ and as far as tonight goes I'm handling it myself"

"But we-" she started

"There is no more 'we'" Punk said to her harshly "It's about me" he said pointing at himself

"What happened?" She asked astonished "Did I do something wrong?"

"Get out" Punk said walking to the door and opening it. It wasn't that he was mad at her but he couldn't stand to look at her face, listen to her sad voice.

"Why are you doing this?" AJ asked confused "I thought we-"

"Dam it AJ what did I tell you!" Punk yelled startling her. "Go live your life, find a great guy and do what you have to just leave me the hell out of it" he demanded

"You're a lot of things Phil" AJ said in a stronger voice "But I never thought you were a coward" he eyed her carefully as she continued "We had a great weekend together and that scares you because for some unknown reason you just can't let yourself be happy. I don't know why I'm so surprised because its just so typical of you. You really think I could do better than you?"

"I'm going to go" Kelly said as she was now dressed and slipped by "Sorry" she mouthed to AJ and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Get out before I throw you out" Punk warned AJ

"Make me" she said folding her in arms

"I don't fucking want you here!" he screamed

"Fine" AJ said to him "But I am done"

"That's what I want. Good" Punk said to her

"No I mean really done" AJ said to him "So I'm going to give you until the end of the night before you decide" she warned him

"I don't need a few more hours" Punk said to her

"And when I say I'm done there won't be any more random sex, no more talking, no more friendship" she warned him "I've done everything right by you and you've done nothing right by me"

"Maybe you're just stupid" he shrugged simply and he knew the dig bothered her

"Stupid?" she asked

"Yea it's like what everybody says back here I'm sure you've heard the whispers" Punk said to her "You're mindless, dumb, easy, childish and whorish. I need to be with a woman who can keep up with me intellectually not just physically"

"You're really pulling out all of the stops" AJ said bitterly and forced a smile "I don't care what those people think, I never have. I've only ever cared about you but you're really making it difficult for me but I'm sure that's exactly what you wanted and you are not going to stop me for embarrassing Paul Heyman tonight because I've earned that right"

"Whatever AJ just leave" Punk said still holding the door open

"You care about me" She said walking over to him "And you're going to regret this and when you do it's going to take a lot more than an apology" she informed him "It's going to require dinner" she said and he almost laughed at her "Not just dinner a really expensive one, I'm also going to want a present I won't tell you what because you know me well enough by now to know what I'd like, flowers as well- not a cheap bouquet either"

"That it?" Punk asked amused

"No" she said simply "I'm going to need a public display of affection and last but not least a guarantee from you that it's only me. I won't share you"

"That's a real imaginative list" Punk remarked

"It's not too much and the least you could do" AJ said to him as she walked to the door but stopped short of leaving and turned back at him "By the way I know you didn't sleep with Kelly because after you have sex have this stupid grin on your face for at least ten minutes. Nice try though" she said

"That's a cute little fantasy world you live in" Punk teased

"Oh speaking of fantasy I just got out of a meeting with Vince" AJ said to him "My GM story is ending"

"Don't care" Punk said to her

"You will because he wants me to move into a program with Ziggler" AJ said to him and she knew that bothered him

"What kind of program?" Punk asked curiously

"Oh you know something along the lines of Edge and Lita" AJ said with a shrug

"I can't change your story" Punk said to her "You hoping we make a big splash tonight and I'll take you along for the ride?" he laughed "You just want the spotlight, huh?"

"No I was hoping we'd make a big splash and I'd get to go back to what I love- wrestling" AJ said to him "But now they want me to kiss Dolph Ziggler every week and really play it up off camera. He asked if that would be a problem for me and I told him it would be because I know you wouldn't like it"

"Do what you want" Punk forced out

"You're not afraid I'll jump into bed with him because I'm such a whore?" AJ asked him

"You know what they say about leopards and their spots" Punk shot back

"Fine, we'll see about that" AJ said to him "You should warm up before your match"

"Yea good idea" Punk agreed "If you pass Kelly send her back in so I can do what I was planning on doing before you barged in"

"Maybe I'll warm up too" AJ said tapping her chin "Did you see Ziggler around by any chance?" with that said Punk slammed the door in her face and she couldn't help but chuckle. She wasn't sure if he was more upset that she knew him better then he thought or that she was going to beat him at his own game.

* * *

The main-event match had been on and towards the end Brad Maddox opened the cage door while both Punk and Ryback were on their backs to let Paul Heyman in just as Paul thought the script went. He had a steel chair in his arms and raised to hit Ryback but turned and it hit Punk with it instead. AJ watched from backstage stunned and ran out a few moments earlier then she was supposed to.

"You thought you could betray me!" Paul shouted slamming the chair into Punk. "I made you!" he screamed and Brad looked as confused as the audience.

AJ ran to the door and shook it so Brad would let her in which he did. She ran up behind Paul and snatched the chair out of his hands.

"You think I'm stupid?" Paul shouted at her "I knew what you were up to this the hold damn time" he warned her "He won't have that title until he appreciates it!" he screamed at her

"You're getting fired for this!" AJ shouted pointing at him

"Oh please little girl" Paul scoffed stepping closer to her

"You think I'm afraid of you?" AJ laughed

"You should be" Paul said menacingly "You think what happened to you a few nights ago was rough wait until you see what I have in store for you" he warned "You're going to be on your hands and knees and not for what you're usually on them for either, you're going to beg me for forgiveness"

AJ saw Brad open the cage door and try to push Punk out who was still barely able to stand out so he could get the win but from the screen she saw Ryback was beginning to climb the catch and was almost at the top. She turned around from Paul and raced towards Rybak when Paul grabbed her so she was facing him.

"What do-" AJ started but Paul cupped her face and pulled her into one of the most disgusting kisses she had ever been apart of. She pulled away as quickly as she could and wiped her mouth to get Paul's salvia off of her lips.

"Don't lie sweetheart that was better then Punk" Paul grinned and AJ lifted her leg and kicked Paul right in the crotch and the crowd roared with excitement. She then saw Punk was halfway out the door but so was Ryback.

"Hey!" AJ yelled grabbing onto his leg and trying to pull him down but she was not match for his strength and she knew it, she needed to distract him for a few more seconds until Punk made it with Brad's help.

"Get off!" Ryback screamed trying to kick AJ off of him.

AJ closed her eyes tightly and held onto Ryback for dear life. In the few seconds that past AJ wondered how this wonderful night turned into such shit. She thought tonight her and Punk would walk out of Hell In A Cell the ultimate duo and Paul would be finished. She underestimated Paul though and now she was putting herself in a terrible situation where she knew it just wouldn't end well. Her eyes didn't open until she heard the sound of the bell; she turned her head and saw Punk barely on his feet outside the cage with Brad raising his arm in victory.

The distraction causing Ryback to kick into AJ hard enough to send her on her flying on her ass. She looked up and saw Ryback climb back down the cage and AJ crawled to the door but Paul Heyman was on the other side locking her in with the monster. She looked almost desperate but Paul didn't care.

"I think he's hungry" Paul said pointing behind her to Ryback. AJ shook the door but it was chained and locked shut.

"Paul I'm warning you" AJ hissed

"It's feeding time" Paul crackled a laugh and walked away from the cage.

AJ slowly turned around and saw the large man zeroing in on her, Ryback was pissed as he should be. He fought a hard battle but ultimately he didn't win the gold like he technically should have and the one person to be blame was locked in a cage with him.

"I know you're upset…" AJ trailed off holding her hand up to keep him at bay, not that it would really keep him away "But you're a good guy" she said nervously "You wouldn't hurt a girl" yup, AJ just played the 'girl' card because no matter how tough she was she didn't want to be at the receiving end of his finishing move.

The irony of the situation wasn't lost on AJ, her and Punk strategically planned Paul being the one locked in with the monster and they would celebrate and laugh at the top of the stage. Only now it was AJ locked away, Punk hurting and Paul was the one celebrating.

Punk was half way to the back confused and in pain. All he wanted to do was head to the locker room with his championship, crawl onto his bus and sleep the pain away. He heard the crowd was booing and he wasn't sure if they were booing him but he didn't care he walked in and out of the cage the champion and that's all that matter or at least that's what he thought. When the crowd's cries got louder he turned and looked back and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He titled and shook his head to see if what he was seeing was true. AJ shaking the cage door frantically and Ryback stalking towards her.

"He wouldn't" Punk muttered to himself ever so slowly walking back towards the cage and the crowd cheered.

Punk watched as AJ decided to climb the cage to escape Ryback's wrath. He let AJ get almost half off when Punk saw him tug on her leg sending her crash to the mat, that was the adrenaline rush Punk needed to race towards the cage. He knew Brad had the key to get in and he was long gone so he had no choice but to climb it. Punk was crossing over the top of the cage when Ryback lifted AJ over his shoulders and started stomping around the ring like a moron. And Ryback seemed to believe the crowd's cheers were for him, not realizing Punk was already back in the cage.

Punk waited for Ryback to turn and face him and just as he was about to drop AJ Punk lifted his leg and kicked Ryback as hard as he possibly could in the face. Ryback dropped AJ as he hit the mat and Punk grabbed her by the arm and lifted her to her feet.

"You ok?" Punk asked her and she nodded slightly shaking "Good climb up" he said rushing her towards the cage wall and waited until she was almost half way up before he followed after her.

They dropped to the other side as Ryback came to and he was furious, spit coming from his mouth, eyes bulging out his head and a dead glare set on Punk. He started his stupid chants as Punk tugged AJ down the ramp backwards not taking his eyes off of the self-proclaimed 'big guy'.

"He looks mad" AJ said looking back at Ryback but Punk just laughed at that angry superstar in the ring and picked up his championship he had dropped when he went back for AJ.

"Good" Punk said holding his title up so Ryback could see.

* * *

Punk was packing up his bag after a hot shower in the locker room ready to hit the road. He wasn't too surprised when AJ was outside his door with her fist up ready to knock.

"Leaving?" she asked sweetly

"I wasn't planning on staying the night" he teased "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for coming back for me tonight" AJ said to him

"Not a big deal" Punk said to her "Doesn't change a thing"

"Changes everything" AJ insisted "You were out free and clear and you didn't just come back you climbed a cage and made sure I was out first, you saved me. You wouldn't have done that for just anyone"

"You're right" Punk agreed

"I really care about you" AJ admitted "And now I know you feel the same. You can say whatever you want to my face but in your heart I'm there" she said poking his chest over his heart

"I didn't even know what I was doing" Punk lied scratching the back of his head "I was confused, took too many blows to the head"

"You saw me in trouble" AJ corrected "You dropped your championship and ran for me."

"I don't even know how I got out of the cage AJ" Punk admitted

"Maybe you should re-watch the match" AJ suggested "And you'll see I care just as much" she reached up and softly kissed his scruffy cheek.

Punk waited until she was out of sight to smile at the kiss. No matter how shitty he felt physically she could always bring a smile to his face. He chuckled at her and grabbed his bag.

"Hey Punk" Paul greeted as Punk walked out the exit door "Want to talk about tonight"

"Nope because the last thing I remember is you sneaking into the cage and hitting me in the back" Punk said to him as he strolled to his bus

"Just like what you and your whore were planning on doing" Paul smirked and Punk stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Paul

"Don't disrespect her" Punk warned him "And I do have a lot to say to you but I'll do it publicly just like you like"

"Where is your tart tonight?" Paul asked looking around not seeing AJ in sight

"Paul" Punk warned this time in a lower voice

"She get a taste of me and realize you're not half the man I am?" Paul chuckled and Punk looked confused "You didn't see that? That searing kiss we shared in the ring right before she stupidly held onto Ryback's leg so he couldn't crawl over the top?" he laughed "You don't remember any of that? I thought you sent her in there to do that I'm surprised you ran back for her though just proves what I thought along- she makes you weak. You'll never keep that belt with her at your side"

"According to you she's the reason I have this" Punk said with a smirk "She's pretty special"

"She's not that great" Paul said to him

"She's better then I thought" Punk said with a wild smile "She really did that huh?"

"Oh please like you didn't put her up to that" Paul spat

"Our deal was she stays outside the cage while I destroy you inside, Brad was going to slip and let me out- unbelievably he's the only one who stuck to the plan" Punk chuckled

"What are you so happy about?" Paul asked him

"I won my match, I dropped some dead weight what's not to be happy about?" Punk asked him amused as he walked away from him "Oh and Paul" He said looking back at him "I'll see you tomorrow night"

* * *

Punk was heading towards his bus and saw AJ stuffing her bag into Celeste's rental.

"You have too many bags AJ" Celeste scolded

"Yea what the hell AJ?" Ziggler asked trying to close the trunk himself

"Sorry I thought I'd have more space" AJ shrugged

"We're going to have tie your crap to the roof" Ziggler said tossing her back on the floor.

"My shoes!" She cried

"Why do you have a bag shoes?" Ziggler asked slamming the trunk shut

"We can't tie it to the roof" Celeste said

"Maybe we can squeeze it in the back" Langston suggested

"There's no room for me I'll hitch a ride with someone else" AJ offered. She had thought she'd be traveling with Punk so she didn't travel light and clearly her old road crew wasn't expecting her.

"No we'll figure it out" Celeste assured her

"Really isn't any room" Ziggler whispered to Celeste

"Seriously I'll just-" she started reaching for her bag that Ziggler dropped but someone else picked it up. "Punk" She said surprised

"You have more bags?" he asked her

"Just one" she said quietly and Celeste passed it to Punk.

"Didn't they break up like an hour ago?" Langston whispered to Ziggler who just shrugged

"Come on" Punk said nodding for her to follow

"Bye guys" AJ said to them

"Wait" Celeste said grabbing her arm "Are you sure? He said some horrible things to you and if he's still mad-"

"I'm fine" AJ said to him and Punk frowned at Celeste's comment

"Ok" Celeste said hesitantly

Once on the bus AJ walked on ahead of Punk who dropped her bags by the couch.

"You're giving me whiplash" AJ said to him

"What I said earlier…" He trailed off

"Which what?" AJ asked him "Calling me stupid? A whore?"

"I didn't mean it" Punk said to her "You know that"

"So everything I said to you earlier- my demands you're willing to give into them?" AJ asked him

"Yes" he said confidently

"Why the change of heart?" AJ asked suspiciously

"Because tonight I realized I could have it all" Punk said honestly "And I want it all. I couldn't leave you behind in that cage and I can't leave you behind in my life. I'll do the dinner- I'll do a hundred dinners with you in the best and most expensive places in the country, I'll walk right up to you tomorrow in front of the entire roster and kiss you and I plan on walking into the arena tomorrow holding your hand and doing so proudly"

"Are you going to run for the hills the first time we argue?" AJ asked him

"No" He said to her "No more running"

"Are you going to be a jerk?" AJ asked him

"Probably" He said honestly "I'll try though and I promise to treat you with respect something I hadn't really done before"

"I respect your honestly" She said to him "And the other women?" she asked him "It's a deal breaker"

"What other women?" he asked and she smiled

"Good answer" she said to him with a smile.

"So we're good?" Punk asked

"Yea" she said and he reached down to kiss her but instead he got a hard slap across the face.

"What the fuck AJ?" He asked holding his stinging cheek

"You called me a whore and stupid" She said to him "It really hurt my feelings" she said coldly "You also didn't do half of the stuff on my demand list" she pointed out

"Shit that hurt" he said rubbing his cheek

"I'm not anyone's whore" AJ said to him "You say nice things now but tomorrow morning you could be gone for all I know. If you truly meant what you just said you'll do all of it and then some"

"I will" he said annoyed still holding his face

"No sex" She said to him and his face turned to stone

"Ever?" he asked horrified

"No Phil, until I believe you" AJ shot at him

"My word isn't good enough?" He asked offended and AJ narrowed her eyes at him "Yea I get it ok" he agreed

"But you can kiss me- just once" She said holding up one finger "And only because Paul was last to kiss me and I still taste taco bell on my lips after he licked my lips like a lollipop" she said cringing

"Did you wash your lips?" Punk asked feeling grossed out himself

"I scrubbed them" She said to him and pouted "Come on" she said pointing to her lips that were puckered up.

Punk carefully walked over and eyed her first "Is this a trick where you slap me again? I know I'd deserve it but just give me a heads up" she shook her head no and kept her lips slightly puckered "Ok" he said unsurely and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was sweet and filled with love, their kisses before were great but being 'official' made it all that much better. AJ almost didn't want to pull away but she knew she had to before both wanted more and she was planning on making him work for it.

"Much better" AJ said happily

"I'll make him pay for what he did to you tonight" Punk assured her resting his forehead against hers

"I know" she said to him


	8. The Rules

**The Rules**

* * *

AJ woke up when the sunrays started shinning onto his bus. They were already at the arena for Raw since the bus wasn't moving she rolled over with a smile on her face but felt nothing but empty space. Punk had already run out on her? She jumped out of the bed and pushed the door open only to come to a stop to see Punk in the tiny kitchen.

"Breakfast?" he asked at the stove. Punk had no shirt on, boxers and his hair was messy- just the way she liked it.

"Sure" She said to him walking over to the small coffee pot and pouring herself a cup.

"Feeling ok?" he asked eyeing her "You seem upset"

"No I just-" she started "Never mind" she said putting on a smile

"Thought I ran out?" He teased

"Can you blame me?" she asked

"Nope" Punk said placing a dish of eggs and toast on her plate

"I can't have the toast" she said to him "Strict diet"

"What did you eat yesterday?" Punk asked casually

"I had fruit for breakfast and a salad for lunch" she said to him

"And no dinner" He added "Eat the toast" he said to her "It's wheat if that makes you feel better"

"Yes sir" she mocked on her breath

"So I've been thinking" he said sliding into the booth across from her with his own dish and coffee "What are you doing this week?"

"Well I have big plans to do laundry and binge watch Buffy" she said to him

"Can you push those plans back a week?" he asked her "I want you to come to Chicago with me"

"Why?" she asked and he laughed

"We are dating, no?" he asked and she nodded "Well I'd like to start on your large list of demands real date-"

"Expensive dinner is what I said" she corrected "Real expensive"

"I can afford it" Punk grinned smugly "I don't want to just date you when we're at work I want you around. Besides I've already been to your place."

"Alright" AJ said surprised by the bold move

"There's also something else" Punk said to her "I was so busy giving in to your demands I forgot my own"

"Really?" she snorted "Ok let's hear it"

"The story with Ziggler is off" he said to her "I'm not ok with it"

"I wasn't going to do it anyway" AJ said to him

"You're going to get shit from people about me" He warned her "I want you to tell me if someone says something to you tell me"

"Alright" She said to him

"No more games- deal breaker" he said to her "Don't run out and try to make me jealous if you're mad at me, don't set me up for anything no matter how good you feel your intentions are"

"Fine" she groaned

"Vince also mentioned an angle with Cena" she informed him

"No" he said to her

"You do have to understand that I work for Vince" AJ pointed out to him "I can't just tell him no"

"I'll tell him no for you" Punk said to her "Your days of being passed around the male roster are over."

"Maybe they'll put us together?" AJ suggested "Would you like that?"

"Yea" He said to her "But I'd rather you do what you want to do which is get in the ring"

"Charlotte" AJ said angrily taking a hateful large bite out of her toast "She'll be here tonight"

"I know which is why you need to keep your eyes open" Punk said to her

"Would you be my tag partner if I got the chance to face her and her stupid husband?" she asked

"You didn't even have to ask" he said shooting her smile taking a bite out of his eggs.

AJ smiled to herself as they ate their breakfast and she ran her bare foot up his leg. She looked down at her food knowing Punk was staring at her.

"AJ" He said to her sweetly and she looked up "Are you really playing footsie with me?"

"Maybe" she said innocently

"I'm trying to be good" he reminded her "I don't want to touch you until I make things right"

"This is a good test" AJ said to him "But just because my feet are touching you doesn't mean I want to have sex- not everything means sex"

"You're right" Punk agreed "I'm just obviously very attracted to you"

"That's always good to hear" she teased

"Seriously I don't think I've ever been more attracted to a woman in my entire life" Punk said to her

"More so then Felice?" she asked

"Is Felice sitting across from me?" Punk shot back and she just shrugged "Ok" he then reached for his phone

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Deleting Felice's number out of my phone" he said then showed her it was deleted "And I'll even un-follow her on Twitter"

"You don't have to" she said hopefully- she really wanted him to do it.

"If it puts your mind at ease I'll do it" he said as he clicked away on his phone

"She might get mad" AJ noted

"I don't give a shit" Punk said bluntly then placed his phone down "All done"

"Thank you" She said to him

"You're welcome" Punk said to her "I get jealous too" he said to her

"No duh" she laughed

"I mean it AJ" He said seriously "I'm protective and possessive- not in a crazy way but-"

"I know" She said to him "I'm the same way"

"Another thing is we do know each other well which means we know how to push each others buttons" He warned and she smiled brightly "You really are a little sadistic aren't you?"

"A tad" she said with a shrug

* * *

Once they arrived in the arena they turned some heads with the fact that Punk was holding AJ's hand's tightly and lead her straight into his locker room. Unless you were friendly with Punk and AJ you wouldn't have known anything was going on and a lot of people were still confused about last nights finish to the match. But none of it seemed to bother Punk or AJ who were just anxious to be with each other.

She was sitting across his lap and the two were making out like teenagers. They agreed to no sex but there was no rule about kissing. This is exactly what AJ had always wanted form Punk but thought she'd never get. Punk's hands remained in a 'safe zone' at her back and in her hair while AJ kept her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. They had been seriously making out on and off for almost an entire hour and AJ was sure her lips were going to melt right off her face. She felt Punk's hand that was at her back move to her hip and give her a squeeze but she quickly slapped it.

"Sorry it's a habit" he said slightly out of breath

"It's ok" she said nuzzling his nose with her own "You're doing so good."

"Yea I'm trying" He admitted "I've never just mad out with a woman before, especially one I was dating"

"I applaud your obedience" she said happily

"Yea but I say we have another five minutes of this before I'm fully hard" He warned her

"Good" She said pulling him back into the kiss but Punk's private locker room swinging open startled her.

"Hello love birds" Paul grinned "Isn't this sweet"

"You really want to do this right now?" Punk asked as AJ remained across his lap "You really want me to get up and kick your stupid fucking face in right at this moment? Wouldn't you rather get paid for it and do it on TV?"

"No I'm here to update you on today's news" Paul said to him "I'm opening the show, sorry honey" he said shooting AJ a wink "I'll be calling your management into question something that should have been done a long time ago. I'll also be introducing my new team"

"Team?" AJ asked

"I don't want to spoil the surprise" Paul chuckled "And you'll be working with Ryback tonight" he said to Punk

"You and I are going to be working together" Punk informed him coolly "I'm going to give you the beating you gave me last night"

"You betrayed me Punk" Paul reminded him in a rare serious voice "I just outsmarted you and your….I don't know what are you?" he asked AJ "A frequent fuck? A good lay?" before Punk could respond AJ responded to Paul

"I think I'm better than good" She said with a grin. "And all of this animosity with Punk is just jealousy" she said simply

"Oh really" Paul laughed

"Yea I mean I think you just really wanted to sleep with me" AJ said with a shrug "You tried to force me into it"

"Not force" Paul warned "That makes me sound like a rapist"

"I'm sorry threaten me into because that's not rape" She remarked sarcastically "And I don't blame you because I could have made your toes curl" She said seductively "You wouldn't be able to keep with me and you probably would have had a heart attack in the middle- I literally would have screwed you to death"

"God damn" Punk whispered into her ear squeezing her thigh slightly

"Punk's taste in women has always been questionable" Paul said to her "But at least his exes had more of a figure" he said eyeing her small breasts

"What I lack there I make up for elsewhere" She replied coolly "Isn't that right?" she asked Punk.

"I don't want to talk to Paul about this" Punk said to her as if Paul wasn't even in the room "And if he stares at your chest one more time I'm going to put my foot so far up his ass he's going to choke on it"

"I'm done here anyway" Paul said simply "I just wanted to warn you that no one betrays Paul Heyman and gets away with it" he then slammed the door closed.

"You do make my toes curl" Punk said completely ignoring Paul's entire outburst and AJ giggled

"Wait until Chicago" she said to him and his eyes widened while his mouth curved into a huge grin "I have no doubt that you'll pull out all of the stops for me"

"I'm going to romance your pants off" He said seriously

"That's what I'm banking on" she whispered brushing against his lips before they resumed their make-out session.

* * *

AJ was at the curtain waiting for Paul to call her out and Punk walked up behind her.

"I don't like this" Punk whispered to her as Paul rambled on about betrayal

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"Why won't they let me go out? Wouldn't it be more plausible that I would go out there and confront him?" he asked her "Why just you? Why alone?"

"They don't want to play us up as a couple" AJ reminded him, quoting creative directly "They want it to seem like you turned face and helping me was just something nice"

"Bull shit" Punk spat

"It's ok" AJ said to him "I can handle Paul Heyman"

"Where's this team he was bragging about?" Punk asked noting Paul was in the ring alone

"They'll probably jump out when I get out there" AJ shrugged

"And jump you" He added

"They already told me I might have to take a bump or two" she reminded him "I just want Charlotte to be out there" she said almost eagerly rubbing her hands together "I'd love to punch her pretty"

"I thought you spoke to Vince about all of that already?" Punk asked "You'll get your match with her"

"They want an inter-gender tag match" She said to him "They want to push Bram too. I need to find a partner"

"I'll try not to be insulted that you haven't already asked me" Punk teased as they both kept their eyes on the screen

"Vince's exact words 'a partner who is not currently covered in tattoos and the current WWE champion'" AJ said to him and he groaned

"Why?" he asked annoyed

"He needs you to focus on the WWE championship and Ryback" AJ reminded him

"I hate working with him" Punk said to him

"Seriously can you think of anyone back here willing to help me?" AJ questioned

"I'd say Kofi but he's out having surgery" Punk said "I really hate to even suggest it but I guess Cena"

"I thought you were a jealous jerk who didn't want me working with him" AJ reminded him

"I am a jealous jerk but you can tag with whoever you want, I don't want you kissing him" Punk reminded her in kind

"I am so hated back here" AJ whispered to him "No one is going to want to tag with me not Cena and not even Ziggler"

"I've got your back" Punk assured her "If you can't get anyone I'll be your partner whether Vince likes it or not"

"That's sweet" AJ smiled and that's when she heard her music begin "Shit that's me" she gave him a quick kiss "Be a good boy and watch me steal the show"

He smirked as he watched her skip past the curtain.

"That's cute" Hunter noted and Punk rolled his eyes "Try to keep the PDA down though"

"Oh you think that was PDA?" Punk laughed

"We just don't want people knowing you two are a couple" Hunter said to him

"What are you so afraid of?" Punk asked keeping his eyes on the screen "People would love us together"

"And then what do we do in two weeks when you two break up?" Hunter asked seriously

"Fuck you" Punk said annoyed

"I'm serious" Hunter said to him "We think you and AJ could be golden but we're looking out for her. Once it goes sour between you two we don't want her to run out the door"

"It's not going to go sour" Punk said to him

"Really?" Hunter asked "You really don't think Vince and myself didn't know what was going on with you two along? You and the seamstress? Her goof up with Teddy- we put it all together. You two could barely get along when you weren't dating"

"I don't have to explain or defend my personal relationship with you" Punk remarked

"I just want you to understand why we don't want you with AJ" Hunter defended

"Onscreen you mean?" Punk chuckled knowing Hunter meant in general "AJ is your little golden girl, you, Vinnie Mac and even Steph see so much potential and you should because she's damn good and you think that her being with me is going to spoil your plans"

"It already has" Hunter said to him "The Ziggler story has been nixed thanks to you. It's called acting Punk"

"I don't give a shit" Punk said to him "And you can say what you want but you wouldn't want Stephanie doing the same thing so fuck off"

"She's going to start doing big things" Hunter noted "She's going to be very in demand"

"She already is" Punk asked said with a shrug

"We already got an offer from some magazines that want her" Hunter said to him "She declined every offer"

"Were the magazines like Maxim?" Punk laughed

"Yea and I suppose we have you thank for that as well" Hunter said to him

"Nope. I know this is difficult for you to understand but AJ has a mind of her own and she's not into selling her body, one of the many reasons I'm with her actually" Punk said almost too happily

"You're going to ruin her career" Hunter warned

"No I'm not" Punk shot back "The only career I'm going to ruin is yours if you get her hurt" he threatened "Putting her out there alone with Paul Heyman right now so you can have Charlotte surprise attack her I'm sure and her dumb husband help her is going to be the last decision you make if she gets hurt. I can be out there with her working my story with Heyman and having AJ's back"

"AJ knew what she did last night meant she'd lose some friends in the process" Hunter shrugged

"So that's it?" Punk asked with a laugh "There it is"

"What?" Hunter asked innocently

"You hate that AJ and I put together a stellar main-event that was much better then anything you could have written so someone has to pay" Punk pointed out "Obviously not me since I'm the champion so you're going to have her go out there- let Paul humiliate her and let her job to your new NXT buddies"

"Don't know what you're talking about" Hunter smiled then looked towards the screen. That's when Punk looked as well and saw Charlotte crawl into the ring and surprise attack AJ. "She's good isn't she?" he asked "But she's married so don't get any ideas"

"Yea I know" Punk said biting on his lower lip "If her husband interferes with any of AJ's matches again I don't give a shit what you and Vince say I'm going to break his face"

"He's a big guy" Hunter noted "He'd probably be able to take you"

"The small guy shit again?" Punk scoffed "I don't take steroids like your new bff so like I said twice before- fuck off"

"Stay in line Punk" Hunter warned then walked away.

Punk looked back to the screen and saw AJ laid out on the mat while Paul raised Charlotte's arm in victory of her. He listened as Paul announced Charlotte as the first ever Paul Heyman girl and talked about how Charlotte will destroy AJ in an official match at a later date. Punk waited anxiously for the rest of Paul's team to be revealed and the first one was no shock, Bram. Punk eyed the man and didn't care what Punk said- he'd destroy him as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"Hey Punk can I have word?" Mark in charge of talent relations asked

"Not right now" Punk said watching closely

"It's really important and can't wait" Mark said and that's when Punk saw Ryback come out, of course Paul recruited that moron.

"After this segment" Punk said watching as he entered the ring and stepped over AJ.

"Now Punk" Mark warned and Punk looked back at him

"Trying to distract me?" Punk asked amused

"No" Mark said shaking his head "You have to sign this paperwork"

Punk began to walk towards Mark but stopped when he could hear the crowd start to boo and looked back towards the screen. Ryback had AJ up and dropped her with his stupid, yet painful finisher especially for someone AJ's size.

"No" Mark warned but Punk just raced towards the curtain not caring that he wasn't even dressed in his trunks, just shorts and sneakers.

His music never played but the crowd was expecting him and clearly so was Paul because as soon as Punk slid under the bottom rope everyone cleared the ring. He wanted so badly to go after Ryback and Paul but he couldn't decide which one to hit first. Instead he knelt beside AJ and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You ok?" Punk asked leaning over her ear, he then waved in officials to check on her.

"What happened?" AJ asked opening her eyes and looking up at Punk "You can't be here"

"It's alright" Punk said helping her sit up. "Are you hurt?"

"No I just had the wind knocked out of me" she admitted and looked towards the ramp.

"You're next!" Paul screamed pointing at Punk. AJ could see it in his eyes he was ready to run down the ramp.

"Don't leave me" she begged quietly grabbing his hand

"I won't" he promised but his glare stayed towards Paul and his team the entire time.

* * *

Later that night when Paul came out again this time with Ryback they didn't get much of a chance to speak. Punk ran down with a chair and attacked Ryback violently while Paul ran scared. He still really wanted to get Paul but he'd settle for Ryback.

"Big fucking mistake!" Punk seethed at Ryback not caring if the camera picked up on him cursing or if he was really hurting him but he had hoped he was.

When Punk made it back to his locker room AJ looked exhausted.

"Ready to go?" he asked her

"We still have a half hour left of the show" AJ said resting her head against her hand

"So? Let's get out of here" he said to her grabbing his bag "I'll shower on the bus let's just get the hell out of here"

"They'll be mad" AJ said in a defeated voice

"I'm mad" Punk corrected "You look tired, your back hurts let's get out of here" he said grabbing her bag as well.

"Alright" AJ said standing up

"Sure you don't want to see doc first?" he asked her brushing her hair out of her face to look at her eyes

"No I don't want to see anyone" she admitted and he kissed her forehead

"We'll get this place out of our system for a few days" Punk said to her.

AJ walked to the door but jumped back when she saw Ryback standing on the other side. He looked angry and even though they weren't on TV and he couldn't touch her she was shaken.

"Where is he?" Ryback hissed at her "Did you put him up to that?" before AJ could respond Punk pushed her gently behind him and faced Ryback himself.

"What's the matter big guy?" Punk mocked "Can't take some chair shots?"

"You were really trying to hurt me out there!" Ryback roared "Where do you get your balls?!"

"Where do you get yours? Or do you not have any?" Punk quipped "You put your hands on AJ and you thought I'd let that shit slide?"

"She knew it was coming" Ryback replied

"No she didn't" Punk said shaking his head "You want to be a Paul Heyman? Fine feel free and enjoy the ride but do not involve me in your shit"

"You weren't involved" Ryback spat "You weren't even supposed to be in the segment!"

"You put your hands on her" Punk said coldly "That involved me. Do it again and the chair shots are going to seem like a walk in the park"

"I'm not scared of you prick" Ryback said narrowing his eyes at Punk

"Let's just go" AJ said grabbing Punk's arm gently "Please?" she asked and Punk looked over to her and knew he had to get her out of the arena. She looked ready to crash.

"I'll see you next week" Punk said grabbing AJ's hand and brushing past Ryback.

* * *

The bus ride to Chicago was going to be a long one and Punk would normally blast music and play games but tonight he kept his arm wrapped around his new girlfriend who needed the support.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Punk asked her

"Yea" she said "Thank you for coming out and trying to help me"

"I would have been there sooner but they were distracting me" Punk said realizing Hunter was talking his ear off for that exact purpose.

"You warned me about Paul and it's ok" AJ said to him "He's got a lot of tricks up his sleeve"

"So what's got you so down?" he asked curiously

"That you were the only one who cared or even tried to help me" AJ said with a bitter laugh

"They'll come back to you once you start headlining" Punk remarked

"And I have to find a partner for Raw next week and I asked everyone even Ziggler and he said no" AJ said to him "I'm going to have to face them alone"

"I'll do it" Punk said to her

"They said no and you have a match Monday anyway" AJ said to him

"I'll work both matches" Punk shrugged "You're not facing them alone. I've got your back" AJ pulled Punk's face towards hers and kissed him passionately. Punk gave into the kiss and pulled her body closer to his as he deepened the kiss. Punk only pulled away when AJ rolled onto her back and took Punk with her so he was lying on top of her.

"I thought we were waiting?" Punk asked but she just continued to kiss him. She was laying under the blankets and he was on top of them letting her kiss him, when her hand moved under his boxers he abruptly pulled away and rolled to her side laying on his back. "We're waiting AJ" he almost warned her "You had a long list of demands and I intend on following through on every single one of them."

"You've done your part you just owe me a present and dinner" AJ said to him "I need you tonight"

"Believe me this is killing me" He said almost painfully "But I respect you and you're not just someone I'm fucking you deserve more then this" he said to her

"My rules, I can change them when I want" AJ reminded him

"Well I'm sticking with them" Punk said folding his arms and watched as AJ reached under the covers then pulled her arm out only she was holding her panties in her hand and placed them on his chest. "You're making this difficult"

"Make love to me" she requested rolling onto her side and looking at him "I need you"

It's not like she had to twist his arm he rolled back on top of her and removed the rest of her clothes and made love to her for as long as his body let him. He felt like he cheated her out of what she wanted but more importantly what she deserved but he'd make up for it all as soon as they arrived in Chicago. He was going to prove to her that he knew how to treat a woman and spoil her the way she deserved.

Once they were done AJ was knocked out and Punk couldn't help but look over to her, his favorite hobby now was to watch her sleep. He wondered if she even realized how unbelievable beautiful she was…..


	9. Brat

**Brat**

* * *

AJ was woken up by slight shaking to her arm.

"Hmm?" she asked slowly opening her eyes and that's when she felt her boyfriends lips touch hers.

"We're here" He informed her. Punk was already dressed and packing up his bag.

"Already?" she asked sitting up

"You slept the entire 8 hours" Punk teased

"Really?" she asked surprised then smiled "You tired me out"

"Guilty" he shrugged "Come one" he said to her and she stepped out of the bed "You're going to need to get dressed because I can't have you walking off the bus naked even though I'd personally enjoy it"

"I wasn't planning on running the streets naked don't worry" she smirked as she reached into one of his cabinets and grabbed one of his shirts

"Oh please help yourself" Punk remarked sarcastically as he watched AJ slip one of his favorite Gracie t-shirts

"I think I will" She said with smirk then reached for a pair of his sweatpants "I don't want to go through my bag and your stuff is more comfortable, is this ok?" she asked him finally after already being fully dressed in his clothes

"You can wear anything of mine because you wear it damn good" he said eyeing her

"So do you have any rules for your house that I should know about?" She asked

"Um yea" Punk said as he grabbed AJ's bag before stepping off of the bus "Rule 1, no showers alone"

"That's not a real rule" AJ giggled

"Oh it is" he said seriously "Rule 2, don't rearrange my comics because I have them in the order in which I like"

"Whatever" she snorted

"And last but not least Rule 3, no underwear" he said in a very serious voice "I'm not kidding" He said while she laughed "No underwear" he warned

"Does that rule apply to you as well?" she asked him

"Yup" he said as he unlocked his front door.

AJ stepped in behind Punk and his home was exactly as she imagined. He was like a true man child, the place was messy, he had comics thrown everywhere, clothes tossed over his dinning room table and action figures on his mantle.

"This place is awesome" AJ said with a large grin

"It's nice to bring a woman home who actually appreciates my taste" Punk teased dropping their bags by the door. "Well take a look around, I'd give you the grand tour but I have a big dinner to get ready for"

"Oh really?" AJ smirked

"That's right, I have to shower and shave a bit" he said to her "Put on some nice clothes"

"I thought no showers alone?" AJ asked him

"For you" he clarified "I need to freshen up without you pawing at me" he said causing her to roll her eyes

"What should I wear tonight?" she asked as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist tugging her against his own body.

"Something with easy access" he said to her and she let out a laugh

"I don't think I own anything like that" AJ smirked

"You own a dress?" he asked her

"Yea" she responded

"Then you own something like that" he smirked

"Before dinner I just really want to talk about work" she said and Punk dropped his head in defeat

"Why? What's to say?" he asked her

"Do you understand how screwed I am?" she asked him

"I told you not to worry about that" Punk reminded her "I'm going to take care of it"

"You can't protect me forever" she said to him

"Sure I can" he said without a care in the world "And I'm going to. The only thing I want you to worry about these next few days is about having too much fun"

"I can't stop worrying Phil" she admitted "This is my dream and now-"

"Now nothing" he finished cutting her off "You're going to be ok I promise" he then kissed her forehead

* * *

AJ sat across from Punk at hands down one of the nicest restaurants she had ever been to. It was Italian (one of her favorites) and candlelit. It was very small and quiet but the menu prices were outrageous. She really enjoyed the short walk they took to the dinner with his hand clasped over hers the entire time.

"Is this expansive enough for you?" Punk asked as he sat next to her in a very small booth.

"Yea it'll do" AJ said casually skimming the menu "I hope you don't think I feel bad or think I'll order small" she said with a serious face peeking over the menu

"I'd be surprised if you didn't" Punk smirked "You look pretty tonight" he noted looking at his menu

"Not every night?" she shot back

"No you look good every night too" he said honestly "You look prettiest when you're sleeping"

"Is that because I'm quiet?" she smirked

"No because you snore" he said seriously never picking his eyes off of the menu

"I do not snot" AJ said to him dropping her menu

"I beg to differ" he said to her "I like it, it's kind of soothing"

"No one has ever said I snored" AJ said and his eyes looked into hers

"They obviously weren't paying attention" Punk said to her "It's not loud or obnoxious it's actually kind of cute"

"You think I'm cute?" she asked teasingly

"Cute, pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy" he rambled on "I have a whole list"

"You're really laying it on thick" she noted

"I treated you like shit" Punk said to her "I want to fix that"

"You didn't really treat me like shit you were guarding yourself" AJ said to him with half a smile "I get it"

"I was guarding myself from someone who wouldn't hurt me" Punk said to her honestly "It was stupid and wrong. And you rightfully gave me a list of demands and I intend on fowling thru with every single one of them"

"I think you've conquered your entire list" AJ said to him picking up her menu

"Not exactly" He said and she looked down when she heard him tapping on the table and saw a box "I believe you said an expensive gift"

"I was kidding about that" AJ said to him and he narrowed her eyes at him "Ok I totally wasn't" she said practically throwing her menu and reaching for the box.

"Ah-ah" he said pulling it just out of her reach

"What?" she asked

"You have something for me?" he asked her seriously and she smiled and kissed his cheek "Good enough" he then slid the box back over to her. He watched her facial expression as she opened the slender velvet box and the ridiculous price he paid was well worth it.

"Oh my god" she said softly "You remembered"

"Of course the first time I ever saw you cry" Punk said to her.

"Can you put it on for me?" she asked pulling the lighting bolt necklace, made out of yellow gold and covered in diamonds.

"My pleasure" He said as he took the necklace from her. She turned slightly so her back was to him and lifted her hair so he could place it around her neck.

"How does it look?" she asked turning to face him and the necklace rested perfectly at the start of her breasts. He had to remember to thank her for wearing a short skin-tight red dress for the evening.

"You could make anything beautiful" he said to her charmingly

"I can't believe you remembered, I lost my other one like a year ago" AJ said to him

"Yea I remember" he said almost bitterly

"You were such a jerk that night" she laughed lightly

"Yea I was" he agreed.

_Punk had just finished a match against Mark Henry and he was not happy with his performance at all. He was frustrated, angry and ready to rip anyone's head off. He swung by the Diva's locker room and peeked around for his normal stress reliever- AJ but she was nowhere to be found. That annoyed him even more. He headed towards the loading area for some piece and quiet and that's when he saw her- or rather heard her sniffling._

_"AJ?" He asked and she looked up, swollen eyes that where teary and makeup running slightly. "What's wrong?" he was mildly concerned for the little Diva he had just started sleeping with but he was more concerned about how to get her mind off of what was upsetting her so she could take care of him._

_"I lost my necklace" she admitted sadly and he rolled his eyes "It meant a lot to me Punk" she said noting his unsympathetic face_

_"You're crying like someone hurt you or something" He said annoyed "It's just a necklace"_

_"I loved that necklace and had it since I was kid. It was my 13th birthday present" She told him "You have no idea how important it was to me what it symbolized"_

_"Yea I'm sure it's a great story" he forced out "Want to go back to my locker room?" he asked trying to move this along_

_"Have you seen it?" she asked hopefully "It was a lightening bolt"_

_"No AJ I haven't" He said with a slight eye-roll "I have to get out of here earlier tonight so are you going to sit here by yourself and cry about a stupid piece of jewelry or are you going to come with me- literally" he added with a perverse grin_

_"I want to look for a few more minutes" she said looking around the floor_

_"It's gone AJ" He said grabbing her wrist and checking the halls so that no one saw him pulling her into his locker room._

_"I think I could have dropped walking in-" she started but when Punk pushed her against the door she was silenced_

_"Enough about that stupid fucking necklace" He said to her almost angrily and grabbed her hand and pressed it to his hardening member and began to move it around for her "Come on AJ this is a two person job" He said annoyed_

_"Alright" She said pushing thoughts of her necklace out of her mind and placed all of her attention on making Punk feel better._

"It's ok" AJ said to him touching the necklace "This makes up for it. How did you pick this up without me knowing? I've been with you all weekend"

"I've had it" Punk admitted and she looked confused "I picked it up for you that weekend last year"

"What?" she asked surprised

"I felt like shit" he admitted "I bought it and I wanted to give it to you but I couldn't muster up the nerve. I was going to just send it to you anonymously but I didn't know how to ask for you address without you catching on"

"That's the sweetest story you have ever told" AJ said genuinely touched by the story

"Don't spread that around" Punk whispered "If people find out I'm sweet they'll try to kick my ass"

"They'd have to get through me first" She said pulling him into an intense kiss.

"We have to order" he said pulling away from her "So we can eat and get home"

"Good idea" she said blushing slightly from the kiss "And I'm never taking this necklace off"

"You better not" he said in a warning voice then shot her a wink.

* * *

They were almost finished with dinner and everything was going perfect. AJ knew her time and patience would pay off, she had imagined this moment with him for a year now. All the pain and heartache was forgotten as soon as he placed that thoughtful gift around her neck. But she couldn't help but notice his attention had died down slowly as the night moved forward...

"Good food?" he asked

"Delicious" She said enjoying her pasta dish "Do you come here often?" she asked him

"Not really" he said to her

"The owner knew you" AJ pointed out

"A lot of people know me honey" he said smugly "I'm kind of a big deal here"

"Oh excuse me" she mocked lightly. She noticed Punk's eyes drifted across the room more than once and finally curiosity got the best of her and she peered over. She nearly choked up all of her food when she saw who Punk was looking at. "I'm done" she said sweetly placing her napkin on the table

"You didn't finish" he noted "It's a fucking expensive dish the least you could do is finish it"

"I just thought you'd want some alone time with Felice" AJ said with a shrug

"AJ I didn't know-" He started

"You didn't know she'd be here?" AJ asked "Maybe you didn't or maybe you used to take her here" and when he was quiet she knew she was right "That's how much thought you put into this evening?" she asked offended "You took me to a place you used to wine and dine her?"

"It's not like that" He said to her

"How come you didn't take me anywhere when we were fooling around?" AJ asked him

"I'm not discussing this here" he warned her "I'm also not going to cause a scene, just shut it and eat"

"I'm not your puppet" AJ informed him "You ruined this night- not me"

"How?" he asked "I didn't know she'd be here"

"But you couldn't stop staring at her" AJ pointed out

"She was texting my phone and I was looking over to her to signal her to stop" Punk said to her "It was innocent"

"Trent was right about you" AJ said standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"What do you-" he started but she stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

AJ stormed down the dark block trying to tie up her jacket because it was freezing and she was wearing a short red dress. She had no idea where she was going but she was holding back tears and just wanted to get out of there.

"Hey need a ride honey?" A strange man offered by AJ just ignored him and kept walking "Why are you so upset?" he asked keeping up with her fast pace "You're too pretty to cry"

"Yea thanks" She muttered

"Seriously let me give you a ride a woman as hot as you shouldn't be wandering the streets alone" he offered gently grabbing her elbow to slow her down.

Before AJ could even respond the man was shoved to the ground and a fuming Punk standing over him.

"I was just offering the lady a ride" the man said slightly frightened by Punk

"She doesn't need a ride from you" Punk spat that's when he noticed AJ kept walking and he chased after her. "AJ! God damn it AJ!" he yelled after her and grabbed her by the arm

"Get off of me!" She screamed pulling away from him

"Stop!" he yelled pushing her against a brick wall rather roughly "People are going to think I'm trying to kidnap you or something" he hissed looking around to make sure no one was watching "Why are you acting like this?" he demanded

"Because we were having this great night and your dick messed up!" she yelled

"I didn't even talk to her!" Punk argued

"You were looking right her!" She yelled back

"I don't know what you want from me" Punk said shaking his head "I've done everything you asked, every stupid fucking demand- I'm dressed up I'm fucking trying AJ!"

"Not hard enough!" she cried "How would you feel if I was eye fucking my ex from across the room?"

"There was no eye fucking!" He screamed "I was trying to get her to stop! I didn't even write back to her- look!" he yelled passing AJ her phone

"I know that look" AJ said to him "It was lust you wanted her and worst of all you took me to a place you took he!"

"I've dated a lot of women AJ if I didn't take you to places I've taken them we'd never go out anywhere here!" he shouted "I'm sorry that you're such an insecure little girl but if you want to date me you're going to have to grow up a tad" he warned her and her eyes narrowed- now she was pissed. "So are you going to be a grown up and come back and finish your dinner or are you going to walk back to my place?"

"I'm going to be a grown up" AJ said to him smugly "And go back to your place and pack up my stuff because obviously this was a mistake. I've given up everything for you and you still couldn't just keep your eyes on me! For one god damned night Phil! That's all I wanted!"

"You wanted a lot more" Punk remarked

"Not anymore" she said to him "You still see me as some random fuck" she said to him "I've poured my heart and soul out to you and now I just want to go home"

"You're not going to get a flight out tonight" Punk informed her

"Fine I'll go to a hotel" She said to him then walked away from him and began to walk back towards his place, at least she hoped.

"What did you mean about Trent?" Punk asked keeping up with her pace

"What?" She asked annoyed not even looking at him

"You said Trent was right about me, you've been talking to your ex?" Punk questioned

"Really?" she laughed coldly "You're going to turn this around on me"

"We had a deal AJ" Punk said to her "I never spoke to Felice but you're clearly still chatting with Trent"

"We spoke before our deal. The night you went to the gym when you were in Tampa he came over" AJ said and that's when Punk's face turned beat red. "He told me he had known you for a long time and he knew stories about you from your friends and you're nothing more than a man whore. You were going to use me, abuse me and throw me away- he was concerned"

"And you believed that" he said disgusted

"Who said I believed it?" AJ asked briefly looking towards him as Punk tugged her roughly down the next block towards his place since she had no idea where she was going.

"You must have if you didn't tell me about it" Punk said to her "Why didn't you tell me? What else did he say?"

"What do you even care?" AJ asked with a laugh

"I fucking care!" He yelled out as they approached his house "How many more times do you want me to say it? How more can I prove it to you?" he demanded "Tell me! Talk to me! Stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

"I'm not a brat because I have feelings" AJ said to him "And I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be angry and lash out at him"

"You're protecting him now?" Punk asked with a laugh as they stopped in front of his door

"It's not about protecting him but yes I was looking out for him" AJ said to him "You'd probably go down to his place and cause a scene"

"Oh you're one to talk about causing scenes" Punk said to her "And if you knew I'd cause a scene then you must know I care"

"No you only care because you want me all to yourself you just don't want to share me" AJ said to him "That's the only reason you agreed to any of this"

"Yes! Exactly! Finally you make fucking sense!" Punk laughed "I don't want to share you I want you all to myself"

"I feel the same way but you don't want to be tied down" AJ said to him "You just don't seem to care how I feel about it now open the door so I can leave"

"What do you mean by share you with him?" Punk asked "He make a move on you?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes "The guy who is getting married to another woman I might I add- swung by your place knowing I could have been there and tried to what? Rescue you from big bad Punk?"

"He knew you weren't there he saw you pull away" AJ said folding her arms

"He touch you? Huh?" he asked mocking her slightly, a devious sarcastic grin and dark eyes. "You let him?'

"So what if I did?" she asked smugly leaning against his door "We weren't together and I'm sure you found some gym bimbo to pull into the shower with you"

"You really don't think highly of me at all do you?" he asked her in an eerily calm voice

"Not at this moment" AJ admitted staying strong

"Did he touch you?" Punk asked her again

"Not really no" she said honestly

"Not really?" Punk asked slowly

"He kissed me" She admitted "I pulled away but it happened and I'm not sorry for it"

"You're a child" He said to her laughing "You just want attention" he then unlocked his front door and she pushed her way in.

"I am not a child" she said to him removing her jacket and throwing it across the room "Someone was actually concerned for me"

"He just wanted in your pants" Punk said removing his jacket and tossing it in the same manner she did "You're so gullible that I would laugh at you but I pity you."

"You pity me?" she laughed

"Yea poor little girl with a family that doesn't love her, friends that don't stick around and boyfriends who gave up on her" he said coldly

"You're one to talk about family" AJ shot at him "You don't even have a family! I'm gullible? At least I didn't let my brother rob my blind! Your 'family' only talks to you for your money!"

"Maybe" Punk shrugged "But your family hates you so much it doesn't matter how hard up they are- they would rather be homeless then have to deal with you again" Punk could tell that shot hit her hard but he she wasn't holding back either, he couldn't crumble and apologize he had to stay strong.

"You're such a piece of shit" she said to him she raised her arm and tried to slap him but he grabbed her wrist just short of her making contact.

"Don't fucking touch me" He hissed pushing her against the front door and pressing into her "You don't get to hit me you're the one acting fucking crazy not me" he was nose to nose with her and his teeth were clenched.

"I hate you" she said in a low cold voice

"I hate you more" He said shot back at her

"I want to leave" she said to him

"Are you going to try to hit me again?" He quizzed not releasing the vice grip on her wrist that was pressed above her head.

"I make no promises" She told him honestly.

Punk looked deep into her eyes and he could see she was holding back tears he wasn't sure if it was from anger or the fact that she cared so much it hurt her.

"I don't hate you" she whispered and he crashed his lips against hers.

Punk released her wrist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her by the ass so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Punk pushed into her roughly as he devoured her mouth with his own. Her hands raked through his hair while he kept one hand on her ass to keep her up and the other was by her face pushing her into the kiss harder.

AJ's dress pushed up without Punk even trying it was short as it was and with the way she was situated it road up without his help. He was also unbelievable hard, no other woman on the planet would be able to talk to him the way she did and still turn him on. He pushed his erection into her and that's when he realized she didn't have underwear on.

"Jesus" he muttered pulling away from her lips

"You said no underwear- your rule not mine" she reminded him as he again pushed against her still in his jeans.

"You listened to something I said, who would have thought?" he asked amused

AJ pulled his face towards her again and began to kiss him desperately. He pushed her away from the door but she was still wrapped around his body. He didn't make it very far, just the bottom of the steps because she had slinked her tiny hands into his jeans.

"I'm too close already" He warned against her lips and that's when her hands moved to his t-shirt and pulled the shirt off of him.

"I want you" She whispered into his ear before sucking on his earlobe and grinding against his erection. Punk dropped her from the friction but managed to soften the blow for her.

"We're so close to the room" Punk said kissing her as she sat on the step and he kneeled on the step beneath her.

"I can't wait" she said un zipping his jeans and tugging them just past his hips along with his boxers. "Phil I-" she started but stopped when Punk entered roughly. "Yes!" she cried out.

Being on the steps wasn't ideal for either of them but they literally wouldn't make it the extra few steps to the bedroom. AJ's legs were wrapped his waist try to push him harder into her.

"Harder" she requested and he obliged and drilled into her as hard as he could without hurting her " Faster" She added.

"It would be easier if I had more room" he grunted and then untangled her legs from his waist. He placed the leg closest to the banister against it so she was more spread out.

Punk was able to push into her at just the right pace and strength and her head rolled back onto the above step as she moaned and clawed down his chest.

"Phil I'm so close" she said practically crying

"I know I can feel you" he said causing her look down at him "No one on this planet knows your body like I know your body, not Ted, not Trent- no one- never forget that" he reminded her darkly

"Remember no other women makes as you as hard as I do" she reminded him and he couldn't argue that point. The minute they entered the house and started arguing he was turned on.

"I know, something has to be wrong with me" He grunted as he used the step to grip to hit into her harder and that's when she cried out and tightened around him. "That's right" He said almost arrogantly. "Ride it off baby" he encouraged

"Oh my-" she moaned and that's when Punk blew deep inside of her, pouring his seed into her almost violently. "Tell me Felice can make you come like that?" She asked and he glared at her for even bringing up the name again.

Punk slid out of her body and scooped her up in his arms. He kicked his bedroom door open and placed her onto the bed. She was still wearing her dress and he tugged it up over her body and she simply let him. He tossed it onto the nearby chair and full kicked off his own clothes. He pulled down the covers and placed her underneath them then slid in next to her.

"Still want to leave?" he asked her

"No" she admitted. She never wanted to leave. "Want me to?"

"No" he also admitted "I don't know why but no" he almost laughed

"I'm sorry" she said to him

"Me too" he said kissing her cheek

"I don't hate you either" She added and rolled on top of his body and began to kiss him again. She pulled away and looked down at his eyes. He was exhausted not physically but emotionally, he didn't want to fight and she didn't want to fight either more. "Don't you have something you want to say to me?"

"Um…" he trailed off "You look great just wearing my necklace" he said seriously as he ran his hand over it then moved it to her breast and cupped it gently. He almost smiled at her disappointed face then tugged her face back towards him, she thought he was going to kiss her but instead of kissing her he brushed his lips against hers. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you" he said honestly "The way I feel about you is the exact opposite of hate actually"

"So why do we fight like this?" she asked him

"Because we care about each other a lot and we're similar and we both like to piss each other off for some reason" he said to her "There is no Felice, she means nothing to me. I'm here with you" he reminded her and she nodded

"Same with Trent" she said simply and he turned his face before she could kiss him

"I'm going to punch him in the face next time I see him" he warned her

"I don't really care" she said to him "He's my past, you're my present and the last person I want to be talking about is my ex while I'm naked, wet and straddling you"

"Good point" he grinned as she began to kiss him again.

AJ could feel he was ready to go again, apparently fighting like animals really turned him on. She raised her hips and slid onto him with ease and they fit each other perfectly. She rotated her hips and watched as he squirmed, she loved how she could make him come to pieces right underneath her. He had never given her many opportunities to take control in the bedroom and she wasn't going to let him down. She arched her back as far as she could go without detaching from him and placed her hands palm down by his knees and began to move slowly over him.

"Jesus Christ AJ" he moaned

"I thought you didn't believe in that" she teased

"I don't but you…." He started out but she was making him feel things he hadn't before and the visual of her could cause him to explode alone "….you do something to me"

"Don't ever forget it" she warned as she continued to move.

Punk's hands rested at her thighs and he couldn't help but dig his nails into them. This wasn't rough, she was actually gentle and she was doing all of the work- this was Punk's absolute dream.

"That's it baby" He moaned

"You're close" she noted

"So fucking close" he said slamming his head against the pillow. He moved his fingers over her clit and massaged it to push her along as well. He wanted to go with her and he timed it perfectly. As soon as she clenched around him he let go in another powerful climax and she collapsed right onto his chest.

"You're so beautiful" he said kissing her sweaty head. AJ kissed his chin, cheek, over his eyes and then nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Are we going to be ok?" she asked him

"Yea" He said running his hands down her back until they reached the sheet that she had knocked off of their bodies. He tugged it back up covering her to keep her warm but he wanted her to stay like this on top of him and him buried in her body just a little longer.

"What if we kill each other?" she asked seriously causing him to chuckle

"Then at least I'd go out with a smile on my face" he responded "I promise tomorrow will be better"

"What's tomorrow?" she asked

"Our second date" he said to her "I have high hopes it goes better then our first one"

"I mean it wasn't so terrible" she said to him "Minus the meltdown and storming out of the restaurant"

"Yea I-" he stopped talking and groaned

"What?" she asked

"I forgot to pay the bill" he admitted and she let out a laugh "Fuck!"

"I can see the headlines now 'CM Punk bails on expensive bill because he's cheap'" she laughed

"Yea" he snorted "I'll go by in the morning and take care of it, luckily the owner is a buddy of mine"

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" she asked him

"Ever been to a hockey game?" he asked her and her smiled widened


	10. Afraid Of The Dark

**Afraid Of The Dark**

* * *

Punk and AJ managed to not kill each other the rest of the week and ended up having a great time. They did two house shows and now they were at Raw but Punk couldn't help but think something was wrong with his new girlfriend. Granted he didn't know her all that well but he knew her body and body language. Something was definitely off he just wasn't sure if it was something he did. But this was exactly why he didn't want a girlfriend because instead of worrying about his match and promo tonight he was worrying about her, it was annoying.

Punk was stretching on the floor of his locker room with his headphones blaring and AJ was on the couch looking at her phone. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and not because he wanted her naked on that very couch- well he did but that wasn't his first thought. Her facial expressions would change every so often and he lowered his music to help him concentrate more on her then what he was doing. He saw her shake her head slightly and toss her phone into her bag.

"Trouble finding a partner?" He asked growing fed up with not knowing

"No- well yea" she admitted "I have two hours and still haven't gotten anyone but this is something else"

"Like what?" he asked as he continued to stretch

"It's nothing" She said putting on a reassuring smile

"It's something" He argued "I'm being a good boyfriend and asking" he reminded her

"I suppose you are" she smirked "It's family stuff" she said to him

"And you don't want to tell me because?" he asked casually

"Because it's not a big deal" she said to him

That's when Punk remembered the crack he made about her and her family a few days ago when they were arguing. He knew it was a sore spot for her and insulted her relationship with them anyway. She probably felt she couldn't open to him about anything related to her family because of that. Sure she took a stab at him with his biological family the difference was that he didn't care about them and he still had people he considered family, mother, sisters and a brother.

"I'm sorry" he said to her and she almost laughed

"For what?" she asked him confused

"For saying what I said about you and your family" He said to her "I didn't mean it"

"You weren't wrong Phil" she said simply "And it's ok I'm over it"

"Obviously you're not because you want to tell me what's bothering you and I really want to know" he said as he stop stretching "If you're afraid I'll throw it up in your face again I won't" he promised. He really was trying and that meant the world to AJ.

"My sister is getting married" AJ informed him deciding that he could know because she did trust him.

"Oh and you're upset because they didn't invite you or something?" Punk asked

"It's more than that" AJ said to him "The man she's marrying isn't a good person"

"Oh" he said nodding

"I only found out about it thru her social media accounts" AJ admitted "She won't return my calls or anything"

"How do you know he's bad?" Punk asked "You know him?"

"Yea" she nodded "They dated when they were in college" she told him

"So they've been together a long time" Punk noted

"Well I was 14 when they broke up" AJ said to him "They were seniors in high school after that they broke up. I guess they ended up re-connecting in Puerto Rico because she's still living there with my family"

"Weird" Punk noted and AJ nodded "So why is he bad?" he asked

"I really don't want to get into that" She admitted and he narrowed his eyes at her

"Was he like a cheater?" Punk asked

"He's one of the reasons I don't speak to my family anymore" AJ informed him

"I thought you didn't talk to your family because of your choice of careers?" he asked. Everyone backstage knew AJ didn't speak to her family and absolutely everyone thought it was because she choose to wrestle.

"No" AJ said shaking her head slightly "They love wrestling, UFC, boxing- anything like that"

"So what's the deal?" he asked curiously

"You know how we were homeless and stuff right?" she asked him and he nodded giving her his full attention. "Well my sisters boyfriend comes from a very well off family they owned a few garages in Jersey and he got my dad a job as mechanic in one of his shops"

"Doesn't sound so bad" Punk shrugged "Seems really nice"

"Yea" AJ said in a bitter voice but with a smile on her face "That's what everyone thought"

"So what happened?" Punk asked

"What happened was is that once we got a home- with the help of his father her boyfriend was always over. He'd stay with her and baby-sit me when my parents were out and everyone just loved him" she said "I saw him kissing another girl outside of school once and told my sister"

"I'm sure she didn't like hearing that" Punk said and she nodded

"Not at all" AJ agreed "She confronted him told him what happened, they had a huge fight and made up two days later" she said with an eye-roll

"Did he threaten your fathers job or something?" Punk asked

"Nope" she said to him

"So your family doesn't talk to you because you told your sister that her boyfriend was dick?" Punk asked

"They didn't believe me mostly because they didn't want to believe me. Work for my dad would be awkward and my sister adored him" AJ said to him "But that's not why. After they made up my parents went out with his and my sister and her boyfriend stayed at my house to watch me and when she went in to take a shower he came into my room to talk to me about what I said but I was already in bed ready to go to sleep but he just kept yapping on and on about how I didn't see what I thought I did and how I could have ruined my fathers job"

"Sounds like an asshole" Punk said to her

"You have no idea" She said seriously "I didn't even respond to him because everyone warned me about upsetting him like he was the great guy. I would have rather gone back to living on the streets then have to deal with him, I never liked him he always looked at me funny- just a creep"

"What do you mean look at you funny?" Punk asked her

"I don't know he was just weird" She said to him

"This all still doesn't explain how this ruined your relationship with your family" Punk pointed out

"After he was done talking and I pretended to be sleeping he slipped into my bed next to me-" AJ started

"AJ" he warned cutting her off "Please tell me that this story isn't going where I think it's going"

"It's not" AJ said shaking her head "He grabbed at my breasts that were barely breasts because I was only 14 and he was 18 and he whispered in my ear about how pretty I was-" she stopped when she saw Punk's face go pale "I jumped out of my bed" she informed him "I started screaming bloody murder and my sister ran in" she told him quickly to put him at ease

"Jesus AJ" He said to her "I'm sorry" he said standing up and taking a seat next to her on the couch "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because why bring it up?" she asked "Nothing terrible happened to me physically"

"Still the guy tried to molest you" He argued "You were only a kid"

"He didn't and I was fine" AJ said to him "I told my sister right in front of him and my parents walked in at the same time- I told everyone"

"Good" he said to her

"And they didn't believe me" she added putting on a smile so he wouldn't be so upset

"They didn't believe you?" he asked disgusted "They seriously took his word over yours?"

"I think deep down they knew I was right" AJ said to him "My brother always believed me but he was away in the army during that time. Anyways no they didn't take my word for it. And after that night he kept coming over" she said told him

"Did he ever try again?" Punk asked

"Not really" she shrugged "He'd kind of corner and make jokes about it or whisper into my ear about how he'd come upstairs to tuck me in. I was terrified"

"I could imagine" he frowned "And your parents just let this go on?"

"They didn't believe it, they didn't see it and they didn't hear it" she said to him "After a while I got sick of being scared so I went down to his father's job which was my father's job and told him what his son had been doing to me"

"And he didn't believe you either?" Punk asked

"Nope" She laughed "And fired my father on the spot"

"Shit" Punk muttered

"My parents didn't talk to me for a week and my sister never forgave me because his parents forbidden him to see her" AJ said to him "My parents had big dreams of my sister marrying into the family as well, I guess they got their wish"

"So your dad got fired then what happened?" Punk asked intrigued. He wanted to know everything.

"They packed up and moved to Puerto Rico to live with family and I told them I wanted to stay here and finish school and they didn't even care. I moved in with my aunt until I was 18 then it was off to wrestling school" she shrugged

"I'm really sorry AJ" he said to her "When I said what I did-"

"It's fine" she said squeezing his knee slightly "I'm over it. I just feel bad that my sister is marrying him"

"That's a terrible thing to go through" Punk said to her seriously

"Nothing happened to me physically" she reminded him "I took care of myself" She said proudly and he smiled

"Yea you did" He agreed "But it had to be scary."

"I stayed awake every single night to protect myself because I knew no one else would" AJ said to him "I had a bat from little league and I kept it under my bed in arms reach"

"You shouldn't have had to live in fear" Punk said to her quietly

"It wasn't for very long" AJ said to him "Once my family moved I actually felt safer"

"It still went on for too long" he said to her

"Well now the boy I feared when I was 14 is going to become my new brother" AJ said to him "Actually it's probably a good thing I don't talk to my family because I'd never be able to be in the same room as him"

"I don't blame you" Punk said to him "I'd like to be in the same room as him though" he could think of a hundred ways to hurt the man that had traumatized his girlfriend.

"You're sweet" AJ smirked "But I don't think that will ever happen"

"A man can dream" Punk said hopefully and she kissed his lips

"Could you not mention this to anybody?" she asked him "I've never told anyone before-"

"Your secrets are always safe with me" He promised

"I know, just making sure" She said standing up

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"I have to find a partner silly" She said to him

"I said I'd do it" Punk reminded her

"And Vince said no" AJ added "Don't worry I'll take care of it"

"AJ wait" he said halting her before she walked out the door "About what you told me- I really appreciate you trusting me with it and if you ever want to talk about it I'm here"

"I know" She said with a soft smile "That's why I told you"

* * *

Later that night Punk had some interviews and meetings before his match and when he entered his locker room his jaw dropped slightly.

"That's your gear?" Punk asked referring to her denim short-shorts and a short cut black top with skulls on it.

"Yea, you like?" she asked also rocking knee-high converses

"I do" he nodded eyeing her legs "What's with the gear change though?"

"Trent designed my last gear" AJ admitted "I didn't want to wear those so I had to find something in my bag"

"I really like it" he said to her "So did you find a partner or am I pulling double duty tonight?"

"I found a partner" She said surprising him

"Great" He said to her "Who?"

"Well I decided I had to stop looking for a partner who would want to help me because clearly not many people wanted to" she smirked "So I had to find someone who hated Bram and Charlotte as much as I do"

"Good thinking" Punk nodded "So who is it?"

"Don't you want to wait and find out like everyone else?" she asked

"No I want to know who is going to have your back tonight and decide for myself if they're ok" Punk said sternly

"Whether you like the person or not he's the only one who agreed to tag with me so you'll just have to deal with it regardless" AJ said to him

"Um no I offered" Punk pointed out

"And creative said no" she argued again

"Paul is going to be out there, I should be your partner" Punk said to her "Maybe I'll work commentary" he said giving it thought

"Langston is my partner" AJ said to him and he seemed to approve "He's never had a match on Raw before but he hates Bram they had some sort of scuffle in NXT over something" she shrugged

"Ok he's good" Punk agreed "I still plan on making an appearance"

"I don't need you to fight my battles" she reminded him "I can do this, this is my chance to prove to Vince and everyone else that I should be in the ring. If you run out there it becomes about you" she reminded him "And it's not that I don't appreciate it because believe me having someone in my corner means the world to me, but I want to do this"

"Fine" he reluctantly agreed "I don't like it"

"I know" she smiled kissing his lips sweetly

"I'll be good and wait back here for you" he promised

"Thank you" she said appreciatively "I have to go over the match I'll see you after"

"Ok just be careful" he insisted "And if you need me throw up a sign or something"

"What's the sign?" she asked

"Throw your index finger up" he suggested

"Subtle" she teased

"It works" he said to her "Seriously if you need me I'll be there"

"I know" she said then walked off.

* * *

Punk watched the match closely in case AJ gave her signal but she never did. She was fantastic in the ring and really giving Charlotte a run for her money. Unfortunately a distraction caused by Paul Heyman caused Bram to pick up the win for himself and his wife. Punk was annoyed with the outcome but AJ just seemed happy enough to be doing what she loved most- wrestling. He watched as Heyman's new 'team' celebrated their victory in the ring in annoyance. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Paul Heyman.

"Be careful with that one" a warning voice said from behind Punk he turned around and saw Ted.

"With who?" Punk asked casually

"AJ" he clarified "I heard about you two dating. You might end up like me."

"First of all that would never happen" Punk chuckled "You ever hold the title?" he mocked

"I'm just saying" Ted said to him "She ruined my life" he informed him

"Oh really?" Punk laughed "Please explain"

"My fiancée left me once word leaked about our affair" Ted told him seriously "She threw me out of my own house"

"You probably shouldn't have cheated on her then" Punk suggested simply "You also probably shouldn't have bragged about sleeping with AJ"

"She made it obvious" Ted said to him "She was all over me that night how was I supposed to turn her down? She has serious issues"

"Maybe she needed a little comfort" Punk defended "And you took advantage of that. You could have said no, you could have walked away but you choose not to. That's on you not her"

"It was you wasn't?" Ted asked eyeing him

"Excuse me?" Punk asked him

"The reason she was so upset that night. You had been sleeping with her all along" Ted said to him

"It's not your business" Punk reminded him

"The bruise on her back" Ted said slowly "You put it there didn't you?" and that's when Punk tensed up

"I never laid a hand on AJ or any woman" Punk hissed

"It was a big bruise" Ted said to him "I knew the coffee table excuse was bull shit. You abused her" he said looking at Punk

"Don't fucking say shit like that" Punk warned shoving Ted

"It doesn't have to be physical Punk" Ted reminded him "You're the guy she told me about. She went on and on about how she loved you when I was with her that night" AJ had never told Punk she loved him but he wasn't surprised "She cried in my arms because you had ended it but she wanted you to come back to her"

"Shut up" Punk warned

"She was so sad" Ted informed him coldly "Told me the man she was with didn't even kiss her, wouldn't let her touch him" Punk's eyes narrowed as his face turned beat red. "Sounds like a sex crazed sadistic son of a bitch to me- should have guessed it was you. I told AJ that night that I'd let her touch me" he informed him menacingly "And she did, all night"

"Get out of here" Punk warned him "Last fucking warning you're getting"

"She called me Phil" Ted whispered "I didn't think it was you I actually thought she was talking about the Phil in merchandise but I should have known. She was great by the way" he said to him "Not worth being thrown out of my home but maybe when you fuck her up again I'll get another go and another main-event spot" he said with a smirk and that's when Punk cracked him across the jaw.

"Get up" Punk seethed reaching over to pick Ted back up so he could hit him again

"Enough!" Hunter yelled racing over with a few officials "What's going on!" he screamed looking at the two men.

Punk didn't answer because AJ came into his view. She looked confused as she stood with the rest of the growing crowd.

"It was nothing" Punk mumbled walking over to AJ and grabbing her hand then led her back towards his locker room.

"Was it nothing?" Hunter asked Teddy who just nodded

"Yea nothing" he said wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Alright go wash your face" Hunter said then walked off

"Hey Ted" Paul Heyman grinned as he walked over to him "Want to have a chat?"

* * *

Punk didn't talk to AJ about his fight with Ted instead he congratulated her on a good match and then suited up for his own. Facing Ryback again pissed him off especially when Heyman didn't make an appearance. His night went from good to bad in a matter of forty-five minutes. He couldn't wait to head back to his bus and blast music and just push everything out of his mind.

He was lying in his room over the bed covers while AJ played some games but like he was concerned for her earlier she was for him now. She turned off the game and walked into his room and turned off the radio. She crawled onto the bed and lay next to him. He turned his head to look at her and frowned.

"Tired?" he asked her "I would have turned the music off earlier"

"Nope not tired" She said and rested her chin on his chest and looked up into his eyes "What happened with Ted earlier?"

"He pissed me off" Punk grunted

"It was about me wasn't it?" she asked

"Yea" he didn't want to lie to her, she had been so open and honest with him he owed her the same courtesy.

"Whatever he said about me I don't want it to change how you think about me" she said seriously "I told you about that night and believe me that was my first and only one night stand" she promised

"I'm not upset with you" he assured her "I knew what happened and I know I pushed you into it. I'm upset by what he said about me"

"What did he say?" she asked

"He was talking about the bruise on your back" Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes

"For gods sake Phil you have to let that go" she said with a sigh "Plenty of people get hurt having sex. You act like you punched me in the back"

"He thinks I hit you" Punk said to her

"He's an idiot" she said to him "Anyone who knows you knows you would never do that"

"Do you think I was abusive to you?" Punk asked her seriously

"You really need me to answer that?" AJ asked him

"I don't mean physically" Punk corrected "I mean mentally"

"No" she said to him "I wouldn't be with you right now if I thought that"

"Or maybe you're just one of those women who defends their abusers" Punk pointed out

"Our relationship the past year wasn't just sex" she reminded him "We used to actually talk and hang out all of the time. We played games and read comics together- you were my friend with benefits."

"I wasn't good to you" Punk said to her

"You were selfish but so was I" She said to him "I looked more forward to seeing you then you even know. You also didn't force me to stay" she pointed out "And let's keep in mind I wasn't always the nicest to you either" she smirked "You're not a monster Phil" she said placing her chin under his chin so he was looking into her eyes.

"I feel like one sometimes" he admitted quietly

"I couldn't love a monster" she said without even thinking "I'm sorry-" she started sitting up "I should have thought-"

"Hey" he said tugging on her arm gently sitting up himself "Hearing that from you means a lot to me. Don't be embarrassed" she just nodded "I kind of love you too" he said seriously in a teasing voice

"Way to kill the moment jerk" she muttered and he moved to kiss her lips but she turned her head so he got her cheek

"I love you too" he said to her

"You're just saying it because I said it" she mocked lightly

"No, no" he said shaking his head "I said it because it's how I feel" he said and she slowly looked over towards him "You've been the only person in my life for the last year that I didn't scare off and who didn't give up on me" he admitted "I went to a dark place and you never ran"

"I've never been afraid of the dark" she said to him and he smiled at her

"Because you're bad ass" He smirked

"My ass has been called a lot of things before…" she teased

"Yea? Let me take a look at it so I can make sure" He said moving his eyes to try to get a view of one of his favorite parts of her

"You'll get your chance don't worry" she assured him cupping his face "Now do you want me to kick Teddy's ass for you? Because you know I will"

"I would like to see that" Punk said to her "But nah I'd rather just forget it"

"Ok" she said then pulled him into a kiss

"Tell me again" he requested as he pushed her onto the bed so her head was at the foot of the bed

"That I love you?" she asked him and he nodded as his lips slowly kissed down her neck "I love you" she said and that's when he nipped at her pulse point, something she enjoyed so much "I love you" she repeated and he nipped her again. Punk moved her t-shirt off of her and kissed straight down her stomach until he touched the start of her sleeping boxers. "I really love you" she said almost desperately and he chuckled against her skin knowing exactly what she wanted. "I love you very, very much" she said arching her hips slightly as Punk moved her shorts down her legs. "A lot" she added and he looked up at her amused. He kept his eyes on her as he pulled her thong down her legs and moved himself in-between her legs.

"Say it again AJ" He said to her

"I love you" she whispered. He knew she meant it, and he meant it as well. He had never been with a woman who told him those three words were he actually felt it. It was one thing to say it and another to show it. She had showed it to him everyday.

Punk kept his eyes on her as his mouth moved her exactly where she wanted and he smiled knowing how much she enjoyed it but little did she know he liked it just as much if not more. Tonight was going to be a long and fun night for the two...


	11. Payback

**Payback**

* * *

AJ was back home in Tampa that following Wednesday alone. Her and Punk parted ways after he dropped her at the airport and he took his bus home Tuesday night. They both had things to do and when they were together it was impossible to get things done. She missed having him around more then she cared to admit. She found it lonely to be in her home with just Nacho. And she was now finding it hard to fall asleep without Punk at her side. She couldn't understand why since the relationship was so new.

She was also a little anxious since her sister had finally returned her calls and messages. Instead of arguing her sister informed her she was sending her a wedding invitation even though the wedding was the next Saturday. She told her sister she would be there but she did have to get out of the Saturday and probably Sunday live events. She was sure it wouldn't be a big problem since she didn't wrestle those shows, just addressed the crowd.

"Hey" AJ smiled answering her phone on the first ring

"Hi" Punk responded "What are you doing?"

"I'm laying in bed finding it impossible to fall asleep" She admitted

"Same" Punk groaned "I've gotten too used to you"

"Same here" she laughed lightly "What did you do today?"

"I went to a game with Colt, worked out and passed out briefly watching hockey re-plays" Punk told her honestly

"Exciting" She said to him

"What about you? Any friendly neighbors stop by?" Punk asked casually

"If you're asking about Trent no" AJ said to him "I don't think he's even home this weekend I haven't seen him at all"

"Good" Punk said to her

"My sister called me" AJ blurted

"Oh how did that go?" Punk asked curiously

"I got a last minute invite to the wedding" She chuckled "She thinks it could be a good first step into putting the family back together but really I think my brother insisted on me being there."

"How did she take the news?" Punk asked her

"What news?" AJ asked him

"When you told her no?" Punk asked assuming she would never ever even think about going to a wedding and putting herself in a position with a man that tried to touch her as a child.

"I didn't tell her no" AJ said quietly

"You're kidding me" Punk remarked then it hit him "Oh I get it you're going to let them expect you and not show up? A little cold but I approve" he laughed

"No I'm going" AJ said to him "I just need to get out of the live events Saturday and Sunday. I was thinking I would fly down Tuesday morning since I'm not needed for SmackDown this week anyway"

"You're not serious" he remarked "You're going to go?"

"I can't let her marry him without trying to talk to her one more time" she insisted

"AJ this is crazy" Punk argued "And I don't want you to go so call her back and tell her you can't get out of work"

"I'm going" she said lightly

"I said no" He said sternly and she started to laugh hysterically

"You're so cute" she said cheerfully

"AJ I'm saying no" Punk said seriously

"I didn't ask you for permission" she reminded him still laughing "I love that you care"

"AJ you're going to fly all way to Puerto Rico you're not going to be well received at all, you'll be on your own and you're going to have to face the man who traumatized you" he pointed out

"I'll be fine" she said to him

"You didn't even consider inviting me?" He asked her "I'm a little insulted"

"I didn't think you'd want to come" she said to him "I know you're working this weekend and like you pointed out I'm not going to be very well received I could only imagine how they'd treat you" she admitted "Even though Puerto Rico is very romantic" she teased "Late night swimming, walks on the beach, beautiful dinners…"

"That seems worth the trip alone" Punk said to her "Count me in"

"Are you sure?" she asked him

"Yea if you insist on doing this you're not doing it alone" Punk assured her

"What about work? Will they really give us both off?" she asked

"I'll take care of that" Punk said to her

"I'll book us a place to stay" AJ said to him

"Good" Punk said to her "Now enough about that, there's a reason I called"

"I'm all ears" She said curling further into her bed

"I want to know what you're wearing" He said seriously and she giggled

"I'm wearing little white shorts and a green bra" she told him honestly "It's really hot in here tonight"

"No air on?" he asked her

"Then I'd be too cold" she said to him "I'm just right. What are you wearing?"

"Nothing" He said casually

"You're just laying in bed naked?" she laughed

"Yea just got out of the shower and thought of you" he said to her

"You called for phone sex?" she asked with a laugh

"I'm a desperate lonely man" He said un-shamefully "Take your shorts off and send me a picture"

"How can you be half away across the country and still make me wet?" she asked him

"Oh don't tell me that or I'll jump on a plane right now" He groaned

"I'd like that" she said lustfully "I wish you were lying next to me, pawing at me"

"Are your shorts still on?" he asked her

"Yes" she admitted

"Take. Them. Off." He ordered with a growl

* * *

That following Friday AJ met up with Punk at a hotel so they didn't have to travel in the day of the live event and they could spend some quality time together. As soon as she knocked on his door he swung the door open and lifted her into his arms and gave her a bruising kiss. AJ wrapped her legs around Punk's waist as she wrestled his tongue with her own before pulling away to properly greet him.

"Hi" she said cutely

"Hi" he repeated in the same tone tucking some hair behind her ear "I missed you"

"Really?" she asked

"Yes" he said kissing her again but letting her go. He tugged off her jacket and then pulled her t-shirt off over her head. "You want to eat first?" he asked as his hands quickly moved to her jeans and he undid her belt and pulled down her zipper.

"I did" she admitted "But not anymore" she smirked

"You sure?" he asked freeing her off her jeans and pulling off his own shirt

"Yup" she said licking her lips and looking at his chest. "I've really missed you" she said pressing her body against his and began kissing him again.

The kisses weren't tender, they were rushed and filled with want and more importantly love. She hated being apart of him and he clearly did too. Sure the sex was the best she had ever had but it wasn't about making herself feel good it was about connecting to the man she loved more than anything in the world.

"Maybe I do want a treat" she teased pulling away and dropping to her knees before him.

"Don't let me stop you" He said almost too anxiously

"You're so good to my body" she said gently tugging his shorts down with his boxers. "It's about time I return the favor" she began to stroke him gently as he pressed the palms of his hands to the wall behind her and looked down at her.

AJ was wearing a royal blue lacey bra &amp; panties set and the fact that she was on her knees completely relaxed ready to please him only aroused him more.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked her and she shot him a grin before slowly taking him into her mouth. "You look so fucking hot" he grunted out not taking his eyes off of her while her sweet yet deadly mouth mad love to him.

"You feel so good" she hummed released him and stroking him again with the help of her salvia. She then lightly sucked on him as she took him back in and Punk nearly lost it when he felt his tip hit the back of her throat.

"Shit" he grunted hitting the wall with his fist. AJ's hands moved to his backside and massaged him there while she continued to give full attention to throbbing shaft.

Her hands were touching him the right way, her mouth was working wonders and she looked beautiful in the process.

"Stop" he said so regrettably

"No" she said slowly releasing him "I don't want to ever stop"

"You're going to have to" Punk said but she ignored him, much like she usually did. "AJ I don't-" he stopped when her teeth lightly skimmed him "Fuck!" he moaned out "I don't get to cum as many times as you do" he reminded her "This could be a short night for you" he warned. She pulled away and looked up with innocent eyes.

"That's ok" She said to him as she licked the pre-cum from him but he gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you ever going to do anything I ask you to do?" he asked her

"Nope" she said honestly and he rolled his eyes. His erection was becoming very painful as it poked into AJ's stomach. He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her towards the bed but she wouldn't budge.

"There's a bed right there" he said pointing

"I don't want the bed" she said shaking her head "At least not now" she said to him running her hands over his chest

"No AJ" he said shaking his head "There's a perfectly good bed three feet away"

"But there's a perfectly good wall right here" She said holding her arms out so they were touching the wall.

"I don't want to" he said to her

"It used to be our favorite spot" AJ reminded him "We had great memories here"

"And bad ones" he pointed out

"There's no light switch here" She teased "Come on baby, please?"

"You never do anything I ask" he said annoyed as he turned her so she was pressed face first towards the wall. "Why are you so bad?" he asked ripping her panties off of her body

"I liked this set- I seriously have no more matching sets" she pouted

"I'll buy you ten more" Punk promised and ripped the bra so her back was bare to him but the bra was still around her shoulders. "And now the bra matches."

"You're so mean" she giggled as she felt him shuffle behind her.

"You don't listen you're bad" he said to her

"Ohh are we role playing?" she teased "Am I a bad girl that has to be punished?"

"Not tonight" he said lowering himself then entering her from behind

Punk was so strong and rough that her feet had left that ground with his first thrust. He wrapped his hand around her torso as he continued to thrust into her. He loved that their skin was touching and their bodies were connected most of all he loved those amazing sounds she made.

"You like that?" he asked but she didn't respond she just moaned in response "My girl likes it rough"

"I do" she agreed as his hand moved to one of her and linked their fingers over her head. "You're amazing" she practically cried.

"Your body is amazing" he said pushing into her harder causing her to inch up the wall slightly "It responds so well to me, it was made for me, you were made for me"

"I want to kiss you" she managed to get out

"You don't listen and want a reward?" he teased into her ear before biting at her earlobe.

"Yes please" She said feeling herself hurling towards her release.

Punk pulled out of her, releasing her from the wall and she almost fell over from the loss of contact but he was there to pick her up.

"Are you ready to go to the bed now?" he teased and she just nodded.

Punk helped guide her to the bed and fully removed her now useless bra to the floor as he pushed her onto the bed. AJ was breathing heavy looking up at her boyfriend as he kicked off his boxers completely that were locked around his ankles. He never took his hungry eyes off of her.

"Your girl is waiting" AJ said in a teasing voice and Punk practically pounced onto her body.

"The most beautiful girl on this planet" he muttered kissing her lips. AJ spread her legs slightly so Punk cradle his body in-between them. "I need you" he whispered against her lips

"I'm yours" she responded as he glided into her waiting body.

AJ began to raise her hips to match his thrusts and slid her fingers through Punk's hair pressing his face close to hers so his forehead was resting on hers. They never closed their eyes and AJ wasn't sure either blinked throughout the entire process. The thrusts were powerfully and AJ matching against him only made it that much more intense. They kept their eyes on each other until he felt AJ tighten almost painfully around him sending him into his own pending orgasm.

"You're so good baby" he said kissing her sweaty forehead and sliding out of her "The best I've ever had" he said more to himself in a whisper but AJ picked up on it and smiled wildly.

"I heard that" She said rolling onto his chest and kissing him again

"Good" he smirked looking over to her "You really give me a run for my money"

"Think about all of the good times you missed out on during the last year where I wasn't allowed to 'touch' you" she teased

"Ugh don't remind me" he grunted

* * *

AJ was at Raw dressed back up in her GM clothing for the last time. She would be announcing stepping down to return to the ring fulltime.

"I have to admit I'm going to miss your tight little GM shorts" Punk said stepping into his locker room, well really now it was their locker room.

"You see me in a lot less" she reminded him

"Ahh yes I do" he said with a happy smile

"Where have you been by the way?" she asked him

"I went shopping" he informed her

"You went shopping?" she laughed "You hate shopping"

"I got you something" He said handing her a bag

"You went to Victoria's Secret?" AJ asked looking at the rather large bag.

"Yes I did" he said to her arrogantly "Check it out"

AJ pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and smiled at all the matching bra and panties he picked up for her. She also looked at the price tags.

"You are aware you spent more on one bra then I've spent on bra's in my entire life?" she asked him

"It's a good quality" He said to her "At least that's what the sales woman told me"

"And you got my size right" AJ said fondly. There had to be at least twenty sets in there ranging from sexy to casual.

"Of course I did." He scoffed "I knew your bra size probably before I even knew your last name"

"Charming" she teased "I love them" she said giving him a kiss "Thank you"

"I told you I would replace all the ones I ruined" Punk pointed out

"You only ruined ten this is like twenty" she said still going through the bag

"Actually it's twenty-five" He corrected "And that's just for when I ruin more" he shrugged

"You'll feel bad when you rip a…" she picked one up at looked at the price tag "….$90 bra" she giggled

"I'm hoping that helps control my urges but that's doubtful" Punk admitted

"This was very thoughtful" she said to him

"I'm a thoughtful guy" He shrugged innocently "I also had to get some appropriate clothes for Puerto Rico"

"I still haven't spoken to Mark or Vince about it" AJ said to him

"I did" Punk said to her "It's all taken care of"

"Just like that?" she asked surprised

"Yea just like that" he smiled "You're with the WWE champion it does come with some perks"

"Are you nervous about the trip?" she asked him

"Not in the slightest" She said to him "I have you, I'll be fine"

"Damn right" he said to her

"Besides it's not like we're going to see my family a lot and you have to see the private villa I booked for us" she grinned

"A private villa?" he asked

"Yes. Private pool, open windows, feet away from the beach" AJ informed him

"I like the sounds of that" He admitted

"Just us and a huge king size bed" she added

"I feel like blowing off Raw and leaving now" he smirked.

A half hour later a producer walked by with the revised scripts for Raw and gave both Punk and AJ a copy.

"Me and Ryback….again" Punk muttered "Lovely"

"Well I have Paul" AJ groaned closing her script

"When am I getting my hands on him?" Punk asked out loud

"Probably the next pay-per-view" AJ said to him

"It's fucking unreal" he complained "He betrayed me and they're throwing him with you"

"I am so sick of having to wrong with him" AJ admitted "He just creeps me out" she shivered "And I get to get jumped by Charlotte again tonight"

"It looks like you'll be getting a match with her at the next pay-per-view though" Punk pointed out "That's pretty big especially since there's no Diva's title involved"

"All I've ever wanted was that title" AJ admitted "Every time I feel like I'm one step closer something else happens"

"You'll get there" Punk assured her "You're the most in demand Diva, you're going to get your shot trust me"

"It's fine at least I'm back in the ring even if it's only to kicked in the face every week" she said to him

"I'm more worried about Paul" Punk admitted "He's up to something"

"He just want to embarrass me" AJ shrugged

"He blames you for our friendship dissolving" Punk pointed out

"Do you blame me for it?" AJ asked him

"No" he said to her "I was already moving on before you even got involved but you did speed up the process a bit. It's a good thing though, I'd rather have you than him anyway"

"I should hope so" She teased "Wish me luck tonight"

"Luck is for losers and I don't date losers" Punk said to her seriously "And you don't need luck anyway if anyone needs luck is Paul"

* * *

AJ was in the ring explaining to the fans that she was stepping down from her GM role to get back into the ring fulltime and concentrate on kicking Charlotte's ass. The crowd seemed to approve of this and of course that's when Paul Heyman made his unwanted presence.

"AJ Lee" Paul announced entering the ring "I want to congratulate you on doing the right thing for once in your entire career and probably life because you my dear were not fit to run a show like Raw, you're not even fit to run SuperStars or Main-Event" he laughed

"Do you have a point Paul or do you just like to hear yourself talk?" AJ questioned annoyed

"I do like to hear myself talk" Paul smirked "But I'm actually hear to announce the new General Manager of Raw- me" He cheered and the crowd actually seemed to like that as well. Paul would always be a favorite. "And you my young unintelligent employee are going to be apart of my first official match as the new GM" AJ actually smiled she knew Paul would want to prove how great he was, she would probably get a pretty decent match.

"You are going to be in the ring with Charlotte" Paul informed her

"Good" AJ said to him

"But not wrestling each other" He added with an almost too happy face "She'll be refereeing your match"

"Who is my opponent?" she asked unsurely

"Haven't you always wanted a Diva's title match?" Paul questioned and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree

"Yes" she said almost desperately and mentally kicked herself for it

"Well if you win your match tonight you get your title shot" Paul promised her

"What's the catch?" she asked

"No catch" Paul shrugged "I mean it will be difficult enough to get a win with Charlotte as your ref but I admire your confidence" he smiled "Your opponent tonight is a person you screwed over recently" AJ looked confused now, what Diva did she upset lately? Besides Charlotte that is…

"Ryback" Paul announced laughing and AJ's eyes almost feel out of her head "It's only fair and if Ryback picks up the win he gets a shot at WWE title and at CM Punk" he said to him "Oh come on it's brilliant and fair!" he shouted towards the booing crowd

AJ felt like her whole world came crashing down she wasn't afraid of being hurt she was more upset she knew she'd never get her title match and now Punk would also be forced to put his title on the line against the most boring superstar in the history of the company. He knew just the way to stick it to both of them without making them look like a couple.

"Oh and AJ one more thing" Paul said to her as she was about to leave the ring. "If anyone interferes tonight in your match on your behalf there will be consequences" he warned "I'm debating between having you as my personal slave- woops I mean assistant." He chuckled "But I think I'll go with kicking you off of Raw. You won't even be allowed backstage and you'd have to move down to SmackDown where you'd be on a two hour show and no hopes of any chances" he warned her "So basically if let's just say a current WWE champion runs out to help you- you'll be paying the price" he warned "Have a good night" he smiled and watched as she slipped out of the ring "Now onto more important news…." He trailed off as AJ walked towards the back.

* * *

AJ's shoulders were hung low and she was devastated. She knew Paul was evil but this was new low even for her. She was surprised when Punk hadn't met her at the curtain like he normally did and just headed towards their locker room. She stopped when she passed catering because she heard her boyfriends voice and he was yelling, no surprise there she laughed to herself and looked inside.

"…one fucking hair on her head I will destroy you!" Punk screamed as few of the guys held him back

"I didn't ask for this or know he was even go to do this!" Ryback yelled back at him

"Fuck you!" Punk screamed "You're a scumbag just like him! If you hurt her I will-"

"I'm not going to touch her!" Ryback argued "I don't want to wrestle your girlfriend anymore than you want me too!"

"Phil" AJ said from the doorframe and he saw her standing there. The guys let him go and Punk shot Ryback one last glare before walking over to AJ and grabbing her hand.

"It's going to be ok" Punk said as he walked down the hall with her "I'll talk to Vince if I have to and see if he can put me in the match-"

"Just leave it" AJ said to him "It's pointless and Paul wasn't lying, I won't have any career here if you get involved. I'm more upset I'm messing with your title. You're going to have to face him after I lose"

"I'm more concerned about your health" Punk said to her "I don't care what show you're on or who I'll have to fight"

"I do" she argued "Just stay back here" she said to him

"I really don't think I'll be able to" Punk admitted honestly

"You're going to have to" she argued "Just stay here and I'll be ok"

"I can't let him get away with this" Punk said to her "I won't let you get hurt because of it"

"He's not going to hurt me" AJ assured him

"He's an idiot in the ring" Punk reminded her "He might not mean to hurt you but he will"

"It's ok" she said to him "I'll go out there and lay on the mat. It will be humiliating but I'll do it"

"Really?" he asked her

"Yes I promise" she said to him

"If you don't and things go bad I'm coming out" Punk said to her "Fuck the consequences"

"You're only saying that because the consequences don't affect you" She pointed out

"Anything that happens to you affects me" Punk argued and she smiled "So what? You have to work SmackDown that won't last for long. The only that would suck about that is that I don't normally work Tuesdays but I'd have to go to every SmackDown now anyway"

"You'd really do that for me?" she asked him

"Absolutely" he said without hesitation "I won't let him bully you out of my life or get you hurt for that matter"

"It'll be fine" AJ said to him "It's a PG show Vince won't let it go that far"

"I hope not" He mumbled

* * *

Punk watched from backstage as AJ was in the ring. His promo was set to air after AJ's match and was originally supposed to involve Ryback. He had his wrestling stuff on and waited right by the curtain in case AJ threw up her signal for help. He didn't like this one bit, Paul was already out there sitting at ringside and he looked way too happy. Charlotte had a stupid smile on her face. He wasn't sure what Paul's endgame was here but he knew this was all to get to him and it was working. Punk knew he was playing right into his hands but he didn't care.

He watched as Ryback came out to his usual boos and watched as he did his normal 'feed me more' shtick and flexing. He looked like he was getting ready to get into the ring with a man of his size and not a ninety-pound girl. He moved towards the curtain deciding he was going to have to go out there anyway. He'd get AJ back to Raw even if he had to threaten to quit to do it. He eyed the ring from where he was behind the curtain and saw AJ lay down at Ryback's feet. He knew how humiliating that must have been for her but she was playing it smart. Ryback covered AJ as Charlotte made the count but she stopped at two.

Ryback looked annoyed and glared towards Charlotte who shook her hand as if she had a cramp in it. Ryback came to his feet while AJ laid still waiting for this to end but he could tell she was growing nervous and so was he. This was already going on longer then he liked. He watched as Ryback grabbed AJ by her hair to pull her to her feet and that's when he pushed the curtain behind him.

"Hey Punk!" a voice said from behind him. Punk turned and saw Ted coming at him with a chair, which he hit him with sending him crashing to the stage. The crowd seemed confused and AJ was forced to watch due to Ryback's grip on her hair.

AJ was horrified by the shots that Punk was taking and that's when Bram joined in and started laying the hardest kicks AJ had ever seen at him. She tried to race towards him but Ryback wouldn't let her go. Punk was clearly on his way out to help her and obviously Paul had known Punk would come out regardless of his threats, he knew Punk just as well as Punk knew Paul. But Punk wasn't thinking this was a trap for him because he was far too concerned for AJ. She clouded his mind and now he was paying the price.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is what happens when you betray Paul Heyman" Paul said grabbing a microphone "CM Punk, AJ Lee and no I haven't forgotten about Brad Maddox either" he told the crowd as he entered the ring and came face to face with a distraught AJ.

"That's your hero AJ" Paul informed her pointing at Punk "That's what you did to him, are you proud of yourself Ms. Lee? This is only the beginning for you two" he warned and then signaled to Charlotte who kicked AJ straight in the jaw knocking her out cold for a few seconds.

Ryback then pinned AJ and Charlotte counted to three. She raised his arm in victory as they stood over AJ smiling. Paul knelt down next to AJ and whispered so only she'd be able to hear him.

"Are you ok?" he whispered and she ignored him but Paul knew she was fine "It's only going to get worse bitch. I'm going to make you quit before I'm even finished with you." He hissed into her ear "Don't fuck with Paul Heyman and don't ever try to outsmart him"

Once they left the ring a trainer came in to check on her but she shooed him away and headed towards Punk who was being checked out on the stage.

"Phil" she almost cried leaning over him

"I'm good" he said sitting up "Sore but good" he assured her as a few guys helped him to his feet "I didn't see the fuckers coming" he said as they walked backstage

"Are you sure you don't want to be checked over by doc?" she asked him

"Yea I'm sure" Punk said to her "But I am going to warn you right now if we don't walk out of here this very second I'm going to find Paul and get fired"

"Let's go then" She suggested "We'll head back to the hotel and you can ice my face for me"

"Let me see" he said cupping her chin lightly and turning her face to see the red mark where Charlotte's foot made contact with her beautiful face. "You should get checked out"

"It's fine" she said rubbing it slightly "I just need ice and my boyfriend"

"Sorry I couldn't get to you" he said to her

"I'm sorry about all of this" AJ said to him

"It's not on you it's on Paul" Punk said to her "And he's now recruited Ted in his war against me and I'm actually looking forward to that"

"Let's just get out of here before we run into Paul" AJ suggested

Punk nodded and headed towards his locker room but he passed Paul and AJ couldn't stop him from putting his hands around his throat and throwing him into the wall.

"You're pissed at me? You want to punish me? Be a fucking man and do it to me!" He screamed shaking Paul who was struggling to breathe "Don't have your cronies jump me from behind and do not hurt my girlfriend in some poor attempt to hurt me" he threatened

"Take your hands off of me or I'll fire your girlfriend right here on the spot" he choked out

"Just let him go" AJ begged trying to pull his strong arms off of Paul "Please!" she pleaded and he finally let go. Punk was red and angry but Paul didn't seem scared

"I hold the power here" Paul reminded him "I'm in charge and if you ever put your hands on me again your girlfriend really will be suffering because I have a whole list of fun jobs for her- ones you may no like very much" Paul informed him

"Please let it go for now" she whispered to Punk who couldn't keep his death glare off of Paul

"Next week you and I are going to have a public face to face out there" Punk informed him

"I'm looking forward to it" Paul grinned "Feel free to bring to AJ along" he said to him

"Phil" she whispered again tugging on his arm

"Let's go" Punk said to her giving Paul one last frightening look before following his girlfriend


	12. The Way You Are

**The Way You Are**

* * *

The plane ride was long but AJ couldn't sleep a wink the entire flight. This would be the first time she's seen her family in close to ten years. Her knee kept jumping and her hands were fidgeting until Punk grabbed her hand and placed his palm over her jumping knee. Punk would have loved to have slept this flight but AJ kept him up.

"They might not be nice to you" AJ warned him

"I'm used to it" He said casually reading a comic

"I mean it" she warned him now biting at her nails "They're definitely not going to be nice to me I can only imagine the reception you'll get"

"They'll be nice to you" Punk said flipping the page

"No they won't" AJ said looking over to him but his eyes were still on the comic

"Trust me they'll be nice" he said looking over to her, guaranteeing her that while he was at her side she'd be respected.

"We're not going to see them until the weekend so now I'm going to spend the rest of the week biting my nails and pulling at my hair" She said anxiously

"No you're going to spend the next few days sun bathing and having sex" he corrected "You went through all of this trouble to book us a great place to stay and I am going to help you relax"

"Yea relaxing" she agreed

"Are you worried about seeing that guy?" Punk asked her "Afraid or something?"

"Not really" She shrugged "I'm trying not to think about it"

"You're not 14 anymore AJ" Punk reminded her "You're also a trained athlete so if you had to, you could take care of yourself" he pointed out and she nodded

"I know" she said to him

"Also I'll be there" He reminded her "I won't let anything happen"

"I know" She said to him "I just wish you didn't have to go through this with me. It might just scare you off"

"Nothing could scare me off" Punk smirked "I'm pretty thick headed"

"Yea I'm getting that" she teased "Still angry about last night?"

"You mean with Paul?" Punk asked "Yup" he said closing his comic as they were about to get off the plane

"Brad is freaking out" AJ said to him "He keeps leaving me messages because Paul wants to see him Monday night"

"That's Brad's problem" Punk said to her "Not yours. You've got your own problems to worry about"

"He only did what I asked him to do" AJ reminded him

"Yea and he could have said no" Punk argued

"We can't just leave him hanging" AJ said shaking her head "He helped you get out of that cage"

"Yea he did but he also walked away leaving you inside alone and as soon as Ryback went after you he ran off and had the fucking key to get back inside" Punk informed her "He's chicken shit"

"I told him once he got you out of the cage to head to the back no matter what" AJ said to him

"You could have been seriously hurt" Punk said to her "He ran and he hasn't shown up for work since that night because he was afraid- you and I showed up and never backed down. We're a team" he said pointing between him and AJ "Brad is not part of our team"

"Ok" AJ sighed knowing he wouldn't budge on that but she knew they'd have to help Brad when the time came and she knew Punk would fold eventually

* * *

Once they arrived at the Villa Punk was in awe of the place. It was absolutely perfect. They had the most amazing view of the beach and their bedroom had large french doors that were open and the white curtains blew into the room. Once you stepped out of the doors you were on a beautiful private terrace that had a small pool and eating area and a fire pit.

"Puerto Rico is beautiful" Punk noted fondly

"You've been here before" she said to him

"Yea working I didn't really get a chance to explore" Punk said to her

"You want to go sight-seeing?" she asked hopefully

"Maybe in a few days" Punk said to her as they leaned against the banister looking at the ocean "I want to enjoy this" he said snapping a picture of the view

"We could go on a hike" she suggested "I think is still remember the trails pretty well"

"Not today" he said to her "Today I want to hang out on the beach and lay with you by the fire"

"We can do that" she smiled "I'm going to grab my bathing suit" she unzipped her bag and Punk stepped into the room and bounced onto the bed.

"This is a nice bed" he said running his hands over it "Fluffy, we're going to have a great couple of days in this bed"

"I'm banking on it" she grinned "Are you going to join me at the beach?"

"Hell yea" he said sitting up

Punk was lying on his towel trying to soak up the sun when he felt water sprinkle onto his body causing him to open his eyes.

"How was the water?" he asked her

"Cold" she said crawling onto the large towel next to him, her hair was damp and sticking to her to body as she snuggled over to him "You should come in next time"

"Maybe" he said to her running his hand up and down her back soothingly "You really love the water, huh?"

"I love the ocean" she smiled "I could spend hours in there"

"Water rat" he teased as she rolled onto his much warmer body "You're going to mess up my tan"

"You're going to have an AJ Lee shaped tan line across the front of your body" she giggled kissing his lips.

"I actually might like that" He joked as she rolled off of him

"Want to help put some sun screen on me?" she asked passing him the bottle

"With pleasure" He said tossing off his sunglasses and sitting up.

Punk squeezed some of the sunscreen onto his hands and rubbed them together before moving to her back and rubbing it in. She was wearing a strapless black bikini, which made the job easy for him. She laid down as he ran the lotion up and down the back of her legs as well then rolled onto her back.

"Want to do my front?" she teased

"You have no idea" He said squeezing more onto his hands and ran them gently over her collarbone and over her breasts. Then moved his hands over her stomach and applied the sunscreen there. "You seriously have the most amazing abs I've ever seen"

"Thanks it's not easy to look this good" she joked and he chuckled at the remark. He ran his fingers just at the top of her bikini bottoms and his fingertips slipped underneath just barely teasing her just enough.

"I can't wait to get you back to the room" he admitted finishing covering her body in sunscreen. He reached over and kissed her before rolling back onto his own stomach.

"I don't blame you" She teased "We're going to have an amazing night before it all gets shot to hell"

"I'm proud of you" Punk said to her "I would never have agreed to come here like you did"

"Why?" she asked

"I'd probably be too afraid" he admitted "You're seriously one of the bravest people I have ever met and one of the smallest too so I guess good things really do come in small packages"

"You were right with what you said on the way over" She said to him "I'm not some 14 year old girl anymore. But it's not even about him it's about my sister. No matter how much time passes she's still my family and if I can help save her from a life of misery I'll do it"

"Would she do the same for you?" Punk asked

"I'd like to think so" She said to him "But probably not"

"Yea definitely braver then I am and now I know you're a much better person then I am" Punk chuckled as he rested in the sand.

"Let's say that we broke up right here and now and didn't speak for years" AJ started off "And you found out I was marrying a man who you knew abused women or could possibly be a threat to me in anyway what would you do?"

"I would probably do exactly what you're here trying to do" Punk admitted

"What would you do if I ignored your warnings?" she asked hoping he'd help her figure out what to do if her sister turned away her help

"I would drag you away and lock you away in my basement until I made you understand that I was right" Punk said with a shrug

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal" she joked

"Probably but once you're in my life you're there for good" He informed her "If you broke my heart tomorrow and walked away I'd still love you, I'd still look out for you and I would protect you"

"Really?" she asked surprised

"You're doubting me because of my relationship with my brother and parents" he noted

"Maybe" she admitted

"Well I'm not fond of them but I don't want to see them suffer either. I hope they're happy and healthy I'm not a complete monster" He said to her "And if the roles were reversed and your sister was my sister I'd probably try to do the same thing. But even with that being said you're different. I can't imagine ever being so angry with you that I wouldn't still reach out to you and help you when I could"

"I feel the same" she said rolling onto her stomach and using her elbows to prop her up. Her hair was drying slowly and blowing with the wind and Punk couldn't help the twinge of arousal because she looked so beautiful naturally. "Even though I think we'll make it."

"It'll be a hell of a long road" He joked "We're both pretty crazy"

"Most importantly we're crazy about each other" She added

"That I agree with" Punk laughed as she kissed him sweetly but it quickly intensified.

One of her legs draped over his body as she cupped his face to keep his mouth close while his hands roamed her back. One stayed on her back while the other trailed down to her ass and squeezed one cheek causing her to moan into the kiss. After a few more seconds Punk pulled away and looked towards the water.

"Is the water cold?" he asked her

"Yes" She said kissing the corner of his mouth

"Good" he said pushing her off of him and standing up and heading towards the water.

AJ laughed as he raced towards the water since she had turned him on to the point that he needed a cold shower of sorts. She leaned back on her elbows and watched as he dove right into the water.

* * *

They spent most of the day on the beach dipping into the ocean and they even had a volleyball game that Punk swears he 'let' AJ when in reality she was just much better. It was the perfect day and she was going to make sure they had the perfect night. They were back at their room right after watching the sunset on the beach.

"Want to go out to eat or order something up to the room?" he asked her as they stepped in still in their bathing suits.

"Let's stay in tonight" She suggested "We can eat by the fire outside"

"Ok" he said grabbing a menu for the restaurant downstairs "What do you want?"

"I don't know surprise me" she said leaning into his body and kissing him and he immediately dropped the menu to cup her face.

"I was hoping you'd want to do this first" he grinned as his hands descended to her bottoms and tugged them down her legs.

Punk took a seat on the bed and pulled AJ onto his lap so her back was resting against his check. He moved her hair over her right shoulder so he could place kisses on her left one. AJ rested her back against his chest while he continued to massage her shoulder with his lips and tongue. His hands now moving to the front of her body and began to massage her breasts over her bikini top.

"I love your body" he muttered against her freshly sun kissed skin.

"I think it could use some work" she admitted. She always felt self-conscience about her breasts and he knew it. She would never have surgery and changed her body but she always felt Punk would want more for her in that department.

"You really are crazy" Punk said as he fully cupped her breasts roughly causing her to moan "They're so perfect because you're natural, genuine- that makes you stand out"

"You wouldn't like them bigger?" She asked as one hand dropped down to her the apex of her thighs and a finger teased her lips.

"Nah" He said pushing her legs further apart so her legs were draped on the other side of his knees.

"Not even a cup size bigger?" she asked

"No because then this wouldn't be your body, it would be unfamiliar" he noted as he now moved to her hips and pushed into her body from their position.

"Oh!" she cried out closing her eyes

"I'm so used to your body that I don't want it to change" he said as he lifted his hips to push into her and one of her arms reached behind to hold onto his neck while she continued to roll her hips to match his thrusts.

"Phil" she moaned as her nails crawled his scalp slightly

"I know baby" he said kissing at her shoulder still "I know what you like"

"Yes" she moaned as he directed one of his hands over her and he knew what she wanted there.

"You like this too" he noted massaging her clit now as well "You're almost there"

"Yes I am" she said closing her eyes tightly "So are you"

AJ clenched around him as her orgasm hit and Punk joined her a few thrusts later.

* * *

A half-hour later AJ was freshly showered and wearing one of Punk's t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. He was outside as turning on the fire pit and setting up their dinner that had just been ordered up.

"All the money I spent on underwear for you, you still insist on wearing mine" he scolded with a laugh

"Your stuff is so comfortable" She said lifting his shirt and sniffing it "It also smells like you"

"You have the real thing" Punk reminded her

"Yea I know" she grinned "So what did you order up?"

"I ordered a steamed vegetable platter" he said lifting one of the lids off of the dishes and she scrunched her face "That's for me obviously I ordered you a cheeseburger and fries"

"You do know me so well" she said happily.

They shared a lounge chair as they ate by the fire and chatted about nonsense.

"So you really don't think I need breast implants?" she asked casually as she reached over to his dish and grabbed a small carrot.

"No I don't" He practically groaned "Is that something you want?"

"No" she admitted

"So why even ask me?" he laughed

"Because I'm curious" she shrugged

"Never change who you are or your body for anyone even me" he said to her

"I just think sometimes the way I look has cost me some opportunities at work" she admitted

"Like what?" he asked

"Certain magazine covers or features, matches" she shrugged simply chomping on the carrot while he picked on her fries

"I never knew you wanted to do things like that" Punk admitted

"I don't" she said to him "But it would be nice to be asked once in a while"

"You're the hottest diva" Punk said without hesitation "I mean don't be insulted but I could have been with any of the girls backstage but I wanted you, my body wanted yours. You don't need pounds of makeup or little clothing you just need your face to be beautiful and you do have one of the most fit bodies out of all the girls and most of the boys and I for one am grateful that playboy isn't knocking at your door but they'd be lucky to have you"

"You wouldn't want me nude in a magazine?" she teased

"No I only want you nude underneath me or on top of me…or against me…or well just anything me related" Punk admitted seriously and she laughed "I like getting to see something no one else does also you know you're beautiful because men are constantly hitting on you"

"Only the freaks and weirdo's" she noted

"I'll try not to be insulted by that" Punk said to her

"I like that you're weird, stay weird" she said to him

"That won't be a problem" He smirked kissing the top of her head

* * *

_A few days later..._

"How's this look?" she asked stepping out of the bathroom wearing a short royal blue dress

"It looks just as good as the last four dresses you tried on for me" Punk groaned as he sat at the edge of the bed dressed in a nice suit

"I just don't want them to think I'm less than them" she said slipping on a pair of black flats

"You're not" he said to her "And you're making me nervous now. This is only the rehearsal dinner I can't imagine how you'll be for the actual wedding tomorrow"

"We're not going to the actual wedding if there is in fact a wedding" AJ said to him

"Do you really think you'll be able to change your sisters mind?" Punk asked as he watched her run around the room grabbing her purse and looking for her phone.

"No" she said to him walking towards the door and he stood up and followed her but stopped short when she didn't turn the doorknob.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea" AJ admitted

"Ok" He said walking back to the bed and taking a seat

"That's it?" she asked him "You're not going to talk me into going?"

"Nope" He said kicking off his shoes "This is your decision you already know my opinion about it" he shrugged taking off his jacket next and turning on the TV "If you want to go I'll be there right next to you but if you decide not to I'll support that as well"

"No we should go" she said firmly and he simply turned off the TV and reached for his shoes again "I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"True" Punk agreed casually putting his shoes back on

"Maybe I should just go alone" she said and he looked up at her "I'll just sneak in and talk to my sister and leave"

"No" Punk said tying his shoes "If you go I go, if you don't go I don't go" he said to her "Simple as that"

"Alright let's go" she said and he stood up and put his dress jacket back on

"Yea let's go" she said opening the door but couldn't walk through it

"AJ?" he asked quietly behind her

"I'm going" She said walking out the door and he followed behind closing the door behind her.

* * *

Once they arrived at one of the extravagant restaurants Punk had ever been to AJ seemed even more nervous. She was going pale and sweating a bit.

"It's almost over" he whispered into her ear as they walked over the cards that had all of their names on it. "Look at that we're table number 26" he chuckled "Maybe you won't even see your family"

"Yea" she said forcing a nervous laugh

"You look beautiful by the way" he said to her causing her to relax a bit.

"Thank you" she blushed slightly

"AJ" a friendly voice greeted and she turned to see her brother walking towards her

"Hey" She smiled throwing her arms around him

"I'm so glad you came" He said hugging her tightly then pulled away "You're all grown up" he smiled

"Really?" she laughed

"No you actually look exactly the same" he teased

"Robbie this is my boyfriend" she said introducing the two

"CM Punk" her brother smiled shaking his hand "I can't believe my sister is dating CM Punk"

"You can just call me Punk" Punk smirked

"I'm a huge fan" he said enthusiastically "So are my kids. Why didn't you mention this to me?" he asked AJ

"We like to keep our relationship private" She shrugged

"Clearly" Robbie laughed "The whole family is going to freak out"

"Told you" She whispered to Punk

"Where are you two sitting?" Robbie asked them

"Back there" she said pointing to the table closest to the door

"Classic Erica" Robbie muttered "Just come sit with the family we'll squeeze you both in"

"No really we'll stay here" She said to him

"You sure?" he asked her

"Yea it's fine" She assured him "I haven't seen Erica or Ricky" she said to him

"Yea they're running a few minutes late" Robbie said to her "I really am happy you came"

"Thank you" She said to him "You should get to your table though"

"Don't run out without saying goodbye" he said giving his sister a kiss on the cheek "Nice meeting you Punk" he said shaking his hands once more

"He's nice" Punk said as he and AJ walked over to their table and took their seats

"He's the nicest one you'll meet" AJ noted

"You don't want to go over and say hi to your parents they probably don't even realize that you're here" Punk noted

"They know" AJ said to him "They've looked over to us about four times already"

"Oh" Punk said shifting in his seat "Want to leave?"

"No" she said firmly "It's ok"

"Alright" he said looking around

"Hi AJ" a gentle female voice greeted and she looked up to her sister and her fiancé. "We're surprised to see you here"

"You did invite me" AJ reminded her with a forced smile

"I did and I'm happy to have you- we're happy to have you" she said as Ricky wrapped his arm around Erica

"It's been a long time April" Ricky noted with a smile and Punk kept his eyes on his him the entire interaction. Once he spoke to AJ it got very quiet and borderline uncomfortable.

"You must be AJ's boyfriend" Erica said extending her hand to Punk

"Yea" Punk said with a sweet smile

"CM Punk" Ricky noted "We're big fans"

Punk just nodded towards the man refusing to even speak to him.

"You look good" Erica said to AJ "Happy as a matter of fact, right Ricky?"

"Yes very good" Ricky agreed and AJ reached for Punk's hand under the table "We should get to our table sweetheart" he said to Erica who nodded

"Yea after the first course is served though come on over and say hello" Erica said to AJ who just nodded

"You ok?" Punk asked her

"Yea" she said removing her hand from his

"He calls you April" Punk noted "I've never heard anyone call you that"

"Now you know why I prefer AJ" she said to him and he nodded

* * *

Later in the evening AJ mustered up the courage to speak to her family while Punk stepped outside to check his messages. He was on the large terrace looking at his phone when he saw Ricky make his way towards him.

"I might be off but I sense some tension" Ricky said to him

"You're not off" Punk noted coolly

"I guess April told you her story" Ricky chuckled

"Yea she did" Punk replied "I believe her"

"Of course you do" Ricky smirked "Look I'm not some pervert April was the baby of her family and that meant she was spoiled with attention but once her father lost his job she lost a lot of that." He informed Punk "She just wanted people to pay attention to her. She's always had this need to be the center of attention"

"I've never gotten that vibe from her" Punk said to him

"I'm not saying she's the same girl she was when she was 14" Ricky said to him "But April ruined my reputation you can understand why her family was upset"

"I don't think AJ was lying" Punk said to him "I know when AJ is lying and telling the truth"

"And how long have you even known her?" he asked him with a laugh

"Long enough" Punk said to him "And just by the way her body reacted to seeing you I know she wasn't lying I just hope she didn't sugar coat the story for me"

"Why would she do that?" Ricky asked

"Because she knows what I would do to you" Punk informed him coldly

"I never crawled into her bed or touched her" Ricky said firmly "Why would she be here if that was true?"

"Maybe she wanted to talk to her sister" Punk shrugged "Reconnect with her family"

"I get that" Ricky nodded "They're great people and hey maybe one day you'll be apart of our family"

"I would never be your family" Punk said eyeing him "AJ is my family"

"How long have you two been together?" Ricky asked trying to change the subject "See marriage in your future?"

"I see a long future with AJ" Punk said to him "Nothing I care to discuss with you"

"Her family never misses a Raw" Ricky admitted surprising Punk slightly "They want her here more than she thinks"

"Good" Punk said to him as he slipped his hands into his pockets

"She actually looks exactly like she did the last time I saw her" Ricky smirked

"Like a 14 year old teenager?" Punk asked tilting his head

"Yea actually" Ricky laughed "Same length of hair, small body"

"If I were you I wouldn't bring up my girlfriends body to me" Punk warned him

"Do you know who I am?" Ricky asked him "Who my family is?"

Punk's eyes widened with surprise but he grinned, that's the man that AJ had described to him and he had be waiting to meet the real 'Ricky' since he touched down in Puerto Rico.

* * *

"Did you really fly all the way here to fight with me?" Erica asked her sister as they spoke privately in a small corner of the room

"No I'm here because I love you and I want to help you" AJ insisted "You're making a mistake"

"AJ this fairytale you've been telling has been going on for too long" Erica sighed

"You think it's a fairytale?" AJ asked her "After all these years you think I'm still lying? Why would I lie?"

"I think you had a little crush on him" Erica informed her "We've moved past this and you should to. If you can't you can leave"

"You can do better" AJ argued and she rolled her eyes "You can be with a real man"

"And what is a real man AJ?" Erica asked "Your boyfriend?"

"He protects me and sticks up for me" AJ told her "He wouldn't hurt me"

"Ricky has done the same for me" Erica said to her "Mom and Dad warned me about having you here tonight but I swore to them you'd be ok with this"

"Do you really need the money that badly?" AJ asked her "I can help you and the family now"

"You think this is about money?" Erica hissed "How dare you!"

"It's always been about the money" AJ argued

"It's been about him and what we share" Erica said to her

"I thought you would have said love" AJ said to her "It's not even about that"

"You need to leave AJ" Erica said to her "I'm sorry you had to ruin this but Ricky and I are together and getting married

"You're making a mistake" AJ insisted "He's not good-"

"You're the same attention seeking little girl you've always been. I would have thought years on your own and working a real job would change you or at least give you that attention fix you need" Erica said shaking her head "If you keep this up it won't just be your family lose it will be your boyfriend too. Now leave before you upset Ricky's family or mom and dad" she said to her but a loud crashing sound caused both to turn their heads towards the terrace.

Ricky was lying on the ground as he was pushed through the french doors holding his jaw and Punk was standing over him. When Punk looked up and saw that he had caused a scene he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ricky" Erica cried running over to him "Are you alright?"

"Yea we were just messing around" Ricky said with a smile as Erica helped him to his feet "I asked him to show me this wrestling move"

"Phil?" AJ asked astonished as she walked over to him

"I'm sorry" he whispered to AJ but she surprised him by taking his hand

"This is a real man" AJ said to her sister proudly "And we're leaving, good luck you're going to need it" she then proudly walked hand in hand out of the room with Punk.

* * *

"So what happened?" AJ asked crawling onto the bed. Punk was already comfortably under the covers reading his phone.

"He made some comments about you that I didn't like" Punk said to her "He's a pussy by the way because I didn't even put full force behind that punch"

"What did he say?" she asked

"He said you lied about the story but then he started to say how you look like the same you did when you were a kid" Punk said to her "Then he started talking about how rich and well respected his family was and if he wanted to crawl into your bed tonight he would. You were right about him- not that I didn't have any doubt" he said to her "But your family is all morons"

"Thank you for sticking up for me" she said kissing his cheek and curling her body against his

"I told you I had your back and not just at work" Punk said to her "He's a creepy fucker. The way he looked at you when he first saw you- I can't believe your family hasn't picked up on it"

"I'm done with it" She said to him "Done with them actually. Minus my brother I'm over everyone"

"It'll hurt like hell but it's for the best" Punk said to her

"I visualized for so many years what it would be like to see them all again and how great it would feel but none of it even matters" AJ said to him "I don't need them anymore."

"No you don't" Punk agreed

"I just need you. I've only known you for a few years and you did something that my family never could" she smiled "It means everything to me" She then kissed him and took the phone out of his hands and placed it on the table next to the bed as she moved over his body.

"_You_ mean everything to me" He said cupping her face gently and looking deeply into her eyes so she would know he meant it.


	13. Sabotage

**Sabotage**

* * *

Aside from the dinner with AJ's family, they both had an amazing time and were feeling refreshed which is what they needed before returning to work. She was all set up in Punk's locker room while he ran around and did a Make A Wish before the show. She saw that a few photos of Punk and AJ from the beach in PR ended up online. She shook her head at it especially since the one with Punk grabbing at her ass while they were kissing seemed to be the most popular. She put her phone down when she heard frantic banging at the door.

"Brad?" AJ asked slowly opening the door but he pushed inside and he was clearly frazzled.

"I don't know what to do!" Brad shouted "Paul Heyman is going to fire me tonight on national television!"

"He's not going to do that" AJ assured him, feeling bad for the up and comer

"Easy for you to say you're already established here you won't lose your job" Brad said to her "I'm done, I heard he was in a meeting and I heard him talking about firing someone- someone involved with the botched Hell In A Cell main event! It's not going to be Punk because he's the champ and he technically didn't do anything wrong, won't be you because the fans love you who does that leave AJ?" he demanded "Huh!?"

"I won't let him fire you" AJ promised "I got you into this I'll get you out of it"

"How?" Brad asked her "Paul is hell bent on revenge" he pointed out

"No Paul wants ratings" AJ said to him

"No one will care if I'm gone" Brad reminded her

"I'd care" AJ offered hoping that would help but it didn't.

"This is all I've ever wanted" Brad said sitting on the couch "And now it's all going to be gone because I made a shitty decision"

"You made the right one" AJ argued

"I sacrificed my career for you boyfriend" Brad argued and she was about to protest but Brad caught her off "And don't argue that fact either because I saw those pictures of you two on the beach- everyone has"

"You made a name for yourself" AJ argued lightly

"No I helped Punk keep his title and did nothing to help myself" Brad said to her

"You didn't have a choice I made you do it" AJ pointed out

"It doesn't matter I'm done" Brad sighed

"I'll be there for you don't worry" AJ said taking a seat next to him "I won't let Paul bully you"

"You let him bully you" Brad snorted

"It changes now" AJ said to him "Starting tonight Paul Heyman isn't going to embarrass me again"

"Thank you" he said throwing his arms around her

"No problem" She said as Punk walked in the door and gave AJ an annoyed look "Look here's here Phil" she said to Punk and Brad pulled away

"What did I say about him coming around?" Punk asked her

"Paul is trying to fire him" AJ said to him and Punk didn't look like he could care any less

"Not trying is" Brad clarified

"I don't see how that's your problem" Punk shrugged "You can go now, I'm sure we'll see you on TNA or wrestling in the local high school gym at some point"

"Phil" AJ scolded

"No it's alright" Brad said standing up "I'm in the opening segment tonight" He told her

"That's a fine way to go out" Punk said to him honestly "You'll get some sympathy I'm sure" AJ glared towards Punk

"Don't worry" AJ assured him and walked him out the door

"Did we not discuss the Brad thing?" Punk asked her

"I can't let him get fired for something I ordered him to do" AJ reminded him

"It's not your problem" He repeated slowly "The more you hang around him the guiltier you look"

"I am guilty" AJ said to him "This was all my idea and I forced Brad into it"

"We all had a hand in it" Punk said to her

"Not really" AJ said shaking her head "I had this plan set in stone before I ever told you"

"Why?" Punk asked her "Did you really think I'd lose?"

"No but I wanted to make sure you didn't" AJ admitted "I know your knee still wasn't a hundred percent I just didn't want to see you lose what you love most in the world"

"I don't love the belt more than anything in the world" Punk defended quietly "I appreciate what you did for me, I really do but you can not put your ass on the line for Brad too now I'll fight to death for you but if you force me to have to fight for Brad now"

"I'm not asking you to" AJ said to him "Or me for that matter."

"I'd fight for you the same way you fought for me" Punk informed her and she smiled kindly at him

"Thank you" she said kissing his cheek "That'll free me up to fight for Brad" she said jumping out of her seat and Punk rolled his eyes

"You can't trust him!" Punk said to her but she just ignored him

* * *

The show opened with Paul Heyman calling out Brad. AJ watched from backstage and chewed on her nail nervously.

"He's going to sell you out" Punk said to her "He's going to fold like paper"

"Don't underestimate him" AJ said to him as they both watched as nervous Brad waited for Paul to speak

"I know people and I can smell fear" Punk said to her "When people are afraid you'd be surprised what they're willing to do"

"How poetic of you" AJ teased

"Paul used to say that all of the time actually" Punk noted "He's a scumbag but he's brilliant he's going to use Brad against you and you want to know why?"

"Because he hates me?" AJ laughed

"No because he hates me" Punk corrected "You're my fear" he said to her and she looked up at him "There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you here and safe and Paul knows it"

"I'm fine, I'm safe but Brad isn't" AJ said to him "I promised I'd have his back"

"Fuck" He groaned

"What?" she asked

"You're really going to make me go to war with Paul Heyman over someone has insignificant as Brad Maddox" He said annoyed

"You don't have to" she said innocently but she knew he was in

"No, no I have to" He said shaking his head "I fucking hate him though"

"Why?" AJ asked "He helped you"

"He just wanted to fuck you" Punk replied

"Oh stop" She laughed

"It's true" Punk said to her

In the ring Paul showed the clip from Hell In A Cell where Brad practically pushed Punk out of the cage.

"So Mr. Maddox it's fairly obvious that you were in cahoots with former GM AJ Lee" Paul said to him

"No I acted alone" Brad said nervously and Paul rolled his eyes

"Why help CM Punk?" Paul asked him "Did he ask you to do that?"

"No" Brad said "I thought helping Punk would get me into his good graces"

"And did it?" Paul questioned as if Brad was a witness on the stand and Paul was a shark attorney

"No" Brad admitted honestly actually "He doesn't seem to like me at all actually"

"Punk doesn't really like many people" Paul chuckled "I also don't see Punk as the type to reach out and ask for help but AJ Lee is"

"I….that's not true" Brad stuttered

"I appreciate good liars" Paul said to him "But you are not a very good one. AJ Lee I know you're backstage please come out here so you can have a front row seat to me firing your partner in crime"

AJ made her way down the ramp in a pair of jeans and a tank-top. She entered the ring and pitied him, Paul on the hard looked smug and happy almost too happy. Paul put the microphone to his mouth but before he could say a word Punk's music hit and the crowd went wild. Punk looked just as happy as Paul did and AJ couldn't help but smile at the fact that Punk was out here to support her while she supported someone he didn't particularly like.

"I didn't invite you out here" Paul laughed

"I don't need an invitation I'm the WWE champion last I checked" Punk said holding up his title "I figured since this has to do with my main event match I should also be present"

"Well you being here just saves me some time because one of you three are going to lose your job by the end of the night" Paul said and Brad looked up at the ceiling silently praying for himself.

"You're going to fire the WWE champion?" Punk laughed

"No" Paul said laughing along "Spoiler alert WWE Universe Punk's job is not in jeopardy tonight" Punk looked almost smug until Paul spoke again "But hers is" he said pointing at AJ surprising not only Punk but Brad as well. "AJ used her power and position as General Manager to alter pre-determined matches, she also exchanged sexual favors for work favors" AJ's mouth opened with disgust at the comment while Punk narrowed his eyes at him "I have the full support of the McMahon's and Triple H to fire AJ Lee right here and right now"

Punk's entire body tensed while AJ looked devastated. Neither of them thought she would be the one getting the boot, Brad looked relieved for the most part but frowned when he saw AJ looking down and holding back tears.

"I told you AJ Lee didn't ask me to do what I did" Brad defended

"So you're willing to get fired in her place?" Paul asked him

"No" he answered quickly

"You're going to fire one of the most popular superstars you have?" Punk asked him "That doesn't seem very good for business"

"You can't talk your way out of this one Punk" Paul informed him coolly "But you can wrestle your way out of it" he said with a smile and that caught Punk's attention "I'm going to give you one chance to save your girlfriends job and please don't deny that you're sleeping with her"

"What do I have to do?" Punk asked coldly knowing there was no way out of this but to play along with Paul

"Tonight in the main event you are going to wrestle a match, if you win AJ keeps her job" Paul said to him "Seem fair?"

"No it doesn't but I'll do it anyway" Punk said to him "What's the catch?"

"A catch? From me?" Paul asked innocently

"Paul" Punk warned

"Ok" Paul laughed "You're going to be facing Ryback tonight" he said and Punk rolled his eyes but he wasn't worried, he could out wrestle Ryback any night of the week "And Bram" he said.

"Alright" Punk said nodding "I'm not worried"

"You'll also have a tag partner" Paul said to him

"No" Punk said knowing where this was going "You're not putting AJ in a match against them" he warned him

"I'm not some kind of monster besides AJ is far too emotionally invested to concentrate on a match" Paul said to him "Brad Maddox will be your partner"

Punk looked towards Brad who seemed happy with the decision but Punk knew Brad had only wrestled matches in NXT and he wouldn't be able to handle the main-event of Raw. Punk looked at AJ who looked terrified and then back to Paul.

"I'll do it alone" Punk said to him

"You'll do it with Brad" Paul corrected "And I suggest you start warming up because it's not going to be easy for you. Also AJ you're more then welcome to sit next to me at ringside just so Punk can see exactly what he's fighting for. See you all later" he smiled

* * *

"I'm going to be fired tonight" AJ said pacing back and forth in his locker room while he warmed up

"You really have that little faith in me? You really think I'm going to let him fire you tonight?" Punk asked her as he stretched his legs

"I have all the faith in the world in you" she said to him honestly "It's Paul, he's going to screw up this match. He wants me gone"

"Yea he does but I'm not going to let that happen" Punk said in a very serious voice "I will not let him take your dreams away"

"He doesn't give a crap about my dreams" AJ said crying almost out of nowhere

"You're right he doesn't he doesn't care he's taking away your dreams he cares about taking you away from me" Punk said to her

"I'll never get to see you anymore" AJ said falling onto the couch and placing her face in her hands. Punk stood up and took the seat next to her.

"You're not going anywhere I swear" he said to her

"It's not just losing my job Phil and missing time with you this is my livelihood" she reminded him "How am I going to pay my rent? Or my credit card bills?" she asked him "I won't be allowed to work anywhere for months after being fired and I'm not qualified to do anything else" she sobbed

"AJ stop crying" He insisted "It pisses me off when you cry"

"I can't" she said shaking her head

"Hey look at me" he said gently cupping her chin so her puffy eyes were looking at his "You're not going anywhere, I'm going to take care of this for you. Now stop crying and hold your head up because you're about to walk out there and you do not get to let Paul win" he warned her "He will not see you cry" he insisted and she nodded "I'm your alley and I'll have your back tonight and forever"

"I know" She said to him

"I won't let you down" he promised and she nodded "You're going to stay here for the next five years and win the Diva's title a whole bunch of times and break records and become a household name" he added and she smiled at that

"Thank you" she said kissing him "There's no one else I would trust more fighting for me than you"

* * *

It was main-event time and AJ sat in a folding chair in front of the commentators next to Paul while she watched Punk tag with Brad to take on Paul's new guys, Bram and Ryback. Punk came in strong but he was starting to slow down a bit. He was taking a lot of bad hits and AJ knew he didn't want to tag Brad in because he didn't think he could handle it.

Paul looked almost too calm like he already knew the outcome the match. She knew Punk wouldn't go down without a fight but she had a gut feeling tonight would be ending with her getting her pink slip.

"Getting nervous?" Paul asked AJ

"Nope" AJ said looking at the match and not Paul

"He's not going to win" Paul informed her surely "He's going to let you down, just like he let me down"

"He could never let me down even if he loses tonight" AJ said to him and Paul laughed at the remark

"You're so gullible" Paul chuckled "Once you're back home fulltime he'll be back to banging the seamstress" of course that was in the back of AJ's head, one of her biggest fears but she wanted to give Punk the benefit of the doubt. "No witty response to that?"

"I'm watching the match" AJ said to him

"Ok fine, enjoy your last live WWE event as an employee" Paul remarked

AJ watched as Punk struggled to come to his feet, he had to make the tag- he needed the break even if it was for two minutes he needed to tag Brad in. Punk looked back to AJ and she smiled at him and nodded, she wanted him to make the tag. Punk crawled over to his corner and held his hand out as Brad reached back then dropped from the apron. Punk shouldn't have been surprised because he hadn't trusted Brad this entire time. He glared towards Brad with the coldest eyes Brad had ever seen.

"Sorry" he mouthed to Punk as he slowly backed away from the ring.

"What are you doing!" AJ screamed marching towards Brad "You need to help him!"

"I can't AJ" Brad said to her "I can't worry about Punk's career anymore I need to worry about me!"

"You cut a deal with Paul" AJ said shaking her head disgusted

"I had to" Brad defended desperately but AJ balled up her fists and started attacking Brad. He was covering his head and hunched over as AJ repeatedly hit at him.

Punk tried to divide his attention between AJ and his match but he knew AJ could handle herself. He went back to focusing on the match since he clearly had no help. He managed to get the NXT rookie Bram up for the GTS when he heard Paul.

"Control her!" Paul shouted pointing towards AJ. Punk knew Paul was talking to him so he turned his head and saw Ted was now at ringside and watched as Ted grabbed AJ from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and flung her roughly to the ground.

Punk almost forgot where he was when he saw that and even though he should have gone for the pin he raced towards the other end of the ring to destroy Ted but someone came up behind him and cradled him into a pin and with the helping of holding his tights the NXT rookie picked up the win.

AJ sat up rubbing her the side of her butt where she had taken most of the fall and was relieved the match was over but when she heard Bram's music play and not Punk's she realized it was really over. She came to her feet and saw Punk kneeling in the ring practically ripping at his own hair.

"Cut the music" Paul shouted as he entered the ring. "AJ please come inside the ring"

Punk was frozen in his place he had let her down, with one stupid distraction he not only broke his word to his girlfriend but he also destroyed the dreams of a girl who wanted nothing more than to be here. "It's not so fun when you're set up" Paul sneered at her

"Don't do this" Punk said coming to his feet not using a microphone. His voice wasn't cold or demanding but pleading.

"Sorry this is the way the business works. We had a deal and you failed" Paul informed him "You couldn't save her job so now you leave me choice"

"I'll do anything" Punk said to him quietly and AJ was stunned by it. He was going to beg for her job but she wouldn't let him.

"It's ok" AJ said placing her hand on Punk's arm

"AJ Lee it's my absolute pleasure to inform you that you are fired" Paul announced as the crowd booed. Her eyes shut at the words but she didn't cry she opened them back up and remained strong just like Punk had told her. "I wish you luck on your future endeavors" he grinned holding out his hand to her. AJ shot Paul a wicked grin and walked towards him and accepted his hand then quickly lifted her leg and kicked him the groin sending him crashing to his knees.

"You haven't seen the last of me" AJ informed Paul and that's when his people entered the ring to make sure Punk wouldn't inflict any damage to their boss.

"Let's go" AJ whispered to Punk but with the way he was feeling he could take out all three men in the ring "Come on" she said to him then walked out of the ring and he reluctantly followed her.

* * *

The bus ride was quiet minus the blasting music. Punk had the music on so loud it caused the entire vehicle to shake. He hadn't said a word since he lost the match. He was more broken up about her being fired then she was. She sat on the couch on the bus reading a comic but constantly looking back towards the bedroom door to see if he had come out. The music was also driving her crazy but she knew he was decompressing. Her man was a great man but he had a dark and angry side one she was familiar with and one he was trying to guard her from.

If this were a few months ago she would just walk into his bedroom, strip out of her clothing and let Punk take his anger out on her body. She sat up and placed her comic on her seat and slid his door open. He didn't even hear her come in because he was looking straight up at the ceiling. When she pulled her shit over her head that's when he looked over to her. He knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to stop her. She made eye contact with him as she tugged down her sweat pants then crawled across the bed and captured his lips.

Punk pulled her harder against him as he cupped the back of her neck to control the kiss. AJ thought her lips were going to bruise and now understood why he didn't kiss her whenever they did this before. She let him push her onto the bed and let him crawl over her body. His hands were rough against her skin and his nails scrapped down her stomach causing her discomfort but also turning her on. His lips moved to her neck as he tried to kiss every single inch of it and his hands pulled her underwear down her legs.

She could feel how hard he was and when her hands gripped his sides she could feel how tense his body was. He felt terrible and she knew it, it wasn't his fault if anything it was hers for causing him the distraction. She arched up and pressing herself into his erection but he pushed her hips down and pinned them to the bed while he continued to explore her upper body with his mouth.

She couldn't stop her moans as she felt his hand tease her core. Her breathing became heavier and she became wetter waiting for him. The fact that music was still blasting made this all more intense for some reason, she was usually careful not to be heard but now she was competing with the music. Once his two fingers slid into her body she let out a loud moan that she was sure Punk still couldn't hear her but that didn't stop her. He could tell just by the way her body reacted she liked it. It didn't take long before she began to tighten around his two fingers and he added a third pushing her right over the edge.

AJ was catching her breath when Punk slid his fingers out of her and kneeled up giving her a chance to recuperate. She watched as he slid his fingers into his mouth and once he was done Punk tugged his shirt over his head. She ran her hand down his chest and he leaned back down and began to bruise her lips with his again. She could feel him tug down his own sweats and then moved from her body again.

Punk placed each leg over each of his shoulders and leaned down so her knees were dangling over his shoulders. He pressed into her body and entered with such pressure she practically screamed over the loud music and that caused Punk to smile, the first time since the opening Raw segment to smile. Punk didn't let up as her body fully relinquished control to his. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she kept them to her sides and fisted the comforter as she tried to match his quick and forceful thrusts.

Neither lasted long maybe less than ten minutes at best before her climax pushed him into his own. She dropped her legs as he fell onto her body and hugged it to his. He held her so tightly while still being inside of her body it was like he was trying to take over her body.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered completely out of his own breath

"It's ok you did your best" she said running her hands up and down his back

"No I didn't" He said not even looking at her but keeping his face buried in her neck "If I did my best you wouldn't have been fired"

"You tried to beg" AJ reminded him

"I would have done anything" He admitted

"And that means more to me than this job" she said to him and he picked his head up to look into her eyes "I'll get back there if it's the last thing I do, I'll do it on my own terms"

"I'll do anything and everything to get you your job back" he promised her "I swear on everything I'll right this wrong for you"

"I love you" was her response as she ran her fingers gently down his cheek.

"I love you more" he said to her with full sincerity

* * *

When Punk's bus parked at SmackDown he packed up a small bag to take inside and convinced AJ to come with him.

"I don't think I'm allowed to come in here" AJ said as they crossed the parking lot together

"Plenty of talent bring family with them backstage" Punk shrugged

"I'm not family" She reminded him

"You're my family" He said holding onto her hand as he opened the arena doors.

"Still don't think Paul will like it" AJ noted

"Paul doesn't got a say because he doesn't run SmackDown and if you want to come to Raw with me on Monday you will" Punk said firmly "They can't tell me who I can or can not bring to events"

"Oh no" Paul Heyman said meeting them as soon as they stepped in the door "Security!" he shouted

"She's not leaving" Punk said standing his ground while AJ remained quiet

"She doesn't work here anymore" Paul reminded him "She can't be here"

"Sure she can. Same as your children can come here and same as whatever tart Cena is currently dating can come to shows" Punk said to him

"Everything ok?" a security guard asked walking over

"Remove her from the property" Paul instructed the guard pointing at AJ "Use physical force if needed"

"Make one step towards her and I'll break your nose" Punk threatened the guard

"This is enough" Hunter said walk over to them

"I don't want this disgruntled employee anywhere near me" Paul said to Hunter "She assaulted me last night she's lucky I'm not pressing charges"

"I-" AJ started

"You don't have to talk him" Punk said cutting her off "She's with me. If she goes I go and I take the title with them and you can have fun filming SmackDown without the champ"

"She can stay" Hunter said to Paul who stomped his foot like a child "She won't bother anyone"

"This is ridiculous" Paul argued

"My company, my call" Hunter said to him

"Fine have it your way" Paul said throwing his hands up "Oh and just so you know Brad isn't here tonight if you were looking to jump him or beat him" he said to Punk.

"That was first on my to do list" Punk admitted honestly "I'll find him eventually and I'll get you too"

"I'm looking forward to it" Paul said to him then walked off

"Look-" Hunter started

"I have nothing to say to you" Punk said annoyed to him "You let him fire her"

"It's a great story" Hunter admitted "And she did go behind the backs of creative"

"She's great" Punk said to him "She's not only great on the mic but she's a master in the ring and you're blowing your chance to capitalize on that which is why this company is going to crumble"

"She won't be gone forever we'll try to work something out" Hunter said to him then looked over to AJ "I promise"

"She doesn't want your promises" Punk said waving his hand "Can you give her job back right here and now?"

"No" Hunter said slowly

"Can she go work anywhere else so she can keep a roof over her head?" Punk questioned

"Not for a competitor" Hunter said with almost regret

"So she does what?" Punk asked him "Sits at home and lives off of what little she has because you pay her less than your 'active in-ring Divas' who get paid crap as well and just hope that you call her back to work?"

"You seem like a smart girl" Hunter said to her "You can do anything you want"

"I want to do this" AJ said quietly "There's nothing else"

"I'm sorry AJ I really am and I know Vince is just as upset" Hunter said to her "I'm sure you'll land on your feet"

"Fuck you" Punk spat and grabbed AJ's hand and pulled her away

"I don't think you can talk to him like that" AJ said horrified

"They won't fire me" Punk said to her "Even though I kind of hope they will"

"Why?" she asked as they walked into his locker room

"Spend some time with you" he said with a wink

"Do you really think I'll get my job back?" she asked him

"Yea I do" Punk said to her "They're just trying to seem tough but you'll be back"

"What about all the girls with talent they did get rid of?" She asked him "Mickie, Melina, Kelly-"

"Kelly? I thought you were talking about talent?" Punk scoffed

"You know what I mean. Wildly popular girls who were fired without any real reason and never bought back" she said to him

"You're not like them" Punk said to him "They all blended you're not easy to forget"

"I need to seriously start thinking about my next move" AJ said to him

"Take some time and enjoy it" Punk said to her with a laugh "Play some games, catch up on your crappy shows"

"Yea" She said with a forced smile "How long before you think they'd offer me my job back?"

"I don't know could be a few weeks or months" Punk shrugged "But you will be back. I can tell just by how nice Hunter was to you it's probably already in the works"

"Yea" she nodded

"You ok?" He asked her

"Yea I just don't think I'll be able to sit still for so long" AJ said to him and he eyed her

"Is that it?" he asked her

"Yea" she said nodding

"Nothing else?" he asked her

"Nope" She lied

"You have money, right?" Punk asked. She had mentioned money numerous times to him and clearly that was bothering her.

"I just don't think I can afford to be out of work for a few months" she admitted

"You have a savings account right?" he asked her

"No" she said to him

"Why?" Punk asked her

"I don't make that much" AJ said to him "I put a ton of money into my place when I got it. I mean it's a beautiful big place I thought I deserved it"

"And you did" Punk agreed "You paid for the week in Puerto Rico, the Villa that probably cost you a small fortune" he said to her

"That's not the issue" AJ said to him

"If you need money I'll help you" he said to her

"I don't need money" She laughed brushing it off "It's just when anyone loses their jobs this is a serious concern. I just remember when my dad lost his job how quickly it all fell apart you know?" and now Punk understood she was flashing back to her childhood.

"I can't imagine how rough it was for you as a kid" Punk admitted pulling her over to the couch

"We lived in a car" She admitted with a bitter laugh "All five of us, we shared a loaf of bread for a eight days. It was really bad at times. I never thought I'd have to relive that"

"You're not going to" Punk said without a second thought "You think I'm going to let you live in a car?" he laughed "I'm going to take care of you and not just because I'm the reason you're out of a job but because I love you."

"I won't take handouts" She said to him "And like I said it's not an issue now but down the line-"

"You'll never have to worry about it" Punk promised

"It just went all downhill for my family when my dad lost his job, you know?" she said looking at him

"I know" he said quietly

"I lost my family Phil" she reminded him "It wasn't just the money that was gone it was my whole world"

"Never going to happen again" Punk said to her "You're not alone like you were when you were a kid"

"I know" she smiled leaning into him and resting her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

He would fix this for her if it was the last thing he did….


	14. Creep

**Creep**

* * *

Two months had gone by and it was pay-per-view Sunday. AJ wouldn't be there tonight because she was no longer employed by WWE. She had decided to not travel with Punk the last two weeks mostly because being backstage was too painful for her and she kind of felt like the kid who graduated from high school who kept showing up trying to hold onto their youth.

She missed Punk more than she missed wrestling or working. She had seen him every week and now she was back home getting things order. Her money situation was worse than she lead Punk to believe. AJ didn't save money, she didn't make a lot either and she had all bills due at the end month. She would have no problem this month paying them but the next month would be tough for her. When she got her place to live in that had an amazing ocean view and private pool she didn't think she'd be losing her job a few months later. The rent wasn't cheap and she had just purchased all new furniture and game systems. Not to mention she dropped a couple of grand on her and Punk's vacation.

She wasn't sure if it was PTSD from her childhood but her money situation kept her up at night. She wasn't even allowed to make appearances to earn some extra cash. She was literally trained for nothing else other than wrestling. She had heard the horror stories of former wrestlers losing it all but she assumed most of their money went to drugs or alcohol. And the last thing she wanted to do was take money from Punk or even let him catch on to the fact she was running low already. No one had ever taught her how to handle a checkbook or to put money away.

AJ didn't even want to risk buying the pay-per-view she was sure she was over reacting to her money issues but she couldn't recklessly spend anymore. She laid in bed with Nacho and waited for Punk to call her so he'd talk to her until she fell asleep. He had also promised to fly down to Tampa and stay with her on Tuesday morning.

On Tuesday morning AJ woke up extra early because she already had potential jobs lined up. She did get offers to do photos and odd appearances because there were perks to being a former WWE diva. She may not have been the most desirable but for some reason she didn't understand men would pay for her photos. She wasn't sure how Punk would react but she wasn't posing nude or for any national magazines, a local Tampa website that wasn't affiliated with wrestling made her an offer and a local bar offered to pay her to appear. It was the first few offers she got to be 'April Mendez' and not AJ Lee since she could no longer use that name since she didn't own it.

When she woke up she realized Nacho was gone which was odd since he normally woke her up to eat. She walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hall and let out a gasp when she saw someone sitting at her kitchen table.

"Holy crap" she said placing her hand over her chest "You scared me!" she scolded her boyfriend who was looking at paperwork…her bills to be exact. "What are you doing?" she asked snatching the papers from him

"They were left here on the table" Punk defended

"No I put them in a folder and they were on my counter" she said collecting all of them in a hurry

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her

"Tell you what? That I'm an idiot who didn't know how to save money or spend it properly?" she asked annoyed

"AJ you can't afford your rent next month" he said to her

"Not true I got a job" She said proudly "Now if you're done snooping through my mail want to give me a kiss hello?" she teased leaning down and giving him a kiss

"What job?" he asked as soon as she pulled away

"Do you really want to talk right now?" She asked seductively

"Yes I do" he said pulling away from her "What job?"

"This website that's based out here is paying me to take some photos" AJ shrugged

"What kind of photos?" he asked warily

"I don't really know" she said to him with a shrug "But I know they're paying me money, money which I earned myself" she said to him

"Local papers, websites, magazines- you can't trust them" Punk said to her "Is there a contract? Any legal support?"

"I didn't really look into that yet" she admitted

"So you were just going to show up and pose for a few photos and get handed a big fat check?" Punk asked in disbelief

"What's wrong with that?" AJ asked

"Do you know these people?" Punk asked "Do you know anyone who has worked with them before?"

"No" she said quietly

"Have you looked into the website?" Punk asked her

"Yes" She said to him and he pulled out his phone

"What's the website?" he asked opening his browser and looking up at her

"I don't want to get into this now and I really don't want to fight with you about this now" she sighed

"So you're telling me I'm going to go to this website and fight with you?" Punk asked "So you know what you're signing up for is stupid?"

"Phil I need to make money. Nobody wants April Mendez I wasn't that established all people want is AJ Lee and we know I can't use that name" AJ argued

"Look you're young I get that you didn't think about saving money" Punk said in a softer tone and she rolled her eyes "A lot of people make the same mistake but not everyone has me" he grinned "Let me help you"

"No" she said to him and he glared at her

"I'm not asking" He said to her "And you're not doing stupid photos on some website that you won't even let me look at. You're not that type of girl" he said looking at her "You don't need to take your clothes off-"

"My clothes would stay on" AJ said firmly

"That's what they tell you now AJ" Punk said to her "I know scams, Maria fell for a bunch of them too. Consider it a loan" he suggested "Sound better?"

"Nope" she said to him "What if you come down to the studio with me?" she asked him "You can meet the photographer" she suggested

"So you're going to model?" Punk laughed

"What's wrong with that? You don't think I'm pretty?" she asked offended

"I think you're the prettiest woman on earth" he said to her coolly "But you're not tall enough to be a model and I'm sorry honey you're not that graceful either"

"I was a great wrestler" She corrected

"Correction you are a great wrestler" Punk said to her "I've been talking to Vince and creative- just give me a little more time AJ"

"I don't have time Phil" She said to him

"So let me help you" Punk said to her "I don't want my girlfriend posing for pervy men so more pervy men can jerk off to her every night" he argued

"I'm doing what I have to do" AJ said standing her ground

"Fine" he said annoyed "You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked

"I'll find out who you're posing for and I'll make sure the photos never get posted- I'll just buy them and pay off the people" he shrugged

"You can't do that" AJ said to him

"I've done it before" He said smugly

"For Maria?" she asked and he shrugged "Fine" she grunted "I have other things lined up anyway"

"You're pissing me off" Punk said snatching the folder from her "Let me help you sort through all of this and at least help you balance your check book"

"I don't want to waste our limited time" she said trying to snatch it back from him but he held the folder up high so she couldn't reach it, the perks of having a short girlfriend

"I was actually hoping I could convince you to travel with me next week" he said to her "I miss you"

"I miss you too" she smiled "But I have a paid appearance Sunday night"

"I thought you couldn't get appearance jobs?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her

"This wasn't isn't very public and they're using my legal name" she said jumping up trying to grab her folder again but he kept it out of her reach without struggle

"Where is it?" he asked

"Phil my folder!" She yelled

"Where is it?" he asked again slowly

"It's at a bar" AJ said to him and Punk rolled his eyes passing her back her folder "Thank you" she said happily

"I don't know why you can't let me help you" Punk said to her

"Because I'm not with you because you have money" she said to him

"Yea I figured that out" he smirked "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because that's why you love me" she teased

"I think I love you in spite of that" he smirked "So how about you get dressed and I take you out for breakfast because I'm starving and then we come back here and bone until we pass out?"

"How blunt of you" she snorted

"It's why you love me" he shrugged simply

"Ok I just want to take a shower can you hold out for ten minutes?" she asked him

"Yea I can do that" He smiled and watched as she walked off to take a shower. He rolled his eyes and reached for her folder again when she surprised him by grabbing it from his hands

"Forgot this" she smiled and walked back into the bathroom

Punk listened by the bathroom door until he heard the shower go on and that's when he pulled out his phone. He bounced on his heels and kept an ear near the door to make sure the shower was still running.

"Yea it's me sorry to bother you on your day off or I guess you don't really take days off" Punk chuckled "You owe me one" he remained the man on the other line

"You haven't spoken to me since AJ was fired" Vince noted "This is a surprising turn of events"

"Well I need something" Punk admitted "Yelling at you about AJ didn't work so I thought ignoring you would work but now I'm taking a different approach"

"I'm listening" Vince said to him

"I want AJ back" Punk said to him "She needs to come back. I know she fucked up but it won't happen again"

"I like AJ Phil" Vince sighed "You know that. But I have a board to answer to-"

"You're the fucking boss" Punk hissed "You have final say- bring her back"

"It's not in the budget" Vince said to him

"So cut my pay for her" Punk offered

"You're kidding?" Vince laughed

"I don't care what you have to do but she needs a job, she needs this dream job" he insisted "You owe me! I've done everything you ever asked and don't pussy foot around me claiming you have people to answer to because you don't- you're Vincent K. McMahon and you don't answer to anyone. Bring her back and don't just do it for me do it for yourself because she'll make you a ton of money"

"Can I get back to you?" Vince asked him

"Are you actually going to get back to me or are you just trying to shut me up?" Punk asked "Because if I don't hear back from you by the end of the day I'll keep calling" he warned

"I get it Phil" Vince said to him

"I also am starting to feel a little under the weather" he said to him

"What do you mean?" Vince asked alarmed

"My knee keeps twitching, it's all the traveling on the plane's I've been doing to see my girlfriend" Punk said innocently "I might have to get it checked out and see my doctor- hope I don't need surgery" he laughed lightly

"I knew this would happen" Vince grunted "Took you long enough. Give me an hour" he then hung up and Punk smiled happily.

* * *

Punk kept looking at his phone through out breakfast and it caught AJ's attention. She couldn't help but wonder who he was waiting to hear from him. He spoke to her every single day that they weren't physically together but it was always in the back of her mind that he had found someone new. Punk was a man with a very big sexual appetite and it did bother her.

"So how's everyone been backstage?" she asked taking a fork filled with eggs

"The same" he shrugged "I don't really talk to them"

"Any of them?" she asked

"You know who I'm friendly with- all three of them" he snorted

"Kofi, Zack…." She trailed off "Can't think of the third"

"This is good" he said pointing to his dish of pancakes "Seriously how come we haven't come here before?" he asked taking a big bite out of it

"Kelly that's right" she said with an awkward laugh

"What?" he asked looking up at her

"People you're friends with" she said with ease

"And you think I'm friends with her?" Punk asked her

"Well, you were" she shrugged

"I wasn't her friend" Punk said to her "And if you have something you want to ask me I suggest you ask it because we agreed to no games" he reminded her

"I don't have anything to ask" she said quietly eating her eggs

"Sure you do" he said to her "You think I'm cheating on you? After all of this after everything we've said to each other?"

"I don't think that" she said shaking her head

"You do" Punk said coldly placing his napkin on his dish "I've never once asked you about Trent living three doors down from you"

"I didn't mean to insult you" she said softly

"You did" Punk said to her "I've been busting my ass trying to help you and you think I'm fucking around on you" he waved the waitress over for the check.

"Let's just finish eating" AJ said to him

"No I've lost my appetite" he said pulling out his wallet "Don't worry I'll only pay for my half since you don't need anything for me" he then stood up after tossing some money on the table that's when his phone began to ring and he let out a frustrated laugh "Perfect timing" he mocked then stormed out of the diner.

* * *

When AJ reached her front door she stopped short of walking in when she saw Punk was sitting in his rental on the phone. She let out a sigh and knocked on the passenger side window and he looked towards her but ignored her for a few minutes until he was finished on the phone. Punk eventually rolled down the window a little and looked at her.

"I'm sorry" she said to him

"I'm sure you are" Punk remarked

"Are you really leaving?" she asked with a frown

"Why would I stay?" he asked her seriously

"Because you love me?" she suggested hopefully but he just glared at her

"That's why it hurts so much" he said to her "You've turned me into a fucking lovesick teenager and it pisses me off that you can make me feel so bad"

"I'm really, really sorry" she pouted as her eyes watered "I just feel so-" she started then looked around "Could you let me in? I don't want to have this conversation with your window" but he just looked away "Look I know this hasn't been easy for you but it's been just as bad for me. You're literally all I have and yes it scares me and I have thoughts that one day you're going to wake up and realize you don't want to be with some poor wrestling has been" she admitted as tears escaped her eyes "I'm now who I was when you first met me, I'm nothing" he unlocked the car doors and she slid into the passenger seat.

"I didn't fall for you because you're a wrestler" Punk said to her

"I have no job, no money, no future and a few more months I'll have no home" she pointed out "And then at breakfast you kept looking at your phone and I couldn't help but think it because I wouldn't blame you! At least Kelly has a job and she's pretty nice" she hated to admit

"So being out of work makes you feel like you're nothing?" he asked her and she nodded as she sniffled "You're everything" he corrected "I was looking at my phone all morning because I was waiting to hear back from Vince" he said and passed her his phone "Go ahead and look at it"

"I believe you" she said refusing to look at him

"You're getting your job back" He said to her and she turned to look at him

"What?" she asked unsure she heard him correctly

"I called him this morning and he just got back to me" he said to her "He wants you to meet with him Monday before the show so he can go over a new contract with you"

"But Paul-" she started

"Paul has some power but he's not Vince" Punk said to her

"You got me my job back" she said in awe of him

"I cost you your job first" he reminded her "It's the least I could have done"

"I'm sorry" she said shaking her head "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you"

"Me too" he said in a hurt voice "I get what happened to you when you were a kid and you lost your money and the people around you but I'm not like them. I thought I proved that to you"

"It's just been a lot" AJ said to him "And my new brother-in-law called me two nights ago-"

"What?" Punk asked looking at her "Ricky? The guy I punched in the face?"

"He thought I was having money trouble and wanted to offer me help" AJ scoffed "He told me that no one in the family knew and we could keep it our little secret" she said shaking her head "He always wants me to keep his secrets"

"What did you say?" Punk asked her

"I hung up the phone once I realized it was him" she said to him "I saw the number was from Puerto Rico and answered I thought it was family" she then shook her head "Forget about that Phil just promise me you won't leave"

"Now you think I'm leaving?" he scoffed "I traveled all this way to spend time with you and after one argument you think I'm jumping on the next flight"

"Please I'm having a really emotional day-" she started to cry again

"Stop crying" he said cutting her off "I hate it when you cry" he said refusing to look at her "I'm not leaving, I'm pissed off and when I'm pissed off it's best I just go for a drive"

"Come inside" she insisted

"I need a few minutes AJ" he said to her

"I'm really sorry" she practically pleaded

"Stop saying that I get it" Punk said to her "I don't blame you for wondering either"

"So why are you still so mad?" she asked him

"I don't even know" he said to her "I've missed you AJ it hasn't been easy to work without you there and yea it's lonely and I know this is difficult for you to understand but it's not just about sex. I miss hanging out with you, I miss reading comics, I miss burying my face into your hair and sniffing your hair until I fall asleep"

"Creepy" she teased and even he smirked at the remark

"I'm a creepy guy" he said seriously causing her to let out a laugh "Most of all I hate that you've been sitting here probably crying every night giving up hope but I never gave up AJ it just took some time"

"Thank you" she said moving in to give him a kiss but he jerked his head so she got his cheek "I thought you weren't mad"

"I lied" he said almost childishly. AJ leaned over and kissed his cheek but didn't stop there she kissed down to his jaw line then his neck.

"This isn't going to work" he said to her and that's when her hand moved between his thighs and was able to grip him through his thin shorts. "Nope" he said as she kissed until she reached the sensitive spot on his neck, just below his pulse point and her free hand moved behind his ear and massaged it lightly just like he liked.

Punk placed his hands on the steering wheel as her hand slid under his shorts and she bit him a little rougher on the neck. She felt him hiss slightly but more importantly he grew harder by the second in her hand.

"Ok" He choked out

"Hmm?" she hummed against his skin

"I said ok" he said with more force "All is forgiven let's go inside"

"Let's stay out here instead" She said arching her eyebrows and giving him a seductive smile

"As exciting as you may find it to have sex in the morning, on the street, in a rental car I do not because people will see you" he said to her

"No they won't" she said slowly and tugged his shorts and boxers slightly so he sprung out. She licked her lips and lowered her face over him and took him into her mouth.

"AJ-" he started but he couldn't help but jerk into her mouth slightly. All of his doubts were gone as soon as her slick mouth devoured him. "That's it" he encouraged

Punk placed his hands in her now messy hair and helped guider her up and down. He rested his head against the seat and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. No other woman could do this to him, make him feel this way. He fisted her hair a little rougher as he controlled her movements. AJ's hands were on his thighs gently rubbing them also adding to this extremely hot moment.

"Fuck AJ" he moaned "Your mouth…." He trailed off.

He felt himself grow tenser and he knew he was ready to go at any moment.

"You're going to swallow me?" he asked her almost coldly and he felt her hum in response "You like to do that don't you?" she again hummed causing him to vibrate slightly.

He wasn't sure what she did with her tongue but she always did this erotic thing with her tongue when she was taking him this way and it always set him off and this morning was no different. He completely blew in her mouth and she completely accepted every last drop his body offered her.

AJ sat up casually and used two fingers to wipe around her mouth and pulled down the visor to look in the mirror at her mouth to make sure there was no residue around her mouth. Punk couldn't believe how cool and calm she was acting while he was completely out of breath.

"Good?" she asked him in a chirpy voice

"Uh yea it was alright" He remarked almost sarcastically and tugged up his shorts.

"Just alright?" she said looking at him

"You know it was fucking good" he said almost annoyed "You just want me to boost your ego" she then put on a serious face when speaking to him

"I really am sorry" she said to him

"I know" He said to her "It's ok, really"

"So the weekend isn't ruined?" she asked

"Nope" he said "As a matter of fact let's go inside so I can return the favor" he grinned "After you brush your teeth of course" she rolled her and just nodded

"I don't make you brush" AJ pointed out

"Because you know you taste fucking great" he said to her and she blushed slightly "Come on"

"Wait" she said alarmed

"What?" he asked

"We need to go back to the diner" she said to him and he looked confused

"You left your purse or something?" He asked her

"No I never brought it with me" she said to him "And I couldn't pay the rest of the bill"

"Shit" He groaned turning on the car "Sorry"

"It's ok it's just they have my cell phone as collateral to insure I come back and pay" she said and he just nodded

"I'll go get it" he said to her "Go inside and wait for me"

"Are you sure?" she asked him

"Go inside, take your clothes off, spread out across your bed and wait for me" he said seriously and she smiled. She quickly cupped his face and gave him a wet kiss on the lips.

"Damn it AJ!" He scolded wiping his lips as she jumped out of the car.

* * *

AJ was practically shaking as they arrived at the hotel Monday morning. They were meeting Vince privately because he wanted AJ's return kept quiet. It was only 9 in the morning when they reached his hotel room.

"You're not going to leave me in there right?" she asked him

"Of course not" he said to her "And you're not signing anything until I look over it and my attorney approves it"

"So I won't be back at work tonight?" she asked sadly

"No you will I'll fax it from here and he'll call me and say it's good and you'll sign. You'll be back under contract before lunch I promise" he said to her and then knocked at the door.

"Good" Vince said opening the door and nodding for them to come in "I have everything here for you, take a seat" he said gesturing to the two chairs and Vince casually sat on the edge of his bed. AJ had never seen Vince so casual. "Here" he said passing AJ the contract but Punk took it for her and began to read it over.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon" AJ said nervously and he gave her a light smile

"I like you, I see big things for you" Vince said to her "But I have people to answer to and even though what you did was wrong it was very entertaining" he grinned

"Thank you sir" she said as Punk read over her contract closely

"We're obviously keeping this very quiet because one of my favorite past times is to see Paul Heyman squirm" Vince laughed "He just might faint in the ring, that would be entertaining" he said thinking about it

"He's not going to like it" AJ noted

"No he isn't but he'll get over it. He'll also probably try to humiliate you and push you around but I'm sure you can get past it" Vince said to her "It won't last forever" and she nodded "You also have a very good alley" he said nodding towards Punk who wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying "Everything you asked for is there" he said to Punk

"You personally negotiated my contract?" AJ asked him

"Hmm? Yea" He said briefly looking at her "The retroactive pay?" he asked looking up at Vince

"Page 3, 4th paragraph" Vince said and Punk flipped the page

"You're paying me retroactively?" she asked Vince

"Phil insisted on it" Vince practically groaned "Starting from the night you were fired. The title opportunity will come in time" he said to Punk who nodded

"A title opportunity?" AJ asked with wide eyes

"Yes you're guaranteed a title shot" Vince said to her "Paul could have it on a pay-per-view or on a Superstars taping" he reminded her "A lot of this falls on Paul"

"It seems ok" Punk said to him

"Can I sign it?" she asked anxiously

"I'd rather have my attorney look over it" Punk said to her and even rolled his eyes slightly

"There's a fax machine in the next room" Vince said pointing and Punk walked right in there

"He really must like you" Vince said to her

"Yea" she said looking with a smile watching him walk into the next room

"I thought maybe he felt guilty because you were fired for helping him but this isn't guilt" Vince said to her "It goes beyond that"

"You think so?" she asks and he nodded

"I didn't need much convincing to bring you back since he's been impossible to work with since you've been gone" Vince said to her "I want you to understand it wasn't personal AJ" he said to her

"I get it I messed up" she said to him

"We had to make cuts, we have a much smaller budget now and I tried to argue on your behalf but you were the first to go" Vince said to her

"Now there's room in the budget?" she asked him

"Yea thanks to Punk taking a pay-cut" Vince chuckled and she looked stunned "He didn't tell you that?"

"He's taking a pay cut so I can come back?" she asked

"Yea he is. It was the only way I could convince the board to sign off on this" Vince said to her "You're getting a raise too, Punk personally negotiated your pay rate as well. The man who bitches he doesn't get paid enough suggested this" he chuckled "I can't believe it"

"I can" she said with a smile "He's amazing"

"To you" Vince teased "You're one of the lucky ones"

"Give him ten minutes" Punk said walking back into the room.

"You took a pay cut?" AJ asked looking up at him

"You told her that?" Punk asked shooting Vince a glare

"I'm going to go into the office" Vince said feeling uncomfortable and walking into the next room.

"I don't want you to do that. You deserve your money" she argued

"And you deserve your job" He said to her "It's fine I get paid more than enough"

"But it's not fair" She insisted

"Life isn't fair AJ" Punk said to her "All I care about is that you're back on my bus and doing what you love. I can't concentrate on work knowing you're at home crying yourself to sleep"

"I love you" she said standing up and pulling him into a kiss. "Thank you" she said pulling away "I'll make this up to you, I'll make you proud"

"I have no doubt that you will" he said running his thumb down her cheek.


	15. Wait For Me

**Wait For Me**

* * *

AJ was backstage at Raw where she rightfully belonged. No one knew she was back to work everyone just kind of assumed she was tagging along with Punk again. She sat in catering with Celeste catching up.

"So wait he cut his own salary and gave it to you?" Celeste asked in a whisper

"Isn't he the most amazing man ever?" AJ asked her seriously

"Pretty fucking great" Celeste agreed "I mean totally out of character for him"

"Not if you know him like I do" she smiled and Celeste chuckled

"I don't think I'm going to know him the way you do" Celeste smirked "You're really into him, huh?"

"Yea" she said with a smile "It's been a few months since we've been official and I still get butterflies when I see him"

"Careful AJ you're starting to sound like a real girl" Celeste warned her tomboy friend

"I don't even care" AJ admitted "He saved my job, stood up for me to my family- he's been so great to me"

"And I'm sure the dirty, dirty sex helps" Celeste teased

"It's not always dirty" AJ said blushing slightly "But no matter what kind it is, it's always mind-blowing"

"You're telling me he doesn't just fuck you against the wall like he used to?" Celeste asked her

"No he's tender and sweet" AJ gushed "He holds me and always asks what I like and makes sure I come-"

"Too much info AJ" Celeste said disgusted and she giggled "Alright how many times?" she said as curiosity got the best of her

"Once it was three times before himself" AJ said almost smugly and Celeste's jaw dropped

"You lucky bitch" Celeste said seriously

"I am" she agreed

"Oh hello" Paul Heyman smiled walking over "Do you have your guest pass on Miss. Mendez?" he asked standing over her

"No I don't" AJ admitted

"Then you better get one before I have security throw you out on your ass" Paul grinned

"Yea ok" AJ said standing up and shooting Celeste a wink.

"Allow me to escort you" Paul offered

"That's alright" AJ said annoyed

"So tell me how is life on the unemployment line?" Paul asked ignoring her response and walking side by side with her

"I'm doing just fine thank you" AJ replied calmly

"Are you? You seem like the stress is weighing on you" Paul mocked "Baggy eyes and you actually look thinner. Is that from stress or lack of being able to afford food?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" AJ asked as they reached the security desk "You'd be thrilled if I was so hard up that I'd actually starve" she laughed "What is wrong with you?"

"You thought you could outsmart me" Paul said to her "I got the last laugh."

"Yes you did" she forced out knowing that wasn't the case.

"So I have to wonder is Punk paying your way now?" Paul asked her curiously

"No. I don't need charity" She said strongly "I can take care of myself"

"I'll tell you what" Paul started then lowered his voice "If you need some cash you can come by my private locker room later tonight and earn some cash"

"Excuse me?" she asked disgusted

"Fifty bucks for a BJ is fair" Paul laughed and AJ rolled her eyes "And if you're any good I'll personally recommend you to some of the guys back here- you know the ones you haven't already slept with"

"I'll keep that in mind" she forced out

"So will I" he said giving her a wink then quickly walked away. AJ looked behind her to see what scared her off and it was Punk coming straight towards her.

"What was that about?" Punk asked her

"He's gloating" AJ sighed as they walked towards his locker room

"He won't be gloating for long" Punk assured her

"That's what kept from punching him in the face" AJ said with a bitter smile

"I'll punch him in the face for you" Punk smiled.

"I know you would" she said and that's when she saw Brad walking towards them.

AJ hadn't spoken to Brad since that night or seen him. He didn't show up for two weeks after she left thinking Punk would be calm but he wasn't. Punk wasn't the type to let calm down and forgive over time, he stewed and became angrier. He jumped Brad in the back causing him to miss a match that Paul had booked him for, Brad hadn't been used since.

"AJ I-" Brad started but Punk glared at him as he tugged AJ's arm and passed by him.

"I can't blame him for turning on me" AJ said as they walked into his locker room

"I can" Punk said simply

"I'm more upset he left you on your own" AJ said to him

"I don't want to talk about that little prick" Punk said coldly "Or I'm going to get all worked up again and beat him again"

"You really would beat anyone up for me wouldn't you?" she smirked

"Yea, why you have a list?" Punk asked her seriously

"No" she laughed plopping on his couch

"Oh well if you think of anyone pass the name on to me" Punk said simply

"How long would you say we've been together for?" she asked him out of nowhere

"Um…" he trailed off trying to calculate it in his head "Probably a year now"

"You consider us just fooling around being together?" she asked him

"Yea, you don't?" Punk asked her "I mean we may have been with other people but we were still technically together"

"Yea you're right" she agreed

"Why?" he asked "I didn't figure you for an anniversary type of girl"

"I'm not" she said to him quickly "It's just you might turn out to be one of my longest relationships"

"Cool" he smirked "Actually you might be mine" he laughed "We really are two peas in a pod"

"Yea" she agreed with a smile

"Are you turning into one of those girls who are starting to wonder where we are going?" he asked. AJ couldn't help but drop her jaw slightly, it was like he was reading her mind. He just laughed at her reaction. "We're going places AJ" he assured her

"I didn't ask" she defended innocently

"Yea you did" He teased "You're in my life and I don't want that to change."

"I feel the same way" she said to him

"I know" he sighed "You just have to bare with me a little bit because this is new to me" he admitted "I don't know all the right things to do or say but I'll figure it out and we'll progress"

"Ok" that was enough for her

"Just promise you'll wait for me" he said to her

"I'd wait forever" she promised

* * *

Punk was back in catering while AJ got her hair and makeup done for the night with Kofi, who he hadn't really had a chance to catch up with since he had been out with an injury.

"I still can't believe it" Kofi laughed "You and AJ?" he said shaking his head

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked slightly annoyed "You don't think she's my type?"

"No I absolutely think she's your type" Kofi said still chuckling "I just thought she would have gotten fed up with you and moved on"

"Why would you say that?" Punk asked

"You treated her like crap man" Kofi told him honestly "You would go into her hotel room and sneak out and be back on the bus in an hours time. Backstage you weren't all that nice to her and that was so people wouldn't suspect- at least that's what you claimed"

"It's true" he defended

"So what changed?" Kofi asked "When did you go from just screwing around to locking her down?"

"She fought Paul for me" Punk smirked "Most people are terrified of Paul but she was more scared for me. She wanted to make sure I had my championship, she sacrificed her job for me"

"She has some set of balls" Kofi remarked sipping on his coffee

"Trust me she has no balls" Punk grinned smugly "But she's fucking tough"

"And hot" Kofi chuckled and Punk couldn't help but agree "I saw those photos from Puerto Rico from a few months back"

"You and everyone else" Punk snorted "But I'm here for advice actually"

"Oh really?" Kofi asked with a wide smile

"You're married and have a good relationship" Punk noted and Kofi nodded "I think AJ wants more" he said to him and Kofi arched an eyebrow

"AJ wants more or you want more?" Kofi asked him

"I don't know" Punk defended "I'm nuts about her. There are times she makes me want to throw myself out of a window and other times-"

"You think about whisking her away and hiding out together for the rest of your lives?" Kofi asked and Punk nodded

"Exactly" Punk said slowly

"I feel that about my wife all of the time- both actually" Kofi smirked

"What's the next step?" Punk asked him

"You're asking me?" Kofi laughed

"Yea what do I do?" Punk asked him

"I can't believe we're actually having this conversation" Kofi said in awe of his old friend "Whenever one of your girlfriends wanted to move forward or some sort of commitment you would come to me to ask me how to let them down gently now you want advice on the next step?"

"Yea" Punk shrugged "What's logical?"

"There's nothing logical about love" Kofi said to him "What do you want from her?"

"Nothing" Punk said to him "And everything- I don't know"

"How's the distance thing going?" Kofi asked "Are you two having issues living so far apart?"

"No because we trade off weeks" Punk said to her "We're together every week whether it's in Tampa or Chicago"

"Well that's good" Kofi said to him "I'd say move her in but if you're not having issues on the end there's no point"

"So what else?" Punk asked

"Oh I got it!" Kofi shouted "A promise ring" and Punk's face dropped along with rolling his eyes "What? My wife loved it"

"Isn't your wife your high school sweetheart?" Punk asked

"Yea" Kofi nodded

"Did you give her the promise ring in high school?" Punk asked

"Oh yea I did" Kofi laughed "Maybe AJ's a little too old for that" he agreed

"Yea" Punk said annoyed

"So you want to marry her?" Kofi asked "I mean you two have been together a while now"

"Marriage?" Punk asked with a shiver "Not my thing"

"Does AJ know that?" Kofi asked

"I don't know, why?" Punk asked him

"Because you can't lead her on man" Kofi laughed "Most women want to get married and have children, if you don't want that I think you should give her a heads up"

"What does it matter?" Punk asked "She's into me, I'm into her- that shouldn't matter"

"You're not stupid Punk" Kofi scolded "You can't just expect her to give up her dreams for yours- again"

"Who said I didn't want any of that?" Punk asked him

"You just said marriage isn't your thing" Kofi pointed out

"It's not so much marriage it's just- I don't know" Punk shrugged "I feel like marriage changes everything. We won't be fun anymore. We'll be an old married couple"

"Not all married couples are like that. All I'm saying is if you don't want her to leave you, if you want every single man on this planet to know she's with you the way to do it is with a ring and not a promise one" Kofi said sternly

"I was thinking about getting a tattoo" Punk said ignoring everything Kofi said

"Well that's an original idea" Kofi remarked sarcastically "Are you going to put it by the one you have for Amy or the one you and Natalie have?"

"Why are you shitting on my great idea?" Punk asked "Most girls would go nuts over that"

"I get the feeling AJ isn't like most girls" Kofi said to him and Punk had to agree "Otherwise you wouldn't be this invested"

"I don't know if AJ wants marriage" Punk whispered as if he was telling him a huge secret "But I've thought about it ok?"

"You have?" Kofi laughed

"Yes!" Punk hissed "And as for the living together thing I've tried- as soon as she got fired I asked her to move to Chicago with me and she laughed it off every time. Maybe she's afraid of marriage and living together"

"Never thought of that" Kofi said thinking about it

"What if she doesn't want to live Tampa?" Punk asked him "I mean why should I just assume that's easier for her to pick up and leave Tampa then it would be for me to pack up and leave Chicago?"

"Would you leave Chicago?" Kofi asked

"No" He said hesitantly

"You would" Kofi laughed "You would really leave and move to Tampa if she wanted that"

"I didn't say that" Punk snapped

"You said it with your eyes" Kofi laughed

"I love Chicago, the Hawks, my family and friends are there- it has everything I want" Punk argued

"Everything but your girl" Kofi added

"Yea" Punk said quietly

"Just talk to her" Kofi suggested "Get a feel for what she wants"

"I can't worry about that all right now" Punk said standing up "I'm going to have to worry about getting her through the night"

"Paul is going to freak" Kofi warned

"Looking forward to it" Punk smirked walking out of catering

* * *

Paul had come out to open the show, which he had done very Raw since becoming the Raw General Manager. Before he could even get a word out AJ's music hit and it was loudest ovation she had ever received. She came out skipping in a pair of jeans and a white tank top clutching her contract in her hand as she skipped around the ring.

"Security!" Paul shouted waving down security but no one ever came. AJ entered the ring through the bottom rope with a microphone in her hand.

"Security won't be coming" AJ smiled tilting her head "I'm an employee here"

"No you are not" Paul laughed nervously

"Oh yes I am, as of 10am this morning" She said handing him her contract which he snatched from her hand "Also if you read the fine print you'll see that I also have a guaranteed Diva's title opportunity"

"What moron put this together?" Paul scoffed

"Vince McMahon" AJ informed and his face fell "He knows talent when he sees it"

"And he signed you…again?" Paul said to her stunned "And had decided to keep you on Raw" he laughed "No doubt to please Punk but this is ok" he said passing AJ back her contract "I was expecting this day to come but I had thought Punk would have gotten this done a lot sooner for you "

"It doesn't matter how I got my job back it just matters that I did" AJ said to him

"A three year deal" Paul nodded "Which means your Diva's title has to be full field within those three years not anytime soon and you are technically working for me"

"I won't make it easy for you" AJ smiled

"I'm sure you won't" Paul said to her "And the fact that you're so arrogant and smug only tells me that this contract is ironclad"

"It is" AJ said to him

"Great" Paul said to her "So you are a talent on my show and I will place you where I see fit" he informed her "I bet you really want to get back into the ring huh?"

"I'm not stupid" AJ said to him "I know you're probably going to have a lot of fun with this maybe I'll be the hotdog vender or work the merchandise stand" she said to him "I can take it"

"No with the money you're being paid you're going to be utilized and in the ring" Paul said to her "And you're going to be in a tag match tonight"

"And here comes the famous Heyman catch" AJ said to him

"You're going to be tagging Brad Maddox tonight, that worked out well for Punk last time" Paul laughed "And you'll be facing Charlotte and CM Punk" AJ's face fell, she never wanted to pitted against Punk in a match. "Don't worry Punk can't touch you in the match so he won't get the win over you" he laughed "This is going to be fun, welcome back" he said slapping her shoulder and leaving her speechless in the ring.

* * *

AJ was lacing up her chucks for the match when Punk walked over to her.

"So how do you want to do this tonight?" he asked her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You really want to take me on a fight?" he laughed

"We can't wrestle each other" AJ said to him

"I don't want to be in a match against you regardless" he said to her

"Well I can't just walk out of the match" she said to him "This is my first match back I want to prove to Vince that he made the right decision"

"Well I'm the champ AJ" he reminded her "I can't just let Brad Maddox pick up a win over me" he said with a laugh

"I know you're the champ" AJ said to him "But this is my first match back. I won't lose it"

"I have no doubt you could take Charlotte but what happens when I get in the ring with Brad and pin him?" Punk asked "Because you know I will"

"Then you do what you have to do" AJ said simply "But don't expect me to not pin Charlotte if I can because you don't want an official loss against Brad"

"I don't think that will happen" Punk smirked

"You don't think I can take Charlotte?" AJ asked folding her arms

"I didn't say that" he said to her "It's just you don't have a strong partner and I do"

"So you and Charlotte are stronger than Brad and I?" AJ asked him

"I'm stronger than Brad" Punk clarified "That's all I'm saying"

"And you think Charlotte is stronger than me" AJ said to him

"I didn't say that" He groaned "Why are you being so bitchy about this? Do you want me to just walk out of a match or not show up for it?"

"You really think I have no chance of winning" AJ scoffed

"It's not you it's your partner" Punk said to her

"Then I'll just make sure Charlotte can't tag you in" AJ said to him "And I'll prove that I'm just as good as her"

"I do think you're just as good- better in fact" he argued

"Really?" she laughed "Could have fooled me"

"What do you want me to do AJ?" he asked her

"Nothing show up and do the best you can" AJ said to him "But this match is very important to me, just as important as your belt is to you"

"Championship, not a belt" he corrected "And you would know if you had one"

"Really?" she asked and he immediately regretted the words

"I'm sorry" he said quickly

"No you're right. Why would this match matter to me when I don't even matter" she laughed "Clearly your 'championship' is the most important thing in your life"

"I didn't say that" Punk argued "Don't put words in my mouth" he warned

"I know how important being the champion is to you, I put everything on the line for it for you" She reminded him "I'm not asking you to go out there and lay down I'm asking you to give me a chance. I know this win is important to you but it's more important to me. So if you value me more than your championship that isn't even on the line you'll let me get some ring time "

"You don't think I want to wrestle too?" Punk asked

"You're right" she said to him "You're the champ you can't look weak or take a loss to someone as low as Brad Maddox and AJ Lee"

"That's not what I meant" Punk said to her "It has nothing to do with you"

"When it comes to your precious title it never has to do with me" she said to him "I'll see you out there" she then walked out of the room slamming the door behind her

* * *

The match started off with Charlotte and AJ in the ring. He had no idea why AJ thought he doubted her wrestling skills because she was amazing. Charlotte was bigger and stronger but AJ was faster and technically more advanced in the ring. Charlotte may have had 'Flair' running through her veins but AJ had pure passion running through hers and that was more important in any match.

Charlotte was taken a beating from the small diva and finally pushed AJ off of her long enough to reach her corner and try to tag Punk in. She extended her hand to him but he jumped off the apron, much like Brad had done to Punk in the past. His face remained unreadable as he walked down the ramp and headed backstage, taking the official loss against Brad and hopefully proving to AJ she was in fact more important to him than his championship.

He heard her music ring out from backstage and glanced towards the monitor and watched as she happily celebrated her victory. He smiled when Brad tried to give her a hug and she slapped him across the face, Punk could swear Brad lost a tooth from the impact. It was also pretty sweet revenge on Paul to turn on one of his people. Sure Brad got a win over Punk technically and it will forever be in the record book but AJ also got a win, one she needed more than he did.

"What was that?" AJ asked walking towards him backstage

"I didn't want to tag in" He shrugged "So I left"

"You shouldn't have done that" She said to him

"You were awesome tonight" He said to her with a smile

"You really didn't have to do that what I said earlier- I didn't mean for you to not participate in the match" AJ said to him

"I know, you would never ask me to do that but I didn't want to be involved in a match against you" he said her "I knew I wouldn't have won, saved some face" he grinned

"You're the best" she said kissing him

"Don't ever doubt that you're more important to me than not only this job but this piece of gold" he said holding his title up slightly

"Sorry I ever did" She said to him

"Well congratulations" Paul Heyman slowly clapped walking over to them "It didn't take as long as I thought to make you look like a weak, pussy whipped, lovesick child"

"I was too good to be in the ring with Brad Maddox" Punk shrugged simply

"Oh that's why" Paul laughed "You can't just walk out of matches"

"Brad did it" Punk shrugged "I will expect the same punishment he received" he shot at Paul and knew he won this battle.

"You're going to ruin his career" Paul said looking at AJ now "This is why I wanted you gone"

"Punk doesn't need me to make him weak or strong just like he didn't need you for that" AJ informed him

"All of this for a road fuck buddy" Paul said disgusted looking at them

"At least he doesn't have to offer me money for it" she whispered at Paul who gave her half a smile

"He'll be paying in the long run, trust me" Paul responded then walked off

"What did you mean offer you money?" Punk asked her

"Ugh forget it" she said wrapping her arms around his one larger one "Let's just get out of here"

"Wait did he offer you money for sex?" he asked but she just laughed and ignored him

* * *

Back on the bus Punk realized how much he truly did miss AJ. They were in an intense game of Mortal Kombat until he was close to winning and AJ jumped onto him and pulled his thoughts from the game. It went from 0-100 real quick and before he knew it he was leaning against the couch as AJ rode up and down him.

"You really hate losing" He grunted placing his hands on her hips "I on the other hand love it, I'll have to beat you more" he teased

"Or you could just let me win…you like to do that" she said as she closed her eyes as he hips moved faster

"You would have won anyway" he reminded her "Oh fuck AJ please slow down"

"Never" She practically laughed

A half hour later AJ was wrapped in a throw blanket on the couch while Punk lay beside her and ran his knuckles gently up and down her bare arm.

"You can play me" AJ said as she was on her side and her back was pressed into his back "I promise to not act like a baby anymore"

"No you play" he insisted to her "I'll just watch, your face makes the cutest expressions when you're an intense game"

"I was told it looks 'constipated'" she laughed

"Cute constipated face" he corrected

"You think I'm cute" she giggled

"I do" he smirked kissing her shoulder gently "You're still coming to Chicago this week right?"

"Yea" she said to him "And the next week it's Tampa right?"

"Yea" Punk said to her "It's a lot of traveling" he noted

"Not really. Either way we'd be traveling home what's the difference if its your home or my own?" she asked

"True" Punk said to her and rolled his eyes slightly "But you wouldn't have to leave Nacho with your neighbor all the time, I'm sure that's annoying"

"It is" AJ agreed "I really do miss him when I'm Chicago. Oh! I have a great idea" she said not taking her eyes off of the game "I can bring him with me! You don't mind right?"

"No of course not" he said slightly disappointed that was her 'great idea'.

"It's great, he can travel with me on the weeks I go to Chicago, he'd love it" she said to him

"Yea I guess" Punk said to her "You really like Tampa, huh?"

"Yea I do. I like the beaches it kind of reminds me of Puerto Rico" AJ said simply

"Chicago has great parks" Punk countered

"They do" she laughed "And great food"

"Yup" he said to her

"And you" she smirked

"And me" he agreed and then watched as she got back into her game and he finally snapped "Why won't you fucking live with me?" he asked and she paused the game

"Since when do you want me to live with you?" she asked rolling onto her back laughing looking up at him

"I asked you months ago and you told me no" he said to her "Do you just not want to leave Tampa?"

"You weren't serious when you asked me a few months ago, you just wanted to help me out with my money situation" she said to him

"No I really wanted you to live with me- well I did want to help with that too" Punk said to her

"I really didn't think you were serious" AJ said to him

"Well I was" he said to her "This traveling back and forth is stupid because we're together constantly anyway. Let's be together in one place"

"Ok" she said then went back to her game

"Ok you'll move to Chicago?" he asked her

"Yea" she said to him

"You and Nacho are going to come to Chicago with me?" Punk asked her

"I don't know how Nacho will feel to be honest he loves the beach just as much as I do" AJ said to him "But I'll definitely be there as long as you want me"

"Oh you have no idea how bad I do want you" he said snatching the controller out of her hand

"Hey!" she shouted as he crawled over her body

"Let's celebrate" he said pressing his body into hers.

"I can bring all my stuff right?" she asked and he nodded kissing down her neck "Even that ugly lamp you hate more than anything?"

"Yes" He said to her

"You'll let me chip in on the bills?" she asked

"I don't have bills, I paid off my place" he informed her

"Water, electric-" she started as he bit into the flesh over her pulse point

"No" he said to her "I pay the bills, deal with it"

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you think I can't afford to live on my own right? Because I can now" she said to him

"No this has to do with the fact that I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night" he said to her

"Have you ever lived with a woman?" she asked

"A girlfriend? No" he admitted

"Are you really sure?" she asked

"Honey I am sure" he said looking up at her "Wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't now you can continue to talk while I continue to worship your body- its your choice" he said simply and she smiled as he slipped under the blanket and gasped when she felt his devour her from below. She couldn't help but notice her game was still on and reached for the controller.

She was arched a little uncomfortably since the couch was small but the mix of Punk and video games was too tempting to pass on. She felt Punk's hot tongue lap her up as she continued her game and tried to divide her attention.

"Oh yes" she moaned rolling her hips slightly as she kept her eyes on the TV. "Keep going Phil, don't stop" she encouraged not wanting to climax until her match up against her computer opponent was done.

Punk kept moving but the fact that AJ wasn't as vocal as she usually was concerned him, had he lost his touch? No impossible…then he heard clicking of a controller and he pulled the blanket away and was in shock to see her playing her game.

"No, no, no why did you stop?" she asked him as she kept playing

"I'm eating you out and you're playing a video game" He said annoyed "You don't see what's wrong with that?"

"It's so hot" she said to him with a grin as she finally won her match up. "Ok you have my full attention, finish"

"No" he said feigning hurt

"How is it any different then you asking for a blow job during a Blackhawks game?" she asked seriously

"I'm not playing a game, I'm watching TV" he defended but it wasn't all that different. He found it unbelievably arousing to have her pleasuring him during an intense game.

"I'm sorry finish" she said turning off the TV "you have my full attention now"

"No" he said sitting up

"Oh don't be like that you can't leave me hanging" she teased

"Sure I can" Punk said to her and she pouted "Maybe your game will get you off"

"Don't be a baby" she laughed "You are so sensitive when it comes to sex especially for a man who was pretty selfish sex was in the beginning of our relationship" she trailed off and knew that would get him

"Fine" he said annoyed getting back into position "But I'm not happy about it"

"You don't have to be happy about it" she smiled "Just do it"

"You really are a manipulator" he said to her and she laughed

"I'm not a- Ah!" she screamed as his teeth nipped at her roughly "You think that hurts? I like it" she laughed loudly which only encouraged him to do it again and again. She wasn't sure what the hell he was doing he was using his tongue, fingers and teeth and didn't stop until she came. She looked down and watched as he cleaned her off with his tongue.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her as he moved up

"A little" she admitted feeling a sore" she said to him "But I kind of like it"

"Did I just ask a sadist to live with me?" he asked more himself

"You like that about me" She grinned "Now take me to bed I'm sleepy"

"You're a bossy little thing aren't you?" he laughed looking at her as she extended her arms so he would lift her.

"I'm all sore and achy now" she pouted childishly and he rolled his eyes and lifted her so she could wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, the blanket falling form her body instantly.

"Am I going to have to carry you around when you move in?" he asked making his way to the back of the bus with her

"Are you going to complain that my naked body is wrapped around you?" she asked back

"Good point" he said seriously placing her onto the bed. Punk reached into his dresser and tossed her one of his shirts, one of her favorites.

"Thank you" she said slipping it over her head as he got into the bed next to her. "I can't wait to live with you" she said snuggling into him while his face buried itself in her hair, where he loved it to be, where he needed to be so he could drift off to sleep soundly.

AJ had left her bag and phone on the couch, not needing it all. The only person she needed to be in touch with was the man she was currently being held by. Her phone lit up and vibrated as she missed a call…

_'April it's Ricky again. I'm sure you're just ignoring my calls but I thought you should know your sister and I are going to be coming to Tampa in a few weeks and we plan on seeing you. She's heartbroken over the issues at the wedding and I am as well. For her sake don't try to fight this. We'll see you shortly'_


	16. Cliché

**Cliché**

* * *

"What's in this one?" Punk asked holding a rather have box

"Action figures" she said to him "See it says 'wrestling' which means it's my wrestling figures"

"Right" he said dropping the box to his feet

"There should be a few more boxes like that" she admitted and he looked over to her "One is labeled DC, Marvel and misc"

"You have a lot more crap than I thought" Punk grunted

"You're the one that asked me to live with you and you can't take it back because someone is already living in my old place" she said to him

"No, no regrets" he said to her "It's just I have to make some room for your stuff that's all. Are you ok about leaving Nacho behind?" he asked her unsurely

"No but I will be" AJ said to her. "Nacho loves Tampa and when I told my neighbors I was moving the little girl started to cry because she takes care of Nacho when I'm away. She sees Nacho more than me and I know he's in excellent hands."

"That was very nice of you" Punk said to her

"Besides I'm pretty sure you're allergic to him, you would get rashes every time he licked you" AJ pointed out

"I would have dealt with it" Punk said to her

"I know" she said to him sweetly

"You have a lot of cardigans" he noted

"Yes I do" she laughed

"We're going to need hangers" he said to her

"We're never getting this all unpacked before Sunday night when we leave for work" she frowned

"We'll get as much done as possible" Punk assured her "I'll run to Target or something and get some of the stuff you need"

"Thank you" She smiled

"Just don't freak out because it will get done there's no time table you're going to be here a while" He reminded her

"Sounds like prison" she said to him and he glared at her "I'm kidding" she laughed hugging him

"I might need to make you shelf" he said looking at all of her boxes filled with toys

"That would be awesome" she said seriously

"So I guess I'll be stopping by Home Depot as well" he said to her reaching for his keys and wallet

"Oh before you go can I talk to you about something?" she asked him

"Ok" He said unsurely

"So you know I'm a completely independent woman and I don't hide behind anyone, right?" she asked him

"Yea" He said slowly

"And I would never ask or expect you to fight my battles" she added and he nodded

"You want my help with something?" He asked with a wide grin "You're coming to your boyfriend for help?" he asked in awe "You've never asked me for help with…well anything" he was almost giddy

"Forget it" she said annoyed "If you're going to gloat I won't even ask"

"Oh come on I'm kidding" He said laughing "I'm just really excited"

"Ok so I keep getting messages from Ricky" she started off and Punk's face became serious "I keep ignoring him and the messages but it started out with once a month, to every two weeks, to once a week and now almost every day"

"What does he want?" Punk asked growing angrier by the second

"He wants to get together" she said to him "I would just change my number but that's such a pan in the ass with work"

"What's his number?" Punk asked her and AJ pulled her phone out of her back pocket and passed it to him

"It's the only number that's not stored in my phone" she said as he scrolled through her recent calls.

"I'll take care of it" Punk said copying the number into his phone and then passing her back her phone "Thank you for trusting me enough to ask for help"

"It's just- I know its stupid but I still get freaked out" AJ admitted

"I know and it's normal, what he's doing is not normal" Punk said to her "You shouldn't have to deal with this I'll take care of it"

"He wants to have dinner with me and Erica" AJ said to him "But I figure if Erica wanted that she would have gotten in touch with me. Don't get me wrong I'd love to see my sister and have dinner with her but the fact that he keeps pushing it-"

"I'll take care of it" he repeated in a slow voice "He won't call you again"

"He told me not to tell you" AJ admitted

"Oh really?" Punk laughed

"Yea he said you were judgmental and he didn't think you'd behave through dinner" she shrugged "That was on the most recent voice mail"

"He doesn't want me to know because he's not planning on having dinner with you and your sister he just wants dinner with you. The way he looked at you in Puerto Rico was disgusting and he's lucky I didn't jab my fork in his fucking eye" Punk rambled off

"I just want him to stop" AJ said to him "I don't want you to stab him with any foreign objects I just want to stop hearing his voice" she said almost desperately

"I'll rip out his vocal cords if I have to" Punk said to her

"No violence just make him leave me alone" AJ pleaded "I hate coming to you with this-"

"-hey I'll take care of it" Punk said kissing her forehead "And you don't know how much it means to me that you actually asked me to help"

"You're the only person in my life who I trust completely with anything, and I know if I ask you for something you'll do it" she said to him

"Without a doubt" He assured her "You don't have to deal with this anymore"

"Thank you" She said feeling relieved

* * *

About two hours later Punk arrived back home with the supplies he needed. Of course the first thing he did when he got into his car was call Ricky who didn't answer and left him a nice long and borderline threatening message. Once he parked in Target he called again and left yet another message and then finally before coming back into the house. He dragged in the giant box that had all shelf pieces that he realized was probably going to take him hours to put together and a ton of hangers.

"Babe?" he asked noticing she was gone

"Phil come here" she said waving him into the kitchen and grabbed him by the wrist and puling him towards the window

"What?" he asked peering outside

"There's two people going through your dumpster" she said to him "They don't look homeless"

"No they're just fans" Punk said to her narrowing his eyes at the two "I'll be right back"

"No what if they're like crazy fans who will shoot you?" she asked him

"No I'm pretty sure they're just teenagers looking for a memento or something" Punk scoffed

"You should sign something for them" she suggested "This way they won't come back"

"No what I'm going to do is threaten to call the police if they come back and that will make them not come back" he said to her "This happens all of the time"

"Really?" she asked

"I probably should have mentioned that to you" Punk said scratching the back of his head "It's public knowledge that I live here you can google my name and get the address"

"No it's ok it's just weird" she admitted

"If you see people back there don't say anything just call me or the police" he said to her "Oh and sometimes they come to the front door so always check who is at the door before you answer"

"In Tampa I had a possum that went through my garbage" she shrugged and he smiled lightly at her, even though she was tough and a little kinky she was still so innocent. "It's kind of the same thing I'm sure"

"Yea" he smirked

"But I used to leave a little dish of water by the garbage so she had something to drink" she admitted

"You liked having the possum rip apart your garbage?" he laughed

"No but she was hungry and thirsty just like any other animal out there" AJ said to him "It's the only way the Penelope knew how to live, how to survive"

"Although I find it very endearing that you not only named your stray possum and nurtured it, the people going through our trash I'm sure were raised better and they're not hungry or thirsty they're just looking for something to sell to make a cheap buck" Punk said to her "And I'm going to ask you to please not feed or hydrate the crazy fans that swing by"

"Fine" she sighed

"Crap they're gone" He said looking out the window again

"Did you call Ricky?" she asked him

"Yes I did" he said to her "I'm not going to discuss it with you because it's not your problem anymore"

"It's just-" she started

"-it's nothing for you to worry about" Punk said cutting her off "Now I'm exhausted so before I start building you shelves I'm going to take a nap, care to join me?"

"No I have too much to do but you rest" she said to him "I'll cook dinner tonight too"

"No kidding?" Punk laughed

"Well by cook I mean order and pay for it" she admitted

"That's what I thought" he smirked "Wake me when the food gets here"

"What do you want?" she asked

"Surprise me!" he shouted walking up the stairs

When Punk walked into his bedroom he knew something was different and it wasn't the dozen of boxes that AJ had yet to unpack, something else. He eyed the room carefully but he was never good at things like this.

"You like it?" AJ asked excitedly

"Uh- yea" He choked out with a smile "It's great"

"Isn't it?" she asked happily "I know I should have asked you before I changed it but I knew you'd love it"

"I totally do" he said scratching the back of his head

"You like the color?" she asked and he looked towards the walls, color was the same, curtains seemed the same as well.

"Yup" he said bouncing on the balls of his feet

"Well what are you waiting for?" AJ asked him "Try it out" Now Punk was very confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"Yea ok" he said not moving

"It's the comforter Phil" she said annoyed "I changed the comforter and the sheets"

"Oh!" he said and it hit him.

"It's Egyptian cotton" she grinned running her hand over the material

"It's nice" he said to her "But what was wrong with my old sheets?"

"They were scratchy" She said scrunching up her face "These are so much better, touch it" Punk didn't seem convinced and he walked over and tapped it with his finger

"It feels exactly the same" he admitted honestly

"You didn't even touch it" she scolded

"I liked my old ones that's all" he defended

"You didn't even realize they were changed" She argued

"Well now I do" he said to her "I don't need fancy sheets but if you want it that's fine I guess"

"Just try it" she insisted

"I really don't have much of a choice now do I?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes

"I'll change it back if you'd like" she said folding her arms

"No it's ok I'll adjust" he said walking over to the bed and tugging down one side of the comforter "White is boring"

"And your ugly red sheets were cool?" AJ mocked

"What was wrong with them?" he asked her

"They're great sheets if you're filming a porno" she shrugged "Also who knows how many different you had sex with on them"

"I've washed them" was Punk's only defense

"Get in the bed, lay down and if you don't like them I'll change them back" she said simply and walked out of the room.

"Changing my stuff around" Punk muttered childishly "She hasn't even been here a week yet"

"I can hear you!" AJ shouted from outside the room

"Fuck" he mumbled and got into the bed. "It's a girly bed" he said trying to comfortable but it only took a second, it was truly the most comfortable sheet he had ever laid on. "Holy shit" he said with a slight smile and drifted right off to sleep.

* * *

Almost two hours later AJ went back in the bedroom she walked over to Punk's side of the bed and poked his arm but he didn't budge.

"Phil" she said loudly but he kept his eyes closed "Phil the food is here" she said poking him again. She decided to poke his nose. "Phil" she moaned and his teeth quickly captured her finger causing her to yelp. Before she could do anything else Punk grabbed her by the waist and tossed her onto the bed. "Have a good nap?" she asked with a laugh

"Yes" he said kissing her

"You liked the bed sheets" she grinned

"They're ok" he lied, he loved them.

"I'll talk to you next time before I change anything" she promised

"Change whatever you want" he said moving his hands to her top and un-buttoning her blouse.

"Are you always horny when you first wake up? So it's not just a morning thing?" she teased

"Nope it's an every moment thing whenever you're near me" he said laying across her body and kissing down her neck

"You just want to get laid" she giggled as he lightly sucked on her neck

"Is it working?" he asked

"Yes" she said giving into him fully.

It didn't take long for both to be stripped down and completely naked. Punk grabbed her legs so she would wrap them around his waist and entered her roughly, just the way she liked it.

"So nice" she soothed

"Nice?" he managed to laugh as he plowed into her small body

"I mean the sheets" she said and he gave her an annoyed look and shifted his position slightly "Yes" she moaned as she lifted her hips to match his thrusts

"I like having you here" he grunted out

"I know" she grinned then scrunched her face up as he moved faster

"Not just here under me" he laughed "In my bed, my home- our bed, our home"

He slowed his movements so he could move down and capture her lips. Almost halting sex completely to just kiss her was something that she felt Punk would never do with her, he never even used to kiss her and now that's all he wanted to do. She upped his neck to deepen the kiss and he started to move his hips more until she pulled her lips away from his so she could gasp for air.

A few moments later they were both finished but just collecting their thoughts and breaths.

"I do like the sheets" was the first thing Punk said to her

"I knew you would" she said to him "You really need to accept the fact that I know you just as well as you know me"

"Yea I guess you do" he said softly, he had never thought of that before. He watched as she got out of bed and reached for his clothes as usual. "Now what am I supposed to wear?"

"I'd prefer if you wore nothing" she teased "Now will you be joining me at the dinner table or shall I serve you dinner in bed"

"Damn I should have moved you in earlier" he remarked almost smugly "If you bring it up here can I eat it off of your body?"

"I ordered Chinese, that could get messy" she said to him with a laugh

"I'll meet you downstairs" he said to her "I need to find some new clothes to wear"

"You want yours back?" she asked tugging at the shirt she was wearing

"Not at the moment but before the end of the night I will" he said licking his top lip

* * *

_**A few weeks later…**_

Work was going smoothly for both. Punk was still champion but even he knew it couldn't last forever and they were actively deciding who was going to be the one to take the belt from him. Normally that would make him crazy but AJ kept him calm. What didn't keep him calm? Ricky was still dodging his calls. Punk had called him everyday since AJ had told him and he never once answered his call or returned any of them.

As for living together it was going great. AJ had made a few changes around the house but Punk didn't complain about any of them. She also blended with his family and friends seamlessly and the more time they spent together the more Punk wanted which was lead him to here.

Punk walked into a high-end jewelry store and glanced around. He looked into some of glass classes but nothing really screamed AJ to him. She wasn't your typical girl so any typical ring just wouldn't do.

"Can I help you?" A stuffy man asked from behind the counter

"Yea I need a ring" Punk announced bluntly "Nothing fancy like these" he said gesturing to the ring case

"Well those rings in those case are a little pricey anyway" the man said to him and Punk grinned

"Oh yea?" Punk laughed

"Yes sir" the man said to him "There's a lovely place next door that my be more appropriate for you"

"You mean the pawn shop?" Punk asked and he nodded

"Woah" a younger male said stepping out from the backroom "CM Punk!"

"What?" the older man asked

"This is the WWE champion grandpa" the younger man announced who was probably in his twenties. He raced over to Punk and shook his hand. "What can I help with you?"

"I'm glad you asked" Punk grinned "I need a ring"

"For AJ?" he asked anxiously "I watch you guys on TV every week and I know you're not working together but everyone suspects it"

"Right" Punk said slightly nervous "I need you to keep this quiet"

"Oh of course discretion is our thing" the man assured him

"What's your name?" Punk asked him

"Benjamin" he said to him

"Well Benjamin do you work off of commission?" Punk asked

"Yes sir" he said to him

"Great because I need a ring and I don't want anything cheap, I need something unique and special- money is no option" he said looking towards the older man who looked embarrassed

"Then you came to the right place" Benjamin grinned

* * *

AJ was back home unpacking her last box. This last box meant it was all official and she couldn't complain these last few weeks had been great but now she was starting to think since she moved in with him that's all she would get out of the relationship but she got more than she ever expected from him. She heard her phone and ring and couldn't hide her smile to see her sister was calling her. She was sure her sister was calling to scream about something Punk had done because whatever he had said to Ricky had worked but just to hear her voice would be nice.

"Erica?" AJ greeted hopefully

"No it's me" the male voice responded and AJ rolled her eyes "Hi April"

"I'm hanging up" she warned

"Don't do that because this is about your boyfriend" Ricky said to her "He's left me a lot of threatening messages over the last few weeks"

"So?" AJ asked

"So? I'm going to go to the police if he doesn't stop" Ricky warned her

"I'll talk to him" AJ said to him

"I heard you moved to Chicago" Ricky said to her "Everything you do is all over the internet. I always liked Chicago I might stop by for a visit"

"I wouldn't" AJ warned "Punk will follow through on whatever he said to you on those messages"

"I have a black belt" he reminded her

"He'd destroy you" AJ said almost smugly "What do you want from me Ricky?"

"I really enjoyed seeing you a few months ago" Ricky admitted "You're still so beautiful and innocent"

"Please stop calling me" AJ pleaded quietly

"I just want to get to know you" Ricky said to her "We are family"

"The way you want to get to know me isn't very appropriate" AJ pointed out "Please just let me move on"

"Move on from what? Nothing happened April" Ricky reminded her

"You scared me" AJ choked out

"Do I still scare you?" he asked her smoothly

"No" she lied "I just want to stop hearing from you"

"Your hair is still long" Ricky said to her "I keep asking your sister to grow out her hair. Your hair always smelt so wonderful April"

"Don't call me again" she then hung up abruptly

"Hey" Punk said walking inside "You ok?"

"Yea" she said putting on a smile "Where's the food?" she asked "I thought you were going to the grocery store"

"I was and then when I got there I realized we have a long tour we're leaving on in a few days and it would just be easier to order in then to throw out everything" he shrugged

"Ok" she said to him "Um Phil have you been threatening Ricky?"

"Who said that?" Punk asked coolly taking off his jacket

"I got a call from my sisters number and- well Ricky is threatening to go to the police" AJ said to him "You should probably just leave it alone"

"I'll leave it alone when he returns my calls" Punk said to her "He really ratted on me to your sister? Your family is going to hate me more than they already do" he laughed

"I don't care what they think" AJ said to him "I never have and I never will"

"You sure you're ok?" he asked unsurely "Was your sister nasty or something?"

"No" AJ said to him "It wasn't my sister who called" she blurted

"It was him?" Punk asked

"Yea from her phone" AJ said to him

"Give me your sisters number" Punk demanded

"No because it doesn't matter" AJ said to him "Let's just change my number" she suggested "I don't want to have any conversations with him or anyone else in my family"

"You shouldn't have to change your number so some fucking pervert can't reach you" Punk hissed

"Please let's just go to the store right now" she begged

"Fine" he said grabbing his jacket roughly and putting it on "But I'm flying to Puerto Rico"

"No you are not" AJ said freezing in place

"Oh yea I'm flying down there and I'm knocking on his fucking door and punching him in his throat" he hissed

"Maybe he'll come here" AJ shrugged putting on her own jacket

"What?" Punk asked slowly

"He says he knows I moved to Chicago" AJ said to him

"You know what next time he's in town with your sister let's have them over" Punk suggested coldly

"So you could poison him?" she giggled

"Yea sure poisoning him could work" Punk said seriously "I'd prefer strangulation"

* * *

After changing her number and ordering dinner they decided to eat up on the roof tonight since it was such a nice night.

"Are you ready for a long UK tour?" he asked her

"Yea" she said to him "I'm going to be wrestling for a change so I'm actually pretty excited and I'll get to be with you"

"The only thing I'm looking forward to while traveling" Punk admitted

"Do you think we could do some sightseeing?" she asked him "I know it's going to be busy and all and you're always super busy"

"We'll figure something out" he promised "If my girl wants to go sightseeing that's what we'll do"

"You're too good to me" she smiled looking at the skyline of Chicago feeling him come up behind her

"I have a lot of time to make up for" he admitted

"You've made up for it trust me" she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her

"Cold?" he asked her

"Yea a little" she shivered and felt him move away from her and place his jacket around her shoulders

"Better?" he asked

"Yea" she said snuggling into it. She placed her hands in his pockets and frowned when she felt something inside. "What's this?"

"Are you picking my pockets?" he asked her with a laugh

"Not intentionally" she said pulling out the small velvet box "What is this Phil?"

"Open it and find it" he suggested simply and she slowly opened the box to see a huge diamond ring.

"Phil" she said softly "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"That's so cliché" he snorted "I'm asking you to promise me that you'll never leave me"

"You hate the idea of marriage" she reminded him still looking at the huge ring

"I hated the idea of it" he corrected "I love the idea of you. You've only been here a few weeks and I never want that to change"

"You don't need to put a ring on my finger and feel forced, I'm not going anywhere" she whispered

"I know but I want to make you my family- well you are my family but legally" he argued lightly "I wake up next to you every morning and it makes me want to actually get out of bed. You remember how dark and cold I was, I used to have to throw myself out of bed or force myself to sleep but I don't have to do any of that anymore" he confided "I love you more than I ever thought I could love"

"I wasn't expecting this" AJ admitted in shock still looking at the ring but shaking slightly

"You don't have to say anything now" Punk said to her "Because if you don't say yes tonight that's ok" he promised her and her now glassy eyes met his equally glassy ones "I'll just ask you again tomorrow" she let out a small laugh "And if it's still no tomorrow I'll ask you the day after that and the day after that- there's no pressure" she let out a loud laugh

"Yea no pressure" she said still laughing "I don't want to ruin us with this" she said holding the ring out

"We won't let it" Punk promised "I wouldn't have asked you if I felt there was any chance this would hurt us"

"Are you really sure?" she asked him and now he was sensing she was going to break his heart and say no. "Because once I put this ring on I'm not planning on taking it off- ever" she warned and he smiled

"You've known me a long time now" he reminded her "Have I ever said or done anything that I haven't meant?"

"No you haven't" She said "I know it's kind of cliché and you like to avoid all of that but it is customary you put the ring on my finger"

Punk practically snatched the box out of her tiny hands and pulled out the ring carelessly dropping the box to the floor as he quickly slid it on her hand. AJ held her hand out and her eyes bugged out slightly.

"It looks even bigger on my hand" she said to him

"You like it?" he asked her

"I love it" she smiled

"So just so we're clear, you're saying yes right?" he asked almost nervously

"Yes" She laughed and he picked her up into his arms

"Thank you" he said holding her tightly and she lifted her face and began to kiss him.

Punk and AJ didn't make back inside they made love on the roof that night with the full moon shinning on. Once they were done AJ was still straddling his lap as he sat on the roof leaning against the wall.

"Now I'm hot" she smirked kissing him again

"Yes you are" he grinned

"Not what I meant" she blushed "I hope no one saw us"

"Ugh I hope so too" he groaned "You just keep throwing me off balance. I never would have done this out here if you weren't clouding my brain"

"I have a thousand dollar bedspread on our bed and we opted to have sex on a dirty roof" she pointed out "What does that say about us?"

"It says we can't keep our hands off of each others" Punk grinned

"I know it's early but for the wedding can we do something small?" she asked him "I don't have a lot of family and it would pointless. I mean I know you have a big one and lots of friends but if we could keep it quiet I'd like that"

"Of course" he said to her "Just family and close friends"

"Life is good" She said happily "I've got my guy, my career and a beautiful home"

"I'm glad I came first" he teased

"You always come first" she assured him

"I beg to differ" he teased

"You know what I mean" she said pinching his shoulder "Ok take me to bed you've tired me out"

"Really?" he laughed

"Yes" She said to him "If you really love me you'll carry me to bed"

"You're getting lazy" he said standing up with her in his arms

"I just like being in your arms" she defended lightly as he carried her inside and down the steps to their bedroom

"No I've spoiled you" he corrected "But that's ok" he said dropping her onto the bed "I like spoiling you and I plan to spoil you everyday for the rest of my life"

"While you're feeling so generous could you pass me my phone" She said pointing to the dresser from her position on the bed and he tossed her over her phone.

"Anything else?" he mocked

"You want to rub my feet?" she asked curling her toes

"Why? You don't use them I carry you every where you go" He reminded her getting into the bed

"Fair point" she teased then frowned "I have an e-mail from Paul"

"Heyman?" Punk asked and she nodded "What is it?"

"They're changing my tour" she said to him

"What?" he asked taking her phone and reading the e-mail himself

"I was really looking forward to going through this long two week tour with you" she frowned

"This is bull shit" He said annoyed "He can't get to you on TV anymore so he's pulling strings backstage. Fuck it" he said passing her back her phone "Fly in with me anyway"

"I can't just show up for a tour I'm not booked on" she sighed "It's alright"

"It's not alright" Punk said bitterly "I want you with me"

"It is what it is" she said to him "It sucks and I'm pissed off too but it's only a few days, we'll see each other on Monday and Tuesday"

"I don't want to fly for almost an entire day without you. Who am I going to hang out with?" he asked

"You'll have Kofi on your tour" AJ pointed out "And Celeste and Ziggler I'm the one who is going to have no one" she pointed out "I'll have Charlotte and Bram and Brad" she groaned

"Paul is such a prick" Punk spat

"It's alright" she said to him

"Charlotte and her stupid husband can travel together" Punk argued

"We're not married" She reminded him "Yet anyway"

"I'm so fucking pissed. I'm going to talk to Vince about this as soon as I see him. Maybe I can get you moved to my tour the second week of the tour" Punk said to her

"We'll be ok we don't want to be that couple that asks for special favors and we're strong enough to be apart a few days" she said to him

"I've gotten too used to" he said simply "How am I supposed to sleep at night"

"You're going to have to use your right hand" she teased

"I don't even want to fucking go anymore" he said turning off the light and rolling onto his side

"Stop being such baby and remember we had a great night tonight" she said wrapping her arm around his waist and kissing the nape of his neck

"Then Paul Heyman ruined it" Punk said coldly

"He didn't ruin anything, we'll get through this tour and everything will be ok. We have the rest of our lives to be together, 5 days is nothing" AJ tried to reason with him

"It's 10 all together" he said childishly

"I love you" she said sweetly and kissed behind his ear

"Yea, yea whatever" he said and she laughed then rolled onto her own side.

She counted to five in her head and that's always how long it took for Punk to roll onto his side and pull her close and bury his head into her hair. She really loved when he did that but now it felt tainted after what Ricky said to her, something she'd keep to herself for now.

"I love you too" he yawned and kissed her shoulder before drifting off into sleep.


	17. Pain in my…head

**Pain in my….head**

* * *

AJ had arrived at Punk's hotel the following week. Almost a full week away from him was absolute torture but at least she was getting to see him now. She hated being in foreign country alone especially when she knew Punk was close yet so far away. She was the first off the bus and unlike the other superstars didn't have to wait at the front desk at the hotel because her room was all ready for her. She tried to shake her headache that she had gotten after her match earlier in the night and was going to make sure it didn't put a damper on her evening.

AJ jumped in the elevator with her bag in her hand and couldn't hide her smile that is until a hand shot into the elevator to stop it from moving and someone stepped on. AJ rolled her eyes at the sight of Paul Heyman. His vendetta was just not going away but AJ wouldn't let him break her and more importantly Punk wouldn't let him break her.

"Nice black eye" AJ snorted. Paul had been doing promos every live event against Punk who ends it with a beat down, clearly Punk 'slipped' the first night really hitting Paul in the face.

"The ladies love it" Paul grinned "Nice ring" he said nodding towards her ring hand "I heard the rumors from some people on your tour that you were sporting a rather pricey ring."

"Isn't it lovely?" AJ asked looking down at it

"You know it won't last right?" Paul asked her seriously as she watched the lighted numbers on the elevator "He will get bored. And consider this week away an experiment. He's learned he doesn't need you at his side traveling with him constantly"

"You don't understand us" AJ replied coolly

"I don't have to understand you two" Paul snorted "I know Punk and I've seen this before. You don't think he never considered marrying Maria? Or Amy? He just realized what a mistake he was making before he did"

"What is your problem?" AJ asked "Why don't you want him to be happy? He can't wrestle forever and he deserves to have someone in his life"

"Yes someone who isn't a child, someone who thinks before they act, someone who is mature enough to realize they will always come second to his career" Paul said to her

"His career isn't his priority anymore" AJ informed him

"I beg to differ" He remarked "I'm sure he offered you the moon and the stars because as tough as Punk is he wants to believe in love and believe he can have it all. He can't and he'll realize that soon enough. You're going to be an unfortunate afterthought and after the bad breakup I'm assuming you'll be leaving the company because you won't be able to stand seeing Punk's face and watching him whore around because men like Punk- that's what they do. He's not the type to settle down he's blinded by your tight ass and doe eyes"

"This has been fun" AJ said sarcastically stepping off the elevator

"You have no idea" Paul agreed and AJ watched the doors slowly close while Paul grinned at her.

AJ knocked on the door once and it swung open. She gave him a relieved smile and fell into a short but sweet kiss.

"I've missed you" he said grabbing her bag from her

"I've missed you too" she said closing the door behind her

"How's the tour going?" he asked her

"It's grueling" she admitted "And I have the worst headache"

"Yea?" he asked concerned "Why? You feeling sick?"

"No I took a bad bump from Charlotte" AJ said sitting on the bed and kicking off her shoes.

"You get checked out?" he asked her with a frown

"Yea they said I was fine" she said to him

"Did they run a concussion test?" he asked her

"Yea they said I was good" AJ said to him "I just need to lay down for a little"

"Go lay down" he encouraged

"I really wanted to come in here and rip your clothes off" she said with a weak smile

"You'll enjoy it more if you don't have a headache" he reminded her "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am" she said as he pulled the covers up over her

"What do you want?" he asked reaching for the hotel phone

"What's good for making headaches go away?" she asked him

"I actually know the answer to that" Punk said to her "Salmon, spinach, whole grains" he rattled off "I'll order you up a huge piece of salmon with spinach salad" he said looking at the menu "coffee helps too"

"I don't like spinach" she frowned

"It will make you feel better and I'll have them send up some Tylenol" he said to her

"I've already taken as many as I can today" she said to him

"How long ago?" he asked her

"A few hours" she sighed resting against the pillow

"And it hasn't gone away? Not ever a little?" he asked

"Nope" she said to him.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital" Punk said putting the phone down "You really might have a concussion"

"I was told I was fine" she said to him "I'm not going to a hospital I'll eat the spinach if you want"

"Of course they said you were fine they want you to work, they need you on this tour" Punk said to her "If it's not gone tomorrow you're going to see the doctor before Raw" he warned her and she nodded.

After eating dinner and chatting about work he caught her looking at her ring.

"Can't keep your eyes off of it huh?" he teased

"Nope" She admitted proudly "Everyone at work keeps looking at it too but they're too afraid to ask me about it. Paul noticed it"

"You've been here for less than an hour and you've already run into Paul? No wonder you have a headache" Punk teased

"Yea Paul Heyman didn't help with that" she smiled and Punk walked over to her and cupped her cheek so she was looking up at him. "I'm feeling better" she said with a weak smile "Let's reconnect" she said hopefully

"No. Your eyes aren't right" he said and now she realized why he was cupping her face and screwing his eyes at her "You need to be looked at again"

"I will tomorrow" she promised "And what do you mean they aren't right?" she pouted

"I mean they aren't lit up like they usually are" he said to her "You have a concussion and they didn't properly diagnose you"

"Good thing I'm marrying a doctor" she said seriously then laughed "Oh that's right you don't have a medical degree but I'm pretty sure the doctor who saw me last night does"

"I'm pretty sure the doctor who saw you last night is an idiot" Punk said to her

"Enough about my head" she said standing up "Take your clothes off"

"Ok" he said without a fight. He tugged his t-shirt over his head and kicked off his pants.

"Perfect" she said happily.

"You think my body is perfect?" he teased walking over to her and helped he out of her own clothes.

"Yes I do" she said holding onto his shoulders as he kneeled down and tugged down her skin tight jeans. He scooped her up bridal style and to AJ's surprise didn't move towards the bed. "I'm sure you're feeling adventures and believe me I'd love to try out a new place but my head is still kind of hurting"

"I know" He said walking her into the bathroom and placing her in the very spacious but empty bathtub. "A hot bath will help you relax and hopefully help with the headache"

"But I wanted-" she said in awe pointing at his nude body

"Health before sex" he said turning on the water

"Cold" she hissed as the cold water hit her feet and he adjusted it.

"Relax I'll make it right" he said running his hand under the water

Once the water was filled nearly to the top he instructed AJ to scoot forward and he slid in behind her and she rested her head against his chest. All of the tension in her body seemed to disappear as soon as she got comfortable lying against her fiancé. Punk moved two fingers from each hand and began to massage her temple for her and AJ was now in heaven.

"That feels so nice" she moaned closing her eyes and finally resting for the first time on this trip

"My hands aren't just good for punching people" he reminded her

"Oh I know that" she smiled "They're good for pleasuring as well. 100% pleasure and 100% pain"

"No in-between" he teased "Just relax I'll take care of you" he encouraged

"I love you" she said softly

"I know" he said to her

"Paul doesn't think we'll last" she confided

"Paul doesn't think" Punk reminded her "He just talks out of his ass"

"He's wrong about us, about you" she said falling into his touch more

"I know" He said simply as he continued to massage her head for her "Feeling better?"

"Yea" She admitted

"So what happened?" he asked her "She drop you or something?"

"A bad kick" AJ admitted "She doesn't hold back when she's wrestling for me that's for sure"

"Yea I can tell by the bruises" he said noticing the few on her arms and lower back "You're getting really banged up out there and these are only house shows. She needs to take it easier on you"

"She's just doing her job" AJ reminded him

"No she's punishing you for Paul" Punk corrected "And you're taking it like a champ"

"It's all part of the job" she said to him "I've always wanted to wrestle and I'm not going to let Paul or Ric Flair's unbelievably arrogant daughter change that for me. Just because I don't have a famous wrestling family doesn't mean I don't belong"

"You're right and I'm proud of you" Punk smiled kissing behind her ear and dropping his hands

"You don't mind dating a Diva at the bottom of the food chain?" she asked him

"I'm not dating you I'm marrying you" he corrected "And you may be there right now but you still have a title shot opportunity and you're going to shine and you're going to steal the show."

"I really am feeling better" she said to him and he kissed behind her ear again

"Yea?" he teased moving his arm over her chest and then running his hand over them

"Yes" she whispered

"I think you have a concussion" he reminded her

"I think I'm ok" she said to him "Please?"

"Please" she pleaded lightly.

While one arm was draped over her breasts he cupped one with his hands giving it a gentle squeeze and his free hand dipped under the water and began to massage her right where she needed the attention.

"You should be a masseuse" she moaned

"Yea?" he laughed "I'll look into that after I retire"

"No your hands are reserved for my body" she warned him as she arched into his hand as he continued to palm her delicate flesh.

While Punk kissed tenderly behind her ear, his left hand massaged her breast and his right hand played with her she rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"Take me to bed" she ordered

"No, no sex" he said to her "Your head is hurt and I shouldn't even be doing this but you keep rubbing your ass against me and I shouldn't be the only way feeling good"

About half an hour later of gentle fooling around and kissing Punk flicked her clit and sent her into an orgasm. She would have felt bad that Punk didn't get his own release if she hadn't been feeling so good at the moment. As soon as she was done he helped her out of the tub and dried her off carefully.

"I feel like a baby" she said annoyed as Punk placed a t-shirt over her head and helped her into a pair of his clean boxers

"You're not a baby, you're hurt" he said to her "It's my job to make you feel better" he then sat her on the closed toilet seat and grabbed a dry towel and began to dry her hair and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I can handle this" she said glaring at him

"I know you can but I have this weird obsession with your hair" he admitted seriously and she held back a laugh

"Do you think tomorrow after Raw we can get a cab or something and jus drive around the City?" she asked hopefully "It's not the sightseeing I had wanted to do since everything will be closed but it's better than nothing"

"If you get a clean bill of health tomorrow I'll take you anywhere you want to go" he promised "And as long as you're feeling up to it"

"Good" she said with a happy smile "I feel like my headache is almost gone anyway"

"Almost isn't good enough" Punk said scooping her up and dropping her into the bed.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked sitting up after noticing he hadn't joined her in bed

"I have to dry off and uh-" he said looking down at his still hard shaft "You know" he smirked

"I'll take care of it" she offered with a smile

"Um that's very tempting" he said to her "But I'm going to be a good fiancé and let you rest." He then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up first and that was due to the throbbing pain in her head. She looked to her side and saw Punk was still sleeping which must have meant it was still really early. She grabbed the side of her head and the pain was so bed she felt her stomach begin to rumble and placed her hand over her mouth. She jumped out of the bed and emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl.

"AJ?" he asked slowly waking up and saw the bathroom light on and slowly crawled out of bed. His eyes opened more when he saw her pale state hunched over the toilet bowl.

"I'm ok" she forced out "Maybe it was the salmon that made me sick"

"Or it's the concussion" he said shaking his head "Come on let me take you to the hospital"

"No" she said harshly "I'm not going to a hospital I'm fine the WWE doctor-"

"Isn't a real fucking doctor" he argued "If you ignore this it will get worse now get up and get your shoes on" he instructed her before walking out of the bathroom.

When AJ came back out of the bathroom she saw Punk tying up his shoes and she walked right over to the bed and got back in.

"You're really going to make me drag you?" He asked her

"I'm really ok" she said to him

"AJ this isn't a joke, head injures absolutely can't be ignored" he warned her

"You can't make me go and I'm not going" AJ said to him "I don't want to go to a hospital in some strange country and sit there by myself for hours- not happening"

"I'll be with you" he reminded her

"You need to be at work and so do I" she said to him "I can't afford to miss a live show"

"AJ please" he said using a lighter tone "Let me help you"

"I'm fine" she said turning the light off but Punk turned it back on and she flinched slightly

"Sensitivity to light is a symptom of a concussion" he pointed out "Along with vomiting and a headaches"

"It was dark in here and you shined a light in my eye of course I'm sensitive to that" she groaned turning it off "We'll be at work in a few hours and I'll get checked again I promise"

"I have a bad feeling" he said to her keeping the light off but she closed her eyes "I really want to take you to the hospital and not risk you being misdiagnosed by another WWE flop"

"Get some sleep" she said with a yawn.

* * *

Punk never did go back to sleep he sat up in the chair with his sneakers on in case AJ had an emergency. He also annoyingly woke her up every 2 hours to make sure she was still alive. As soon as she got on the WWE loop bus to head to the arena she was feeling sick again. She rested her head against Punk's shoulder and kept her eyes closed due to the road being bumpy and all the traffic.

"Should have let me take you to the hospital" he muttered

"No it's ok" she said to him weakly and Punk noticed her speech was now slightly slurred and shook his head in annoyance.

"Who checked you out after your match?" Punk asked her

"It's some new guy I don't remember his name" AJ admitted "Why?"

"I want to know what kind of doctor sent you out by yourself in the condition you were in" Punk spat

"I didn't feel like this after the match" she sighed

"You must have felt something if you got checked out" he grunted "Just relax and try not to think too much."

When they arrived at the arena AJ was feeling even worse. The light was hurting her, her balance felt off and her stomach felt even worse. Punk dragged AJ right to the trainers office and demanded she be looked out immediately.

"Hey AJ back so soon?" the doctor asked

"Who are you?" Punk asked sitting AJ down in a nearby chair

"Doctor Jacobs" he said extending his hand to Punk "I've been looking forward to meeting you"

"Did you check out my fiancée?" he asked not shaking the man's hand

"What do you mean?" the man asked him

"After her match last night did you check her head?" Punk asked him slowly

"Yes" he said to him "Is something wrong?"

"Yea something is fucking wrong" Punk hissed "She has a fucking concussion!" he yelled pointing at AJ who was holding her head

"She seemed fine last night" he defended

"She has a headache, sensitivity to light, she's been slurring words, vomiting and her pupils aren't right" Punk informed him "I didn't go to med school but even I know what a concussion looks like!"

"I would never have released her last night if I felt she had sustained a head injury" the doctor assured him

"You didn't think it could get worse?" Punk mocked "That's what always happens!"

"I'll look at her right now" he assured him

"No you're not looking at her I want someone who has more than half a brain" Punk said standing in his way of getting to AJ.

"Please this is my job" he argued with Punk and Punk continued to argue back while AJ slouched over in her seat a little more.

"Phil" she called out feeling her head beginning to throb

"I'm the only physician here this early" the doctor argued

"What is going on?" Paul Heyman asked entering the office "I've been looking for this one" he said looking towards AJ

"She has a head injury so fuck off" Punk said to him

"That's too bad because AJ is getting her title shot tonight, because the show is pre-taped we need something big to happen and the Diva's title switching hands is the way to do it" Paul said to them

"You're giving me the title?" AJ asked standing up

"I was going to" Paul said "But if you're not clear to wrestle you not only lose that but you forfeit your title shot" he shrugged

"You son of a bitch" Punk muttered

"I'm ok" AJ insisted putting on a smile

"No you're not" Punk said to her

"I'm not missing this shot" AJ argued

"Let me examine you" the doctor said to her

"No not you" Punk said looking back at him

"Someone has to look at her or I'm giving the title shot and title to Charlotte" Paul said simply

"No! I'm-" AJ started and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she hit the floor. She didn't faint she was actually having a seizure in front of Punk, Paul and the doctor.

* * *

AJ woke up in a hospital room to the sound of beeping. When she looked over she saw Punk was fast asleep in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey" AJ said and he immediately opened his eyes.

"Hey" he said hoarsely and leaned closer to her placing his elbows on her bed "How are you feeling?"

"Confused" she admitted "What happened?"

"You had a seizure at the arena" He informed her "You woke up after and a few more times after that but I guess you don't remember"

"Why did I seizure?" she asked concerned

"Concussion" he said to her "How's your head feeling?"

"It hurts" She said placing her hand over her head "My title shot…"

"Raw is over" Punk said to her then looked at his phone "Or it's about to be over"

"Why aren't you there?" she asked him

"Because you're here" he said to her "They wouldn't let me come to the hospital with you Paul threatened to have me fired and to sue me for breech of contract but Vince suggested I open the show and as soon as I did I had someone drive me right over"

"Can we get out of here now?" she asked him

"They want to keep you over night. They ran some tests and everything seems ok but they want to be sure" Punk said to her

"I suppose the selfless thing of me to say is to go back to the hotel and get some rest" AJ said looking at him "But I'm actually pretty terrified and don't want you to leave me here"

"I wouldn't have gone anyway" He smirked

"You were right about the concussion" she said to him "I'm sure that satisfied you"

"Being right usually does satisfy me" he admitted "Seeing you seize on the floor does not. You scared the crap out of me"

"Sorry" She said to him placing her hand over his

"What we do is dangerous and you can't ignore when your body is telling you something is wrong" Punk said to her "What if this happened a few days later and you seized in your hotel room by yourself?" he asked her "You could have been dead"

"But I'm not" she smiled weakly

"They're sending you home once you're released which will be tomorrow morning" Punk said to her

"I don't want to go home" she said to him horrified "I want to work"

"You can't work while you're sick" Punk reminded her

"I don't want to get on a flight and go home without you" AJ argued

"I don't like it either and believe me I've tried to get sent home with you but they're not having it" Punk said to her "But you do need to go home. I'll have my sisters check in on you since you shouldn't really be alone-"

"I don't want to go home alone" she said terrified and he looked at her strangely

"Why?" he asked her "You've lived there for a while now it shouldn't be strange"

"It's not that" she said shaking her head. She remembered the conversation she had with Ricky, knowing where she lives and googling her name- he'll know she's home and Punk isn't. "Why can't I just stay with you? I'll stay back at the hotel and wait in bed I promise"

"I'm going to have to travel almost everyday and you can't do that" he said to her "I'm so sorry but you have to go and I have to stay"

"But what if I'm better by tomorrow? Can't I just go back to work?" she asked

"You have a severe concussion" Punk said to her "The doctors want to release you tomorrow but there's no guarantee and they might not even clear you to travel for another few days"

"So I'm stuck here?" she asked horrified "In some hotel?"

"You won't be alone Vince is going to have someone stay with you and fly all the way back out to Chicago with you" Punk said to her "Vince even offered his private jet"

"I don't want to go home" she said to him "I'll stay with you"

"That's not an option AJ" He said to her calmly "You need to go home and rest so you can get better and come back to work"

"Ok" she said with glassy eyes

"I'm sorry I hate leaving you here" he admitted feeling guilty himself "Especially since you're not well believe me if I could pack up and go home with you I would"

"It's ok I'll be ok" she forced out "I don't mean to guilt you I'm just scared"

"I know it's scary to be in a strange place alone but I'm a phone call away" he reminded her and she nodded "I'll be in touch constantly"

"Yea I know" she said "It's fine I'll suck it up"

"I know you will because you're a kick ass woman" he grinned "And when I get back home in a week I promise to make this up to you"

"You need to work" She said to him "You're the champ and you have obligations I get it"

"I don't want you to think the title is more important to me than you are" he said seriously

"I know Phil" she said softly "You have a ton of fans paying to see you and it's not fair to disappoint thousands of people for just one"

"Don't say it like that" He sighed shaking his head softly

"I didn't mean it in a bad way" she assured him and gently squeezed his hand "I love that I'm marrying a man who is so loved by so many people and does the right thing"

"The real right thing would be making sure you're ok" Punk groaned running his hands over his face "Maybe if I ask Vince-"

"Now you're going to make me convince you to go?" she laughed "I'll really be ok. I'm already feeling better and maybe while you're gone I'll fix up the house"

"Fix it up how?" he asked skeptically

"I don't know move some things around, order some furniture" she shrugged

"As fun as that sounds to me you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting" he smirked "How about you do what all brides to be should be doing and start planning our wedding"

"We haven't even discussed what we want yet" she reminded him happily.

"I want what you want" Punk said to her simply "You want it small so think of places we can have it" he told her

"We need a date" she pointed out

"The sooner the better" he shrugged

"Really?" she asked

"Yea I mean most people wait to plan a huge wedding and we're not doing that people also wait because they're scared and I know I'm not" he said to her

"I'm not either" She smiled

"So you pick the date, the venue and the time and I'll be there" he promised

"You still have to wear a suit no matter how small it is" she warned him

"I'll wear anything you want" He promised

"You really should probably get going" she said to him

"I'll stay until the morning" he said to her "I want to talk to your doctors first and find out when you can exactly travel again and make sure you have arrangements in place"

* * *

A few days later AJ was back in Chicago. She hated being away from Punk but he was right, she had to be at home and recuperate there and it wasn't so bad. She did start going over wedding plans which she actually enjoyed more than she thought she would. She never envisioned her wedding day and never thought she'd be excited to pick a dress but she really was. She was on the couch comfortably when her phone began to rang and answered it as soon as she saw Punk's number.

"You should be sleeping" was how she greeted him

"I can't sleep without you" He reminded her "How are you feeling?"

"I still have a slight headache but it's so much better" she assured him "And before you ask yes, your mom has been everyday since I've been home"

"Good" he said to her "And did you set up a doctors appointment?"

"Yes it's on Monday" she told him

"I won't be there Monday" Punk reminded her "Can't you move it to Wednesday?"

"No because I don't want to wait another minute. I want to get cleared and be back at work" she said to him

"I'd really like to be there" Punk said to her "You'll just sugar coat everything to me"

"I will not" she scolded

"Just remember concussions like this take some time and if the doctor says you're not ready than you're not ready" Punk reminded her and she rolled her eyes "Do not roll those eyes" he warned

"How do you even know that" she said shocked "You can't even see me!"

"I know you" He said arrogantly "Are you taking it easy?"

"Yes" she said to him "Light exercise only, no heavy lifting, good eating habits- I've been a perfect patient"

"Good girl" he said proudly

"How's the tour?" she asked

"It blows. I can't wait to get back into my own bed with Egyptian cotton sheets" He said seriously and she laughed

"You really do love those sheets" she teased

"I do" he admitted

"I thought you'd say you can't wait to be back into your own bed because I'll be there" she said to him

"Oh of course that too" he added quickly "So how goes the wedding planning?"

"Good" she said to him "I mean I haven't picked a place or date but I think I found my dress and I picked your tux out"

"What about New Years?" Punk asked her. It was November and Christmas and New Years were right around the corner.

"To get married? That's really soon like six weeks away soon" she pointed out

"We'll get married at home" he said simply "I mean it's only going to be a few people we can fit them, we have enough room"

"Yea" she said to him "That does seem like a good idea but New Years Eve not Day"

"Fine" He said to her "We're not going to be that lame couple that makes it official at midnight are we?"

"No we'll do it before midnight so we can celebrate the New Year and our marriage" she said to him

"And with that said I've already helped you plan half of the wedding, you're welcome" he said to her

"Gee thanks" she teased "Now try to get some sleep because you sound tired"

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days and please try to push your appointment because I would like to be there" he said to her

"Yea, yea I'll get right on that I love you"

"Love you too" he said then heard her hang up

Later that night as AJ tried to drift off to sleep her phone was on silent but it kept lighting up her entire room. She knew it wasn't Punk since he was careful to not call or message her late because she was supposed to be resting. She reached for the phone and it was text messages from a strange number.

_'Hope you're feeling ok'_

'_Heard you're home alone'_

'_Need someone to tuck you in?'_

'_I hope you feel better'_

'_I bet you're still beautiful' _

She didn't need to know the number because she already knew who the messages were from. She got up out of bed and quickly raced down the stairs to make sure the front doors were locked and then went to the back doors to make sure they were also locked. She checked all the windows and peeked outside the window to make sure she didn't spot any strange cars. And then when she headed back up to her bedroom she locked that door as well and crawled back into her bed. She saw she had a new messages and reluctantly clicked to view it.

_'I'll see you soon'_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate all of them! Next chapter coming shortly.**


	18. Make Me Better

**Make Me Better**

* * *

AJ managed to move her appointment so Punk could go with her to meet with her doctor. Not only was she slightly tensed since she had gotten those messages but she could tell Punk was on edge as well. She wanted to tell him about the messages but he seemed upset about something himself.

She was waiting in the examine room while Punk kept his eyes on his phone and kept sending messages to someone. She assumed it was work related because this is how he got when he was upset about something work related.

"What's going on?" she finally asked him

"Nothing" he grunted typing on his phone and that's when the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Mendez" he greeted closing the door behind him

"Doctor Travers this is my fiancé" she introduced the two and Punk shook his hand

"Nice to meet you" the older man smiled "Ms. Mendez I've got your results"

"And I'm good to go?" she asked hopefully

"No" he said and her face fell "If you were anything other than a professional wrestler I would say yes go back to work but you still have headaches"

"Like once a day and that could be from anything" she argued

"AJ" Punk whispered

"No this is my career and I know I'm better" AJ shot at Punk

"A headache once a day is bad" the doctor told her bluntly "You're getting better and recovering well it's just going to take some more time"

"How much more time?" AJ asked him

"Until your body is ready it could be another month or maybe more" he told her honestly

"No way" AJ said shaking her head "I can go back to work I know I'm fine"

"If you take another hard hit to your head you won't just be worrying about a concussion you might get knocked out and never wake up again" The doctor argued "Don't you want to live to see your wedding day?"

"Now you're just being dramatic" she scoffed

"He's not being dramatic he's being honest and giving you the facts" Punk practically scolded "You're not healed and you can't go back to work"

"You're not the boss of me" She argued, challenging him right here in the doctors office "I can't sit at home anymore"

"I have to send my report to your corporate office and I'm going to tell them you are not cleared" The doctor said to her

"Well how do I get better than?" she asked him "You have an answer for that?"

"Rest" he said to her and she rolled her eyes "I understand it's frustrating-"

"No you don't" she spat cutting him off "Don't stand there and tell me I need more time and then not offer any real suggestions on how to speed up the process"

"It isn't a race April" The doctor told her "It takes people months some times-"

"Months?" she laughed "I don't have months!" Punk eyed his fiancée oddly and couldn't understand her outburst this was not like her at all.

"Irritability is a symptom of post-concussion along with the headaches" The doctor said to Punk

"I'm right here" AJ said waving her arms about "I am your patient you can speak to me"

"Can we have a minute?" Punk asked the doctor who nodded and stepped out of the room "What is your problem?" he asked her "Why are you being so fucking nasty?"

"Because I'm fine" she argued with him "I feel fine!"

"Well the doctor who has a medical degree is telling you different!" he yelled at her "So just shut up and do what he says so you can get back to work!"

"If you didn't want to be here you shouldn't have asked I move this appointment" AJ said jumping off the table and putting on her jacket

"I want to be here its you who is acting up" he scolded

"You just don't get it" AJ said shaking her head

"I get it, I've been hurt before but if you push coming back too quickly you'll end up back out of work for double the time or worse of all fucking dead!" Punk shouted

"You yelling at me? Not helping with the headache" she said snatching her bag

"Is everything alright?" the doctor asked stepping back inside

"Fine can I go now?" she asked

"Yes and see the front desk before you leave we'll schedule another check up in two weeks" he told her

"Two weeks?" She practically screeched

"Two weeks Ms. Mendez" he said seriously then walked out of the room

* * *

AJ stormed into the house and Punk followed in after her. She threw her jacket and purse onto the couch and stormed into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Punk suggested biting his tongue

"Why don't you go back to being on your phone?" She suggested

"What do you want from me AJ?" he asked her "I came, I showed up and you acted out today- not me"

"I want you to understand why I'm so upset instead of telling me to just shut up" she argued "Is that so difficult? Do you have any idea what being here is doing to me?"

"Why?" he asked her "You get some more time off I wish I was that lucky"

"You think I'm lucky?" she asked him "Forget everything else but every day I'm home is another day I become an afterthought. I was already gone for months and just started to get my feet wet again"

"Everything else?" he asked her "What else could possibly be upsetting you so much? Oh I get it because I was looking at my phone you think I'm cheating on you?" he asked her

"No of course not" She said stunned

"It wouldn't be the first time AJ" Punk shot at her "Not everything revolves around you by the way" he informed her "Just because I'm on my phone doesn't mean it has to do with you"

"I didn't think that" She said quietly

"Yea you did" he said annoyed "I've been on my phone because Vince informed me that I'm dropping my title to the Rock" he informed her "See? Nothing to do with you I'm allowed to have feelings about things other than you" he then stormed out of the kitchen leaving her speechless

AJ walked up the stairs and found Punk laying in bed.

"I don't want to talk about it" Punk said to her, he couldn't see her but he could sense her.

"I think you do" she said to him

"I've got a lot on my mind and I'm exhausted I just came off a two week tour and I really just need to sleep" he said to her "I'm worried about you, I hate what they're scripting me to do and now you're still not better" he said sitting up "Do you think I liked what he said anymore than you did? Do you think I like the idea that you still have to be home and I still have to work?"

"I know you don't" she said to him as she crawled onto the bed and sat next to him

"I didn't mean to snap at you either" He said looking towards her "But you were pretty out of character in that office. I get you're frustrated but the AJ I know would never act the way you did. It could be a symptom of your injury and that scares me" he said to her "Maybe we should look into a specialist for you"

"I don't need that" AJ argued "It's not a symptom"

"Losing my title is going to suck" He said to her "Especially to Dwayne of all people but I won't be able to do my job if I think you're getting worse"

"I'm not getting worse" she promised him "I don't think the headaches are even from the concussion, everything else came back clear"

"So what's gotten you so upset?" Punk asked her. She slid her phone out of her pocket and passed her his phone. "What is this?"

"Just look at the last few messages" She said to him and she watched as his face became tense

"Are these from Ricky?" Punk asked her

"I would assume so but it's not the same number, actually that area code means it's a Chicago number" She pointed out "I'm scared" she whispered "It's stressing me out which is probably why I'm still having headaches"

"You should have told me the second you got the first message" he said to her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't here" she shrugged "I was going to tell you today and I did"

"This isn't a fucking joke AJ" he said re-reading the messages "This is harassment, stalking- you should have told me. You're scared to be home alone" he mumbled

"It's easy to know our schedules Phil" she reminded him "Whoever this is will know you're back at work and I'm not. I'm not cleared to travel so I have to sit here at night and double check the locks on the doors and windows and two nights ago I heard someone outside and almost passed out until I realized it was just fans again"

"Fuck" He groaned running his hand over his face trying to think of a solution

"What if it's not Ricky?" AJ asked him "what if it's someone who lives around here? One of the fans that pick through the garbage or my doctor or the mail man?"

"AJ-" he started

"I don't know who it is so I assume it's everyone and I'm just freaking myself out and it's stressing me out which is making my head hurt" she rambled off "And I can't even go to the police because I don't know who it is!"

"Well maybe the police can figure it out" Punk said to her

"There's no threats in those messages they're just creepy" she pointed out "I'm not going to get better here at home" she insisted "I don't even sleep that much here anymore"

"Well no wonder you're not recovered you're not sleeping" he said to her and passed her back her phone

"I tried to call the number but it's always shut off. There's no voicemail set up-" she started

"-come here" he said pulling her into his arms and leaning back against the bed "Just relax" he said closing his eyes

"I can't relax" she whispered

"Sure you can, I'm here now" he reminded her and he felt her body relax slightly "Good now close your eyes because I think both of us need some sleep. I'm not working again until Monday so we have plenty of time to worry about this, ok?"

"Ok" she yawned

"I won't leave you here scared I swear" he said to her

"I'm sorry about your title" AJ said to him

"It's alright" He said running his knuckles up and down her back

"No it's not. Maybe you can talk to Vince" she suggested

"Dwayne is his pet, nothing will ever change his mind and it's really not a big deal I couldn't keep the title forever" he pointed out

"But still to lose to him" she mumbled

"I don't care about the title I want to get you better" he said to her "I'm going to have a head specialist-"

"I don't need that" she said to him

"Yea you do" he said giving her no room to argue "Then I'm going to have your number changed again."

"Can't we just hide in bed all week?" she asked sweetly "I've missed you so much"

"I'd love that but first I need to take care of you" he said as he felt himself grow more tired "I think Colt knows a good neurologist out here and maybe I can pull some favors and get you in before the weekend"

"I'm telling you my head is fine" she said to him

"Your doctor feels differently" Punk yawned "For my peace of my mind just don't fight me on this" he requested

"Only because I love you" AJ said to him and felt him kiss her head

"Sleep" he encouraged

* * *

A few days later Punk had gotten AJ in to see the top neurologist in the City. They were sitting in his office waiting for him to come back into the room.

"Why do doctors always keep you waiting?" AJ mumbled

"This doctor probably does because he charges by the fucking minute" Punk said to her annoyed "So you were being honest about the headaches? None today?"

"Nope not one" She said to him "Probably because I've slept the last few days. What if this doctor says I'm not fully healed?"

"Than you're not fully healed and you rest up a little longer" Punk said simply

"At home?" she asked

"Yea at home" he said to her "I don't want you afraid of your own home. I'll hire a guard if I have to or maybe have someone stay with you I don't know, I'll figure it out. I'll also try to cut down some of my traveling days"

"It's times like this I wish I had a family" She admitted "I could have just called my sister or someone to stay with them"

"Yea it would also be nice if you didn't have psychopaths in your family" he mumbled

"We don't know it's Ricky" AJ said to him

"Sure we do" Punk said to her "Who else is that fucking creepy? Your number has been changed again and if he gets this new number I swear to you I'm flying to Puerto Rico and confronting him man to man or at least man to child predator"

"I don't understand what he wants from me" AJ whispered "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"Because he's wanted you since you were kid" Punk said to her "And now he's seen you for the first time in years and it has re-ignited some sick and extremely unhealthy obsession he's had with you"

"You need to stop watching Criminal Minds before bed" she responded and he smirked at her

"Ms. Mendez" the stuffy old man announced looking at his paperwork announced walking behind his desk

"That's me" she said in a chipper voice

"I've got your results here" he said looking at the scans

"Well what do they say?" Punk asked starting to grow pissed off "Are you going to drag this out so you can make some more money?"

"Scott warned me you were testy" the man chuckled putting his file down "Everything is clear on this end there's not damage to your head at all"

"Great" she smiled

"But you did have a severe concussion so jumping back into the ring right now is probably not the best idea" he informed her "I'm also not certified by your company to clear you for work"

"I don't care about work I just wanted to hear she was ok" Punk said to him

"She is" he said to him "I mean you still had some headaches up until today so I suggest another week to just to make sure"

"Of course you do" she muttered

"Most people would be very happy to walk away from such a bad head injury unscathed" The doctor said to her

"Can she travel?" Punk asked

"I wouldn't suggest jumping on a plane for a long period of time" the doctor said him "But a comfortable car for a short time should be ok"

"How about a long bus ride?" Punk asked "With a bed?"

"That should be fine" the doctor said to him "But no wrestling."

"Can I go back to exercising?" she asked

"Yea that's fine just nothing that can end with you bumping that head" he said to her

"Told you I was fine" she whispered to Punk

* * *

Getting the all clear from the doctor was what both Punk and AJ needed to hear. As soon as they walked into the front door he was pawing at her clothes and kissing her desperately.

"Too long" he murmured against the slope of her neck as he moved her to the couch.

"Faster" she said to him as she pulled off her own shirt then reached for his

"Easy" he reminded her "We tend to get a little of hand"

"I'll be good" she promised running her hands over his chest while his hands moved to her tight legging's and tugged them down. "Oh" she gasped when he pushed her panties to the side and slid a finger into her body. He left open mouth kisses around her face as he continued to slide his finger in and out of her.

"So glad you're ok" he muttered against her skin

"I'm tough" she reminded him and arched into his finger as he added a second one into the mix.

"That you are" he chuckled lightly.

AJ managed to cup his face and pulled him into a deep kiss while his fingers continued to please her. She rested her feet flat onto the couch and spread her legs further apart for him to grant him better access. He moved his mouth to her neck and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while moaning loudly.

"I love hearing you moan" Punk admitted as he moved his thumb over her clit causing her to gasp out and begin to shake. She tried to speak but when she opened her mouth but couldn't get a word out until her orgasm hit.

"That was great" she said happily as Punk adjusted the pillow behind her head to make sure she was comfortable.

"I know I'm pretty great" he remarked as he sat on his knees and pulled down his sweats and boxers. AJ couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of his full erection. "Easy now" he warned her just short of penetrating her.

"You're in charge" she offered with a smile and his eyes perked up

"Yea?" he teased

"Yup" she insisted "Now hurry up" she said in a low voice

"You're scary when you're horny" he remarked and entered her slowly and carefully

"Oh yes" she moaned happily arching into him.

"Like a glove" he remarked under his breath, obviously referring to his body fitting hers.

Punk was grunting as he moved out of her body and pushed back in and buried himself as deeply as his body would let him. AJ was gasping with every slow yet powerful thrust and reached her hands behind his body and cupped his ass squeezing it as hard as she could to push him just a little harder into her body. Punk loved her hands being on his body.

"Faster" she requested and he moved just a little faster.

Punk looked down at her face and smiled lightly by how serious her face was. She was trying to hold out because she never wanted him to leave her body and he felt the same. He thought by this point of their relationship he'd get sick of her but now he was sure he'd never get sick of her. His movements stopped when she clinched him tights and he hissed slightly.

"Fuck" he grunted out "Holy shit AJ" he said as she clenched him again "Stop that I'm going to-"

"I'm so close" she said to him and he began moving again this time a little rougher while her hands remained on his ass

"I know me too" he hissed and adjusted his position hitting her just right

"Oh Phil" she cried out as she climaxed again sending him into his own high.

"You ok?" was the first thing he asked before he even could enjoy the afterglow

"Yes" she said with a smile as he slipped out of her body "I think you're what I needed this entire time"

"I don't think doctors order sex with extremely hot men to cure anything" Punk said to her

"Extremely hot?" she laughed

"You don't agree?" he asked seriously as he reached for a throw blanket to cover them with.

"Oh I agree" she said with a smile as she pulled his arm over her body and pressed her back to his chest "It's just very arrogant of you"

"I am arrogant but that's why you love me" he said to her simply

"Yes one of the many reasons" she smiled kissing his arm since that was the only part of her body she could reach.

"You'll travel with me this week, you won't work and you'll stay in bed" he ordered

"Yes sir" she mocked "I miss Nacho" she announced out of nowhere

"Oh" he said slightly taken back

"Can we get a dog?" she asked

"Is that really fair with us traveling so much?" he asked her

"No I guess not but when we're done?" she asked "We never talk about life after wrestling I was thinking we could get a dog"

"Sure" he said to her

"What do you want to do after wrestling?" she asked him

"I've never really thought about it" Punk said to her "But my contract is up in about a year so maybe I should think about it."

"You should make comics" AJ suggested

"You just want to say you're married to a comic book writer" Punk teased

"Maybe" she laughed

"What about you?" he asked her

"I don't know" she sighed "Maybe work with animals or something" she shrugged "I just want to get my title and at least accomplish one of my goals before I go"

"What are your goals?" he asked her

"I want a t-shirt, the title, I want to break all kinds of records, I want to wrestle on pay-per-view, I want people to chant my name" she said to him and he couldn't help but smile

"People chant for you" Punk pointed out

"It's not the same I want them to chant it while I wrestle" she said to him "I want to get back into that ring so bad I can taste it. I haven't even thought about how I blew my title opportunity…"

"You'll get another" Punk promised her "And you will be Diva's champion, people will chant your name and you'll break records. You're pretty extraordinary and stubborn"

"Yea I guess I consider that to be part of my charm" she giggled

"I agree" he said to her and both stopped talking when they heard a phone beep.

"It's a message" she said reaching onto the coffee table and grabbing her phone "I don't recognize the number"

"What does it say?" Punk asked

"It says I look beautiful day" she said reading the message exactly and he snatched the phone from her

"We literally just changed your number I don't even have your new number" He hissed

"Maybe it's our phone guy?" she suggested and he narrowed his eyes at her

"It's not our phone guy it's Ricky" Punk said to her

"How would he even know how I look today?" she asked him "Maybe it really isn't him"

"It's him" he said annoyed "I'm really starting to get pissed off"

"Starting?" she teased

"Ok, I'm starting to get more pissed off" He groaned

"Maybe it's a fan" she said to him

"Doesn't make me any less pissed off" Punk said to her

* * *

That following Monday Punk's bus was parked outside the arena at Raw and he was throwing some of his gear into a bag.

"I don't understand why I can't even go in" AJ mumbled

"Because we had a deal" He reminded her

"Your deal is stupid" she said simply

"You stay here on the bus and I'll be out every chance I get" he promised

"Or I can just sit in your locker room and you won't have to divide your time" AJ argued

"AJ please" He groaned "Just this once sit here and rest in bed, turn on the TV and just relax"

"Fine" she pouted

"Thank you" he said giving her a quick kiss

Once Punk was inside he was called into a meeting with Vince, Paul and Hunter. They were going over plans for the Rumble and thinking of ways to turn him heel to face the Rock. He again wasn't happy about any of it but he'd suck it up and get over it. He was more worried for AJ.

"Any questions Phil?" Vince asked pulling him from his thoughts

"No" he said to him "You're the bus you do what you have to do, you're the boss"

"Not going to fight it?" Paul asked

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Punk laughed

"The old Punk would have" Paul muttered under his breath

"Or maybe Punk realizes that nothing is going to change the outcome, he picks his battles" Hunter said glaring at Paul

"Or maybe he's too distracted by his girlfriend" Paul suggested "His head hasn't been in the game"

"I think it has" Vince remarked coolly

"And she's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancée" Punk reminded him "And speaking of that since I'm doing you a favor by basically burying myself for you I'm getting married on New Years and I need the following week off for my honeymoon"

"What?" Paul gasped "Are you out of your mind!"

"Paul" Vince said in a warning voice

"I'm sure we can work something out" Hunter said shifting in his seat "There's no pay-per-views that week"

"How is AJ feeling?" Vince asked him

"She's fine" Punk said to him "She's back on my bus"

"She's ok to travel but not to work?" Paul asked skeptically

"Yea she is. She had a sever concussion and you should be lucky I'm not suing your ass for hiring incompetent doctors who almost got her killed" Punk shot at him

"That doctor was fired on the spot" Paul said to him "He felt terrible"

"So did AJ" he spat

"It's enough" Vince said to them

"Speaking of AJ she has a fan problem" Punk said to them

"Of course she does" Paul said with an eye roll

"At least she thinks it is I'm not sure but someone has gotten her phone number and started sending her inappropriate messages"

"Did you call the FBI?" Paul asked mockingly

"I've had her number changed twice now and whoever it has gotten it twice" Punk told Vince and Hunter ignoring Paul completely. "When she comes back on the road she needs to be with me. Especially since Paul has alienated her from the rest of the roster and she doesn't have anyone to travel with. This person is watching her and is familiar with her routine"

"Maybe it's another boyfriend" Paul suggested

"Shut him up or I'll shut him up" Punk warned his boss

"Paul" Vince said looking at him "Shut up" he instructed coolly "We'll take care of that and if anything else is needed let us know"

"Oh for gods sake" Paul groaned "I feel like I live in AJ Lee's world. Tell her we all get creepy stuff sent to us and we suck it up and don't ask for special favors"

"She's not asking I am" Punk said to him

"It's a reasonable request" Hunter said to Paul "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that this is Raw not the AJ Lee show" Paul said to them

"People love her when are you going to accept that and capitalize on that?" Punk asked him

"That's a very good point" Vince said to Paul

"I was going to give her the title but she's sloppy in the ring" Paul shrugged

"No the concussion came from Charlotte who didn't know how to hold back" Vince corrected "When AJ is back I want her in the title picture"

"No" Paul said to him "Charlotte has the title and her matches with Celeste are good"

"But matches with AJ will be great" Vince said with a smirk "She's the most in-demand Diva and she hasn't even been on TV"

"I couldn't agree more" Punk said with a smug smile

"I have Charlotte and Celeste booked for the next ppv" Paul said to him

"Ok at the Rumble then" Vince said to him "Make it happen"

"How poetic you'll drop your belt and AJ will get hers" Paul said looking at Punk "Maybe she'll give you back your balls after that"

"You know what I've had enough of your crap" Punk said shooting up out of his seat

"Meeting is over" Vince said to them "Cool down, both of you"

Punk stormed out of the room but he knew Paul was right behind him.

"You realize marrying her is going to cost you everything right?" Paul asked him "She's never going to accept being second in your life-"

"-she's not second she's first!" Punk yelled "Losing the title doesn't mean anything to me anymore"

"All the years I've spent molding you and making you who you are you just flush it down the toilet for a little girl?" Paul asked disgusted

"There's more to life than wrestling" Punk said to him and his eyes widened

"Is that AJ whispering in your ear?" Paul asked him

"No Paul because she wants me to be great" Punk said to her "She doesn't try to hold me back she also listens to me when I fucking speak!"

"I used to be all you had back here" Paul reminded him "The amount of power I have now you and I could run this entire company"

"I don't need you" Punk informed him slowly "I've never need you and I never will need you again" he told him "I've heard the whispers back here you're on the way out and I personally can't wait" he grinned "But until that time comes shut the fuck up and stay out of my way"

"I may be on the way out and you may be back on your way down to the mid-card but I swear to you with whatever time I have left I will make it the most miserable time of your life" Paul told him

"You don't scare me Paul" Punk grinned "You made me miserable when we were working together you convinced me the only way I could be great is if I wasn't happy"

"And you were great back than!" Paul shouted "Now you're getting married and your professional life is suffering" he argued "And it's not even going to last and do you want to know why? Because you're a quitter. You give up on everything and you'll give up on AJ too" he said to him "You learned that from your own parents" he then walked off leaving Punk red.

* * *

Punk stepped back on the bus and his body was wrecked from his match tonight. As soon as he made it into the bed AJ looked over to him and frowned.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yea" he said laying on his stomach "I just can't move"

"You're getting old" she said gently running her hand up and down his back

"Gee thanks" He said to her

"Your body is hurting more and more" AJ pointed out "I'm just worried about you"

"I'm good" he said to her "Just stiff"

"Want me to rub your back?" she offered

"Hell yea" he said and sat up only to take his shirt off and laid back down.

"I mean maybe dropping the title isn't such a bad thing" she said straddling his lower back and beginning to massage him

"Hmm?" he muttered as his eyes closed

"You won't have to work as much and you can give your body a chance to relax" she suggested

"Yea" he mumbled

"You're so tense" she said to him "You need a vacation"

"We'll get one for honeymoon" he said to her

"You spoke to Vince about it?" she asked

"Yup he's fine with it" he said to her

"Where should we go?" she asked as she continued to rub his back

"Somewhere warm" he said to her

"That narrows it down" She said to him "As much as I love Puerto Rico I don't want to go there"

"It was nice there but I agree" Punk said to her "I was thinking Hawaii"

"I've never been" she said to him

"It's beautiful" he said to her "It's romantic and they've got private villas"

"Sounds good to me" she said to him

"Good I'll book it tomorrow" he said to her

"Oh speaking of the wedding you have to go for a tux fitting on Thursday" she said to him

"Why? You don't know my size?" Punk asked her

"I do but you want it to fit perfectly don't you?" she asked

"Yea sure whatever you want" Punk mumbled "As long as you keep rubbing my back the way you are I'll do anything"

"Just relax" she said running her hands up his back.

A few minutes later AJ heard his breathing and looked over and saw he was fast asleep. She smiled and carefully crawled off of him and quietly took his sneakers off and pulled the bed sheets up to cover him. He looked so at peace and even had a slight smile on his face. AJ got into the bed next to him and turned the light off and as soon as she did his arm moved to drape over her body and kissed her neck even though he got mostly her hair and buried his face there. She wasn't even sure if he was awake or he was just so used to doing that.


	19. Celebration

**Celebration**

* * *

AJ woke up in her home after another peaceful nights sleep. She really hated to be 'that girl' but having Punk sleeping at her side made her feel safe. If anyone stepped foot in his house or tried to approach AJ in a threatening manner Punk would literally rip them apart. When she sat up she saw he was still asleep, laying on his stomach and the bed sheet only covering him from the waist down. After their activities of last night she knew he was as naked under there as she was.

She wasn't sure what happened to her because with her exes she never had sex this much. Trent and Jay would be lucky to have sex with her twice a week but with Punk if it were less than twice a day she'd be disappointed. She also knew how big on morning sex Punk was so waking him up this way would be perfect.

AJ trailed soft kissed straight down his spine and kept her eyes opened waiting for him to wake up. At first she thought he was faking but she could hear him lightly snoring- here she was naked and kissing him and he was fast asleep. She leaned back and checked just to make sure his eyes were still closed and rolled her own eyes. She then tugged the sheet slightly just to give her enough room to sink her teeth his left butt cheek causing him to jerk right up.

"There are easier ways to wake me up" Punk groaned rubbing his backside

"I'm sure there are" she smiled as he rolled onto his back and she moved to straddle him "But that's fun"

"Tell that to my ass" he teased now fully awake

"Gladly, roll over" she said seriously and he let out a laugh as she leaned down and kissed him

"I like waking up like this" he grinned happily

"Do you know what today is?" she asked him as she kissed his jaw line then moved to his neck

"Of course I do" he lied not wanting to upset her and have her stop what she was doing.

"I thought we'd celebrate" she said as she kissed straight down his chest and stopping at his nipples to gently lick over them

"Great idea" Punk coughed out as she slinked lower. She was like a snake and easily glided down him without removing her lips from his body once.

"You don't remember what today is, do you?" she asked as she reached his erection and roughly licked it causing him to hiss and arch at the same time.

"Are you going to stop if I say yes?" he asked nervously

"I'm going to stop if you lie" she warned nestling herself between his legs and began to stroke him using her salvia as a lubricant

"I have no fucking idea what today is" He admitted to her "Oh god- it's not your birthday is it?" he asked horrified "Wait no that's March" he said to himself

"You remember my birthday?" she asked surprised and rewarded him with placing her mouth at his tip and gently sucking.

"Of course" He managed to get out while she teased him "I'm marrying you, I know everything about you"

"Except what today is" she pointed out as she removed her mouth and stroked him again

"I know it's not my birthday" he said to himself

"Nope" she said to him and licked around him "Keep guessing"

"Fuck" he groaned pulling at his own hair "It's not our anniversary is it?" he asked unsurely

"Getting warmer" she teased placing her mouth over him and taking him as deep as she could then slowly removing herself.

"You woke me up to tease me?" he asked in disbelief

"Guess right and I'll finish" she said simply stroking him gently

"Uh-" he trailed off trying to think "We started dating less than a year ago but…no I met you in September so it wasn't that" he said to her

"You remember meeting me?" she asked

"Sure do" he said to her

"Obviously not since I started in FCW in January and met you that follow February" she scolded

"Oh you poor little sadistic thing" he teased with a chuckle "I met you before FCW" he reminded her and she looked confused. "Look at that reward me" he ordered pointing to his dick "And maybe I'll remind you since you clearly don't remember anything about us" she rolled her eyes slightly and lowered her face again and sucked on him lightly. As she pulled away she let her teeth gently skim him causing him to bite on his lower lip.

"Good?" she asked

"2007" he said to her and she looked confused "You were at my former co-workers training school" he said and that's when it hit her. She had met him, briefly but when she was dating Jay. "You were training with all the boys and I stopped in with some buddies with my ECW championship because I thought I was hot shit. You were the only girl there and Jay said 'back off she's with me' as soon as I asked who you were"

"Really?" she smiled

"Yes and I said to him 'there's no way that beautiful young lady is with you'" he said and she let out a bigger laugh

"That doesn't sound like something you would say" she snorted

"I'm sure it was a little more vulgar" he admitted simply "Probably more along the lines of 'how did you convince that hot girl to fuck you' but it all had the same meaning"

"Right" she laughed

"I walked right over to you because I knew it would piss him off and shook your hand" he reminded her "You had on a Dragon Ball-Z t-shirt and you blushed when I introduced myself. You told me your name was April and I said-"

"Like Ninja Turtles" she finished for him and he nodded

"And you being the smart ass you are said 'no like the month'" Punk smirked "You were so bitchy to me"

"You were trying to flirt with me to piss Jay off" she said to him

"So? Look where I am now" he said smugly "It took some time-"

"-years" she corrected

"But here you are just where I always knew you'd be" he said to her

"Blowing you in bed?" she asked

"This image may or may not have popped into my head once or twice" he remarked innocently

"Well as fun as this memory has been it's still not what I'm referring to" she said to him

"Oh come on I can't think of anything else and don't I get points for remembering something you didn't?" he argued

"Yea, yea you big baby" she teased and adjusted herself so she was on her knees and placed her hands on his thighs.

He closed his eyes and waited for AJ's mouth and he groaned when she took him fully into her small moist mouth. He didn't want to jerk into her but he couldn't help it even with AJ's hands on his thighs he still managed to push into her mouth. He opened his eyes and watched her head bob up and down and fully concentrated on the task at hand.

"You make everything so beautiful" he rasped out as he watched her work on him

AJ simply hummed in response causing him to vibrate. Then she did that thing with her tongue that he never questioned it was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced during sex and it always set him off. The only thing he loved more than that was when AJ swallowed him, it really depended on her mood. Sometimes she just didn't want to and as afraid as he was she was going to pull away and finish him off with her hand he always warned her when he was close.

"AJ" he choked out but she kept going, she probably didn't even hear him "Babe? I'm really fucking close"

"I know honey do it" she said briefly departing her mouth then set off to finish what she started. A few careful sucks and slightly pumping him sent his seed deep down her throat and she took every last drop.

"That was…" he trailed off as she crawled up his body "…amazing"

"You're welcome" she said simply and went to kiss him but he jerked his head away and she rolled her eyes "This is the exact reason why I don't always let you do that" she pointed out "Now I have to kill the entire mood and brush my teeth"

"It's gross sorry" he said simply

"Killjoy" She muttered

"So are you going to tell me what I did to deserve that? What are we celebrating?" he asked her as he watched her crawl out of the bed and reach for her robe.

"I can't believe you don't remember" she said walking into the connected bathroom and leaving the door open as she brushed her teeth.

"Drawing a blank" he admitted and waited for her to finish brushing her teeth before she came back out.

"It was the anniversary of the first time we had sex" She said to him getting back into bed

"You remember that?" he asked her

"You don't?" she shot at him

"I do, of course I do" He said quickly "Why would you even want to remember it?" he asked unsurely "If I remember it correctly it was outside, rough and I'm pretty sure I was a jerk to you"

"You were always a jerk" she teased "Only during sex though"

"I'm sorry" he said to her

"Stop apologizing" she said annoyed laying in the bed and looking up at the ceiling "Even though you were a prick and selfish it was the best I had ever had at the time"

"Really?" he asked surprised

"Yup" she said to him

"Your exes must have all been pricks" Punk laughed

"Oh they were" AJ said to him with a laugh

"I knew Jay Lethal couldn't handle you" He said almost smugly

"Do you really remember our first time?" she asked him and he nodded

"Yea how could I forget?" Punk asked

* * *

_It was close to midnight and mostly everyone was gone for the night. AJ was still getting used to traveling alone after Trent had been fired and was of course having issues finding her rental. It seemed like no one was around except for one lone tour bus. She passed the bus as she searched the lot for her car and heard yelling. She didn't want to eavesdrop but couldn't stop herself_.

"_Fine! Go find someone else who will put up with your shit!" Punk screamed as a blonde ran off the bus _

"_I will! Good luck finding someone who will put up with your shit! Because believe me Punk your shit is way worse than anyone else's! You are truly the most selfish man I have ever met in my life!" Beth Phoenix and the current Diva's champion yelled at him as he stepped off the bus _

"_You want to selfish? Look in the mirror!" he screamed and she just waved her hand as she walked away and back into the arena. _

_AJ was slightly frozen in place she didn't want to disturb Punk but she also thought if she walked away he'd see her, but he slowly turned his head and saw AJ's surprised face. _

"_What are you looking at?" he asked her _

"_Are you ok?" was all AJ managed to ask _

"_Why?" he asked her _

"_You seem upset" she shrugged _

"_I am" He choked out "What are you doing here?" _

"_I can't find my car" She admitted "I know it's silly because there aren't many cars even left here-"_

"_I meant here at my bus eavesdropping?" he clarified _

"_I'm sorry" she said to him "I wasn't eavesdropping but it was hard not to"_

"_I suppose so" he said with a bitter laugh "Need help finding your car?" _

"_No" she said holding onto her bag. Even angry and red-faced AJ was attracted to Punk. _

"_Why do you keep looking at me like that?" he asked curiously and she snapped out of her thoughts_

"_Sorry" she whispered _

"_You want a better look?" he asked with a laugh_

"_Maybe its those kind of comments that got you in trouble with your girlfriend" AJ suggested _

"_Not my girlfriend" He corrected "She's nothing" _

"_Is that how you treat all women?" she asked him _

"_Wow" he smirked walking towards her "I thought we were buddies?" _

"_We are" she said to him "It's just if you ever spoke to me like you spoke to her-" _

"_-you'd probably claw my eyes out" he finished for her _

"_Probably" she admitted seriously _

"_You have to get out of here right now?" he asked casually and she knew what he was looking for, he had a reputation. I mean the man just kicked his girlfriend off of his bus and the first thing he was thinking about was sex._

"_Why?" she asked tilting her head "Want to scream at me?" _

"_Not really" he said to her as he eyed her bare legs since she was wearing a short skull dress. "I've always wondered how you were"_

"_Then I guess I have convenient timing" she remarked _

"_Don't tell me you've never wondered" he smirked "But you're one of those real good girls aren't you?" he mocked "You've got yourself a boyfriend and you're not the type to cheat" he said almost mockingly then smiled "Don't ever change" he said sincerely surprising her. He began to walk back to his bus and AJ stopped him. _

_She deserved a one-night stand, Trent had cheated on her and she only knew because his girlfriend sent her messages and photos of the two together. She was living in a fog since it happened and maybe this was the push she needed._

"_He's not my boyfriend" She announced and he turned around to look at her "He cheated on me" she said looking down at her feet _

"_You date a wrestler and that's bound to happen" he said unsympathetically _

"_That's very encouraging of you thanks" she shot at him _

"_I'm just being honest sweetheart" he laughed "Sorry he cheated on you, better?" _

"_You don't mean it" she said to him _

"_Of course I don't" He admitted honestly "I've got my own shit going on I can't worry about you and whatever his name was"_

"_Trent" AJ told him _

"_Right" He said with an eye-roll "I'd bring you back on my bus and fuck you into next Tuesday because you are hot" he said crudely "But you're not that kind of girl"_

"_What does that mean?" she asked but he just walked back towards his bus_

"_Hey!" AJ shouted chasing after him dropping her bags "What does that mean?"_

"_You're like- I don't know" he shrugged "You're just not my type" _

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked offended_

"_I'm rough" He informed her "I'm not going to kiss you and say sweet things" _

"_Maybe I like that" She said unsurely _

"_No you don't" he laughed "And hey I'm not judging you" he assured her "You do your thing and I'll do mine. Now are you sure you don't want me to help you find your car?" _

"_I don't need my hand held during sex" AJ shot at him and he smiled at her trying not to laugh _

"_Ok" he said with a wink "Goodnight AJ I'll see you next week" _

"_Hey" she said grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look at her but instead of speaking he pushed her against the bus out of the view of anyone in the lot and thankfully not only was Punk parked next to a wall but his driver wasn't even on the bus yet which was why he was still around. _

"_You wanna go for a ride?" he asked her darkly as he moved his body in-between her legs. "You think you can handle me?" he asked her and she nodded "I don't date, I don't hold hands, I don't care what or who you do after this moment- am I making myself clear?" he asked her and she nodded as he pressed into her lower half _

"_Just shut up and move" she ordered and he was surprised by her demand and turned on all at the same time _

"_I don't kiss either" he warned her "Don't touch me, clear?" _

"_That's going to be difficult" she said to him _

"_My rules, deal with them or go get into your rental and go back to your hotel room by yourself and pull out your vibrator" he said crassly_

"_Fine" she said with gritted teeth _

"_Good" he then reached on her dress and pulled her panties down _

"_Right here?" she asked surprised _

"_I like to live on the edge" He teased as he lifted her by the ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Punk rubbed himself against her and rested his face at her neck until he became fully erect._

"_Are you waiting for a personal invitation?" AJ snapped feeling like he had been teasing her with the friction for hours but it was only minutes _

"_I was wrong about you" he remarked and he pulled his sweats down just enough for his erection to pop out and rammed into her sending her sliding up the bus slightly. _

_Punk kept his hands on her thighs and even though both were fully dressed if anyone looked close enough they'd know exactly what they were doing and that excited AJ. _

"_Punk I need-" she rasped out dropping her head against his shoulder and jerked his shoulder so she wouldn't rest on him _

"_Don't do that" He warned her coldly and he hit into her harder _

"_Fuck" she cried out _

"_Does that hurt?" he asked mildly concerned _

"_No, harder" she ordered and that completely stunned him but he did what she asked. She almost reached down to kiss him._

"_Stop breaking the rules" he hissed covering her mouth with his hand. _

_Punk kept moving and then saw AJ's own hand move over her clit to help push her along. She knew he was close and she was afraid he wouldn't finish her off. _

"_That's really fucking hot" Punk said looking at her "You're a freaky little thing aren't you?" he asked her and she just gave him a wicked smiled that showed Punk she wasn't some little flower, she was a vixen and he liked that even more. _

_Once AJ hit her climax Punk pulled out of her abruptly dropping her to her feet and she almost stumbled because he didn't even try to soften her fall. She saw him spill his seed onto the cold hard floor._

"_Thanks" AJ said surprising him and now Punk felt slightly used. He was the using her but now he starting to think it was the other way around. _

"_You fucking used me" He said as he watched her reach for panties and pull them back "You're not some innocent little girl I had to manipulate- you fucking manipulated me" He said to her and she smiled _

"_I really did need that" She said smugly "You're not so bad" she then walked past him and he grabbed her arm "Mad?" she asked _

"_No I actually respect your methods" he said even surprising himself "Are you going to be at SmackDown tomorrow?" _

"_Yea" she said to him _

"_Want to use me tomorrow night?" he asked her _

"_I don't know do you want to use me?" she asked back _

"_I'll see you tomorrow night" Punk said to her _

"_You know the whole 'you couldn't handle me' thing doesn't really work anymore" she informed him laughing "You need to dust off your pick up lines book it's not 2001 anymore" she teased and walked away from him _

"_Sorry I'm late" Punk's driver said walking towards him "Ready to hit the road?" _

"_Yea" Punk said to him "But don't leave the lot until you see that little one get into her car" he said to him and he nodded_

* * *

"You used me" Punk said to her

"You used me too" She pointed out "You're just upset I beat you at your own game"

"I wasn't upset I was fucking turned on" Punk said to her "Maybe I wasn't the bad one"

"After our second time I fell in love with you" AJ said to him "And you knew it"

"I did" He admitted "Ok I was the bad one. Do we really have to talk about this? Let alone celebrate this?"

"Yes" she said to him "Because I've got big plans for you" she said to him

"Like what?" he asked

"It's fitting for what we're celebrating" she said getting off the bed

"Can we not call it celebrating please?" he groaned

"Who would have thought that having sex with me against your bus would lead us to this a year later?" she teased "It was the start of us it should be celebrated"

"Whatever" He muttered and watched as she reached into her top drawer "What's in there?"

"My thongs" she said to him

"Wait you're getting dressed?" he asked confused "Then I really don't want to celebrate this fake anniversary"

"Relax" she laughed crawling onto the bed still in her robe and placed a pink thong on his chest

"Are you going to make me wear that as punishment?" he asked nervously

"You wouldn't fit" she laughed and that's when he saw a blue thong in her hand "Put your hands on the bedpost"

"No" he said shaking his head "Tying me up is where I draw the line"

"Why?" she asked him "You don't trust me?" she asked sadly

"With my life" he said without hesitation "I just don't like to be restrained it makes me nervous. What if something happens?"

"Like what?" She laughed

"Like someone breaking in here and I can't get to them because I'm tied up or a fire?" Punk asked

"I'm tying you up with underwear not chains relax" she scoffed "Now move your hands" she warned

"Fine" He said and moved his hands up to the headboard and felt AJ tightly tie one wrist then the other.

"Perfect" she said to him "Is it tight?"

"Yea it's tight" He said to her "I really don't like it"

"You're not supposed to" she said to him as she sat on his stomach "Remember all of those nights you never let me touch you?"

"I knew this was a fucking mistake" he muttered

"Hmm?" she asked

"Nothing" He said quickly "Yes AJ I remember"

"I mean you were allowed to grab at me anywhere you wanted but I was only allowed to touch your shoulders or back." She reminded him

"Yes I was an asshole" he agreed.

"Now you get to know what it feels like" she said seductively as she untied her robe slowly and he shook his head in annoyance

"Are you going to sit on my chest naked all day?" he asked her "Because if you are I'm going to be pissed off"

"Of course not" she said to him "I'm going to have fun" she said seriously

"I get it" he said to her nodding "I was a terrible person"

"No you weren't" she smiled "I just want you to have a taste of your own medicine"

"I was right about you" he said to her "You're not innocent you're-"

"Just like you?" she finished for him

"Yea" he admitted "I should have fucking known" he said bitterly and watched as she fully opened her robe so her front new body was on full display for him but it was still on her. "Alright let's get this over with. Do what you have to do to me so you can untie me"

"Who said I was doing anything to you?" she asked him "I just gave you a great wakeup call"

"AJ" he warned knowing where she was going with this. He watched as she ran her hand gently down in-between her cleavage then ran it back up and started to rub her own breasts in front of him. "Having fun?" he asked her

"Yes, are you ?" she asked

"You think this bothers me?" he laughed

"You don't want to be doing this?" she asked him

"Please" he scoffed "I'll be doing that before the night is over. No one can please you like I can, including yourself" he said smugly "You'll actually be begging for me"

"You'll be begging for me" she said as one hand stayed at her breast and another slowly trailed down her stomach. Punk had kept one eye on that hand that was slowly moving for the entire conversation.

"I didn't do this to you" Punk pointed out "I at least compensated you"

"Getting a lot hot?" she teased then turned her head and saw how hard he was becoming

"I'm fine" he said to her and then watched her fingers begin to tease herself. "That'll do nothing for you" he said to her "You're not going to even like that"

"You think this is my first time?" she asked him and he looked away "Eyes on me" she ordered "You used to tell me that all of the time"

"Yea I know" He said swallowing a lump in his throat.

AJ slid her finger inside of herself and Punk shut his eyes tightly. He was truly a jealous man and he couldn't believe his fiancée was doing this incredibly hot thing and all he could think was that he belonged there, not her. He opened his eyes when he heard her moan and saw she added another finger.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased looking at him but he just glared at her "Stop being a grump" she laughed and dropped her body against his. Her breasts rubbed against his and her face nuzzled into his neck all the while her two fingers continued to work on herself.

"Jesus Christ" Punk grunted as AJ basically used his body for warmth while she continued to please herself. Her body rubbed against his and he felt the sweat start to drip from his forehead. "AJ I fucking get it, ok?"

"Not finished" she rasped out and a few moments later Punk felt her own bodies liquid drip onto his stomach.

"Untie me" he demanded.

AJ sat up slowly and her eyes were hazed over slightly, hair a mess and devious smile. She took the two fingers that were inside of her and ran them on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to accept them but she pulled them away.

"Cruel" he spat and watched as she slid the fingers into her own mouth. "Kiss me" he said hoping to taste her from her mouth

"You know the rules" she teased

"There's no more rules we've moved past this" Punk reminded her "Fucking kiss me at least!" he yelled

"Shouldn't I brush my teeth first?" she mocked

"I get it I'm still selfish" he grunted "And do not even think of putting a brush to your mouth" it sounded like a boarder line threat "Kiss me" he repeated but she just gave him a sweet smile and removed her robe and tossed it onto the floor.

"Hold on" she said to him and he knew what was coming next. She raised her hips and slowly dropped down on him.

AJ began an agonizingly slow pace and that caused Punk to ball his fists until they turned white. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to avoid contact with her.

"Look at me" She said to him

"You're-" he started but she dropped down hard at him and that's when he ripped his arms free.

"Phil-" she started but he sat up and grabbed her by the back of her neck and gave her such a kiss that she was sure her lips would bruise. She was reacting to the kiss and didn't even realize he was pushing up into her body roughly.

"You're the devil" he muttered against her lips and rolled her so she was underneath him "But if heaven did exist I would imagine that's what you taste like that" He whispered causing her to smile as she tightly shut her eyes..

Punk's thrusts were powerful and he was in full control. As much fun as AJ had taking over it just didn't compare to letting Punk run wild. He was truly the most passionate man she had ever met in her life. He gave passion to everything he did wrestling, family and now her. AJ's legs bent and her knees hugged his thighs and the tightness only challenged him to push her harder.

"That's so good" She cried arching her neck and body

"You're so bad" He grunted as AJ listened to their skin slap as he pushed into her "You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met and I'm completely addicted to you"

AJ screamed as she hit her orgasm but Punk didn't even slow down, didn't let her catch her breath and just kept moving into her body. She was so sore and sensitive from it she knew it was going to happen again shortly. She did her best to raise her hips and match him but he pinned her hips to the bed and used his leverage to increase the intensity.

"Phil please" she said as tears literally left her eyes

"What's wrong?" he asked not even slowing down

"So…amazing" she managed to choke out "But I have to"

"I know you do" he said to her "Cum" he encouraged

"I just did" she reminded him weakly and he laughed

"Can't even keep up in your own game" he chuckled slightly "Do it again AJ" he demanded and she nodded lightly "Want me to help you?"

"Yes!" she screamed out and felt the pad of his thumb massage her clit and that's all it took. She came again and now she was completely spent and thankfully Punk joined her a few thrusts after.

"You ok?" he asked slightly alarmed, her eyes were closed and she did have a few tears

"Happy anniversary" She said with a smile as she slowly opened her eyes

"You are one strange woman" he said seriously and cupped her cheek to kiss her deeply.

* * *

Later that night Punk and AJ eventually left the bedroom but didn't bother getting fully dressed. Today was a weird day and all they wanted to do was touch each other. They were watching a movie on the couch and AJ was laying in-between his legs while he played with her hair. She heard her phone vibrate and both froze slightly.

"Not today" he groaned "Today has been so great"

"Maybe it's not a bad thing" AJ said to him and she grabbed her phone "It's from my sister"

"Your real sister or Ricky posing as your sister?" Punk asked her

"My real one she's using my nickname. She heard I was getting married" she said to him

"She can't come" Punk said to her and she looked up at him "She'll bring him into my home and I can't have that- sorry"

"I know" she said to him as she typed back.

"Ready to get back to work?" he asked her

"Yes" She said to him

"Don't worry about us being separated on tours because I spoke to Vince and he's going to make sure we're together" Punk assured her

"Good" She said to him and that's when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" she said jumping off of the couch

"AJ wait!" He shouted but she already swung the door open

"April Mendez?" the man asked holding a long box

"That's me" she said to him

"Sign here" He said passing her a clipboard then the box.

"Oh look at this" AJ said seeing they were a dozen long stemmed roses that were white, not red which was her favorite. Punk stood behind her and watched as she opened the box. "You liar" she laughed reading the card "You did remember" she said kissing his cheek "They're beautiful"

"What does the card say?" Punk asked her

"Happy Anniversary" she passing it to him "Thank you I love them and yes you get major points for surprsing me"

"I knew you would love them" he said with a big smile "You should go put them in some water"

"I will" she said grabbing the box.

As soon as AJ was out of view he crumpled the card in his hand because he did not send her those flowers. And he had no idea who did or who would know about today. He didn't want to freak her out and they were just flowers so he was going to let her go on believing that he had send them. Whoever this stalker was not only starting to piss him off but actually frighten Punk and he wasn't one to be scared.


	20. Grinch

**Grinch**

* * *

AJ woke up after Punk and quickly got dressed. She had to go pick up her dress today and she was very excited about it. As each day passed she looked more forward to the wedding and it wasn't just because every little girl wants to get married it's because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Punk. She didn't care about the guests, food or decorations- as long as the day ended with her becoming Mrs. Phil Brooks she would be happy regardless.

"Morning" She smiled walking over to the coffee pot pulling Punk from reading the paper and looking up at her

"Yes it is" he responded smoothly "I'm surprised you're up so early. After our all day activities yesterday I'm surprised you could even walk"

"I am achy" she admitted pouring the coffee into a traveling mug "But I have good motivation to be up and about"

"Which is?" he asked

"I'm going to get my dress" she said to him

"Right now?" he asked

"Right this second" she smiled "Why?"

"I'll go with you" he offered "I have to go to the store anyway"

"We have two separate cars" she reminded him "I don't want you looking at my dress"

"I won't I swear" he said to her

"I'm going alone and if you want I'll stop at the store what did you need?" she asked him

"Shaving cream" he made up quickly

"I can pick that up for you" she said simply then looked and saw the flowers that were delivered last night were gone. "What happened to my flowers?" she asked him "Did you move them?"

"What flowers?" he asked innocently

"The beautiful long stem white roses you got me" She reminded him with a smile. "No one has ever gotten me flowers before let alone such beautiful ones"

"Oh I knocked over the vase and I had to throw them out" he said to her

"Why didn't you just put them in a different vase?" she asked him "They most have cost you a fortune!"

"I'll get you new ones better ones as a matter of fact" he said to her

"You didn't get me those flowers did you?" she asked surprising him

"No" he admitted "How'd you guess?"

"You seemed as surprised as I was last night and after I got them you were a grumpier than usual" she said to him "Why did you let me think they were from you?"

"I don't want you to worry" He said to her

"I'm not worried" She said to him "At least whoever my mystery man clearly has money" she teased

"Your mystery man isn't a mystery" Punk reminded her

"I was talking to Erica last night and her and Ricky seem to being doing great. And I haven't heard from him" she reminded him

"What about the texts?" he asked her

"It came from an unknown number" she reminded him "Could have been anyone. When Ricky wanted to contact me he didn't hide the fact that he did"

"Great put that in my head so I'm even more concerned" he grumbled

"Fans can be creepy sometimes you know this" She reminded him

"Yea they can be, doesn't mean I like it" Punk said to her

"You told me yourself you always have fans lurking around here" she pointed out

"And that's fine as long as they're looking for me" he said to her

"Jealous?" she teased sipping her coffee

"Yes I'm insanely jealous that I don't have my own stage 5 stalker" Punk mocked sarcastically

"Maybe it's innocent" she shrugged

"You really don't think it's this creepy Ricky?" he asked her

"No I don't" she said to him "Erica and her had a long talk about me and he actually defended me and you for that matter. I don't like him but maybe marriage has changed him"

"Didn't change him when he kept calling you a few weeks back" he reminded her

"You probably scared him off" she said to him "And you need to let this go because Erica and Ricky are going to be in Chicago next week"

"No" he said shaking his head "I don't want him here"

"He won't be around it's going to just be me and my sister" AJ assured him "He has work and she thought we could just meet for lunch"

"Just your sister?" he asked

"Yes" she promised

"Alright you can go" he said picking up his paper and only looked up when he heard her laughing "What's so funny?"

"That you think you can tell me what to do" she said still laughing and gave him a kiss "I'll be back in an hour"

"Be careful" he warned her seriously

"I'll be extra careful" she said mocking his serious voice then started to walk out of the kitchen but stopped and turned to look at him "You owe me flowers" she said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her "Don't be upstaged by a creepy fan, it's not very attractive"

"How many times did I make you cum yesterday?" he asked casually placing his newspaper down

"I don't really remember" she admitted

"8 times" he said to her

"You kept count? What a loser" she laughed

"I'm just saying which would you prefer? Flowers that will wilt and die in a week or orgasms you can remember for the rest of your life?" he asked her

"I'd like both" she said to him "I think I deserve both"

"And do I get flowers?" he asked her

"Do you want flowers?" she teased

"Maybe" he replied innocently

"Fine" she said to him and walked out of the kitchen.

He looked past the kitchen into the living room and watched as she walked out the door and shook his head in annoyance.

"She wants flowers" he remarked bitterly picking up his paper "She lives in a millionaire dollar home and gets the best sex of her life and she thinks she should get flowers on top of that" he laughed to himself trying to read the paper then threw it on the counter "Fucking annoying" he said grabbing his keys and his phone "I don't even know where there's a fucking flower shop out here" He said walking out his back door and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

AJ made it home before Punk and for that she was grateful because she had no idea where he was but she was able to sneak her dress upstairs and tuck it away in one of her many closets. It was the perfect dress and she just knew Punk was going to love her in it. She was on cloud nine, her wedding was approaching, she was mending fences with her sister and she was going to be working again and let's not forget Christmas was approaching as well.

"AJ?" she heard his voice question from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" she shouted closing the closet door and walking down the stairs. She had a huge smile on her face when she the huge bouquet of flowers in his hand. They were bigger than the ones she got last night, there had to be at least three-dozen roses in the neatly wrapped flowers.

"Here" He said annoyed passing them to her and walking into the kitchen

"Phil" she smiled skipping after him "They're so beautiful"

"Yea, yea" He said going back to where he was sitting and picking up his paper hoping he could now enjoy the morning uninterrupted

"Thank you" she said kissing his cheek and he just grunted under his breath "You really do love me" she said resting her chin on his shoulder but he kept his eyes on the paper

"You're alright" he said simply

"And you're romantic" she grinned

"I'm ok" he said in the same tone

"Why can't you just admit that you are a sweet romantic guy?" she asked sweetly

"Because I'm not" he said gruffly "Now put your stupid flowers in water and they better live for a year for the amount of money I paid for them" he snapped

"Do you have another vase?" she asked him

"Do I look like I have a lot of vases laying around here?" he asked her

"Well you broke the one from yesterday where am I going to put these?" she asked him and he shut his eyes tightly and put his paper down yet again and stood up. "Thank you" she smiled and watched as he just ignored her and walked out the backdoor again.

Fifteen minutes later Punk walked into the house and pulled a glass vase out of paper bag.

"Here" he said almost slamming it on the counter

"Perfect" she smiled running over to the sink and filling it with water. "You've been reading that paper all morning" she noted as she placed her flowers in the beautiful vase he probably picked up from the same flower shop.

"I haven't even gotten to the sports section yet" he said annoyed and sipped his coffee "And my coffee is ice cold" he said annoyed

"Here" she said taking his mug and placing it in the sink "I made a fresh pot" she pulled out a batman mug and poured him a fresh cup and he looked out of the corner of his eye and watched as she put the right amount of milk in and one sugar, just the way he liked it. He hid his smile at the sweet gesture and waited for her to place it in front of him.

"Thank you" he said reading the paper

"You're welcome" she said happily "And when you're done with the paper we'll go"

"Go where?" he groaned dropping the paper "It's not even 11 yet and I've been out twice"

"Christmas is in a few weeks we have to get a tree" she said to him

"A tree? Where am I putting a tree?" he asked

"I moved the chair so we can put it in the corner in the living room" she said to him

"You moved my chair that had a perfect view of the TV so we can put a fake tree for a stupid holiday?" he asked her

"Christmas isn't stupid" she said to him "It's the best holiday! And we're not getting a fake tree we're getting a real tree"

"I don't do trees" he said to her "I'm not religious"

"So? I'm not either" she shrugged "Most people that celebrate aren't"

"So why celebrate it?" he asked her

"Because it's a fun holiday and it's our first Christmas together" she pointed out

"I don't do Christmas trees or lights, I'm not putting a fake Santa on the roof, I'm not hanging stockings, I'm not baking cookies and I'm not wrapping gifts" he told her bluntly

"But it's Christmas" she said with a smile

"AJ no" he said to her "I'll get you gift but I'm not changing everything" he informed her "I'm never even home why would I waste what little time I'm home for putting stupid decorations up for a holiday that I don't even believe in?" he asked her "And please move my chair back" he then picked up his paper. When he looked up again he saw she was gone and again he dropped his paper in annoyance.

He walked out of the kitchen and saw she was moving his chair back in the living room.

"AJ I didn't mean to snap" he said feeling bad

"It's fine" she said to him coldly "You don't like Christmas and I've never met anyone who hated Christmas before but we'll have it your way. I don't need to celebrate Christmas this year and I don't need a gift" she said to him as the chair was moved back in it's rightful place.

"Thank you for understanding" he said to her and she just nodded and forced a smile "You're mad" he noted

"I'm not mad you're entitled to hate Christmas" she forced out "I just thought it would be a big deal since we're getting married a few days after and we'd have this big celebration and I just assumed you'd be on board with it but obviously not"

"Alright" He said knowing she really wasn't ok but he really didn't want to press the issue

"I mean last year I spent Christmas with Celeste's family and I'm sure I could do the same this year" she said to him

"Now you're not going to spend Christmas with me?" he asked her

"You just said you don't celebrate it" she reminded him "I won't force you to enjoy the holiday with me but I don't think it's very fair to not let me enjoy it all"

"I usually go to my mom's house and I already told her we'd be there" He said to her "I do spend it with family I just don't decorate or encourage it"

"Ok" she said quietly

"I don't want you to be mad that I don't have a tree or anything it's just- I find it to be pointless and we won't even be here most of the time so we won't even be able to enjoy it. It takes up too much room" he said to her

"I know I mean we wouldn't want a silly Christmas tree to get in the way of your view of the TV" she mocked

"Fine we'll get the stupid tree" he said to her

"No I don't want it because you don't want it" she said simply "It's not fair that I come in here and change everything. I'm not happy about it but I'll deal with it." She then walked up the stairs and he walked back into the kitchen.

Punk sat down at the table and again tried to pick up his paper and looked over to the coffee that AJ had sweetly prepared for him and then put his eyes back on the paper. Sure she was coming in and changing things but they weren't bad changes and even though he wasn't a fan of a lot of the changes they made her happy and that actually made him happy. He stood up from his chair and walked over to his recycling bin and dropped the paper into it and then poured his coffee down the drain and for the third time in under an hour grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out of the house.

* * *

AJ had stayed upstairs and began to fold all the laundry that she had fallen behind on. She was so disappointed they weren't getting a tree or even acknowledging the holiday in their home. She had such great ideas and was sure this was going to be the best Christmas yet. But it really wasn't fair to force all of this onto him and she knew it. She was upstairs for about an hour when Punk walked into the bedroom.

"Hey" he said to her

"Hey" she replied keeping her eyes on the clothes "Finish your paper finally?"

"Nope" he said to her as he placed his hands in his jean pockets "About the Christmas stuff, I didn't realize it was so important to you" he defended

"You've always had a home and family celebrate with it" she reminded him briefly looking over to him and he could see her eyes were watery she was more upset than he originally thought. "I mean we had Christmas it was never great or anything but for two years we had Christmas dinner at the local church and that was because we were to embarrassed to see family because we couldn't afford gifts. After that we were always at other people's homes doing their traditions and I always thought-"

"-you'd have your own family to start your own traditions?" he finished

"Yea something like that" she said to him "It's silly and it's not about tree's or lights or gifts it's about being with the people you love. And since I fell in love with the grinch it's ok" she teased

"I'm not really a grinch" he laughed lightly and she shot an eyebrow up at him "I'm just- I don't know I never really liked Christmas because I never got good gifts as a kid" he shrugged

"Spoiled" she teased

"My brother got great gifts" he said to her "You'd hate it too"

"I understand" she said to him "Just promise me if and when we have children you'll let me put a tree up? We'll give them a better Christmas than you got I promise"

"Yea ok" he said to her "I already know what I'm getting you by the way I didn't just blow it off altogether" he told her honestly

"Stop- it's fine" she assured him

"Ok good glad it's all settled" he said to her "Now do you want to come downstairs and have lunch with me?"

"I have a lot to do here" she said referring to all the laundry

"I'll help with it after lunch" he said to her "I went out and got you your favorite"

"A burger and cheese fries?" she asked with a wide smile and he nodded

"Yup come on" he said to her leading her out of the room.

As AJ followed Punk down the stairs she briefly looked up and gasped at the sight of the huge Christmas tree in the living room in the spot of his chair where she had originally wanted it.

"Take it back" she said to him as she approached the tree

"No I just carried that tree six blocks here" he said to her

"I don't want you to have to compromise yourself or your beliefs for me" she said to him "It's not fair to you and you'll hate me for it down the line, take it back or throw out I don't care"

"AJ wait" he said grabbing her wrist gently "You said you didn't want the tree because I didn't" he reminded her "Well I want what you want and you want a silly tree to put lights on so that's what I want" he said to her "And now we can start our own traditions" he added "Maybe I never gave the holiday the chance because I didn't have the right person to celebrate it with"

"You're going to hate looking at" She said to him

"I will if we don't put some lights on it or dress it up a bit" Punk said to her "I got a bunch of crap" he said walking over to the big bag from Walgreens. "Lights, ornaments and hey- stockings" he grinned pulling two out "This one is yours and you can expect coal on Christmas morning" AJ looked down and Punk could see she was crying and his face dropped "I was kidding about the coal" he said quickly

"It's not that" she sniffled "It's just you're doing all this stuff you hate for me"

"I don't really hate it" he forced out "And like I said if it makes you happy it makes me happy"

"Thank you" she said throwing her arms around him

"And I was thinking we can blow off my family for Christmas" he suggested "We'll see them at the wedding. I'd like to have you all to myself for those two days"

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked wiping her eyes

"Because you're just as good to me" he said to her "And you know, I kind of love you" he shrugged then smiled at her

"We're going to need more ornaments" she said looking at the two boxes he got that.

"Yea I figured" he said to her "I'll go back to the store but it was hard to balance the tree and the bag at the same time"

"I'm sure it was" she smiled "I'll get the ornaments you read your paper"

"Nah that's ok" Punk sighed "Hopefully nothing major happened in the world"

"Ok well start putting the lights on" she said handing him the bag

"Do me a favor and take my car" he said passing her his keys

"It's down the street I was going to walk" she laughed

"Just take the car" he said placing the keys in her hand "For my peace of mind? This way if someone tries to jump at you you'll be able to run them over"

"Yea wouldn't want anyone jumping out at me and attacking me with flowers" she laughed accepting the keys "But yea ok" she gave him a quick kiss and walked out the door.

* * *

It took hours to get the tree together but at close to midnight the tree was finally done. Bright colorful lights, fun ornaments including a batman one that she picked up for him.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked him as he eyed the tree

"Yea it's not bad" he said to her.

"And look this one is my ornament" she said passing it to him "Hang it up for me"

"I got Batman and you got a Robin?" he asked her "I would have expected a Harley Quinn or Buffy one"

"Walgreens is limited on superhero ornaments ok" she defended with a light chuckle "Besides it's perfect" she said as he placed it right next to his "I'm your Robin"

"Yea you are" he agreed "Even before we started this all up you were always my little sidekick"

"And I always will be" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and he leaned down to kiss her. "You make me very happy just so you know" she informed him as he pulled away

"I'm glad to hear that" he smiled genuinely "And I plan on having you pay me back for it by staying with my grumpy ass for the rest of your life"

"It's a sacrifice but it seems fair" she teased and he leaned down to kiss her and tried to pull her onto the ouch but she pulled away from him "No, no we have work to do"

"We just spent the entire day decorating this tree and the rest of the living room- I'm tired and want to make love to you and go to sleep buried deep inside of you" he whined

"We have to get on the bus tomorrow for work and we have a ton of laundry to get done" she reminded him and his shoulder slumped

"Can't we just leave it?" he asked childishly "We'll do it when we get back"

"No we wont and you've been saying that for the last two weeks" she said to him "I've run out of underwear"

"Good" he said seriously

"You can lay on the couch and watch TV and I'll be the good domestic little lady and do the laundry" she said to him "Do you want your paper?"

"No" he said to her "I'll help with the stupid laundry too" he said as he followed her up the stairs slowly

"Do you feel domesticated?" AJ asked as he sat with her on the bed and helped her fold all of the clothes.

"I did laundry all of the time on my own" Punk defended "But it is nice to not have to do it alone anymore"

"So you're telling me I don't have to worry about you getting cold feet on the big day?" she asked

"Nope" he said simply dropping another folded shirt in the pile "Everything I've ever committed to into my entire life has given me some form of anxiety, marrying you doesn't worry me it excites me. You said it a few weeks ago wrestling isn't forever and I don't know what I want to do after it but I know I want you around for it"

"I bet you never thought you'd see the day" she grinned folding up some of her shirts

"No" he admitted "I also never thought I'd drop over a hundred dollars on flowers and drag a live Christmas tree for blocks" he laughed "It looks like Christmas threw up in my living room"

"You do hate it" she frowned

"No actually I like it" he said to her "Only because you do. When you're really happy your upper lips curls slightly when you smile" he laughed "It's so cute. I'd have Christmas all year round if you always smiled like that" he said folding another shirt but dropped it when AJ lunged into his arms and pushed him off the bed.

AJ fell right on top of his body and kissed him with such passion. He didn't know what brought it on but he didn't care he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Don't ever stop loving me" she requested and he frowned at the comment

"I could never stop even if I tried" and that was his promise to her "You've come in here and changed my home and my life and it has made me so unbelievably happy that I don't even know who I am anymore"

"I'll remind you" she smiled nipping his lips

"I'll put up the trees at Christmas, I'll carve turkey's on Thanksgiving- hell I'll hide Easter eggs around the house if that's what you want but I need you to promise me one thing" he started

"Is it to love you forever?" she asked him

"Nah I know you will anyway" he said grabbing her left hand and kissing her ring finger "Promise me you'll be careful"

"Of course" she said to him

"I mean it AJ" he said seriously "I'm not a nice guy, I'm not romantic and I don't like many people but I love you and you bring out this unbelievably cheesy side of me that I didn't even know existed and I like it- it makes me happy, you make me happy" he clarified and she smiled at him "So you need to be careful because if anything happens to you-"

"-stop worrying about that stuff" she said seriously "It's just stupid things if someone was mailing me dead animals or something I'd be worried too but it's not bad" she reminded him "It's harmless"

"It's not just the creepy fan thing it's work too" He said to her "Your concussion could have killed you and you ignored the warning signs of it. Say you promise, promise me you'll be careful" he demanded

"I promise" she smiled "Better?"

"Yes" he admitted and let her kiss him and his hands moved to the top of her pants and began to pull them down…..


	21. Face to Face

**Face to Face**

* * *

Tonight was AJ's first match back and it was for a live event. It was the perfect way to get her feet wet after being out of action for so many weeks. Punk was a little anxious especially since she was getting in the ring with Charlotte again but AJ was too excited and he didn't want to bring her down. They headed off to catering before the show started but were of course interrupted by Paul.

"If it isn't my favorite couple" Paul grinned

"What do you want Paul?" Punk asked annoyed looking up at his former friend

"I just want AJ to know that this match tonight could determine her entire career" Paul said to Punk and looked towards AJ "If you manage not to screw this up Vince wants to see you in the title picture"

"I'll be great tonight" she informed him smugly

"You better be" Paul warned her "But no pressure"

"Yea none at all" Punk mocked "How about you worry more about your own job and let AJ worry about hers?" he suggested

"Don't expect Charlotte to go easy on you" Paul warned as well "If you want to be booked like a champion you're going to have to earn it"

"Last time I checked I've been around a hell of a lot longer than Charlotte" she argued "I don't need a pep talk Charlotte does"

"Charlotte has proven herself" Paul reminded her

"And AJ hasn't?" Punk asked him "She's been training to wrestle since she was 18"

"No she went to wrestling school and screwed her coach until she didn't need him anymore" Paul said with a frown and Punk glared at him "Just like she's screwing you until she gets that Diva's title"

"Let's just ignore him" AJ said to her fiancé "He's just trying to rattle us"

"He's not rattling me he's pissing me off" Punk hissed

"Just doing my job" Paul shrugged

"Do your job somewhere else" Punk snapped

"You're extra grumpy, did she already stop putting out?" Paul teased

"Don't talk to me about her and especially about our sex life" Punk warned him

"It's mind blowing by the way" AJ added smugly and Punk couldn't help but smirk towards her and shake his head lightly

"Have a good show" Paul said stiffly then walked away

"You'll do great tonight" Punk assured her

"I know" she said happily

* * *

Punk watched from backstage as AJ wrestled Charlotte and he cringed every time she took a hit to the head. It was as if Charlotte had been instructed to hit her only there.

"Nervous?" Kofi asked standing next to Punk

"No why do you think that?" he asked

"Because I've been talking to you for the last six minutes and you haven't even looked over to me once" Kofi laughed

"Sorry what were you saying?" Punk asked keeping his eyes glued on the screen

"Is everything ok?" Kofi asked him "You two having problems?"

"No" Punk said finally looking over to him "We got a Christmas tree and everything"

"You put up and decorated a Christmas tree?" Kofi asked stunned

"It's nice and it smells nice" Punk shrugged

"You got a real tree" Kofi laughed "You are so whipped"

"It makes her happy" Punk defended "I told her no and she was fine with it"

"But she gave you those sad little eyes and you crumbled?" Kofi asked

"Something like that" Punk admitted "I don't know what the hell has happened to me"

"Love" Kofi said to him "Love happened. You seem happier it's a good look on you. I thought with you losing your title you'd be miserable"

"Well I'm not happy about it but I'm getting married in a few weeks and have booked an awesome honeymoon and I'm not going to let Dwayne or Vince ruin it for me" Punk said to him "I can't even describe how excited I am to get AJ out of town"

"I looked more forward to my honeymoon too" Kofi joked

"It's not just that" Punk said to him "AJ has a stalker"

"I'm sure she does" Kofi laughed

"No not some idiot who tweets her everyday. Someone has been getting her number and they sent her a really expensive bouquet of flowers" Punk told him

"Creepy" Kofi agreed "But you remember all the weird shit Kelly used to get sent her"

"Yea but I'm not marrying Kelly I'm marrying AJ" Punk reminded him "I don't care what other people get sent I care about what AJ gets sent"

"How can you still be the most selfish man I've ever met and yet sound so selfless at the same time?" Kofi asked him amused

"I am selfish" Punk agreed "But now I'm selfish for AJ too"

"I can see that and it's not selfish it's actually sweet" Kofi said to him

"Don't call me sweet" Punk grumbled watching the match "She's out of it" he noted seeing her using the ropes to pull herself up to her feet but before she can even stand fully Charlotte rammed AJ out of the ring and Punk could hear AJ's head hit the floor.

"Ouch" Kofi cringed slightly

"They have to stop this match" Punk said walking away

"You can't tell them to do that" Kofi warned chasing after him

"Sure I can" Punk said walking towards the curtain

"How would you feel if she did that to you?" Kofi asked

"If I had just barely recovered from a concussion and looked like I just got another one I'd be ok with it" he mocked

"Dude give her a chance" Kofi said grabbing his arm and that's when they heard Charlotte's music play "See? It's over"

"AJ was supposed to win the match" Punk said to her "Which means AJ couldn't finish the match"

Punk watched as Charlotte happily walked backstage with her title and kissed her husband who was waiting for her and saw Paul walk over to her.

"That was fantastic" Paul said hugging her

"They're not taking this from me without a proper fight" Charlotte said clutching her title close to her chest.

"They'll be re-thinking everything after tonight" Paul smiled

"So your plan was to hurt AJ again?" Punk asked the blonde woman

"Excuse me?" Charlotte asked

"You were trying to hurt her again" Punk spat "You probably did!"

"Don't talk to my wife like that" Bram warned stepping in front of Charlotte

"Oh come on she's a Flair!" Punk mocked "She can take it! Isn't that right?"

"It's not my fault AJ can't keep up" Charlotte said to him

"If she's hurt again and it's because of you again Vince isn't going to care who the hell your father is- you're going to be deemed dangerous in the ring. I'm sure Paul really pushed you into really taking her out but I'm also sure he neglected to tell you what happens to sloppy wrestlers" Punk hissed

"I'm not sloppy" Charlotte defended

"If AJ has another concussion you'll be deemed sloppy and that title will be off of your waist before the next match" Punk said coldly he turned when he saw AJ being helped by the ref and the ringside doctor.

"Just a few more feet AJ" the ref said to her

"You ok?" Punk asked her

"My head really hurts" she admitted as Punk took over for the ref and helped her into the trainers room.

* * *

AJ was sitting down as the doctor flashed lights in her eyes and Punk looked worried from the corner of the room.

"She gave you a lot of kicks to your head" the doc noted

"Yea" she said feeling light headed "Do you think it's a concussion?"

"As of right now? Yes" he said to her and she nearly cried "It might have been a little too soon for you to come back"

"My doctor from Chicago cleared me" AJ reminded him

"Yea and doctors make mistakes all of the time" he informed AJ "Two concussions like this back to back isn't healthy"

"Duh" she remarked "I've felt fine before the match"

"Yea I'm sure you did and then you got knocked around and it's back. This could be very serious AJ" he warned her

"You mean like I'll never wrestle again?" she asked him

"That's not what he's saying" Punk said cutting the doctor off "Let's just take it one day at a time"

"I don't remember my match" AJ admitted looking up at him and he could see she was scared "I can't remember it" she cried out

"Just relax" He soothed

"I have to call talent relations and let them know" doc said standing up

"What are you going to tell them?" AJ asked him

"I'm going to tell them that you're being sent home" doc said to her

"I have a big match in a few weeks" AJ informed him "I need time to build the story I can't just go home"

"You might not have a match in a few weeks" he told her bluntly and Punk glared towards the doctor "And the fact that you got another concussion so soon after the last you might not wrestler-"

"Shut up" Punk said to the doctor "You want her to relax? Shut the fuck up and stop upsetting her"

"I'm not going to lie to her she's my patient" doc told him

"You're not even a real fucking doctor and as a matter of fact who are you?" Punk asked "Because I don't know who you are either"

"I got hired with Doctor Jacobs and I were hired at the same time" he informed Punk

"Who the hell is Doctor Jacobs?" Punk asked

"The doctor from the UK tour" AJ said to him

"Oh shit" Punk groaned "Did you two get your medical degrees from the same school? Because if that's the case I'm taking her to a hospital"

"No hospital" AJ pleaded looking at him

"Punk you're up" A knock at the door and a producer stuck his head into the room

"Yea ok" Punk said to him "Wait here for me" he said kissing her head "And can you actually watch her?" he asked the doctor "Or do I need to find someone else to take care of her?"

"She'll be fine" the doctor said to him

"Be careful" she warned lightly as he kissed the top of her head. "What were you going to say before?"

"It's just with such consistent injuries to your head like this it's unlikely you'll ever be cleared to come back" the doctor admitted "I don't mean to upset you I'm just being honest. You have a history with concussions"

"How do you know that?" AJ asked him. She never mentioned to anyone that she had suffered three in one year when she was training.

"I've done my homework so I didn't end up like Jacobs" the man smirked

"Keep that quiet" AJ ordered

"You're getting married in a few weeks right?" he asked her

"Yes I am" she said to him lightly brushing her engagement ring

"Do you want to remember your wedding?" he asked her seriously "I know you love wrestling and all but it's not worth your life"

"At one time in my life it's all I had ever wanted" AJ admitted "Can't you just keep this quiet for a few days? Check me again on Monday?"

"I like my job" the doctor laughed "I don't want to get fired and make the same mistakes my old buddy did. I also took an oath to help people and I'd be doing you a disservice if I didn't report this. It could be just a light concussion and nothing to worry about"

"Or it could be reoccurring" she pointed out "And I might never get to wrestle again"

"Possibly" he nodded

"That's not an option for me" AJ said to him

"You're young" the doctor pointed out "You're going to get married, don't you want a family?"

"My soon to be a husband is a wrestler so what do I do? Sit at home and wait for him? Do you know how long that marriage will last?" AJ asked him

"Maybe you can still work here" he suggested "You can do interviews or something"

"I want to wrestle" she said firmly

"If I were you I'd start looking into a different field" he said honestly then stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

On the bus AJ was laying in bed with a cool rag over her head to help with her headache.

"Any better?" he asked her

"Yea a little" she said holding her hand over the rag

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"I'd toss it right back up" she said to him "I can't believe this is happening again I was so careful out there"

"Yea you were, she wasn't" Punk said to her "Sometimes people are spiteful"

"I can't even consider never wrestling again" AJ said to him

"That doctor is an idiot" Punk said to her "He shouldn't have said that to you. He has no idea what he was talking about"

"It happens though" AJ reminded him

"You're young AJ and I'm going to get you to the best doctor in the country if that's what it takes" he promised her "Your career isn't over"  
"Maybe I should start thinking about what I can do after wrestling" she admitted

"When you were fired you tried to become a model" he teased

"I was scared and desperate for money" she reminded him

"Well my money is your money so you're set for life" Punk informed her "So if there is a small chance you can't do this anymore you can take as much time deciding. And honestly I'm not going to be wrestling forever I'm probably not even renewing my contract when it's up next year"

"Really?" she asked surprised

"I'm getting old and there's things I want to do" Punk admitted

"Like what?" she asked

"You'll think I'm crazy" he warned

"Tell me" she insisted

"UFC" he confided

"Oh god" she laughed "You're going to go from getting fake beat up to seriously beat up?"

"I don't know if they'd even want me but I'm not getting younger and I've spoke about it in passing with Dana White from time to time" Punk admitted "It requires very little traveling so I can stay home most of the time with you"

"Well I'll be at home" she mumbled "Home because my body keeps breaking on me"

"Don't even stress about this" Punk insisted "It's Saturday you'll rest tomorrow and get checked out again on Monday and we'll worry than"

"Ok" she said snuggling into him "But that still leaves me, what will I do?"

"You can be my personal cheerleader" he suggested

"I already am" she groaned "But is this your way of asking me to wear a cheerleading outfit during sex?" she teased

"I wasn't really into cheerleaders in high school" Punk admitted "But I won't turn you away or anything" he said seriously and she laughed

"Of course you wouldn't" She smirked "Maybe I should just worry about all of this after the wedding"

"Maybe" Punk agreed "I don't want you to be banned from traveling for our honeymoon"

"That would suck" AJ agreed

"Especially with the place I booked" Punk said to her

"Can I see?" she asked "Might help my head"

"Here" He said pulling out his phone and pulling up the resorts website

"Oh wow" she smiled looking at the images on his phone "It's beautiful!"

"Beach, gym, pool, hot tub, restaurants, dancing- it's perfect!" she squealed

"And complete privacy" he added

"I was really excited for Christmas then I was really excited for our wedding and now this awesome honeymoon- I feel like my head is going to explode" she admitted

"What?" he asked concerned

"Not literally" she told him quickly knowing he was afraid she was in pain "You know what I mean" she laughed

"Don't make head jokes" he said to her seriously

"I wont" she promised "Just promise me when I become a boring regular woman you'll still love me"

"I'm actually rethinking this entire marriage thing now" He said seriously "If you can't wrestle I don't think I want to marry you anymore"

"Phil" she frowned and he smiled

"You're insane" he laughed "And honestly without you kicking my ass I would only be upset you can't wrestle anymore just because you would be. You're great at it but I know how traveling can break down your body. No matter how fake wrestling is it's still dangerous. I'd prefer if you did something a little less high risk and closer to home"

"How chauvinistic of you" she remarked

"I'm just being honest" Punk said to her

"Do you really think Charlotte was trying to take me out?" she asked him

"Yup" He said to her "I've seen it before, not really here because everyone fears Vince so I'm actually surprised"

"Think she'll get in trouble?" she asked him

"I'll see to it" he said to her "Paul told her to do it, I know Paul and I know how he thinks"

"I just don't get why he hates me so much" AJ admitted "I mean I know he blames me for you leaving him but I feel like he's always hated me"

"I don't know" Punk admitted "But he truly hates you and I don't get it because you're talented and he usually falls all over the talent. But it's probably because you outsmarted him and made him look stupid"

"If I don't come back from this concussion I blame him for it" she said to him "He would have single handedly ruined my career and I will never forgive him for it or get passed it"

* * *

That following Monday AJ was in-fact diagnosed with a concussion, it wasn't as severe as the last one but she was ordered to go right home. Of course Punk was able to go with her this time since they weren't in the middle of the UK tour and just like last time took excellent care of her. The doctors told her she should be fine in a few days and jumping back into the ring as quickly as she did after the last one was probably what hurt her. No one mentioned never wrestling again but they decided to keep AJ out of action for a few more weeks until after her wedding to be on the safe side. There would still be time for her to go for the title in time for the Rumble as long as she would be cleared.

AJ wasn't happy but being home and not traveling around Christmas time was appealing to her. She was home only a few days and she felt as good as new but she wasn't going to stress or force herself back on the road and risk getting hurt again. She wanted to come back stronger than before. But tonight wasn't about any of that, tonight she was meeting with her sister and she was beyond excited. She couldn't remember the last time the two of them were alone together and able to speak freely.

"What time is your dinner?" Punk asked walking into the bedroom

"6:30" she said as she placed the necklace Punk bought her around her neck. She was wearing a cute little black dress and chucks.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Punk asked her

"We've been talking for a while now" AJ reminded him "I want to see her I have to see her"

"Are you going to talk to her about Ricky?" Punk asked her

"I don't know" AJ admitted "He hasn't been bothering me so maybe it's best to leave it alone"

"You don't think that will always hang over your relationship?" he asked

"I'm sure it will" AJ shrugged "But who knows if we'll even have a relationship? It's just dinner and have no expectations"

"Why don't I believe that?" he teased and she gave him a kiss

"It's just dinner." She told him and then he followed her down the stairs "So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Start wrapping your gifts" He shrugged

"I've searched this place from top to bottom and I haven't found one present yet" she said as he helped her put on her jacket

"Maybe they're not here" He said to her "I know your tricks."

"Whatever" she said annoyed and he gave her a kiss

"Take my car not yours" he said to her

"I like my car" she complained

"I know but my car is better and if you do have a crazy stalker they'll be looking for your car and not mine" he said to her

"Fine" she said grabbing his keys and opening the front door

"Oh hey" Colt greeted giving AJ a quick kiss on the cheek

"Hi Colt, see you later" she said to Punk and walked out the door

"You're early" Punk said to him

"Relax she has no idea" Colt said to him

"Where is it?" Punk asked

"In the car. I saw both cars were still here and knew she was still here" Colt said to him

"You left my dog in your car?" Punk asked annoyed

"Would you rather me have bought him inside and ruined your big Christmas surprise?" Colt asked "And by the way if you wanted this dog to jump out of a box on Christmas morning why did you get the dog a week ago and drop him off at my place?"

"Because I wanted that dog and it's a shelter I didn't want to risk him getting adopted" Punk said to him "Also I want him to get used to your place"

"Why?" Colt asked horrified "Don't get me wrong he's a good dog but I'm not a dog person"

"I need you to watch him while I'm on my honeymoon" Punk said to him and Colt rolled his eyes "I can't just leave him here or put him in boarding"

"You owe me" Colt said to him

"Yea I owe you- a kick in the face if you don't get my dog out of that car. I want him to run around here a bit and get a feel for the place before he officially moved in" Punk said to him

"I still can't believe you got her a dog" Colt laughed walking out the door to fetch the small new addition to the Brooks family.

"There he is" Punk grinned as the small dog ran towards him "How much are you feeding him?" Punk asked looking up at Colt while scratching his dogs belly

"The appropriate amount" Colt said to him

"He's all fat now" Punk scowled "He better not get sick"

"Relax I know how to take care of a dog" Colt said removing his jacket "I've been calling him Pete"

"We're not naming him that" Punk said to him

"What kind of dog is he anyway?" Colt asked

"I don't know he's a mutt" Punk shrugged "All I know is that he has hair and not fur so he doesn't shed"

"He also shits and pisses constantly" Colt said plopping on the couch "That's a real nice tree." He said admiring the huge tree Punk and AJ put up last weekend

"Yea I think it's pretty bad ass" Punk said to him

"Yea nothing says bad ass like candy canes and bright gold ornaments" Colt teased

"You clearly didn't see my Batman ornament" Punk remarked as he continued to play around with the dog

"There's no Batman ornament on that tree" Colt said to him

"It's right there" Punk said pointing to where he had hung the ornament last week and saw his and AJ's ornaments were both gone. "That's weird' he said expecting the rest of the tree

"Maybe they broke" Colt said to him

"They were plastic not glass" Punk said to him "I had Batman and she had Robin"

"You're marrying the right one" Colt laughed turning on the TV

"Where could they have gone?" Punk asked himself looking underneath the tree and under the table, the chair, anywhere where they could have rolled under.

"You said they were made of plastic so they were probably cheap what do you even care?" Colt asked amused

"Because these were our ornaments" Punk said to him "AJ loved them. They were cheap and stupid but they were ours"

"Fine" Colt grunted standing up "I'll help you look. You probably just don't remember where you hung them"

"I remember where I fucking hung them Colt" Punk snapped

"How you convinced AJ to marry your grumpy ass is beyond me" Colt remarked as he looked around the tree

"I'm not grumpy I'm just pissed" Punk said to him "Do you see them? Maybe she moved them?"

"No man, they're not there" Colt said to him "Just go get new ones"

"I guess I'm going to have to" Punk said to him "What the fuck happened to them?"

"Why are you so on edge over these ornaments?" Colt asked him

"Well now I think someone stole them" Punk admitted and Colt laughed

"You have game systems, comics and a bunch of other crap worth real money why would someone break into here and steal two plastic ornaments?" Colt asked him

"I don't know" Punk defended "But they didn't fall and I didn't move them and neither did AJ"

"How do you know she didn't?" Colt asked him "Before you call 911 to report the theft of your ornaments worth a total of $10 you should ask her"

"Good idea" Punk said grabbing his phone and shooting her a text.

"Where was she going anyway?" Colt asked

"Dinner with her sister" Punk said to him as he typed away

"I thought they didn't talk because you punched out her sisters husband?" Colt asked

"I didn't punch him in the face for no reason. Him and AJ have a history I didn't like his comments about AJ so I hit him" Punk said simply

"Sounds like your wedding is going to be awkward" Colt joked

"He's not invited to the wedding" Punk said to him bluntly "I doubt her sister will even show. No one from AJ's family will be there actually she didn't even bother to invite them"

"Oh" Colt said slowly "How's she feeling anyway?"

"Doctors need to wait a week to look at her again before they decide if she can wrestle ever again" Punk said to him

"That sucks." Colt said seriously

"She's going to go mad if they force her into retirement" Punk admitted "But she can still travel with me"

"Yea I'm sure she'd love showing up to a place where she used to work and just sit quietly in the background and cheer you on" Colt remarked

"So you don't think she'd still travel with me?" Punk asked concerned

"Do you really think that's fair to her?" Colt asked "It's like throwing salt on the wound"

"I didn't think of it like that" Punk admitted "I don't want to travel without her though"

"Well maybe you should re-think your career" Colt suggested "Obviously she won't have a choice"

"Yea" Punk agreed "I mean I didn't think I'd stick around after my contract anyway but I don't want to travel for another year without her"

"After you won the title you were thrilled. Then you turned heel and started working with Paul and things have just been going downhill since than" Colt pointed out "I think the only reason you haven't snapped yet is because of AJ being there with you"

"If AJ can't work anymore I'm definitely asking for time off" Punk said to him "After Wrestlemania of course"

"What are the plans for Mania?" Colt asked him

"I'm hoping they decide to throw me into the main-event but it's looking like Taker" Punk admitted "I just need some time away to think things over, spend time with my wife and be normal for a few weeks"

"You? Normal?" Colt laughed

"You know what I mean" Punk said to him "Honestly the more time I spend here at home with her the less I want to go back to work and if she won't be working there it's going to be damn hard to motivate me to go"

"You're getting old" Colt reminded him coolly "I don't blame you. You have enough money to provide for you and the wife- neither you will have to work but I'm sure you'll both want to"

"Wife" Punk snorted "I can't believe I'm getting married"

"Cold feet?" Colt asked anxiously with a smile

"No it's just weird" Punk admitted "A good weird"

* * *

AJ was sitting at the restaurant waiting for Erica to arrive, she had texted her she was running a few minutes later and to order her a glass of wine. She then saw Punk sent her a text about their ornaments but before she could respond she felt someone take a seat across from her.

"I was beginning to think you blew me off" AJ smiled and looked up

"Never" Ricky grinned picking up the glass of wine and sipping it

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked slowly

"You didn't really think Erica was coming did you?" Ricky asked her

"We've been talking for weeks-" AJ started

"No _we've_ been talking for weeks" Ricky corrected "You look beautiful April"

"Why?" AJ asked him

"Erica is never going to forgive you" Ricky said to her "The family isn't ever going to accept you back. I could be your in. Don't you want your daddy to walk you down the aisle on your big day?"

"And you're just going to go to the family and explain to them that you're a liar who did slip into my bed when I was little girl and touched me?" AJ challenged coldly

"You weren't a little girl" Ricky corrected "You were a beautiful woman"

"I was 14" AJ snapped "You were older and you knew better and you lied"

"What was I supposed to say April?" Ricky asked seriously "Tell Erica I wanted to be with her little sister? She would have been crushed"

"I want this to stop" AJ snapped "No more phone calls, no more text messages and no more flowers"

"Aren't you impressed I remembered not only that you love white roses but our anniversary?" Ricky asked her

"What anniversary?" AJ asked him

"The night we almost consummated our relationship" Ricky smiled "You've grown into a beautiful young woman April and I want you, I have to have you at least once and the more you ignore me the more it challenges me and I'm a businessman so you know I won't quit"

"Why?" AJ asked "Don't you love Erica?"

"Of course I do. She's beautiful, smart, sophisticated, loving, generous" Ricky trailed off "She's lacking in certain areas though, areas I feel you're not"

"Where?" AJ asked unsurely

"In the bedroom for starters" Ricky smiled "She also is very bland there aren't layers to her. I feel like I could peel you for months and still learn something new about you everyday"

"Even if I wasn't getting married it would never happen" AJ informed him "Leave me alone or I will file harassment charges" she threatened as Ricky just simply sipped the glass of wine AJ had ordered for him earlier.

"For what? We're family" Ricky reminded her "The phone I used was your sisters old phone but in her name nonetheless and keep in mind my flowers were paid in cash and had no card"

"Phil will stop you" AJ informed him

"Your soon to be a husband is a fake fighter" Ricky smirked "He's a big man over the phone but if he were here right now I guarantee you he'd do nothing. I won't let him cheap shot me again"

"Let's find out shall we?" AJ asked bravely picking up her phone

"I just have to get in-between your legs just once" Ricky whispered "I swear to you that you won't hate it you'll crave more. I will make you bend in ways you didn't think possible and I'll make you scream so loud you won't be able to talk for a week"

"It's ringing" AJ said placing the phone to her ear.

"Go ahead call Batman" Ricky said standing up "But just so you know when you're told you can't wrestle anymore because your head can't take another hit just remember how lonely you'll be without your husband by your side because I know a woman like you craves sex. I'll always be around and I'll be waiting" he smiled then walked away

"AJ!" Phil shouted into the phone because she didn't respond when he first answered

"Phil" She sighed sadly "I need you"

Twenty minutes later Punk now occupied the seat Ricky was in.

"What happened?" Punk asked her "You two have a fight?" he asked her

"She was never here" AJ admitted "I was never talking to her it's all been him"

"Ricky?" Punk asked and she nodded "He was here?"

"Yea that's why I called you" she said to him "He left before you got here"

"Of course he did" Punk choked out "You ok?"

"He did send me those flowers" AJ said to him

"I figured" Punk said to her "What else did he say?"

"He won't leave me alone" AJ said to him "Why can't he just let me move on and forget? Why does he have to bring this horrible time up to me constantly? He told me he could talk my dad into walking me down the aisle"

"We don't have an aisle so in his face" Punk teased trying to cheer her up

"He said he wanted to get in-between my legs and taste me…." She trailed off "It was so disgusting"

"I'll figure something out" Punk promised her

"It's not your problem Phil" she said to him "It never has been it's always been my problem"

"And yet I'm still going to figure something out" Punk said to her

"He knows I might not ever wrestle again" AJ told him "How does he know this? How does he keep getting my number?"

"I would imagine he has a friend" Punk said to her "The more I think about it it's probably someone in WWE. They're the only ones who keep getting your new number besides me and I know he's not getting it from me"

"Who would give him information?" AJ asked him

"I'll figure it out" Punk promised her "Come one let's get out of here" he said to her

"I'm actually really hungry" she smiled "I wanted to have a nice dinner tonight and if I leave here now without having some fun it will ruin my entire evening"

"Ok" He said picking up the menu "Excuse me" he said gesturing to a waitress "Could you please get rid of this" he said passing her the half drank glass of wine "And I'll have a glass water"

"Sure" she said taking the glass away

"Thank you for coming for me" She smiled picking up her own menu

"I always will" he said to her smoothly not even looking up for his menu

* * *

When they got home AJ stepped into the shower and washed off her body. Ricky always managed to make her feel dirty but she was happy Punk showed up and gave her a pretty good night. With the possibility of never wrestling again and Ricky she wasn't how she was still standing because everything that could go wrong has but then she realized it was Punk, he was her lifeline.

She kept a straight face as she heard the shower door open and then felt his chest pressed into her back. She lifted her arm so she her arm would stretch and bend far enough so she could cup the back of his head while he nuzzled and kissed her neck. One of his hands cupped her breasts and his other trailed down her body and teased her lips. She knew the teasing wasn't going to last long since she could feel how hard he was.

Punk could spend hours touching her body but his own body always prevented him from that, the more he touched the more depth he wanted. His one hand moved away from her lips and back up her body so both his hands were cupping and massaging he breasts while he kissed her shoulder. She arched her backside into him as he chest arched into his very capable hands. It was almost like she was a slippery worm.

AJ turned into Punk's arms and began kissing his mouth. She was on her tiptoes trying to deepen the kiss and placed her hands on his shoulder and he knew she wants to be lifted into his arms. He lifted her by her ass and rested his back against the shower wall so he could enjoy the kissing some more. He could feel AJ's kisses growing more intense and filled with want and slowly slid down the moist wall as the water poured down on them never releasing him from his grip or parting his lips from him.

Once Punk hit the floor he released her ass and she raised her hips and dropped down on him with ease. They continued kissing as Punk began to push up into her slowly and AJ matched his slow pace. Eventually she had to pull away from the kiss for air and rested her head against his shoulder as they continued their rhythm. Some times it scared how in-sync the two were with everything- sex included.

AJ was making the sweetest moans and sounds that he had ever heard. She moved her mouth over his ear and began to tug on it lightly with her teeth then smooth over it with her tongue while he just let her. He wanted his mouth on hers but it would be impossible to do with her doing what she was doing and he wasn't about to have her stop, he loved when she did that. One hand move to her clit and he began to push her into her release a little quicker and she nipped hard at his ear and let it go but her mouth remained close. He smiled at the purr she made which only egged him on.

"Just like a kitten" he rasped out as he tried to hold his own release off that was rapidly approaching until she climaxed first.

"Hmm?" she questioned in a moan but she didn't get her answer because she clenched and released at the same exact moment he did. She leaned down and kissed him as he continued to rest on the floor against the wall. "Did you call me kitten?" she asked with a cute little smile

"No you purr like one though" he admitted "Every time roll into you" he informed her "you purr"

"Normally I'd argue you that but I'm sure there's a lot things I say that I can't recall during sex with you and my weak head isn't the reason for it" she teased

"No head jokes" he reminded her

"No head jokes" she agreed "anymore- or I'll try sorry. When I'm nervous or uncomfortable it's kind of what I do"

"Yea I know" He snorted

"I have to finish showering" she said sliding out of him

"So do I" he said standing up as well and she passed him her shampoo "I don't use this" he said to her

"I know" she said turning so her long hair was facing him

"Spoiled" He said seriously but squeezing the shampoo into his hand anyway

Punk was out of the shower first and already in bed while AJ blow-dried her hair. He knew it took her a long time to blow out her hair but she was taking longer than usual. He finally stood up and went to open the door but it was locked.

"AJ?" he asked knocking but he was sure she wouldn't hear him over the noise of the dryer "AJ!" He shouted slamming on the door and when he didn't hear her again he used his hip to force the door open and found AJ laying on the floor with her eyes closed while the blow dryer remained on but on the counter "AJ!" he yelled out racing to her and knelt down at her side


	22. Next Of Kin

**Next Of Kin**

* * *

Punk was in the waiting room at the hospital since the doctors told him he wasn't allowed to follow AJ into examination. He tapped his fingers together anxiously and bounced his leg up and down as he continued to check the time on his phone. When he found AJ in the bathroom she immediately woke up but he wasn't sure how long she was even unconscious for and when she sat up her nose was bleeding. She didn't want to go to the hospital but Punk didn't even give her a chance to argue. He put on his shoes and carried her right out of the house and drove straight to the ER.

"Are you with April Mendez?" A nurse asked and he nodded jumping to his feet "Follow me" she nodded for him to follow her and he did.

When he walked behind the curtain AJ was laying on a bed still in her pajamas but now she had on a hospital bracelet and her face was still pale. She had her arms crossed as she looked over to Punk and she didn't look very happy.

"What's going on?" he asked walking right to her side

"They're not letting me leave" AJ spat "Could you please tell them I'm fine to go home?"

"We checked her blood pressure and was a little low which could have caused her to faint" the attending told him and he nodded

"Well why is her pressure so low?" Punk asked concerned

"It could be a hundred reasons which is why we need to run some tests" he told Punk "Also I see she had a concussion a few weeks ago and that's a concern"

"She had a concussion a few days ago as well" Punk informed him and AJ shot Punk a glare "He has to know AJ" He argued "How could you not tell him that?"

"You did not mention that Ms. Mendez" the man scowled jotting something down "A nose bleed and fainting spell is symptoms of a concussion" he informed her

"I'm really ok" AJ assured him

"Ms. Mendez we need you to stay for observation. Head injuries are very serious" he told her

"Yes I've heard that a hundred times" AJ remarked

"And yet this is your third hospital visit in a month?" he shot back at her

"Don't talk to her like that" Punk said to the attending and AJ shot the man a smug grin "She's here now she'll do what you say but if you start pissing her off and upsetting her and she gets worse we're going to have a problem"

"I apologize" he said to AJ "What were you doing before you fainted?" he asked her

"I was about to blow dry my hair" she said to him

"And before that?" he asked and she rolled her eyes

"I was in the shower" She said annoyed

"Were you doing any physical activities in the shower?" he asked her and briefly looked towards Punk

"Yes I had sex in the shower" AJ said bluntly and Punk looked up at the ceiling trying to avoid eye contact "Because I'm an adult and I can do that sort of thing"

"I'm not judging all I'm saying is that kind of strenuous activity isn't really recommended when you're recovering from a concussion" he remarked

"I was recovered" AJ said to him

"Obviously not" he shot back

"Get me out of here before I slap him" AJ said to Punk

"It's best for you to stay the night" the man told her "Don't make this difficult because the next your friend brings you in you'll be staying a lot longer than just one night"

"Fiancé" AJ corrected

"Fine" he said standing up "I'm going to go see about getting you a room" he then walked away

"Don't leave me here" AJ pleaded grabbing his hand

"AJ stop fighting this please" He pleaded "You need to be properly looked after. Let these people do their jobs"

"If WWE finds out I'm here they're never going to let me come back" she whispered

"Who cares about work?" he asked her "I'm more worried about your life"

"Phil if it gets back to Paul that I'm here he's going to run to Vince and out of fear they're never going to let me get back into a ring. They're going to consider me damaged and never let me wrestle"

"AJ you are hurt" He said slowly "I found you passed out and bleeding in our bathroom I don't give a shit if you don't wrestle again" he told her almost coldly "You're going to sit here for as long as it takes and you're going to listen to what you're told and you're going to start being fucking honest with the doctors"

"Why are you being such a jerk?" she asked him "This is happening to me not you"

"It's happening to me" he laughed bitterly "You're about to be my wife and I'd really like it if you were alive for the ceremony. And if you try to get up or leave or if I find out you're lying to anyone I will call Vince personally and tell him how bad your head really is and you really won't be wrestling anytime soon"

"It's so easy for you to say" AJ snorted "It isn't your career. And even if it was you've already accomplished so much. You don't even want to try to understand where I'm coming from"

"I am and now try to understand where I'm coming from" he requested slowly "If it was me you found out passed out and bleeding you'd be doing the same thing and don't lie because if there's anyone on this planet more protective than me it's you"

"I'm scared" she admitted quietly "And not about my job. What if something is really wrong with me?"

"You'll be fine because you're in good hands" he assured her "And I'm not going anywhere I'll stay with you all night"

"You can't" the same annoying doctor said walking into the room told him "We got her a room but we have more tests to run and visiting hours are over so you'll have to go home"

"You can't work something out?" Punk asked him "I don't want to leave her"

"Nope that's the rules" he said to him simply

"I'll wait in the waiting room so I'm close by" he said to AJ

"No don't do that go home and get some sleep" she said to him with a light smile "I'll be ok"

"Seriously there's nothing you can do here" the doctor told him "We'll call you if anything changes"

"Go" she insisted

"I love you" he said leaning down and giving her a sweet but quick kiss "I'll be back first thing in the morning"

"I love you too" she smiled

"If anything happens I want to be called" Punk warned the doctor

"Are you family?" he asked him and Punk glared at him "I mean you're not married so technically if Ms. Mendez becomes unconscious again I'd have to call a next kin and that would be a relative"

"Wait I'm going to become unconscious again?" AJ asked alarmed

"Can I talk to you outside?" Punk asked the doctor who followed him behind the curtain "Are you trying to scare her?"

"No I'm trying to do my job and I don't sugar coat things" he informed him

"I'm her next kin" Punk informed him "I'm her emergency contact, I'm the only family she has so if there's an issue you can and will call me"

"Her sister was listed as her emergency contact and she's already been contacted" The doctor told him

"Why would you do that?" Punk asked growing angry

"Because it's policy" he said to him

"I'm her next of kin" Punk repeated "Go in there and ask her and she'll tell you the same thing. I'll make any decisions that need to be made"

"Fine" the doctor said to him

* * *

After Punk left the hospital and AJ went for her tests she was up in her room but she couldn't sleep and it wasn't just because of the headache but the woman in the bed next to her was snoring so loudly. She flicked through the TV channels and stopped on HGTV and smiled happily, this would keep her occupied for a few hours. Eventually she drifted off into sleep but it wasn't a very deep sleep because she was very worried about her tests and she wanted Punk with her.

When she felt cool lips brush her cheek she knew he was already back. She was relieved he had kept his word and came back first thing. She kept her eyes closed a little longer but smiled lightly.

"I missed you" AJ said to him

"I know" he replied and AJ knew that voice and knew it wasn't Punk.

"Ricky?" AJ asked stunned "What are you-" she started but he placed his lips over hers and she pulled away and let out a scream waking the woman next to her.

"What's going on?" the old woman asked as AJ pushed the nurses button

"Oh April" Ricky sighed as a nurse and AJ's doctor walked in

"What's wrong?" her doctor asked

"This man!" she shouted pointing at Ricky

"He's family" the doctor said to her "We contacted your sister who asked her husband who was in town to come in and check on you. We have his ID it's all legitimate"

"I don't want him here" AJ said to her doctor

"Is he family?" the doctor asked

"He is married to my sister but-" she started

"It's the injury" Ricky said to the doctor

"No it's not this man- I need him gone right now" AJ said to the doctor who she knew wasn't fond of her as it was "Please don't leave me in here with him" she pleaded looking directly at the doctor

"Let's go" the doctor said to Ricky

"I'm family and she could have a very serious injury I need to be informed" Ricky told him

"Ms. Mendez has relinquished her care to her fiancé" he told Ricky

"They're not legally married and she has a head injury" Ricky said to him "As a matter of fact her sister and I want to take her back to Puerto Rico"

"What?" AJ asked terrified

"Ms. Mendez is of sound mind" the doctor smirked "There's no reason to move her and you're barely family so you can leave this room or I can have security throw you out of here"

"Or you can wait for Phil to get here" AJ said to him and Ricky smiled at her

"I'd love to see him and find out why he's not taking care of you" Ricky said to her honestly "Come home to Puerto Rico so we can look after you properly" he said placing his hand on her knee and squeezing it lightly causing her to jerk away.

"Don't touch me" she whispered

"You need to leave" the doctor said to him

"Fine" Ricky said to them "April I'll be in touch" he then walked out of the room

"You want to know why my head hurts? He's why" AJ said to her doctor

"Not very close, huh?" The doctor teased

"No not at all" AJ said to him "Please don't let him back in here"

"The nurses station has information I'll see to it he doesn't come back" he said to her

Punk stepped off the right elevator as Ricky walked onto the left one. Punk walked by it on his way to AJ's room but stopped and looked as the doors closed to see Ricky looking down at his phone.

"Hey!" Punk shouted but the doors already closed and he tried to jump back on the one he vacated but it was already gone.

"Is everything alright sir?" a nurse asked

"Yea, yea" Punk said shaking his head thinking he was seeing something.

Punk marched right to AJ's room and was relieved to see she was doing better. She at least looked better and she seemed to be in better spirit.

"Hi baby" AJ smiled happy to see him. He just always had great timing.

"Hey" he said trying to calm down and put on a smile. He kissed AJ on the head and handed her a small teddy bear.

"It's so cute" she smiled

"It's all they had in the gift shop" He admitted

"I was just going over Ms. Mendezs results" he said to Punk

"Start from the beginning" AJ requested "He'll want to know everything and I'm not good with all of this" Punk gave his full attention to the doctor who smiled at him.

"She has concussion and the activities of last night caused her pressure to rise then it dramatically dropped which caused her to faint" the doctor told him and he nodded "But all of her tests have come back well we've down an MRI and checked for brain bleeds and everything came back clear"

"Told you I had a hard head" she teased to Punk

"I was just telling your fiancée we're going to release her today but she is on bed rest" he told Punk who nodded "I know you both travel but she can not be traveling and she can't be alone" he told him

"He needs to leave tomorrow for work and there's no one else in the house" AJ told the doctor

"Then you can stay here if you'd like" He said sarcastically

"I'll work something out" Punk told the doctor "She won't be alone"

"And no sexual activities for a few days" the doctor warned him

"I'll try to restrain myself" Punk remarked annoyed. Obviously Punk knew that…

"I'll be back with your release forms" The doctor told her and left her with Punk.

"You know when I came in here before I could have sworn I saw Ricky" Punk said to her

"He was here" AJ said to him "The doctors called my sister who called him"

"They told me they called her I didn't think she'd call him" Punk said to her "What did he say?"

"Not much" she said to him "He woke me with a kiss and told me he wanted to bring me back to Puerto Rico and because he was legally family had the right to"

"When I get my hands on him…" Punk trailed off

"Let's not even think about that" she smiled "I'm ok" she reminded him happily "And I get to come home"

"I am happy for that" Punk smiled

"But what am I going to do?" she asked him

"I'm going to make some calls" Punk said to her "Raw is in Milwaukee Monday so it shouldn't be too bad"

"Yea I can sit on the bus for an hour" she agreed

"No you'll be in bed" he said to her "I meant I'd only be away for a few hours and I can find somebody easy to watch you"

"You have house shows" she said to him

"I'm not going" he said to her "I already took care of it"

"How?" AJ asked

"I told them I had a family emergency and I'd be at Raw but couldn't do anything else and they said ok" Punk shrugged

"You didn't tell them I was in the hospital right?" she asked

"No" he assured her "But you're going to have to tell them"

"I will" she said to him "As soon as I get this all figured out. I hate these headaches and all I really want to do is curl up on the couch and watch Batman with you"

"Bed" he said to her firmly "We'll curl up in bed as long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself."

"Sex with you is so good it nearly killed me" She teased and laughed but he didn't like the joke "It's funny come on" she said still laughing

"I might not have sex with you ever again" he said to her and her face dropped "Yea not so funny is it?" he laughed

"Cruel is more like it" She pouted

"You seem so much better" Punk said relieved with a smile cupping her face slightly "I couldn't sleep at all last night"

"I can tell- your eyes are all baggy" AJ frowned "We'll take a nice long nap as soon as you break me out of here" she promised

"I was going to go to the gym" he said giving it thought

"But you can't leave me unattended and I can't go to the gym" she pointed out "I need you to have eyes on me all the time"

"My eyes are always on you" he remarked smoothly "I'll blow off the gym put in Batman Begins, then the Dark Knight and we'll take a nice long nap and after I'll that I'll wait on you hand in foot"

"You already do that" she said to him "I don't know how I over exerted myself I mean you literally carry me around"

"Yea to think I thought I was spoiling you" he mocked

"Don't ever leave that one" the old woman in the next bed said to her "He's a keeper"

"Yea he's alright" She teased with a smile grabbing his hand

* * *

Punk tucked AJ into bed and surrounded her with pillows and even though it was sweet AJ couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"You feel comfortable?" he asked her

"Yes Phil" She said annoyed and he put on the movie. "If I have to stay home for a while can we get a dog?" she asked as he kept his eyes on the TV

"I don't know AJ" He said simply. He didn't want to give away his gift. "Can we talk about it after the wedding?"

"You've said that about everything I've asked you about" AJ sighed

"There's a lot going on so lets just worry about it after. Maybe after Wrestlemania" he said to her

"What's after Wrestlemania?" she asked him

"I'm taking some time off" He said to her

"Really?" she asked "You didn't mention that to me"

"I told you it had been discussed" Punk said to her "But Vince finally approved it"

"You don't think I'm going back do you?" she asked calmly "You wouldn't have asked for that time if you thought I'd be on the road."

"That's not true" He lied "I would have asked"

"You want to be home with me to help me adjust" she said to him "You think I'm too far gone"

"No I don't but I'm scared" He admitted "I'm going to be scared every time you get in that ring and take a hit to your head. I hope you can't go back" he told her bluntly

"I can't believe you said that to me" she said horrified

"Two hospital visits within a few weeks and you think I'm going to roll out the red carpet for you to return?" Punk asked her "No I'm not. I wish you would call Vince up right now and tell him you want out"

"That will never happen" She said to him "Just because we're getting married doesn't mean I have to quit my job"

"It's not about us being married" He argued "It's about your health. If you hadn't suffered from multiple concussions I wouldn't care if you stayed but now I do. I'm afraid to touch you" he told her "Every time we have sex I'm going to wonder if I'm going to kill you"

"Oh stop" she laughed "It's like the bruise thing all over again"

"I'm being serious here AJ" He snapped "And now I have this fucking creepy brother-in-law from hell who for some reason I can never find or get in touch with you. I don't want you on the road alone with a stalker and consistent head injuries"

"I am fine" she reminded him

"No you're not" he said to her slowly

"You're stressing me out" she warned

"This too." He snorted "I'm afraid to even talk to you anymore without stressing you out. How can we have marriage without talking or sex?" he asked her honestly "You want to give all of that up so you can wrestle for 4 minutes a night three times a week?"

"I never thought of it like that" she admitted "There's no competition between you and WWE" she said to him "I get it ok. I'll talk to Vince and my doctors and I'll do whatever they tell me to do."

"That's all I ask" Punk said to her "I'm sorry because I know this is rough on you and happening to you but I need you to stick around" he said to her "I want to marry you and have a real marriage and grow old with you"

"I want that too" she said to him

"Stop worrying about work at least for the weekend and focus on getting better so you don't have to retire" he said to her

"You're right" She said then glared at him "It's so annoying"

"Sorry but you're marrying a smart man" Punk said with a shrug

"And an arrogant one" she added

"Yea I'd use that to describe me" Punk agreed then smiled

"Ok let's kiss and makeup" she leaned over to kiss him but met the palm of his hand "What the hell is that? You can kiss me Phil"

"I don't trust my body" Punk admitted "Why do you think there's a wall of pillows between us? You keep all of your body parts on your side of the bed and I'll stay on mine" he said to her

"Fine" She said to him then she smiled to herself

"What?" he asked her "I know that sadistic face"

"This face?" She asked innocently pointing to her face

"Yea that one" He said to her "There's no sex AJ- none at all not even kissing and if you're going to try to trick me into it I'll sleep downstairs" he warned her

"Trick you into it?" she laughed "You sound like a teenage girl"

"I mean it" He warned

"No I was actually thinking we get married in what? Three weeks?" she asked him

"Two and a half" he corrected

"No sex" she said to him "Even if the doctor clears me next week let's remain celibate until the wedding"

"Good idea" Punk agreed and she eyed him

"You say that now" She teased

"No I like it, it gives me something more to look forward to" Punk said to her "And it will ensure you'll be ok for the wedding"

"No masturbation either" she said and his face fell

"What?" he asked terrified

"None" she said to him

"The entire two and a half weeks?" he asked her "I mean sometimes I can't help it I've got to do what I have to do" he laughed nervously

"You can control it" she said to him "I can"

"It's different for you" Punk smirked

"I have faith in you" she said to him "I think it's a great taste and think how wild our wedding night will be"

"Yea ok" he said reluctantly and she stuck her hand out to shake his to seal the deal.

"No touching" He said folding his arms and looking at the TV

"It's going to be a long two and a half weeks" She teased laying back into bed and looked at the scowl on his face "I love you"

"You have a funny way of showing it" he remarked then glanced towards her. Her big doe eyes and cute little mouth smiling at him "I love you too" he said almost annoyed and she turned to look at the TV.

"Oh and the doctor said I can't really be on my feet that long for the next 48 hours so you're going to have to give me a sponge bath" she said and his head snapped towards her "I'm just kidding" She laughed "You should have seen your face!" she said still laughing

"Why am I marrying you?" he asked her annoyed

"Because you think I'm funny and pretty" she suggested

"And smart and brave and slightly sadistic" he added

"Two and a half more weeks" she said reaching for his hand and locking her fingers with his while they watched the movie. Hand holding was ok he decided mostly because he just loved being connected with her in some way. He ran his thumb gently over the top of her hand as they watched the movie together...


	23. Worth It

**Worth It**

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve and that meant Punk was on his way home from Raw. He hadn't been working house shows so he could be home with her and taking care of her. He would fly out to Raw on Monday mornings and fly home the next morning. She knew how much he hated flying and it really did exhaust him but that just proved how much he really did love her. But as excited as she was that Christmas was finally here and that meant her wedding was only a few days off she was worried about work.

She had booked an appointment on Christmas Eve to be seen by her doctor and she would find out today if she'd be cleared to wrestle again or more importantly she could resume regular activities at least including getting married and going on her honeymoon. She decided that Phil was right her life with him was more important than her wrestling career. Wrestling wasn't forever but he was.

"Ms. Mendez" the doctor greeted "No fiancé today?"

"He's flying home now he doesn't even know I'm here" she admitted "I was hoping I could surprise him with good news"

"Everything looks April" the doctor told her but his voice wasn't chipper

"So my wedding and honeymoon is a go?" AJ asked and he nodded "Thank you" she said relieved

"You can go back to regular activities" he told her

"What about work?" she asked nervously

"I'm not going to lie to you I have to make a recommendation to your company and two concussions back to back like that is really bad" he informed her "And you have a history of concussions I don't feel it's in the best interest of your health to continue wrestling" AJ was kind of expecting this news so it didn't surprise her that much. "They can suggest another doctor and ask for their opinion but with so many concussions I don't see anyone disagreeing with me"

"There's nothing I can do to change your recommendation?" she asked hopefully

"Your brain never fully heals from this. It's like a bad knee- you can go back to walking on it but one wrong misstep and it's broken again. It's like constantly hitting you in the head with a bat. You are prone to concussions and there is nothing more serious than head injuries"

"Ok" she said quietly

"I know you're young and this isn't what you wanted to hear but you have to understand its for your own good" the doctor insisted and she just nodded and held back tears

"I don't know what I'm going to do" AJ admitted

"You're getting married right? Focus on that" the doctor suggested

"My husband is a wrestler he's going to continue wrestling I'll never even get to see him" she said to him

"I'm sure you two can work something out and you can travel April" he reminded her

"And do what? Complete depend on my husband to provide for me?" AJ asked him and he smiled

"I don't mean to intrude but from what I understand is that your husband makes a lot of money and I'm sure he wouldn't mind" he smiled

"No he wouldn't" she said to him

"You're looking at this the wrong way April" The doctor insisted "You see this is the end but really it's just the start of a whole new chapter. Not everyone has the opportunities you have. You may have lost your job but you still were able to live it, you can afford to take time and decide what you want to do and do to your name and fame you'll probably be able to do anything you want."

"Wrestling has always been my first dream" AJ said to him

"And you can put a check mark next to it and move onto the second then third" the doctor smiled "You have the world at the tip of your fingertips and I look forward to watching you grow"

"Thank you" she said with a small smile

* * *

"AJ!" Punk announced walking through the front door. He saw her car was gone but had hoped she just moved it. He was still nervous she could faint or seizure behind the wheel. "AJ!" He yelled out again walking into the kitchen

"Hey!" She shouted walking in the front door

"Where did you go?" he asked her

"How about hi? Merry Christmas?" she suggested with a smile and gave him a quick kiss

"Hi Merry Christmas" he forced out

"You ok?" she asked

"Yea I'm just exhausted" He admitted "Where did you go? Out to buy me more presents?" he teased

"Something like that" she said to him "I went to see my doctor"

"You really couldn't wait an hour for me?" he asked

"Stop I have good news I'm all better" she announced happily "Wedding and honeymoon are all a go" she informed him

"That's fucking great" he said relieved "But is he sure this time?"

"Yes he's sure" AJ assured him

"What did he say about work?" Punk asked

"He told me he's going to speak to corporate and recommend that I not wrestle anymore" she admitted but kept a smile on while his face fell. "It's ok though" she said to him quickly

"I'm so sorry" he said to her "But after only two concussions? It seems a little dramatic"

"They were so close together and I do have a small history of concussions" she admitted

"What?" He asked her

"When I was training I was the only girl and sometimes the guys would forget and I got a couple in one year. The doctor compared my head to a bad knee" she shrugged "But I don't want to talk about work because we have a lot going on such as our wedding"

"You can still travel with me" Punk said to her "I'd actually really like that"

"I'm sure you would" she smirked "Who knows maybe I can do something that isn't related to wrestling. I can do interviews or maybe be the first female commentator on Raw- who knows."

"You're handling this remarkably well" he noted "Is this like a trick? Are you going to crack later and start breaking things?"

"No" she said shaking her head "I was more worried I wouldn't be able to enjoy my wedding with you. I'd rather lose my job than that"

"I'll talk to Vince" Punk said to her "You won't be out of the company"

"Maybe I can work at NXT?" she suggested "I can help train and stuff"

"In Tampa?" he asked unsurely not wanting her there without him "You know what? I'm all for that. If you can be positive about this so can I"

"I mean maybe I can work there the days you're on the road" She shrugged "Or Vince will hate the idea who knows" she said to him "I left a message with Vince and I'm going to meet him in Connecticut after our honeymoon"

"I'm really sorry" he said to her "I'm going to give you the best Christmas though"

"You were limping when you walked in here so you're going to lay on the couch and let me take care of you for a change" she informed him grabbing his hand and forcing him to sit on the couch. "And I'm going to put on a movie and we're going to curl up and watch those annoying cliché movies you hate and after that I'm going to order us a pizza"

"I blew off my family so I can sit on the couch with you, watch movies and eat pizza?" he asked her and she nodded with a smile "I knew I was marrying you for a reason" he grinned

"And after that I'm going to finish packing for our honeymoon" she told him

"Well I was thinking since you're ok we could celebrate our first Christmas in bed" he said to her

"You remember our deal don't you?" she asked him

"Yea but you're ok now" he shrugged

"No" she laughed

"AJ seriously I haven't even whacked off since we made that stupid deal" he said to her "I'm starting to become irritable"

"No kidding" she laughed "Oh I also picked up your tuxedo it's in the car"

"AJ I mean we can just fool around we don't have to have sex" he said to her

"This was your rule" she reminded him "You said you'd never have sex with me again if I remember correctly"

"You're going to hold something over my head that I said while I was sick with worry?" he asked her as she grabbed a pillow and lifted his knee and placed it under it.

"You were right and I love this idea" she said to him "Our entire relationship started off best on sex" she reminded him

"We were friends" he pointed out

"Yes we were but we spoke here and there and usually you'd say dirty jokes to me" she smirked "But we really didn't spend more than five minutes together until we started having sex- usually" she said shooting him a smirk

"Hold on" he said holding his hand up "I have never finished with you in five minutes"

"Elevator" she pointed out and his face fell "Barely five minutes probably four and a half"

"I forgot about the elevator" he said with a smile

* * *

_AJ was never the type to go out after a show especially to a club but Celeste had pretty much bullied her into it. She thought it would help AJ get over Trent but little did she know AJ had been busy most night with Punk who she saw pull Kelly the seamstress into a utility closet at work. She tried to not let it bother her but obviously it did. So when she got dressed she didn't tug her little black mini down too far and not because she was expecting to see Punk- she never thought she would but because maybe she just needed to do what he was doing and get him out of her system. She grabbed a pair of black flats and raced out of her hotel room realizing she was running late._

"_Hot date?" she heard a voice ask behind her as she waited for the elevator. She turned and saw Punk standing behind her with his headphones around his neck, basketball shorts and a t-shirt. _

"_Going to the gym?" she asked him _

"_Am I that obvious?" he laughed and she saw him checking out her legs _

"_Yea you are pretty obvious" she said following his eyes _

"_You look good" He smirked "So who is the lucky guy?" he asked "Or is it a girl and in that case could I join?" _

"_You're a pervert" She remarked with an eye-roll "And it's a group thing" _

"_Oh one where everyone goes out for drinks after the show and I end up getting calls to pick up everyone who is too drunk or get called to the police station to bail out my buddies? Thanks for the heads up" He said to her "You don't drink" he said to her_

"_I know" she said slightly annoyed "Doesn't mean I can't go out and have a good time"_

"_You'll be pawed at all night" he informed her matter of factly "You're tiny, hot and not leaving much to the imagination."_

"_Are you implying that the way I'm dressed I'm 'asking for it'?" she asked surprised _

"_Not at all" he said to her "You know how I feel about that kind of stuff I'm just saying guys are animals without drinking but once they get a few in them they're really pigs" _

"_What's your excuse?" she shot at him and he had to laugh _

"_Fair point. But I'd never go up to a woman I don't know and grab at her ass and try to run their hand up their dress" he noted looking at her legs again_

"_You think that will happen to me?" she asked him "You think I'd let that happen?" she laughed _

"_I know you wouldn't. If I wasn't so terrified of you I'd be doing exactly that" he said to her honestly _

"_I wouldn't hurt you, you have an open invitation" she said seductively and he gave her half a smile. He came up behind her so his chest was pressed against her back and reached his arm out. AJ was sure he was about to take her up on her offer but watched as he pushed the button to the elevator. _

"_The elevator usually works when you hit the button" he teased and she could feel his breath against her ear_

"_Woops" she said feeling embarrassed and that's when she felt his hand quickly move to her thigh and under her short dress. _

"_You look really hot tonight" he said to her "What are you doing after the club" he asked her _

"_I was going to come back here and go to sleep" she said to him _

"_Can you make a pit-stop first?" he asked "I'm in 910" _

"_Maybe. I might really late" she said as his hand moved over her underwear and cupped her. _

"_I'll be up" he said to her _

"_If I bring someone back with me I won't be dropping by" she warned him and she couldn't see his face but she knew he was laughing silently _

"_So I'll see you later" he said to her _

"_You don't think I could I bring a guy back to my room?" she asked him _

"_I think you could bring any guy back up to your room" he said to her "But I also know you're not a tramp" _

"_What I'm doing with you isn't trampy?" she asked "You have your hand up my dress in the middle of a hotel hallway" _

"_And you're already incredibly wet" he remarked "And no I don't think you're a tramp" he moved his hand away when the door opened just in case someone was inside. _

_Punk gestured for AJ to walk on before him and as soon as the doors closed he pulled the emergency button. _

"_Phil you can't do that" she whispered _

"_Sure I can it's almost one in the morning no one is using the elevator" he said taking her purse and dropping it to the floor. "Ever done it in a elevator?"_

"_Phil I don't think-" she started_

"_We really don't have much time" he said cutting her off _

"_I'd kiss you but I know how you feel about that" she remarked rather bitterly_

"_You catch on quick, you're smart that's why I like you" he said to her and she slipped her hand into his sweats and began to stroke him quickly "You're going to have to move a little quicker than that-" he hissed when she gripped him really hard but she knew he liked that. _

"_Better?" she teased with a wicked smile while he glared at her. A second later he had her turned around and her cheek was pressed into the cool elevator wall and he entered her from behind. There was a railing the elevator and he used that to help push into her. _

"_You smell incredible" he remarked as he buried his face into her hair_

"_The elevator is going to go back on" she warned and he pushed into her with such force the entire elevator shook and she was sure it would snap and they'd end up dying tonight. "Holy shit" she moaned out _

"_Too much?" he asked doing it again as she placed her hands over his wrists so she could grip him _

"_No, harder" she rasped out and his eyes widened _

"_You really are a kinky little devil" he chuckled and repeated the painful thrust two more times before she climaxed around him and as soon as they felt the elevator move again Punk pumped into her small body finishing himself off and quickly pulling out and tugging his shorts back up_

"_That's like a new record" she said to him slightly out of breath and walked over to the buttons and pushed to go back to her floor _

"_What are you doing?" he asked her _

"_I need to go clean up now before I go out" she said to him _

"_No go out just like that" he insisted "And I promise when you come back to my room later because we both know you'll be there I'll clean you up personally" _

"_Or I can just skip the club" she suggested _

"_No go out with your friends and have fun" he said as they reached the lobby. He smirked when she almost stumbled over and wrapped his hand around her waist to keep her steady "You hurting?" _

"_Just a little" she admitted "I am going to stop in the bathroom at least first. Maybe I'll see you later" _

"_AJ" he said grabbing her wrist before she could walk off_

"_Yea?" she asked and could see his eyes had soften _

"_Tonight if you need a ride or something you can call me" he practically forced out "I know it can get a little wild" _

"_Thanks but I'm sure I'll be fine, I'm kind of wild myself" she teased then walked towards the bathroom leaving him with a soft smile _

"Thanks" Punk said annoyed to her

"What? That was the best elevator ride of my life" she smiled

"Now I'm getting hard thinking about" he said to her "And what can I do about that?"

"Nothing" she said to him "You need me to ice it for you to keep it down?"

"You're a real bitch sometimes" he shot at her and she smiled

"You are really irritable" she smirked

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up extra early like most children on Christmas would and found Punk was already out of bed which surprised her because he was so anti-Christmas. She sat up and threw the covers over and headed down the stairs and her mouth dropped. The tree was all lit up and there were tons of presents wrapped.

"Phil" she said stunned

"Merry Christmas" he smiled

"Oh my god" she said stunned "There's like a hundred gifts here"

"Don't be so dramatic" he laughed "There's like fifty"

"49 too many" she scolded

"I'll take them back than" he shrugged and she skipped over to him with a goofy smile

"Now you're sounding dramatic" she teased and reached up and kissed him "I have to get your gifts" she then walked towards the door that led to the gym

"No, no" he said jumping in front of the door "Open your gifts first"

"I'm not going to open my gifts without you opening any" she smiled trying to get passed him

"Just open yours" he said to her

"Phil move or I'll move you" she threatened

"Seriously just open your gifts first and-" he started but she stepped on his foot causing him to bounce up and down and open the gym door "She really is a bitch" he muttered rubbing his foot.

AJ walked into the gym and she saw a furry dog race towards her with a bow around his neck. She didn't even care how strange this was she did what she did anytime she saw a dog, she dropped to her knees and let the dog run right to her.

"Phil?" she asked looking up at him

"Merry Christmas" he sad threw gritted teeth

"You got me a dog?" she asked stunned standing up with the dog that was licking her face

"I got _us_ a dog" he corrected "But yea. I haven't named him yet I was waiting for you but his name was Benny when I adopted him"

"He's not a Benny" she said looking directly in his face

"So I did good right?" he asked her hopefully "I listened carefully to you and I picked up on your hints and got you exactly what you wanted?"

"Yes" she said to him "And if we weren't waiting for honeymoon to have sex you'd be getting lucky right this second" she said seriously

"Great" he muttered "He's been living with Colt the last week and he's going to take him while we're on our honeymoon but we really have to name him because Colt keeps calling him Pete"

"You name him" AJ said simply

"Really?" he asked surprised

"Yea you've known him longer" she said to him

"Well I was going to suggest Keith" he admitted

"After the hockey player?" she asked and he shrugged "Ok" she said looking at the dog "He looks like a Keith"

"Yes" Punk cheered triumphantly

"Oh your gifts in the closet" She nodded towards the back closet "Help yourself"

"Are you kidding?" he asked her "This is why Keith was supposed to be the last gift" he groaned

"He's going to help me open up all of my other gifts, right Keith?" she asked the dog walking out of the gym

* * *

AJ complained Punk had bought her too many gifts but she had actually gotten him more. She bough him originally artwork from his favorite comic, video games, clothes, sneakers, gift cards, Hawks merchandise and anything else he had subtly bitched about getting. He pulled his own gifts out of the gym so he could open his with AJ and for some reason he felt he went over the top but she clearly outdid herself.

"I loved everything" she said to him as Keith ran around the living room "He's my favorite though" she said pointing at Keith who was excited to finally be home. "You've been quiet did you not like your gifts?"

"They were amazing" he said to her "I feel bad you got me way more"

"It's not about who got who more" she said to him "You got me the best present in the world" she said to him

"He's my dog too" Punk argued and she laughed

"I wasn't referring to Keith but ok" she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck "You" she said pulling him down to kiss her "You're going to marry me in less than a week and I couldn't be happier."

"All I really wanted for Christmas was to know you were healthy" he said to her

"You're so cheesy" she teased

"I'm having a moment here" he defended

"You're right I'm sorry" she smiled "This is seriously hands down the best Christmas I have ever had and it's not just because of Keith he's just the cherry on top."

"That's all I wanted out of this holiday" he admitted

"If this is just a taste of what married life is going to be like I'm really excited" she admitted "Can we take him for a walk?" she asked as Keith ran around "He'll calm down once we do that"

"Yea it's like 10 degrees lets do that" He remarked "I have another box in the gym and it has all of this crap- leashes, food, toys and I have gates and anything else you could possibly need"

"I'll go grab it" she said heading into the gym.

Punk's face scrunched up slightly and began rummaging through all of the gifts he had gotten AJ and noticed one was missing. He hadn't even thought about it because she was so excited with everything she opened. When AJ walked back into the living room she grabbed Keith and put on his harness and leash.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked him as she put on her own jacket

"Did you open up a picture?" he asked her "It was this sketched drawing of Batman and Harley Quinn I had it made specially for you and I don't remember you opening it."

"No I didn't see that" She admitted "Maybe it's here somewhere"

"It's pretty big" he said to her "I don't remember even putting it under the tree" he said thinking about it "I didn't even think about it last night I have to check in the basement"

"Let's check later" she suggested

"It will take two seconds" he said to her and while she put on her gloves she waited with Keith by the door for Punk and he came back empty handed. "I know I wrapped the fucking thing"

"It's ok I'm sure it will turn up" she said to him

"It's really big it's not like it was a tiny little picture" he argued "It's not going to just turn up I got it for your office" he said clearly bothered by this

"It's alright" She said to him "I'll help you look for it later or you can stay here and I'll take Keith myself"

"No, no I'm coming" he said slipping on his sneakers and putting on his jacket.

* * *

"It's just really weird" Punk said he held onto Keith's leash while AJ locker her arm with his and rested her head against him. It was nice walk around the block and Keith clearly loved to play in the snow but the missing picture was driving him crazy. "It's not the first thing that has gone missing either"

"You mean the ornaments?" she asked him

"Yes" he said as he watched Keith jump in a snow pile "There's a batman thief lurking around our home"

"Batman" she whispered under her breath

"What?" he asked her

"It's nothing" she said with a laugh "It's crazy to even think"

"What is it?" he asked

"Well when I saw Ricky a few weeks ago at dinner and I told him I was going to call you he referred to you as Batman" she noted "I mean I guess its known you like Batman-"

"-no" he said cutting her off "That was weird he said that"

"I didn't think anything of it" she admitted "But you don't think he's been in our home do you?" she asked nervously

"I don't know" he admitted and he was now slightly tense.

"He could have come by before the dinner" She said to him "He was in town for a week and probably took it all the same time but why?"

"I don't know AJ" he said to her "But we'll be out of town for a week so we don't have to worry about it" He said to her

"What are we going to do about him?" she asked him

"I called my lawyer right after you got out of the hospital about a restraining order but there's no documented proof" he said to her "I mean apart from that the only thing I can think about doing is flying to Puerto Rico, kill him and throw his body in the ocean"

"Stop" she giggled

"I mean it" he said seriously "I hate that he constantly makes you relive this horrible time of your life-"

"He didn't really do anything" she reminded him

"He didn't physically but mentally he scared you" he pointed out "You know what's worse than a man who abuses a woman? A man who abuses children. You were a child"

"But I'm not anymore" she reminded him "If I wasn't in a hospital bed the last time I saw him I would have kicked his ass" she said seriously and Punk laughed

"I know you would have" He assured her

"Could you imagine if they let him take me to Puerto Rico?" she asked

"Never would have happened" Punk said seriously "I don't know why he even thought he could do that"

"I could just imagine your face if you came to the hospital and they told you I was taken to Puerto Rico by my brother-in-law" she laughed

"It would have been a massacre" he said casually "Then I would have flown out to Puerto Rico if the police hadn't caught up with me yet and taken you back home"

"I know you would have" she sighed happily "I don't even care about Ricky anymore"

"I do" he said to her "I don't think I can be on the road while you're home and be able to concentrate on work especially if he has access to our home"

"I've got a guard dog now" she smiled looking towards Keith who had a stick in his mouth

"No, no stick" Punk scolded trying to grab it from him "Yea he's a real scary dog" he mocked finally prying the stick from Keith who was now back in the snow

* * *

It was finally New Years Eve and AJ was up in her room finishing getting dressed. Part of her was upset her family wasn't here because the home filled up quickly with Punk's friends and family. She didn't have many friends but the few she invited lived and Tampa and couldn't make the trip on New Years Eve. AJ decided all she needed was Punk and now Keith. They were her family and in less than twenty minutes it was going to be official. She loved her lace form fitting dress, it wasn't over the top but it was just right for her.

She heard the door open and saw Punk walk in and he looked so amazing. He was clean-shaven and looked amazing in his tux.

"How do I look?" she asked twirling for him. She didn't have a lot makeup on but just enough, her hair was down and wavy and she just looked so natural which he loved because that's when she looked the most beautiful.

"You look breathtaking" he managed to get out even though he was still slightly frozen in place

"Breathtaking?" she teased "I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary"

"There's a lot of things I didn't know were in me before you" he said to her

"So are you ready to walk me down the fake aisle?" she asked "It's kind of weird that you're giving me away to yourself" she laughed grabbing her single white rose that she was going to hold "Even though that really speaks to your control issues"

"I actually came in here to tell you I'm not going to be giving you away" he said to her

"Oh" she said to him slowly "It's ok its probably to weird to do that anyway" she laughed

"No I mean someone else wants to do it" He said to her

"Who?" she asked and that's when her brother walked in the room

"Robbie?" She asked running into his arms

"Getting married without me?" he asked with a laugh

"How did you know?" she asked pulling away

"Well I called Punk a few weeks ago to ask how you were feeling since you didn't return my calls about that and he invited me, hope that's ok?" he teased

"It's great" she grinned "I would have invited you but I didn't want to put you in a bad position with the family"

"You're my family too" Robbie grinned "Punk has also filled me in on Ricky I didn't want to bring it up to you on your big day but I just want you to know I'm going to talk to him"

"Don't get involved" she insisted

"You're my baby sister" Robbie reminded her "I'm already involved. I just want you to be able to enjoy your honeymoon and not have to worry"

"I'm not worried" she assured him then realized Punk was gone and probably waiting for her downstairs.

"You look beautiful" her brother said to her

"Thank you" she smiled taking his arm

"Ready to do this?" he asked her

"Yes" she said relieved

"I never thought you'd get married" he laughed as they walked to the top of the stairs

"Me either" she admitted "But he's special"

* * *

AJ and Punk exchanged their vows in front of a group about thirty people and everything was perfect. As soon as she reached him he whispered _'I can't believe she's marrying me'_ to himself but managed to hear it and smile instantly.

It was such a laid-back night the food was great and the family was gone by 1 in the morning to avoid traffic on New Years Eve leaving Punk and AJ to themselves just what they wanted.

Punk was anxious to kick off the wedding night. He knew him and AJ were going to be up early to catch their flight so they really needed to get this night started. He had zero sexual content in weeks but he couldn't let that control him. He wanted to make sure AJ had a beautiful night and wanted to make love to her and not fuck her senseless because he also knew there would be time for that in Hawaii. Tonight wasn't going to be rushed or hard it would be sweet and gentle.

He did the complete cliché thing and lit candles around the room and left the blinds up since no one could see in and the moon was bright so the light snow falling created the most beautiful backdrop. He lowered the heat in the home so it would be chilled and lit the fireplace that was in their bedroom and placed a blanket by it with two cut pieces of cake from their reception earlier.

AJ stepped out of the bathroom and her hair and makeup was just as it was from the wedding earlier only she was wearing a matching white lace pantie set.

"If I wasn't hard before" he said eyeing her. He was only wearing his dress pants and nothing else and they were already un-buttoned and un-zipped.

"My husband is the most romantic man on the planet" she teased walking towards him

"We didn't really get cake so I bought some up" he said to her taking her hand. He sat on the floor and took her into his lap right in front of the fire.

"Good because I'm starving" she said happily "Thank you for calling my brother"

"You're welcome" He said simply

"I don't want cake" she said to him "I want you" she kissed him sweetly

"I guess the cake can wait" he said to her

"Oh but first I got you a wedding present" she said quickly jumping off his laugh "Well it's a honeymoon gift actually" she said reaching into the top drawer of her dresser and pulling out a small box but not too small

"I didn't get you anything" he admitted

"You've gotten me enough" she assured him going back to his lap and passing him the box. It was wrapped in batman wrapping paper, which made him smile.

"A brown box, just what I always wanted" Punk remarked

"Open it you jerk" she giggled and he lifted the top and his eyes widened

"Handcuffs?" he asked in awe pulling them out of the box then saw something else that caused him to grow harder "And a silk blindfold"

"I feel bad for tying you up" she admitted "I'm going to let you return the favor"

"You told me after the third or fourth time we slept together that you drew the line at tying up and blindfolding" he reminded her "I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with just to appease me"

"That was when you already wouldn't touch me" she reminded him "I want this. I trust you completely and I know it will be amazing but that's for the honeymoon not tonight"

"You won't regret it" he said putting the box aside "You wont regret anything" he promised her

"I know" she smiled and began to kiss him again and let him guide her down on the blanket.

"I can't believe you're mine" he admitted pulling away to look down at her body, her perfect little body and beautiful face.

"I can't believe you even wanted me" she admitted with a laugh

"I've always wanted you" he confided "I just- I was in a bad place"

"I know" she whispered and gave him a weak smile "That's why I always stuck around"

He leaned down and kissed her again this time pressing his body into hers. AJ cupped his face while his tongue battled with hers and she savored every second of the kiss. He kissed down her jaw and then her neck and then down her cleavage. He moved his mouth over her bra covered breast and lightly bit down on it causing her to moan in pleasure while his other thumb ran over her other nipple causing it to pucker against the lace.

Punk kissed under her breast then moved to the other one and kissed over her ribs and down until he reached her bellybutton. She watched with excited eyes as he kissed around the top of her pantie line and she spread her legs to give him more room. She wanted this so bed and he could tell. He nuzzled his face in-between her thighs and buried his face there and it was unbelievably arousing for both of them. It was such an innocent but intimate act.

"I love your scent" he admitted lifting his head to look up at her "I love everything about you actually" she gave him a sweet smile and watched as he tugged down her lace panties. "You're so wet already" he said happily

"I want you" she whispered

"I want you too" he said licking his lips. He slipped a finger into her slick folds then another causing he to arch into the intrusion.

Punk moved his fingers causing AJ to let out a sad sigh and he just smirked, she was the most impatient woman he had ever met in his life and he knew she was going to cause him gray hair but it was well worth it. He used his fingers to spread her and then slipped his tongue inside of her and began to make love to her that way.

"Your tongue" she moaned arching perfectly into the short thrusts of his tongue.

AJ felt his hands slide underneath her ass to lift her to dive in better giving her more pleasure but she continued to move her hips in-sync with his mouth and it was beautiful. She felt him lower her back down to the floor and pull his tongue out. He slipped his fingers back inside and began to suck gently on her clit sending her into her first of she was sure many orgasms of the evening. She was catching her breath and opened her eyes only to see stars because that's what he was able to do to her and she barely registered him licking her almost completely clean before kissing his way back up her body.

"Hi" he smirked

"Hi" she said running her fingers down his cheek "Take your pants off." She ordered in a low voice "I don't have the energy to and I need you" He sat up and pulled off the rest of his pants then went back to covering her body with his own.

"This has to go" he said reaching behind her and unclasping her bra and flung carelessly to the side. "My oh my Mrs. Brooks you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on" he said looking down at her completely nude body

"You're not half bad yourself Mr. Brooks" she smiled and he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

She pushed him lightly so he was sitting back on his knees and looked at her oddly. He had no idea what was going on in her head but she constantly surprised him. She sat up slightly and took his hard shaft into his mouth then laid back down and he followed suit. He used his palms to hold his body up and dropped his hips into her mouth as she sucked on him. He was able to drop so far into her mouth that she actually almost choked on him but she didn't seem to mind and urged him deeper. He wanted to do this for hours but he wasn't going to last. Her tongue ran over his veins, her cheeks hollowed and her hands ran soothingly over her ass. He felt himself let go without warning to her and she held his hips tightly willing to take every drop he offered her. He always checked to make sure it was ok with her first but he didn't even realize it was coming.

"You're a goddess" He said rolling onto his back careful not to fall on her and crush her in the process.

"I'm not brushing my teeth" she warned him and began to kiss him again without warning. He couldn't have cared less what she had just done with her mouth because he was on such a high right now he didn't give a crap.

"If we weren't just married a few hours ago I'd ask you to marry me again" he admitted once she pulled away and she let out a laugh "No other woman has made me cum that hard in my entire life."

"Careful you're feeding my ego" she teased

"I'll feed you anything" he said to her rolling onto his side as her head found rested on the floor.

"I'm glad you liked it" she grinned and watched as he stood up "No where are you going?" she asked desperately sitting up but he just lifted her with ease and placed her onto their large bed.

"I want you here in our bed for our first time as a married couple" he said to her

"A bed? Us?" she laughed "How unlike us"

"I know" He said crawling in-between her legs and moved his mouth over her breast and began to suck on one of her nipples while he fondled the other. She could feel he was already growing hard again and smiled as he worshiped her body.

"Phil" she said knowing he was ready and she was now ready as well "Don't make me wait"

"But I-" he frowned looking at her breasts "I didn't even get to the other one yet"

"We have an entire week in Hawaii for that" she reminded him

"We have our entire lives for that" he corrected moving back up her body.

AJ felt his hand move under her left knee and placed it over his hips as he moved into her body with ease, he pushed in further until he couldn't go any further and marveled in the sweet sounds she made. He tried to kiss her but she was gasping with every sweet thrust that it was actually frustrating him.

Punk stilled his movements and ravished her mouth with his because kissing her was his number one favorite thing to do. The kisses were deep and passionate and not just because he was buried deep inside of her but because they had a connection that he couldn't even describe. He kicked himself everyday for wasting all that time not kissing her. Her mouth was now biting and devouring his bottom lip and he began to thrust again with her matching him.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear and took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it lightly.

"I love you so much" she practically cried as his thrusts became a little more rougher. He wanted to last all night in her body but that was never going to happen and both knew it.

Punk moved his head so his forehead was resting against hers as his hips continued to move and her eyes met his and the two didn't need to speak, their bodies were speaking for both of them. After a five more minutes of this both were trying so hard to hold on but Punk could see it almost pained her to so he moved his hand down her body and played wither nub sending her into a powerful orgasm while her clenching him sent him into his.

Punk didn't pull out of her body he rolled onto his back and took her with him so she was resting against his chest. Both were sweaty messes and out of breath. AJ ran traced some of the tattoos on his chest while he used his hand to play with her hair.

"Was it worth the wait?" she asked him

"You're always worth the wait" he responded honestly

"It's going to be ok" she said to him

"What is?" he asked confused trying to meet her eyes but she was looking down at her fingers that were still running over his chest

"Everything" she said simply "Work, Ricky- it's going to be ok"

"Oh I knew that already" he remarked smugly and he smiled at her "You've got me in your corner and we're a scary team- we're going to be better than ok"


	24. Honeymoon In Hawaii

**A/N: Hey everyone thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them and to thank you this is an extra long chapter! Also keep in mind this is an M rated story and this is a very M rated chapter. Anyways enjoy and reveiw :)**

* * *

**Honeymoon In Hawaii**

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived at their private Hawaiian villa at around 6pm. The bellhop carried most of their stuff up to the room that made their room in Puerto Rico look cheap. Punk spared no expense on this trip obviously.

"This place is amazing" she said from the terrace watching as the sun began to set on the beautiful beach.

"Yea it's better than the pictures" he admitted joining her on the terrace as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her back against his chest. "So what do you want to do? Eat? Nap? Unpack? It's your call we're not on any timetable"

"I know that's the best part" she smiled happily "Smell that ocean" she said to him "This is just perfect"

"You're perfect" he argued

"When do these cheesy lines stop?" she teased

"Probably after the honeymoon" he told her honestly

"So what do you want to do?" she asked turning to him "This is your first real week long vacation and probably last one for a while I'll be home for good"

"You don't know that" He said to her "You'll still travel with me"

"I don't think I want to do that" she said to him

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised "I mean there will be times I'm on the road for an entire week"

"Yea I know it's just what would I do while you're working and making appearances?" she asked him "Besides we have Keith now"

"He can come too he's small enough to bring on the bus" Punk shrugged

"I just don't think I want to sit backstage like a wallflower" she said to him "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is we just got married" He pointed out "I don't want to start off our marriage apart"

"Do you have any idea how painful it will be for me to be backstage?" she questioned

"You'll be fine" he said to her casually "I'm going to need you there"

"It's a lot to ask" AJ argued shaking her head

"It really isn't" He said to her as she stepped away from him "We're married I want to act like it. If you stay home and I work that puts a curse on our entire marriage"

"No it doesn't" She said shaking her head "Besides we did fine when I was fired"

"You still traveled with me most of the time" he said to her

"It's different now" she said to him "I need to really start reevaluate my life"

"We can do that together" he insisted "On the bus"

"No Phil" she said to him "I need to get that place out of my system"

"So you stay home and I work and never get to see you?" he asked her "That's not fair"

"You're right Phil it's not fair" she snapped "But it's not fair to me! I'm the one who lost their job, I'm the one that's one head bump away from being dead- not you"

"You don't see how this effects me?" Punk asked her "It's not just about you AJ it's about us we're married"

"Yes but when I started wrestling I never thought it would end like this" she said holding back tears "I've been trying so hard to keep it together so it wouldn't ruin our Christmas or wedding but it's not easy for me Phil. I don't have a job, I don't have a career and I have no idea what I'm going to do but I do know the last thing I want to do is sit backstage and watch Charlotte run around with something that was a hair away of being mine. Instead of fighting with me about this can't you just be supportive and listen?"

"I am listening but I don't want you home alone" he said to her slowly "I don't know who is sneaking into our home, I'm still not sure about your health and I can't work and worry about you at the same time. So you're going to have to suck it up and grow up AJ" he ordered and her eyes narrowed at him "Don't look at me like that" he warned her "You're the one who isn't willing to compromise not me"

"How are you compromising?" she asked with a laugh

"I've missed every event that wasn't Raw so I can come home and take care of you for the last month" He pointed out "That's a lot of money I missed out on and it's been difficult to build a story with Dwayne"

"Who asked you to do that?" she asked him coolly "I certainly didn't"

"You didn't have to" He said to her "I love you enough to have made that decision myself and I thought you'd be able to do the same"

"You think I don't love you now?" she asked him harshly

"I didn't say that" he hissed "You always do that you always put words in my mouth"

"You think just because I don't want to sit on your bus and listen to your stories about work that I don't love you when in reality it has nothing to do with you!" she yelled

"That's the problem!" He shouted back "We're married anything you do has to do with me! Stop being so selfish about this!"

"You're the selfish one!" she shot back "You're the most selfish person I have ever met on this planet!"

"So you don't include yourself obviously?" Punk asked and she let out a frustrated yell and stormed into the villa and slammed the doors shut. Punk turned to follow her in but AJ had locked the door so he couldn't follow her in and even though it pissed him off more he had to laugh. "You think this bothers me? Being locked on a terrace in Hawaii!" he shouted through the glass and watched as AJ sat on the bed and turned on the TV "I love it out here!" he screamed slapping his hand against the glass he then turned and sat in the hammock that was set up with is arms folded because he was not going to let AJ win their first argument as a married couple.

* * *

Punk had managed to fall asleep in the hammock and sleep was exactly what he needed after a long night, an early morning and a long flight. His arms were folded and it wasn't too spacious but the cool breeze and the sound of the ocean helped him fall right asleep. He wasn't sure how long he was locked outside when he felt a few raindrops fall onto his face causing him to open his eyes.

"Of course" He muttered and it was now pitch black outside. He sat up as the rain started to fall more and walked towards the door and looked in and saw the TV was the only light on and AJ was fast asleep on the big comfortable and dry bed. He wanted to knock and wake her up but he did feel bad waking her because this was a lot for her to absorb. Punk started to change his mind about his argument mostly because he had been able to get some sleep something but were deprived of. He moved back to hammock and heard a huge crack of thunder and it was now pouring on him. He moved towards the terrace and leaned on the railing as he let the rain fall on him. He turned around when he heard the door unlock and assumed the thunder woke her up.

"Come inside" she said from the door

"Come outside" he smirked and she smiled and stepped into the rain with him. He held his hand out for her that she accepted and he pulled her against his chest and leaned down to kiss her.

She fisted his shirt as the kiss grew more intense and the rain continued to drench them but neither cared. AJ moved her arm around his neck and cupped it gently to deepen the kiss and he lifted her with ease so her legs were wrapped around his waist and moved to the door to open it but he realized it had locked behind AJ.

"Shit" he muttered pulling away from the kiss and AJ erupted into a fit of laughter

"Woops" she said still laughing into his neck to try to shield herself from the some of the rain. Punk stopped playing the door handle but didn't drop AJ to the floor, instead he carried over to one of the two large lounge chairs that were outside that had a visor he was able to pull over to cover their heads.

"I'll go with you" she said to him as he go comfortable between her legs "You were right"

"Can you repeat that later when I'm able to record that confession?" he asked seriously

"Phil I'm laying here soaked and wearing only a white tank top and shorts, do you really want to talk or do you want to have sex?" She asked arching a brow

"And no bra" He said happily and placed his hands under the shirt and cupped her already sensitive breasts. He leaned down and began to kiss her again.

AJ moved her hands to his shorts and began to tug at them then realized his shirt was still on and that simply had to go to but she had trouble deciding what to remove first.

"Confused?" he teased pulling off his own shirt and tugging his own boxers down

"We're outside" she whispered against his lips then felt him lift her shirt over her head leaving her half naked underneath him

"Yea but we're locked out and I want to have sex with my wife every night of this honeymoon" he said to her seriously as he pulled down her shorts "The thunder should drown out your screams" he grinned kissing her neck. She arched her back up again because she had a burning sensation in her lower area and only Punk could put out that fire for her. "So very impatient"

"I had the most amazing dream about you" she admitted as she smiled into the kisses he was leaving down her neck then moved over to her left breast and began to suck on it.

"Tell me" he encouraged as he moved to her other breast and tugged at her nipple with his teeth causing her to hiss then he ran his tongue over it.

"You came back inside and you apologize for being an ass" She started and she could feel him laugh against her breast "you then stripped me down and started like this exactly" as she ran her hands through his hair to push him further down.

"What did I do next?" he asked

"You put your fingers inside of me" she said to him and felt his hand tease her lips and slip two inside

"Like this" He asked

"Yes just like that" she moaned out "And you did that thing"

"What thing?" he smirked moving back over to her other breast

"You know that thing…." She trailed off and he curled his digits inside of her slowly and she gasped "That! Exactly that!"

"The way you're squirming and moaning is making me so hard" he said against her skin "Still think I'm selfish?" he teased

"Yes" she moaned out and he stopped all movements. "You are but you're not the most selfish man on the planet" she reasoned

"I accept that" he smiled

"Now come up here and kiss me because you made me cum while you were kissing me" she ordered

"Yes boss" He said moving his lips back over hers and she felt him pay with her clit sending her into her orgasm.

"It's still raining" she reminded him

"I know and I don't really care" he said to her "Tell me what I did next in your dream" he insisted as he sucked gently over her neck

"You let me touch you" she said moving her hand between their bodies and began to stroke him "And you told me the most wonderful things. Like how pretty I was and smart" she smiled as he let her continue to stroke him

"You're gorgeous and brilliant" he said to her

"And selfish" she added

"Scared" he corrected "You're scared I get it" he managed to choke out and pulled her hand off of him "I know you're scared" he said looking into her eyes "It's ok and normal"

"I am scared" she admitted and he nodded and kissed the tip of her nose and without warning entered her body with one hard thrust and was all the way inside of her. "Oh god" she cried

Punk moved his hips rapidly and the rain and her body fluid made it so easy for him to ease in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving him more space and better access to push into her. The thunder boomed startling him causing him to jerk into her harder but she loved it as she rested against the cushioned chair.

"I love you" she moaned

"I know baby" he responded as he grunted against her skin because no matter how deep he was he always wanted to be deeper.

"Oh god Phil" she moaned "Don't stop"

"I would never stop" he admitted honestly. He'd quit his job and spend every minute of every day in her if that was possible.

The rain began to let up and it was now only drizzling as Punk finished off inside of his new wife.

* * *

AJ woke up first on the chair they ended up passing out on due to the birds chirping and the sun shining. She realized Punk was still inside of her and she gently pulled away from his body causing him to groan and roll onto his side.

"Wake up" she said poking his nose "It's beautiful"

"You certainly are" he agreed slowly opening his eyes and seeing her face first. That's when AJ heard a vacuum and realized the maid was inside cleaning their room.

"We can get back in" she said jumping off the chair

"AJ no" he hissed and watched as she knocked at the glass to get the maid's attention who looked horrified "you have no clothes on" he reminded her slipping on his boxers and pushing her to the side. "Hi there!" Punk smiled towards the woman and she walked over to unlock the door.

Punk had decided that night he was taking AJ out to a nice dinner and she put on a cute red dress and he was dressed in a nice shirt and pants.

"This food is so good" She smiled as they sat at a small candle lit table that wasn't far from their villa

"Yes it is" He agreed "So I've been thinking about me working and you not wanting to travel-"

"Do we have to bring this up again? I already told you I'd travel with you" she said to him

"Yea and the more I thought about it the more it made me think you were putting your own life on hold for me and I don't want that either" he said to her "So I was thinking we could compromise. With the Rumble and Mania coming up I won't be able to get a lot of time off but if you can travel with me at least one week a month that would work"

"That is a generous compromise but I don't want to be away from you that long either" she admitted taking a bite out of her salmon "I thought about it a lot when I locked you outside and even that was too long."

"Yet you left me out there" he pointed out with a smirk

"You were sleeping when I went out there I didn't want to bother you" she said to him "If something comes along for me down the line and I do work which is what I want to do that might change but I want to be around for you"

"We'll take it one week at a time" he suggested

"Obviously next week I'll be with you" she said to him "I have to inform Vince I'm done even though I'm sure my doctor already has"

"I'm sure he has" Punk agreed

"But enough about that" she said to him happily "So what are we doing after dinner?"

"Well we could go night swimming" he suggested

"I like the sounds of that" she smiled

"Or I could tie you up and blindfold you" he added casually taking a bite out of his own food and her eyes widened "But night swimming sounds good"

"No, no your plan sounds good" she added quickly "Just don't put anything where it doesn't belong" she added quietly and he smirked

"Have you been blindfolded and tied up before Mrs. Brooks?" he questioned

"Do you really want me to answer that Mr. Brooks?" She shot back in the same cute tone

"Yes or I wouldn't have asked" he said to her "I don't want to do anything to you that you won't like"

"Trent did it once" she admitted

"Of course he did" Punk muttered "And the remark about things going where it doesn't belong you're referring to…." He trailed off "You know"

"Oh no I don't mean that" she assured him

"So we can do that again?" he asked hopefully

"I will never understand your obsession with my ass" she laughed taking a bite of her food "And yes we're married I trust you with my body the first time I let you do that was during your dark stages and it hurt really bad I had never done that before"

"Wait a minute" He said dropping his fork "You told me you had which is why I was so…you know rough"

"I lied" she shrugged simply

"Why would you let me do that to you?" he asked seriously "What is wrong with you?"

"You really wanted to and I wanted to spend the night with you" she said to him

"You need to start putting yourself before me a little bit" He said to her "You've been doing it for a year now when we were just fooling around, you did it with your career and now you're doing it again with traveling with me."

"Do you put yourself before me?" she asked him

"I thought I didn't but now the more I think about it the more I think that you were right" he said to her "I am selfish and I'm going to work on that"

"I think it's sweet you want me with you. I'd actually be worried if you didn't want me around" she said to him

"But it's not fair to you" he argued

"I think when it comes to each other we're both a little selfish and that's ok" she said to him placing her hand over his "And I know you have the best intentions so let's just do what you said and take it once a week but I do promise I'll do the one month a week and I'll be there throughout all of Wrestlemania and the Rumble because I know those are going to be the toughest for you"

"You make me stronger" he admitted "I feel like if you're not there I won't be able to do my best and that scares me and that's something I have to work on but I wanted you to know I'm not renewing my contract" he informed her "I was only thinking about staying because you'd still be there but now I don't have that issue. Just a year and a half and I'll be with you fulltime"

"You should really think about that" she said to him

"I don't have to" he said to her "I wanted to be home anyway but knowing you're there waiting for me makes it a no-brainer"

"Ok" she said with a smile "Now let's stop talking so we can get back to our room but tomorrow we have to actually leave the room" she warned him

"You think you'll be able to walk tomorrow?" he asked casually and her face flushed

"Part of me really wanted to go swimming in the ocean tomorrow now I'm not so sure" she admitted

"Don't worry we'll do it all this week" he promised her "We'll swim in the ocean, go shopping, see all the sights but tonight you're mine"

"I've been yours since the day we met" she reminded him "And I'm not talking about when you met me at Jay's school"

_Punk was backstage in his Nexus t-shirt and a bad limp. He had just had surgery so Vince thought it would be brilliant to put him on commentary for NXT. He hated NXT but he loved women so he was totally ok with doing this actually. He was surprised to see Trent backstage who was a friend of his buddy Colt and Cliff._

_"What are you doing here?" Punk asked him shaking his hand "You've been downgraded back down to NXT? You are aware it's a Diva's version?"_

_"Funny" Trent remarked with a laugh "No my girlfriend is here"_

_"Girlfriend? Let me guess the blonde?" he asked nodding towards Celeste who was talking to a producer_

_"No the little one over there" He said pointing past her and to AJ._

_"Oh I know her" Punk said slowly "She used to train with Lethal, no?"_

_"Yea that's her April" He said to him "AJ now actually"_

_"She didn't mention you knew her" Trent noted_

_"She probably doesn't remember we met in passing a few years back" Punk said and Trent waved her over._

_"Hi" AJ smiled as Trent wrapped his arm around AJ's shoulders_

_"You know Punk right?" Trent asked_

_"I don't think so" she said extending her hand to him "Well obviously I know of you" she laughed_

_"It's fine" He smirked "So what's with the NXT gig? From everything I heard you're damn good and should have just been signed without this stupid show"_

_"I don't know but they're all really good" she noted "You're doing commentary tonight right?"_

_"That's right" Punk said to her_

_"Take it easy on me?" she asked nervously_

_"You got it" he smirked_

_"Give me a second" Trent said walking off to say hello to someone_

_"I'm actually really insulted you don't remember me" Punk noted_

_"I'm sorry" she blushed slightly "But I'm a really big fan"_

_"You seem nervous" Punk noted "Do I make you nervous?" he teased_

_"Wow you're full of yourself" she said with a loud laugh_

_"It's called confidence and you're going to need a lot of it if you plan on winning this sham" he informed her_

_"I'm working on it" she admitted_

_"So I guess things with Lethal went south?" he asked her_

_"Yea" she said quietly_

_"Don't worry it's not like were friends and I'm gong to run back to him or anything" He assured her_

_"He just didn't support me signing with WWE" she admitted_

_"He's an idiot" Punk said to her and she smiled "Trent is all that much of a step up either"_

_"He's wonderful" AJ said to him "And I don't know you well enough or at all to be discussing my personal life with you"_

_"Well when you win this and start working on TV you're going to need a friend to show you the ropes" Punk said to her_

_"Are you offering up your services?" she asked surprised_

_"Yea I am" He said to her_

_"Why?" she asked him_

_"You keep popping up" he admitted "It's a little weird actually but maybe it means we're destined to be friends"_

_"I didn't peg you for a destiny type of guy" she admitted_

_"And what do I peg you as?" he asked intrigued_

_"A mystery" she admitted_

_"Hey you all ready? You're about to go on" Trent said walking back over_

_"Yea" she said to him "Nice meeting you or seeing you again Punk" she said to him and he nodded "Remember be nice to me on commentary or I'll kick your ass" she threatened and he couldn't help but laugh_

"I was nice to you on commentary" He pointed out

"You were. You needed some natural dynamite in your life" she teased quoting him

"Boy did I ever" He said raking his eyes over her body

"Can we get this to go?" she asked him

"You're going to need all of the energy you can have for tonight" Punk warned her "Eat up"

Punk watched as AJ's legs squeezed together and he smiled tilting over to see it. She looked almost annoyed with his smug smile.

"What are you smiling at?" she demanded

"Your legs" he laughed "You have no patience" he laughed taking a bite off of his fork

"I don't know why you find it fun to tease me" she remarked "I'm your wife now"

"It makes it all that much more fun" he shrugged

* * *

When Punk and AJ got back to the room she was anxious to kick the night off. She kicked off her shoes and moved right to him and tried to take his belt off.

"No, no" he laughed "This is my night you had your fun" and then there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that?" he asked her walking off into the bathroom.

AJ opened the door and a bellhop pushed in a cart and set in the middle of the room.

"I think that's all that was ordered" the man said looking up and AJ.

"What is it?" she asked "I don't think I ordered anything"

"Honey, water, bucket of ice, fruit" he said to her "Are you in here alone?" her asked

"No" she said quickly "I know who ordered it" she said walking over to her purse to find her wallet to tip the man. The man tilted his head slightly to get a view of her ass in her tight red dress as she fished around her purse. "Sorry just give me a minute"

"Take your time" the man said

"Here" Punk said passing him a bill startling him "You can go" he smirked

"I'm sorry-" the man started and Punk just smiled as he walked him to the door.

"I get it she's hot" Punk agreed and the man nodded and that's when Punk slammed the door in his face and locked it. "Everything is there" Punk said looking at the tray.

She saw Punk was wearing his dress pants and could feel the drool formulating at her mouth. He just looked so amazing and she wondered if even knew how attractive he even was.

"Ok tie me up" she said anxiously placing her wrists together and he laughed lightly

"Take your clothes off first" he said to her and she quickly reached for the back of her zipper and pulled it down while Punk removed his pants at he same time leaving him in his boxers.

"Done" She said standing in her bra and thong.

"All of it AJ" he said to her and was happy when she decided to discard the thong first then moved her hands to the front of her bra where the clasp was located and removed that as well. He reached down and grabbed his belt that was around his pants he was wearing and held it up.

"Are you going to hit me with that?" she asked nervously

"You think I would hit you? Ever?" he asked stunned

"No it's just-" she started

"The cuffs aren't going to work and I didn't think they'd let me on the plane with them" he said to her "I'm going to use the belt" he smirked

"Oh" she said to him

"Get on the bed" he nodded and watched as she slowly crawled onto the bed and rested at the top of it. Punk moved over her body and bound her wrists to the bed with his belt. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly from the excitement and Punk ran his hand over her beating heart. "Relax" he whispered "this is supposed to be fun" he reminded her

"I know I'm just excited" she admitted and watched as he looked in-between her legs and could see her glistening already

"I can tell" he said almost smugly then got off of the bed.

AJ's eyes followed his movements as he unzipped his bag and pulled out the blindfold she had purchased for him and walked back over to her. He placed it carefully over hers and her breathing increased.

"Can you see anything?" he asked her

"No" she said honestly

"You trust me right?" he asked her

"Yes" she whispered

"And if you don't like something you just say the word and I'll stop" he said to her

"Do we have a safety word?" she asked him

"No" he said to her "Because all you have to say is stop and I will"

She couldn't see a thing but she heard him rummaging around his bag. She was beginning to sweat with anticipation and now she didn't care what he did to her body as long as he touched her soon.

"Phil" she choked out

"Yes" He said to her

"Are you ready yet?" she asked and he laughed

"Seriously the most impatient person I have ever met. The anticipation is the best part" he said to her

"Is this a trick? Like are you going to leave me like this for when room service comes in tomorrow morning?" she asked

"Yes that's my master plan. I'm going to leave my hot wife spread out so people could come in and look at her" he said to her "You know me so well"

"What if someone breaks in or there's a fire?" she asked and she was saying exactly what he said when she first tied him up

"Well if someone breaks in I'll kill them" he said casually "And if there's a fire I'll run for help and hope the fire burns the belt off your wrists so you can get to safety" he said to her

"Phil!" She scolded

"There's no fire and no burglars" he laughed "I also hope you don't mind but I found something in your drawer at home and bought it along"

"Oh no" she muttered knowing exactly what he was referring to

"Do you want to tell me why you have a vibrator in our home?" he asked her curiously

"Everyone has one" she argued

"Why do you need one?" he asked her "We don't have enough sex?" he laughed

"I don't even use it much anymore" she said to him

"So you still use it?" he asked her

"Sometimes" she admitted knowing that would bother him because sometimes it was just fun to make him jealous.

"May I ask why?" he asked her "Have I ever turned you away?"

"Not anymore" she whispered

"So you keep it for what reason?" he asked her

"What's the big deal?" she asked challenging him knowing he wouldn't like it

"The big deal is that you're mine" he said to her "Your body belongs to me and I don't want you putting anything in it that I don't approve of"

"Do you still jerk off?" she asked him "It's the same thing"

"Only when I'm alone and thinking of you" he said to her "Who do you think about?"

"You" she said to him

"Do you feel you're deprived?" he asked her

"No" she choked out nervously hearing his voice grow closer "Now can I ask why you were snooping around my underwear drawer?"

"I did the laundry dear" he said simply "I did all of the house chores while you were recuperating"

"Yes you did and thanks by the way" she said to him

"I'd do anything for you including folding your clothes and putting them away" he teased

AJ hisses slightly when she felt cool liquid hit her body. It was on her right breast and she knew it was the honey.

"What are you doing?" she asked but he didn't respond she felt his tongue run over her breast and lick up every last drop of the honey that was on her breast

"That tastes so good" he admitted and she felt him do the same thing to her other breasts.

"That's going to be sticky" she noted

"Do I have to gag you?" he asked her

"I'd like that" she said lustfully and she knew that answer caught him off guard

"You are a kinky monster" he chuckled "But as tempting as that sounds I have plans for your mouth"

"Oh god" She moaned clenching her thighs together like she did at the restaurant earlier.

"Open your legs" he said to her

"I can't" she said to him

"Yes you can" he said to her "Open them for me"

"I'm wet" she admitted

"You've been wet since dinner" he said and even though she couldn't see his face she knew was grinning "Open them AJ"

She slowly opened them up but only by a few inches.

"Am I going to have to tie your legs so they stay wide open?" he asked her and she spread them a little further

"That a girl" he said proudly "My oh my Mrs. Brooks you are soaking"

"You're a tease" she said to him

"What do you want AJ?" he asked her as she felt hone hit her stomach and then the bed dipped she knew he was hovering of her. He licked her torso with long rough licks and she moaned out loud.

"You" she said to him

"You want me where?" he asked her as he dropped more honey on her stomach and dripped a little lower

"You know where" she whispered as he kissed just above where she wanted him "Phil" she whined

"Where AJ?" he asked again

"There" she said arching her hips.

His mouth followed the dripping honey all the way down to her core and she fought her restraints.

"Mmm" he hummed against her "So good, so sweet"

"More please" she begged

"More honey?" he laughed

"No more of your mouth" she said squirming in the bed

Punk pushed her legs apart further and AJ practically jumped off the bed feeling his entire face buried against her there. There was a mixture of kisses, licks and bites and she was going crazy. More honey was dropped onto her and it only added more excitement to this evening. She never imagined doing anything like this but it was perfect.

"You taste so good" Punk murmured and she didn't know where he was but she did know he was gone from down there.

"Phil I was so close" she cried "So, so close"

"I know honey" he smirked "Get it?"

"Yes" she whined

"Open your mouth" he instructed and she did so slowly and felt his tongue invade it. His wet open mouth kisses caused her to taste herself and the sweet honey mix.

"Phil I need you" she said to him "Please don't leave me like this"

"I wouldn't do that to you" he said to her and that's when she heard her vibrator turn on.

"I don't want that" she complained

"But yet you keep it in our home, in our bedroom" he pointed out "You must want it I'm just giving you what you want"

"I want you" she whined and that's when she felt him tease her with the vibrator. "Oh god" she moaned "Why would you bring this?" she asked him arching into the object anyway

"Why would you still have it?" he asked teasing her relentlessly with it

"I'll get rid of it" she blurted out

"Yea?" he asked teasingly

"I swear! Throw it out right now for all I care" she said to him and that's when he turned it off

"I was hoping you'd say that" he said relieved

"Phil please! I told you to tie me up not torture me!" she shouted

"Your body seems to be enjoying this" he noted "You're wet, flushed, hot and anxious so am I" he admitted

"So just do it!" she shouted causing him to laugh more at her

"I don't want to rush this we're only just getting started" he said to her as he tugged her by the hips so she was flat on the bed and her head was laying on the mattress and not the pillow and her arms were still stretched over her head tied to the bed. "I can't stop thinking about our honeymoon" he confided as his lips brushed against hers and she could feel his erection poking her stomach "what you did to me…I can't stop thinking about it AJ"

"I'll do it again" she said softly "I'll do it right now"

"You'd prolong your own pleasure for me?" he asked her sweetly as he kissed the corner of her mouth and she nodded

"Your pleasure brings me pleasure" she said to him

"I'm sorry I wasted so much of our time" he said to her gently "We could have been like this a year ago"

"I don't regret anything" she said to him wondering what he was thinking, what he was planning next. "Except for agreeing to this please do something! Do something to me, let me do something but the fact that we're both here naked and wanting each other is driving me crazy!" she felt him reach to her hand and untie her from the bed and she was relieved except when she felt him retire her wrists so they still together.

"Better?" he asked

"Why am I still tied?" she asked not knowing what he was doing except that he left the bed. He sat her up so she was sitting on the bed and her legs were dangling off the edge.

Punk felt her cup her face and she opened her mouth knowing what he wanted and he began to push his erection inside of her. Being blindfolded and tied gave him full control and that turned her on so much, probably not as much as it turned him on but still. She trusted him with her life and knew he would take care of her. Before he could finish he pulled out of her mouth and pushed her back against the bed.

"You should have let me finish" she said to him about to remove her blindfold since she could reach it now but he grabbed her wrists

"No, no none of that" he said to her "Don't make me tie them behind your back"

"Are we done with the fooling around? Can you please get inside of me" she pleaded

"Yes" he said to her and rolled her onto her stomach and lifted only her hips but kept her chest and head against the bed.

"I'm ready" she said to him "Do it" she encouraged

"Stay just like that AJ" he warned her and she heard him shuffling around again "You have no idea how tempted I am to take a picture of you like this" he said from across the room

"What are you doing?" she asked him confused "Nothing in my body that isn't attached to yours" she warned him

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he smirked and that's when she felt his hands on her ass and he was rubbing something into it.

"That feels good" she sighed

"I want you every way AJ" he said to her

"You can have me anyway" she said to him. "I want you every way"

Punk slowly slid into her using her back entrance and she hitched a breath. The fact that had moisturized himself made it easy for her.

"Do you know how many men tweet me a everyday telling me they want to do this to you?" he asked as he moved very slowly further into her

"Ah" she cried out "Oh that's good" she said to him

"Every day AJ" he repeated with one final push he was in as deep as he could go. "Do you know how angry that makes me?"

"They can't have me" she said as he moved very slowly careful not to hurt her

"Who can have you AJ?" he asked keeping one hand at her hip and the other on her back to keep her down

"You only you ever" she moaned.

"Good answer honey" he said proudly as he moved just two more times before pulling out of her carefully.

"Phil" she cried "I'm really going to start weeping soon"

"I'm going to take care of you right now" Punk promised her kissing her lower back and adjusted his position so he entered swiftly. This is what AJ had been waiting for. Proper sex, feeling him enter her slick folds and feeling them hug his shaft. Punk wrapped his hand gently around her neck so ease her up so she was reverse riding him. "Go ahead" he said into her ear and kissed her shoulder.

AJ began moving her hips so quickly that even Punk was surprised and was finding it difficult to keep up. She clearly wanted her release her right this second and he wouldn't deprive her of that. He raised his hips to match her thrusts while his other hand remained wrapped her chest to keep her steady.

"That's it" Punk encouraged "You're so close keep going"

"Touch me" She moaned and he moved his hand at her hip over to her clit and pushed her right into her powerful orgasm. AJ slipped from his body and fell forward onto the bed lying on her stomach and tried to catch her breath, she had a very powerful finish but she knew it wasn't over because still needed his own release.

"Can you handle one more go?" he asked her

"Yes" she said trying to roll onto her back and almost falling off the bed since she couldn't see a thing.

"Careful" He laughed pulling her to the center of the bed. He pulled the blindfold off of her eyes and she met his immediately. She gave him a sweet smile as he untied wrists all the while never taking his eyes off of his.

"You can tie me up anytime you'd like" she said to him seriously and he laughed loudly "I mean it"

"I'm sure you do. You won't be saying that tomorrow when you're walking around funny" he smirked

"I'll just remember how great you made me feel" she said to him

"I'm not done with you yet" he said pressing his chest against her and kissing her.

AJ used whatever strength she had left to push Punk off of her and onto his back. She quickly straddled him and slid onto his erection. He didn't fight her instead cupped her breasts with his hands as she moved her hips up and down.

"Jesus AJ" he grunted as she only moved faster

"Now its your turn" She said to him "Tell me it's only me" she demanded

"It's only you, it's only ever been you" he said without hesitation.

Punk sat up and wrapped his arm around her waist and matched her thrusts. She looked towards his face and kissed him as they continued to make love to each other. It went from dirty and naughty to sweet and sensual. It was always unpredictable with them and that's what they loved most about their relationship. AJ pulled her face away as she felt her orgasm hit and Punk joined her a second later.

A half our later of just laying next to each other they finally were able to speak. She traced his straightedge tattoo that ran over her stomach slowly and kissed his arm sweetly as she regained her composer.

"You ok?" he asked her

"Yes better than ever" she said stretching her arms up and letting out a happy sigh of relief "I'll be sore in the morning"

"That was the goal" Punk said to her and grabbed her wrist when he saw it was red and frowned "You shouldn't have fought it" he raised her wrist to his lips and kissed it

"It was worth it" she said to him

"People are going to think I tortured you" he frowned

"You did" she said rolling half onto his chest then smiled "But I really, really, really liked it"

"You little weirdo" he laughed and she kissed his lips then got out of the bed "Where are you going?" he asked her

"I have honey in places that honey should never be" she said to him seriously and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

The next day Punk had arranged for a private boat to take them out on the ocean. He had really thought of everything and they both enjoyed sunbathing on the deck of the boat but Punk couldn't keep his eyes off of his new wife.

"Stop looking at me" she said to him with a laugh "I can't concentrate"

"What is it you're concentrating on anyway?" he laughed

"My tan" she said happily stretching out more

"Stop stretching like that" he scolded looking behind her

"Why?" she asked him

"The guys who work on the boat are looking at you" he said to her

"You always think people are looking at me" she said to him with a laugh

"Because they are" he argued "And wear a one piece suit next time"

"How could I tan like that?" she laughed "Besides they can look they can't touch"

"I think you like to piss me off" Punk noted

"Sometimes" she shrugged and sat up "I'm hot"

"I know" he said seriously

"I meant I want to cool off" She said and looked towards the man in charge of the boat "Is it ok to jump in?" she asked him

"Sure sweetheart" he said with a wave

"Sweetheart" Punk mumbled under his breath

"You want to join me?" she asked him walking over to the ladder that lead to the ocean

"You can't climb into the ocean" Punk snorted walking next to her

"Why not?" she asked

"You jump in" he said to her "Or get thrown in" he said to her as he pushed her right into the ocean

"Phil!" She yelled out swimming up to the top but he jumped in right after her.

* * *

_**Three days later...**_

"What do you think of this?" AJ asked stepping out of a dressing room from one of the many shops they had been to.

"It looks fantastic" he said playing with his phone

"I'm naked" she said and he looked up quickly and rolled his eyes to see she was wearing a dress

"You're not naked" he said annoyed looking down at his phone again

"We're almost done but I need a dress for the hall of fame this year" she said to him "Unless you're planning on taking someone else"

"Yes I was planning on taking Keith but he refused to wear a dress" he teased looking at his phone again

"Phil pay attention to me" she whined

"I am" he said ignoring her in the royal blue dress

"Excuse me" AJ smiled walking over to a few people "How does this dress look on me?"

Punk just smirked at her game but he loved that most about her. He continued his game of words with friends with Colt as AJ chatted with the random strangers.

"Turn around real quick" he heard a male voice say and AJ turned in her dress as he looked over "It really looks great on you" he said checking out her ass

"You think?" she asked innocently catching Punk's nasty glare

"Yea it hugs you in all the right places" he said seriously.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful" she smiled and walked back over to the dressing room. "What?" she asked Punk who placed his phone in his pocket "You weren't paying attention to me" Punk stood up and pushed AJ into her dressing her room

"Phil!" she laughed as he locked the door behind him and began to kiss her….

* * *

_**Last Day...**_

"Our last day in Hawaii what do you want to do?" Punk asked her

"You" she said with a smile

"We have forever for that but only a few more hours here" he said to her

"Do you think we could come back again? Oh! Or maybe get a home out here?" she asked

"Yea we can come back" he said to her "You really liked it huh?"

"I loved it" she said to him "This time tomorrow we'll be landing in Connecticut and it's back to reality"

"It won't be so bad" he assured her "We have a lot to look forward to"

"Yes that is true" she agreed "I'm actually pretty excited and I've been thinking about what I can do after wrestling"

"Great" Punk said "Tell me"

"I love writing so I was thinking maybe I could write a book" she suggested

"That's great!" he said happily "I think that's an awesome idea"

"And I can do the writing on the road with you" she pointed out "I'll keep everything on my laptop"

"I do like that" Punk admitted

"I mean it's just an idea and I'm not sure who would want to read about my life or if I'm even comfortable writing about it but I'd like to give it a shot" she said to him

"I think you'd do an amazing job and I support you a hundred percent" he said to her "But don't count the WWE out completely you may not be able to wrestle but I'm sure Vince will offer you something just hear him out before you make any decisions"

"I will" she said to him

"I'm going to order up room service now and we'll eat then you can ditch the clothing" he said to her

"You're awfully demanding" She laughed

"I want you naked and in that hot tub as soon as dinner is done" he said to her

"We've had sex more times on the terrace this vacation than in our own room" she laughed

"So no hot tub sex on the balcony?" he asked her confused

"Oh no there will be hot tub sex" she assured him wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him "Hot, steamy, mind blowing hot tub sex"

"I am the luckiest man alive" he said to her seriously and leaned down to kiss her

* * *

"So now it's not just April it's her husband and my brother lying?" Erica asked Ricky. Robbie had sat down with her and explained to her everything Punk had told her.

"They're lying" Ricky said to her

"You went to the hospital to see her!" Erica yelled "Punk gave Robbie copies of the messages you sent her pretending to be me! What did you do to her Ricky?"

"I was trying to patch things up between you two" Ricky said to her

"No you weren't you were sniffing around my sister like you always have!" Erica yelled "I should have seen it but I always looked away from it. I wanted to believe it wasn't true I wanted to believe I didn't fall in love with a child molester!"

"I am not a child molester!" Ricky yelled back "She was a grown woman!"

"She was 14 and barely that!" Erica yelled "I'll never be able to repair my relationship with her- you ruined that for us. You tore my family apart! I wasn't even invited to her wedding! Why are you bothering her Ricky?"

"Because she's different!" Ricky admitted "She's…she's….I don't even know how to explain it but I just I want her to be apart of the family"

"No you want to get in between her legs" Erica spat "Robbie told me that he would hurt you if you ever tried to get near her again and he said Punk would kill you. I might just let him"

"I was trying to mend fences" Ricky reasoned

"Did you take things from their house?" Erica asked him

"Of course not" Ricky said to her

"I asked you to go to the hospital to check on my sister because I was worried but you went in there and tried to take her and kiss her" Erica said to him crying "You've broken my heart and my family! I want you gone"

"Don't be so dramatic Erica" Ricky scoffed

"I want you out of this house" Erica said to him "Just leave me alone and stay the hell away from my sister!" She ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

Ricky didn't seem too bothered by Erica's reaction he knew she'd come back because she always did. He grabbed the bag that Erica had surprised him with as soon as he stepped in the door after work and made sure to grab his passport before walking out the door.


	25. Superhero

**Superhero**

* * *

AJ sat in Vince McMahon's large office in Connecticut with Punk at her side biting at her nails. She pushed this moment she knew was coming out of her mind for the last few weeks but now it had finally arrived.

"Stop" Punk instructed taking her small hand into hers "It's ok"

"I know" she said forcing a smile

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Vince announced walking and taking a seat "How was the honeymoon?"

"Great" AJ forced out with a smile

"So you know why I called this meeting?" Vince asked and she nodded "Your doctor has recommend you step out of the ring"

"Yes I know" she said to him

"I value you AJ, you know that" Vince started off "I had very high hopes for you in the Diva's division so this brings me no pleasure. But your health is more important than my feelings or money"

"I know" She whispered

"We have a few options AJ" Vince said to her "We'd love to keep you around there's always a place for you here"

"What could I do?" she asked him

"There's onscreen roles such as interviewer or manager" Vince said to her "We can have you valet or if you want to work in Tampa at NXT and help train we can accommodate that as well"

"Tampa isn't an option" AJ said to him and Punk looked confused

"I thought that was what you wanted?" Punk asked her

"I don't want to be in Tampa away from you" she told him honestly "That won't work" she said looking back at Vince and he nodded

"I understand" Vince said to her "Of course you always have the option to leave your contract. You won't penalized for it and we'll pay the rest of your contract out"

"I think that's what I want to do" AJ said to him and Punk again looked surprised

"Can we have a minute?" Punk asked him

"Sure" Vince said standing up

"No sit" AJ said to the chairman who sat back down

"You wanted to work here still" Punk reminded her

"If I can't wrestle I don't want to do anything" She said to him "It would hurt too much but I'd still be allowed to come to shows with Phil right?"

"Of course" Vince said to her "We would never turn you away. You're always welcome to any and all events"

"Is this what you really want?" Punk asked her "Do you want to think about it?"

"You can take some time AJ" Vince agreed "You don't have to make any rash decisions"

"It's not rash it's the right thing to do" AJ said to him "I don't want to be that wrestler who hangs on to a dream they'll never have I just don't think I can do that"

"Ok" was all Punk said to her

"I'm going to get in touch with legal and have them draw up the paperwork" Vince said to her and she nodded "It should be ready by tomorrow and I assumed you'll be backstage with Punk?"

"Yes" she said to him

"It really isn't the end AJ" Vince said to her "You're going to be great at anything you decide to do even if you decide to come back here. The door is always open and no bridges have been burned"

"Thank you Mr. McMahon" AJ said and shook his hand

* * *

AJ and Punk didn't take his bus this week since it was still back in Chicago since they flew right to work from the honeymoon. They were in a hotel booked by Vince and it was actually pretty swanky.

"What's going on?" Punk asked AJ who was playing with the food on the plate they had ordered up.

"I miss Hawaii" she sighed moving the pasta around her dish

"We'll go back" Punk assured "You should really eat"

"I'm not hungry" She said pushing the dish away

"You have options AJ" he reminded her "A lot of them"

"I know it's just…I never even got the title" She said softly "It sounds stupid but I guess it just wasn't meant to be"

"You can stay" he reminded her with a smile "Vince adores you! Maybe he'd fire Heyman and give you his job" he said hopefully

"You just want that because you know I'd make it easy for you" she smirked

"Oh would you?" he asked with a smile

"When we were sleeping together I made things easy for you imagine the free ride you'd have being married to the boss?" she teased

"That is tempting" he grinned

"No it's fine" She said to him "Maybe I was meant to win the title but coming to WWE and working for as long as I did but I walked away with something much better"

"I hope its me" He said seriously then smirked at her

"Oh its you" she assured him with a laugh "My sister has been calling me" she confided "I had like five messages from her"

"Your sister or that fucking sick pervert pretending to be your sister?" Punk questioned

"I don't know it was her number but I deleted the messages. I assume Robbie told her about Ricky so I'm sure she's pissed off" AJ said to him

"I still don't know what I'm going to do about him" Punk admitted

"He's back in Puerto Rico" AJ reminded him "Robbie told you that himself. He saw him the night before he flew out for the wedding"

"Doesn't mean he didn't fly back" Punk said bitterly "I just don't understand what he wants"

"Me" AJ said simply "He told me that"

"Ok let me rephrase that I just don't understand why he wants you" he said to her and she gave him a cold look "You know what I mean" he scoffed "Who wouldn't want you? But it's just weird"

"I know it's weird or you wouldn't be so worried about it" she said to him

"I'm not worried" He said sternly

"Yea you are" she said to him "It's ok to be scared"

"I'm not scared for me" Punk defended "I'm scared for you. He's a big guy AJ"

"I could still take him" She said to him

"I'm sure you could still doesn't make me feel better" Punk said to her "I'm so afraid you're going to be at home one night and I'm going to be on the road and get a phone call-"

"It's not going to happen" AJ assured him "He's in Puerto Rico kissing Erica's feet right now. As long as they're still married he's going to need to be home" she reminded him

* * *

Being backstage at Raw was eerie for AJ especially since the news had just broken that she was retiring from the company due to injury. A lot of her friends gave her a hug and wished her well, a lot of people just ignored and some even gloated. Such as Charlotte and Paul.

AJ was a few feet away from Punk's locker room with his bottled water when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AJ" Paul smiled "I just wanted to-"

"Save it" she said cutting him off "I blame you for this"

"You blame me for being weak?" Paul asked her

"I blame you for the constant attacks to my head by Charlotte I also blame you for having Ryback attack me which probably didn't help my injuries as well" she shot at him "You're a terrible person and I hope you suffer for taking this away from me"

"I warned you AJ" Paul reminded her "I told you that no one messed with Paul Heyman and got away with it. But hey look at the bright side you got the guy" he said to her

"Yea so really I won" she said to him "This rivalry between has always been about us fighting over Punk and I guess I won" she said holding up her left hand proudly

"For now" Paul said to her "I've known him for a long time and I know him better"

"No you don't Paul" she said to him "And that's why you really hate me. I knew Phil better than you ever did and knew him for half the time. And Phil always listened to me, always responded to me and more importantly I made him better"

"You'll be sitting at home playing with your dog while he's out banging the seamstress or one of the Bella's" Paul shot at her

"I trust my husband" AJ said with full sincerity

"We'll see about that" Paul said to her "I hope you plan on sitting front row like the rest of the family does for his matches. That's where you belong"

"You're right" She said surprising him and smiled "I'm his family and I'll be front row at the Rumble cheering him on." She then walked inside Punk's locker room

"Oh sorry" she said realizing he wasn't alone, he was with Dwayne or also known as The Rock.

"It's fine" Punk said waving her over "Have you ever met Dwayne?"

"No" she said blushing as the Rock smiled her way "I am a huge fan" she said shaking his hand

"I'm a fan as well" Rock grinned "You had some great matches and I was sorry to hear about your retirement"

"You've seen my matches?" she asked star struck

"I saw you in NXT" he said with a smirk "I also saw your match with Charlotte Flair a few months back and it was awesome but health above all"

"I loved you in Fast and Furious!" she blurted out and Punk rolled his eyes and watched his wife gush over her action star hero "That fight you had with Dom was amazing! I'm so glad you're coming back for the next film!"

"I'll get you and the husband tickets to the premiere" he said to her

"You would do that?" she asked stunned

"Of course" Rock laughed "It's no problem. I'm a fan, you're a fan it works out"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and he nodded "Is it true Jason Statham makes an appearance in the new movie? Because he is my absolute favorite! I've seen every movie he's been in"

"Well I can't say much but I don't think you'll be disappointed if you watch past the credits" he said to her and she nearly fainted

"Hey I'm here too" Punk piped up

"Oh right, here" she said passing him his water

"You said she was into action movies" Rock said to Punk who forced a smile "You didn't tell me she was so into The Rock"

"Yea I had no idea" Punk said smiling towards AJ

"I don't mean to come off as weird or anything but if you hurt my husband at the Rumble I'll kick your ass" She threatened in the same star struck voice

"I'm actually afraid of you" Rock chuckled "I'll take good care of him"

"I was just telling Dwayne we were in Hawaii" Punk said to her

"Oh it's so beautiful there" AJ said to him

"You should have told me I have a place there you two could have used" he said to Punk who looked annoyed. Punk was a cheap man and dropped a small fortune on the honeymoon "Complete privacy, private beach and a stone throw away from the town"

"That's one week too late thanks" Punk remarked and that's when Punk noticed AJ was still shaking the Rock's hand "It's enough honey" he said prying her hand away

"Sorry" she said blushing

"I think we covered everything" Punk said to The Rock who nodded

"Looking forward to tonight" he said to Punk "And lovely to meet you Mrs. Punk" he smiled then left the room.

"Do you need a napkin for all that drool?" Punk asked AJ

"What? I wasn't drooling" she said nervously laughing

"Yea you were" he said to her "He's the enemy AJ" he reminded her

"But he's so nice and handsome and he's an action star!" She squealed "Do you think he'll really get us tickets to the premiere?" she asked him

"I'm sure he will. He might just invite you so he can have some 'pie' after the movie" he remarked

"You know when I was a kid I thought he just really liked apple pie" she admitted with a laugh

"Of course you did" he said to her

"Oh stop being such a grouch I was star struck" she defended

"He's just a dope with a few movies" he said to her

"Don't be jealous" she insisted

"I'm not jealous of Dwayne" he remarked "But when I met you for the first time you didn't react like that"

"Because you aren't a movie star" she laughed "And you didn't promise to get me tickets to my favorite action franchise"

"So who are you going to be rooting for at the Rumble?" he asked

"You silly" she smiled "Oh and speaking of that I'm going to be front row"

"You don't have to sit in the audience AJ" Punk said to her "You can wait back here"

"No I want to see it up close and personal" she said to him "Unless you think I'll distract you?"

"You always distract me" he admitted with a grin

"I know your family isn't flying in for the match or Colt so you should have someone there for you" she said to him happily

"You're the only one I need in my corner" He said wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her body tight against his "And I'm honored you'd root for me over your movie star crush"

"He's not my movie star crush" she smirked as Punk pressed her into the locker room door. "Oh no" she mumbled knowing where this was going "I thought we agreed no sex at work?"

"Never agreed to that, wouldn't have agreed to that" He said unzipping her hoodie "Besides I'm still on honeymoon time"

"This isn't Hawaii" she remarked scrunching up her face

"Let's pretend" he said moving his arm to lock the door behind her "Pretend we're in our room"

"I can't pretend that" she said to him looking around the dreary locker room

"Close your eyes" he insisted and she did what he said "Listen to that ocean"

"All I hear is yelling outside the door" she frowned as Punk un-buttoned her jeans

"Where's your imagination?" he asked tugging her shorts down her legs as her eyes remained closed.

"In Hawaii" She remarked dryly

"You are in Hawaii" he informed her

"If my eyes were open I'd be rolling them to the back of my head right now" she smiled and that's when she felt herself get lifted and he entered her body.

"Open those pretty eyes now" he instructed as he moved in and out of her body

"So much better than Hawaii" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck looking deep into his eyes "All I see is you"

"Only me" he added pushing into her harder causing her to hiss slightly "Nobody else"

AJ's back hit against the door as she tried to match his movements and the faster he moved the louder she got but she didn't even care if people heard outside. Punk rested his forehead against hers but his eyes never left her. His eyes were always her favorite part of him physically, they were so intense and with his eyes she could tell how he was feeling, what he was thinking and most important she could see the love he had for her. His eyes are the reason she never walked away from him when she probably should have. She knew just by his eyes how much she meant to him.

AJ was gasping as he kept up his pace for another five minutes. His hands rested her ass as he cupped them and squeezed them adding more pleasure into the mix. Punk finished as soon as she peaked and held her close to his body knowing she was a little weak kneed and carried her to the couch and placed her on it.

"You ok?" he asked amused as he pulled up his gear again and she just nodded. She watched as Punk pulled up her jeans and zipped them for her then gave her a gentle kiss on her nose

"I ran into Paul by the way" She said to him

"That's exactly the name I don't want to hear right after sex" Punk said annoyed "Do I have to slap him?"

"Nah" she said sitting up "He's gloating but he's still jealous that you picked me over him"

"You mean romantically?" he asked nervously and she laughed

"No you doof" she giggled "Why did you pick me over Paul? Was it because the sex was that damn good?"

"It was and is damn good" He admitted "But no I picked you over Paul because you picked me over your own job. Paul would set me on fire or drown me if it came down to his job or me. Also all of those nights when I'd come to your hotel room and used you to make me feel better you really did make me feel better. Paul was the reason I was miserable you were the reason I kept going"

"You didn't seem to like me very much" she said to him "I mean you always put on that front but I always felt you had a soft spot for me. I thought I was crazy"

"You are crazy" he said seriously "But not about that" he said falling onto the couch next to her

"I am not crazy" she defended

"You put up with me for a year acting like a complete prick you are crazy" he laughed

"You always did nice things for me" she said to him "You just didn't know I knew"

"Name one" he challenged

"Besides buying me my necklace?" she asked

"You mean the one I was to chicken shit to give you? Yes besides that one" he smirked

"You got Trent fired" she said to him

"No I didn't" He snorted

"Yes you did" she smiled

_Punk was backstage trying to get a signal on his cell phone when he looked over to the side and saw AJ. He was positive it was AJ but her back was to him but over the last few weeks he had grown familiar with both sides of her. He slipped his cell phone into his pocket realizing he could kill some time right now. He was about to walk over to her but someone beat him to the punch. He hid behind a crate and watched as AJ's recent ex approached her._

_"Why are you acting like such a crazy bitch?" Trent demanded_

_"You cheated on me Trent" she argued "I found out from Twitter! I'm humiliated!"_

_"Is that all you care about AJ? How you look? Don't you want to know why I did it?" he asked her_

_"I assume it's because you're a pig" she remarked_

_"Maybe its because you've been on TV the last few weeks kissing anyone with a tongue" he shot at her_

_"You cheated on me because of a character I play on TV?" She asked offended_

_"You played it well AJ, too well actually" he said folding his arms_

_"You think I was running around sleeping with Daniel Bryan who brings his girlfriend to every show with him?" she laughed_

_"What about Punk?" he asked her curiously_

_"What about him? He's been with Beth" she said to him_

_"You're out of his league anyway" Trent said to her_

_"You did something wrong and you're treating me like crap" she argued_

_"You neglected me AJ" he said to her "You've put your career before us"_

_"At least I have a career" she shot at him and Punk had to slap his hand over his mouth so he didn't laugh at loud and give away his hiding spot_

_"All of this fame has gone to that tiny little head of yours" he said taping the side of her head and she jerked away_

_"Why don't you just go Trent" she said to him "Go back to catering and hangout with your girlfriend who sent me horrible messages by the way"_

_"She's with me AJ so wherever I am she'll be" he said simply "Get used to her"_

_"Seeing you two makes me sick" she informed him_

_"So move on AJ" he suggested_

_"I'm not a robot Trent" she shot "I can't turn off my feelings like that"_

_"You miss me?" he asked her_

_"Of course I do" she said sadly and Punk eyed her carefully. She was a sweet girl and he wasn't sure why he was so drawn to her._

_"It's over" Trent said to her "I know it's going to be difficult because we still work together and but you're going to have to deal with it because I don't want my girlfriend uncomfortable joining me at work"_

_"What happened to you?" she asked confused "You used to be this great guy"_

_"You're the one who changed AJ. A few main-event spots and you've become this egotistical monster" he said simply and even Punk rolled his eyes at the comment. "Maybe you need some closure" he suggested_

_"Closure?" She asked "You mean me texting you after I got your girlfriends messages and your response of 'I can't be with you anymore' wasn't enough closure?"_

_"I've had closure and moved on AJ" Trent said to her " But we can work something out"_

_"Work something out?" she asked him_

_"I know you're lonely and you don't have many friends back here but next week it's going to just be me here and you and I could meet up for dinner and a night cap"_

_"Are you insane?" she asked him with a laugh_

_"You'd really turn me down?" he asked with a laugh. AJ frowned because all she wanted was Trent. She wasn't sure what to say and Trent laughed. "That's what I thought" he then walked off_

_Punk looked towards AJ who he heard mumbling to herself, maybe she was a little crazy but he liked that in his women. Instead of comforting her which is what she really wanted he jogged after Trent._

_"Hey wait up Berretta!" Punk shouted_

_"Oh hey Punk what's up?" Trent asked_

_"I just wanted to know how you're feeling with the all these cuts coming?" Punk asked_

_"Cuts?" Trent asked_

_"Yea spring cleaning- you know" Punk shrugged "Heard you're at the top of the list"_

_"Seriously?" Trent asked stunned "That can't be right you must have heard wrong"_

_"It's true I'm actually going to meet with Vince and Hunter and a few others we all sit down and discuss who is putting in the work and who isn't" Punk told him honestly "It'll be the big guys there like me, Cena, Kane, Orton- you know"_

_"Can you put in a good word for me?" Trent asked him and Punk smirked_

_"How's AJ doing?" Punk asked and Trent eyed him_

_"We broke up" Trent said to him_

_"That's what I thought I heard" Punk said nodding "Well good luck"_

_"Wait, Punk you'll put in a good word right?" Trent asked him seriously "I mean we're old friends"_

_"No you're friends with my friends- you and I are not friends" Punk informed him "I don't think you're very good actually"_

_"You can't be serious" Trent scoffed_

_"Just being honest" Punk shrugged "But you know who I think is going to be a star? AJ"_

_"I always knew you two had a thing going on" Trent responded bitterly_

_"No we didn't I'm out of her league" he said using the same words he used in his conversation with AJ a few minutes ago. "I'll definitely put in a good word for her though"_

_"I'm sure you will" Trent forced out and watched as Punk happily walked away_

"When Trent did get fired he was fuming said I asked you to get him fired" AJ said to him

"He was a dick" Punk said to her "How did you know I was there?"

"You're a pretty big guy to hide behind a crate" she laughed "Why didn't you try to talk to me? You didn't even want to see me that night"

"You needed comfort and someone who would listen to you and I wasn't the guy for that" he told her honestly "I wanted to be I just wasn't"

"So what's changed?" she asked him "Why are you that guy now?"

"I just started letting you in more" he said to her "It's not like I'm this friendly chatty guy it's just you I'm like this with"

"You'll stay this way? You won't revert back to who you were?" She asked him

"I'll try not to" he promised "I never want to go back to that person I was to you"

"You weren't as bad you think" she assured him "You never hit me, you never technically cheated on me because we were never really together, you never bashed me you were actually the healthiest relationship I had ever had" she laughed

"Someone hit you?" he asked quietly

"Once sort of" she said to him and he nodded

"That's it?" he asked

"What do you want me to say?" she laughed

"You're not going to tell me who?" he asked her "Or give me the story?"

"It was Jay" she confided "It was once and that's when I left and never went back"

"He hit you?" Punk asked slowly "That fucker was my friend!"

"We were in the middle of a huge argument and then got in the ring to train and it wasn't even really a hit but he was really rough and I didn't trust him after that" She shrugged "It wasn't a big deal it just showed me that he could elevate to the point where he'd hit me and it kind of scared me"

"You're really smart" he said to her with a sweet smile "I mean I always knew it but almost everyday I'm like 'damn she's smarter than I thought'"

"Thanks" She said with a laugh

"Write the book AJ" he said to her surprising her

"What?" she asked him

"You've been through so much in your life and you really are smart I think young girls would really benefit from reading your stories" he said to her seriously

"If I write a book about my life I'd have to write about you and how we started…." She trailed off

"I was a prick and I accept that" he shrugged "I don't care about how I'm portrayed I just really want you to do something you love and you'll help a bunch of people at the same time. It's like being married to a superhero"

"I am pretty bad ass" she agreed quietly

"Yes you are and if you want to throw into your book about how I'm the best sex you have ever had that'd be cool" he shrugged

"How would that empower young women?" she asked him with a laugh

"It would empower them to pick the better guy because they'd get better sex" he said seriously

"Of course I'll try to include that in" she teased

"That's all I ask" he responded

* * *

Back in Chicago…

"So what brings you to Chicago?" asked the realtor sitting in the bare large home

"A fresh start" Ricky said signing the paperwork on his new home

"You picked a great City" the woman assured him

"It's not about the City its about who is in the City" Ricky smirked sliding the contract over the counter.

"A girl?" she teased. She had been flirting with Ricky for the last week as she helped him house hunt. And why wouldn't she? He was rich, young and gorgeous.

"Maybe" he said raising an eyebrow

"She'd be a fool to turn you away" she said to him seriously

"Everything in life is complicated" he remarked with his thick Spanish accent "I just left my wife"

"How sad" she said placing her hand over his

"I have been lonely" he admitted "Being around you makes me feel a little better"

"Really?" she blushed

"Let me ask you something…." He trailed off forgetting her name

"Jane" she answered quickly

"Jane" He smiled "How sturdy is this counter top?" he asked running his hand over the small marble

"What would you like to do on it?" she asked him

"You" he responded smoothly

* * *

A few days later Punk and AJ were back home and greeted by Keith.

"Mommy missed you" AJ smiled picking up her dog "How long has been here alone?"

"Colt dropped him off an hour ago on his way to the airport" Punk said looking through all the mail Colt had left for him on his table

"Come say hello to Keith" AJ ordered Punk

"Hey Keith" he said flipping through the endless envelopes

"Daddy is a jerk sometimes but that's ok you'll get used to it" she told Keith "I'm going to take him for a walk" she said to Punk

"Ok" he said opening one letter that was a bill

"Come one Keith" she said putting his leash on him and walking out the front door.

AJ took him around the corner and passed the park with him.

"No not today" AJ said to Keith who clearly wanted to go in the park and play but AJ didn't want to be out too long.

AJ didn't even notice the car that was parked outside her home and now was following her down the street. She was very into Keith and making sure he didn't pick up anything he shouldn't. When a few children came over she let them pet Keith who loved the attention.

Ricky had parked his car across the street and kept his eye on the woman he had being trying to touch since she was a child. Now wasn't the time to approach her that would take time. For the mist part Ricky just enjoyed watching her for her now he also enjoyed being her home while she was out and smelling her clothes and looking through her personal items. He had plenty of time before the urge would fully take over him.

AJ smiled as Keith jumped around with the children and he snapped a photo of it on his phone he watched as she tugged Keith and headed back towards her home. He drove off to his home which was two doors down from hers and Punks….


	26. I'll Be Watching You

**I'll Be Watching You**

* * *

AJ was unpacking from both their honeymoon and their work tour. Yesterday after getting home the two didn't do a thing they slept basically the entire day so today she had to unpack and start re-packing before they left again in two days. As she loaded a bunch of laundry into the washer she couldn't help but notice her favorite Harley Quinn t-shirt was missing.

"Phil?" she asked walking down into the gym where he was playing around with Keith rather than working out "Have you seen my Harley Quinn shirt?"

"Can't say that I have" he said throwing a tennis ball for Keith to chase after

"I know I had it in my suitcase I always make sure I have it" she said to him and he looked up from his seated position as Keith ran back with the ball

"He's such a smart dog" Punk chuckled looking right back at Keith

"Phil that's my favorite shirt" She said stomping her foot lightly

"You probably left it somewhere" Punk shrugged "Just get a new one"

"I've had it for so many years I don't know where I got it and I'm sure they don't make it anymore. I think I got on the boardwalk in Jersey" she said folding her arms

"I'll call the hotels we were at and ask them" Punk said to her "Don't worry about it"

"Yea ok" she said unsurely "Or maybe the Batman thief struck again"

"Is the Batman thief joining us on vacations now?" he teased

"I don't know we both fell asleep and were out cold all night and our suitcases were downstairs by the door" she pointed out to him

"I would know if someone was in our home last night" He said to her "I mean we've also got this great guard dog" he said petting Keith

"Please he's no guard dog" AJ scoffed "He ran away from a little bird yesterday when I was walking him" as soon as AJ said the word 'walking' Keith ran right towards her "But it's so cold out today" she whined but the dog cried, he loved to be outside "Fine"

"I'll take him" Punk said standing to his feet

"No you can stay here and look through our luggage again to see if I just missed my shirt" she said to him

"Yea ok" he said to her "Are you sure you didn't put in the wash?"

"I don't know you can check it out when you finish the laundry" she shrugged simply "I washed you dry it's only fair"

"Yea, yea take the easy tasks" he mumbled and she arched a brow at him "I just meant next time I'll do it all"

"That's so sweet" she smiled picking up Keith and heading up the stairs

* * *

Punk did just as AJ asked and checked their luggages but both were empty and there were no signs of the t-shirt. He checked on the floor and there was nothing there either and there was no way someone came in and went through her luggage while he was home and slipped out just one shirt. He walked to the front door just to double check that there were no signs of forced entry because even though the shirt was probably misplaced it reminded him that someone had stolen one of AJ's gifts and their ornaments.

"Hey welcome back" the man who ran the tattoo parlor from underneath his name greeted

"Hey" Punk nodded as he jingled the door handle.

"Issues with the door?" the heavily tattooed man asked.

"I don't know." Punk said and he looked towards him "Have you seen anyone lurking around here?"

"There's always people lurking around here looking for you." the man laughed.

"Anyone leaving with items?" Punk asked again.

"You were robbed?" he asked surprised.

"I'm not sure." Punk admitted "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Did you talk to Colt?" he asked him.

"Colt was here?" Punk asked curiously

"I assume so. Someone was staying here while you were away I assumed it was your buddy Colt." he told Punk who looked more confused.

"No Colt wasn't staying here" Punk said to him. "Did you see who it was? Maybe one of my sisters?"

"No it was definitely a guy." he said to him. "I only saw a couple times real late coming in and out. Never spoke to him or got a good look at him sorry man I didn't think anything of it I know he had a key so it didn't seem weird."

"Was he Spanish by any chance?" Punk asked ignoring his apologies.

"I really didn't get a good look at him Punk." The man said regrettably

"How long was he here for?" Punk asked unwilling to let this go.

"You were gone what, two weeks? At least the first week right after your wedding he was here." He said giving it thought. "He had lights on inside, I heard music one night and assumed he was throwing a party actually but I didn't see anyone else around. I really am sorry I would have called the police."

Punk just nodded and shook his head in annoyance. He heard a dog bark and turned his head to see a young kid walking their dog and he began to panic.

"Did you see my wife when you were driving up?" Punk asked as calmly as possible.

"No I didn't" He said to him and Punk began to jot down his front steps. "But I wasn't really looking!" he shouted after Punk but he was already on the hunt for his wife.

The panic racing through his veins was something he hadn't felt before. The fact that someone was living in his home was alarming and now he sent his wife out alone. He wasn't sure what one thing had to do with the other but he wanted AJ near him. He jogged down the street towards the park where he knew she would have taken him.

Punk looked around the street but it was cold and not many people were out and that's when he spotted her. She was slouched down prying something from Keith's mouth. He darted towards her starling her as she jumped up in fear.

"What the hell are you doing?" AJ asked him

"Looking for you" He said seriously

"You don't even have a jacket on." AJ frowned "Go home it's freezing." She ordered

"Come with me." He said grabbing her hand and practically dragging her down the street as Keith thought they were playing a fun a game and pranced along at Punk's pace.

"Phil what is wrong with you?" She hissed "People are staring." She whispered

"I don't fucking care." He said reaching the house.

"Seriously what is going on?" she asked as he ushered AJ and Keith into the home and looking around before closing and locking the door.

"Someone was in our house." He informed her

"Just now?" She asked alarmed.

"No while we were away." Punk informed her. "Someone was living in our home while we were on our honeymoon."

"No way." She said to him shaking her head.

"Yes way. Kevin from downstairs saw him and thought it was Colt." Punk said to her.

"Maybe it was Colt." She shrugged.

"Colt wouldn't move into my place for two weeks without letting me know." Punk said pulling out his phone. "But I'll call him to just make sure."

Punk stepped into the other room while AJ removed Keith's leash who was enjoying playing in the snow outside.

"Blame dad." She said to the whiny dog. "He gets crazy sometimes." She smirked.

"Nope not Colt." Punk said to her.

"So maybe it was your brother?" AJ said to him.

"He's been in Venice and he doesn't have a key to our place. Just my mom and Colt." He said to her.

"We should look around and see if anything is missing." She said to him.

"Things are missing like your photo and ornaments." Punk reminded her bitterly placing his hands on his hips. AJ knew this look; he was fuming and ready to blow at any moment.

"And my t-shirt!" she added angrily. She wanted her t-shirt back more than anything else missing. Nothing was super valuable but the t-shirt was important to her. "But that only went missing today or yesterday." She said slowly. "Phil was he in the house while we were in the house?" she asked him. "If whoever this is that is taking our stuff took my shirt he was in here yesterday while we were sleeping upstairs."

"Impossible." Punk shook his head not wanting to believe that someone was able to get into his home while he was there. "The shirt is a coincidence."

"It is not." She argued.

"AJ no one was in this house while I was here." He argued.

"It doesn't make you any less of a man." She said with an eye-roll. "You were tired and hey I didn't hear him either."

"He wasn't here AJ!" he yelled and she glared at him. "I'm calling the police."

"And tell them what?" she asked. "Someone who had a key to our home lived here for two weeks without anyone noticing and stole a picture and 2 cheap ornaments?"

"It's better than doing nothing." He shot at her "And no walking Keith without me." He said before making the call.

"Why not? The guy is in our house not outside of it. He's probably here now somewhere." She said to him. "Or are you too proud to look around?"

"The guy is that fucking pervert that's been following you around since you were 14 years old." Punk snapped. "And that's what I'm going to tell the police and he's not still in the house because I would know."

"I'm going to look around the house." She said to him and he glared towards her as his eyes followed her heading towards the door that lead to the gym.

"Your mom is a pain in the ass." Punk said to Keith.

* * *

A few minutes later AJ came back upstairs while Punk spoke on the phone and watched as she opened every closet and then walked up the stairs, Keith happily followed AJ who had began to favor over Punk. Another five minutes later AJ came back down the stairs and Punk was off the phone.

"House is clear." She informed him.

"Thanks I already knew that though." He said annoyed.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked him.

"It's nothing." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Seriously Phil what is bothering you?" she asked him.

"I'm pissed AJ. Some stranger was living in my house for a fucking week!" he yelled. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Yea but I'm not taking it out on you." She pointed out.

"Probably because I didn't invite this into our home you did." Punk said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"It's not my fucking history lurking around our home stealing shit and speaking of that check the rest of your stuff because he seems to like that." Punk said pouring himself a cup of coffee. He looked over when she didn't respond and saw she was gone. "What did I say?" he asked himself.

Punk wandered upstairs and found AJ in the bedroom walking into the closet.

"The police are sending someone over in a little bit to ask questions and I need you to tell them about Ricky." Punk informed her and she simply ignored him. "This is important AJ." He warned as she grabbed blankets and a pillow from the closet. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." She said to him. "You're not sleeping in here with me tonight."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Think about it Phil." She said coldly shoving the blanket and pillow into his arms. "Also maybe you can guard the door and try not to let random people walk in and out of our house."

"It's not a random person AJ." He shot at her. "It's your fucking problem!"

"You're right Phil." She said to him. "It's my issue and why should anything in my life bother you in the slightest! It's not like we're married or anything oh wait that's right we are!"

"It's not like that." He disputed.

"It is like that you're mad because some wacko is walking around your home and you blame me for it even though we don't know it's even Ricky!" she shouted.

"It's him AJ. And maybe if anyone besides your brother had brain cells in your family this could have all be avoided!" he yelled.

"Do not call my family stupid." She warned narrowing her eyes at him.

"They let an 18 year old slip into their 14 year old daughters bed and decided that money was more important than your safety. I'm sure if Ricky would have offered them twenty bucks they would have let him have you." He told her cruelly. "And now that they have washed their hands of you it's my fucking problem to fix and I will fix it but I need you to be a little more fucking helpful."

"Wow." She said and nodded slowly. "You know what you stay in the bedroom tonight and I'll just go to a hotel." She said walking into her closet and reaching for a gym bag to put clothes in but she felt a grip over her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." He hissed prying the bag from her hand and throwing it across the room. "Suck it up AJ! You're not leaving this house with a fucking target painted on your back and as you pointed out we're married so you can't just pick up and leave when you hear something you don't like it!"

"You can't make me stay!" she yelled briskly walking towards her bag but Punk was hot on her heels.

"Like hell I can't!" he yelled back again grabbing the bag but she grabbed the other end and both were ready for a tug of war. "Let it go." He warned.

"No you let go. Me and my problems will be in a hotel for the evening." She hissed back tugging the bag as hard as she could but Punk did the same jerking so hard she almost fell but he grabbed her just before.

"You're not going to a hotel and I swear to whatever god you believe in AJ it will be over my dead body. I will lock you up in here if I have to and you know I will." He said coldly. "You don't want me in here with you tonight? Fine but you're not going across town by yourself." That's when the doorbell rang and AJ let go of the bag and Punk tossed it back into the closet. "Come downstairs to talk to the cops."

"How about I tell the police how you're keeping me hostage?" she asked folding her arms.

"No games." He warned her. "Downstairs AJ." He ordered and AJ scoffed as he walked out the door. He was the most frustrating man on this planet but she knew he was scared so she was going to let it slide for now.

* * *

AJ headed downstairs and chatted with the lovely police officers who seemed to also be fans of WWE.

"….so you never reported this incident when you were a child to the police?" the officer questioned.

"I reported it to my parents who decided to not pursue it." AJ admitted "But this is just my husband guessing." She said to the officer. "Ricky lives in Puerto Rico with my sister. He's not living in Chicago let alone in my home."

"How much older was he than you?" the officer asked.

"Not as old as my husband is." She said with a laugh causing Punk to give her a dirty look while the officers laughed lightly. "He was about four, maybe almost five years older."

"Isn't it true that child predators move on to other children?" Punk asked the officer. "Why is he still fascinated with my wife?"

"Well it could have had nothing to do with her age and just your wife in general." The officer shrugged and then the female officer spoke up.

"It could be an obsession with your wife." She said to Punk who seemed to be listening carefully. "If it is in fact him."

"I don't know how he could have gotten a key if it is him." AJ said to them.

"We'll check around." The officer said standing up. "But in the mean time it does seem unlikely that a man who resides in Puerto Rico is bunking in your home so you're going to have to start thinking of other people who may have a key."

"Yes my husband has had dated many women and I'm sure he neglected to that mention to you all." AJ informed the officers.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Punk asked her.

"Did you ever give a key to Amy or Maria or Beth?" AJ questioned.

"I got them all back." Punk said looking at the officer.

"Maybe my stalker isn't someone who is obsessed with me but obsessed with him and wants me out of the picture, isn't that possible officers?" AJ questioned sweetly.

"Anything is possible." The officer said opening the front door. "In the mean time get these locks changed and call if you have any other issues."

As soon as the officers left AJ walked back up the stairs and Punk followed in her steps yet again. As soon as AJ walked inside the bedroom she slammed the door behind her right in Punk's face and he counted to five before turning the doorknob and walking inside of it.

"I'm just here for my blanket and pillow." Punk assured her grabbing the items. He looked over to her and could see she was still upset. He opened his mouth to say something and AJ looked up at him shooting him a glare.

"Something else you want to say to me?" she asked warningly.

"No." he said quietly as he began to walk of the room. "I love you." He said and she looked up at him again. "I may not say the right thing sometimes and I deserve to sleep on the couch but I love you." He then walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

AJ was upstairs trying to read a book but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't fall asleep when Punk wasn't at her side and she couldn't sleep knowing they were arguing. She also was truly freaked out if someone if not Ricky could be stalking her and she didn't want to sleep in her big bed all by herself. AJ headed down the stairs and saw Punk sitting in front of the TV watching a hockey game.

"There are guest rooms you could sleep in." AJ reminded him

"They don't have TV's in them." Punk said looking over to her. "Can't sleep?"

"No" she sighed walking over to the couch and standing over him practically. "I'm sorry I bought this chaos into your home."

"It's our home AJ." He said looking up at her. "I'm just trying to protect you and keep you safe. You know how I get sometimes when I'm-"

"-scared?" she finished for him.

"Yea" He said softly. "I don't want to believe some guy was in our home yesterday or that he's been watching you walk our dog every day. And maybe I'm just hoping it's Ricky because at least I know who he is."

"Can you come back upstairs now?" she asked with a slight smile "I need you sleeping next to me."

"Yea as soon as the game is over." Punk said looking back at the screen. The next thing he knew he felt something hit his face and realized it was AJ's shirt. He looked at it then over to his wife was now kicking off her sweats.

"Ok you can wait for the game to be over." She said as he watched her walk towards the steps with her back facing him. He saw her unclasp her bra and drop it carelessly onto the first step. "I'll just be upstairs." She added.

"But the game." He whined looking towards the screen then looked back at her discarded clothes. "Fuck." He grunted turning off the TV. As Punk ran to the stairs he began to remove his own clothing to catch up with her.

* * *

Ricky sat in his large but still empty home. He purchased the place fully furnished and all the furniture still had cloths covering it. The only thing that was open was one single chair and he took a seat with a beer and faced the medium size TV that was sitting on top of a box and hit play on the screen. He leaned back as far as he could and narrowed his eyes at the visual before him.

_"How do I look?" the voice of AJ could be heard on the screen_

Ricky tilted his head as he watched the video taken from Punk and AJ's bedroom on the night of their wedding. She twirled around in a white lace bra and pantie set and though he didn't see much of the beginning because he was on the floor he didn't need to see it. Just hearing them talk dirty and moan was enough for him to slip his hand into his shorts. He made a mental note to adjust his camera next time he made into the home because clearly they enjoyed having sex everywhere but their bed. When they eventually did move to the bed Ricky dropped his beer as he studied the screen and continued to pleasure himself.

_"You're so wet and tight." Punk grunted._

Ricky groaned keeping his eyes focused on any part of AJ that Punk wasn't covering. He hated how Punk covered her body most times they were intimate. He grabbed the remote and clicked a button and that's when he came across AJ alone in the bedroom stripping out of her clothes to crawl into the shower. She was still recovering from her concussion during this time so there was no risk of Punk blocking him. Ricky bit on his lower lip as he watched her remove all of her clothing and grab a towel and walk into the bathroom.

"_I loved the Christmas tree, I love you more." AJ remarked happily as she was riding Punk in reverse._

This was Ricky's favorite clip he had gotten from the bedroom because he had full visual of AJ and clearly she was thanking him for that stupid tree he put up for her earlier that day. He could care less who she was with it wasn't a jealously thing. He didn't have any feeling for AJ, he didn't like her very much but his body was attracted to hers and he hoped these home movies would keep him occupied so he wouldn't cross any lines, he didn't _want _to cross any lines but his mind kept pushing him and pushing him and now he was even afraid of himself.


	27. Dear John

**Dear John**

* * *

AJ was up early the next morning with Keith and wanted to take him for his walk but she knew Punk would want to be there for that. Unfortunately for Punk, Keith couldn't wait and AJ couldn't bare to wake Punk up. She grabbed Keith's leash and slipped on her jacket and snuck out the front door with her dog.

"Real quick Keith." AJ said to the dog as he pranced down the steps with her. "We need to get back before dad wakes up and flips out."

AJ looked back because she got a weird feeling, the kind of feeling you'd get when someone was watching you. She was sure now Punk had just put it in her head but it was still very early and kind of dark out and that added to eerie feeling she was getting she was sure.

"Alright let's go." AJ said tugging on Keith's leash but he was being stubborn. She watched as a few cars drove by and shivered slightly from the cold wind. She scrunched her face and looked behind her feeling someone behind her but no one was there.

AJ looked back towards Keith and watched as he did his business and now she really wanted to get back and not just because she didn't want Punk to know she had snuck out but because something felt off to her.

"No Keith! No chewed gum!" she scolded trying to shoo her dog away from the chewed gum on the sidewalk. Someone placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and she let out such a blood-curling scream she was sure she woke up the entire block.

"It's me!" Punk said startled by her reaction.

"You scared the absolute shit out of me." She hissed. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to get your attention." He defended. "I thought I was going to be walking Keith for a while?"

"He really had to go." AJ said to him. "I didn't want to bother waking you sorry."

"It's fine." He mumbled taking the leash from AJ. "You alright?"

"Yea I just freaked myself out." She said to him. "Maybe I should call my sister? Make sure Ricky really is in Puerto Rico?"

"How about you just call your brother and avoid the drama with your sister?" Punk suggested.

"He's off of leave now and back on his base." She said to him. "I can't bother him with playing go-between me and Erica."

"Alright so call her or wait for the police to come up with something." Punk suggested.

"Do you really think the police care about a non-violent man who stole $20 worth of our stuff?" she questioned.

"That picture was over a hundred to have made up." Punk said bitterly as they walked back towards their house. "I just don't want you to have to deal with your sister if it can be avoided that's all."

"What's this?" AJ asked Punk as they walked up the stairs together. There was a large envelope tapped to their front door. "It's for you." AJ said pulling down the envelop with his name written across of it and passing it to him as she opened the front door and stepped inside with Keith.

Punk took another minute to briefly cast his eyes up and down the block to see if anyone was around. He was used to getting these types of letters from fans but everything was a little tenser now. He walked inside and kicked the door closed with his foot and opened the envelope that had no return address which meant it was hand delivered. He pulled some large printed photos and looked at them carefully. They were photos of Punk and AJ in bed, having sex but Punk's face was scratched off of every single photo.

"What is it?" AJ asked curiously as she took her jacket off.

Punk ignored her and looked through each photo and noticed each picture was taken at the exact same angle and charged up the stairs without responding back to AJ.

"Phil?" AJ asked following him up the stairs. "What's wrong?" she asked stepping into the bedroom after him.

"There's a camera in here." He said moving things around.

"What?" she asked horrified.

"Do you always leave the laptop across from the bed?" Punk asked her.

"Yea I don't film us though I swear! I don't even know how to use the camera." She defended and Punk picked up the laptop that was sitting on their dresser and walked over to the bed.

"You always keep it open?" Punk asked looking over to her.

"Yea but that's because I like my batman case." She said unsurely "What's wrong? What is happening?" she reached onto the bed and grabbed the envelope as Punk turned on her laptop.

"No AJ don't-" Punk warned but it was too late.

"Oh my god!" she cried. "Where did these come from?!"

"Your laptop." Punk informed her. "The camera is right there." He said pointing to the small ball at the top of her screen.

"Phil I had no idea." She cried.

"I know you didn't." Punk assured her.

"What if these get leaked?" She asked horrified. "And what happened to your face in these pictures?"

"Stop, ok?" he said taking the photos from her and putting them back in the envelope. "They're not getting leaked and I'm going to figure out how to turn off the feed from your laptop-" he watched as AJ walked over to the laptop and picked it up over her head and sent it crashing to the hard wood floor.

"You didn't have to do that." Punk said nervously looking back over to her.

"This is going too far." She hissed holding back tears.

"I know and I'll bring it to the police station-" he started but she silenced him.

"We're not bringing these to the police are you crazy?" she asked mortified. "I'm having sex in those photos! No one can see them Phil promise me!"

"AJ we really-" he started again.

"Promise me." She cried out bursting into tears. "That's how these things get leaked I don't want anyone to see me like that, no one is supposed to me like that but you." She said sadly shaking her head. "I'm asking- no I'm begging you to protect me this way." His eyes fell slightly "Don't tell the police, don't tell anyone." She pleaded

"Ok." He agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you." She said relieved and fell against his chest as her tears soaked his shirt.

"This wasn't on the door when I left to get you." Punk informed her and she looked up at him. "Whoever this is, is damn close."

"Well good thing we'll be gone for the next few days." She said wiping her tears away. "This is such an invasion of privacy." She said to him.

"Yea I know." Punk agreed lightly but didn't want to fly off the handle and upset AJ. "I'm more concerned that Ricky or whoever the hell it is walked up to our front door and disappeared within in five minutes."

"Maybe we can leave today?" She asked hopefully.

"Leave for the event? It's not until Saturday it's only Thursday." He complained.

"I don't want to be here." She said to him honestly. "Let's grab our bags and Keith and get on the bus."

"If that's what you want…." Punk trailed off.

"Yes that's exactly what I want." She said to him. "I'm going to pack up Keith's food and toys." She then walked out of the living room and he let out an annoyed sighed. He did not want to be the bus he wanted to be home but her being comfortable was more important to him.

* * *

Punk headed into the kitchen and found AJ packing some dry dog food into a bag and Keith's leash.

"AJ the driver can't make it in today." Punk said to her and her face fell as she looked over to him.

"Alright I mean I really didn't want to drive all the way to New Jersey but we can do that." She said simply.

"I'm not driving to New Jersey for an event." He scoffed. "I'm not running out of my home either."

"You said this guy is close." She reminded him. "Why do you want to be so close? We need to leave."

"And do what? Never come back?" He asked her. "This is our home."

"And it's been invaded!" she yelled towards him. "I can't be in this house knowing someone is watching us. Those photos were so intimate and private and some guy not only has the photos but they have video obviously!"

"I know." He said in a low cold voice he was just as bothered as she was. "But if we walk out of here now he wins."

"I don't care!" she laughed loudly. "I feel like someone stole something from us. Who knows what else he's seen Phil."

"What more could he have possibly seen?" Punk snorted.

"Why isn't this bothering you?" She asked him. "If we're walking down the street and a man looks at me sideways you flip."

"You don't think I'm bothered? Of course it bothers me but what can I do?" he asked her. "You don't want me to go to the police, you don't want me to stay here and try to figure it out and you broke the laptop before I could even look to see who was connected to it."

"If you take those photos to the police you might as well post them on Twitter!" she shouted dramatically. "If you don't want to leave tonight that's fine you don't have to but I am not staying in this house a minute longer." She said to him zipping up the bag.

"And where are you going? You think sleeping on a parked bus is any safer?" he asked her.

"No I'll go to a hotel for the night and I'll take Keith with me." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"Are you really insane?" Punk asked and he had to laugh.

"You think staying here is safer than being in a hotel?" she questioned.

"Staying with me is the safest option." Punk replied coolly.

"Yea bravo Phil." She mocked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked her insultingly

"It means you're the man of the house but you've let this guy walk in and out god knows how many times." She remarked "All because you have too much pride."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I've done everything right!" he yelled.

"Someone has been lurking in our home for a month now and you've done nothing about it because 'you can handle it' and that's fine you can handle it here on your own because I'll be in a nice safe hotel." She said grabbing her bag that was already by the door. "Keith!" she shouted for the dog who came prancing towards her. "Come on boy." She said kneeling down to lift him into her arms.

"No AJ you're not going." He said to her.

"Yes Phil I am." She said to him. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"And you really think going across town without me is the safest option?" he mocked. "Don't be stupid and put the dog down and go upstairs."

"No I'm not a child Phil." She snapped. "And if I were you I would come with me because clearly whoever this person is wants you out of the picture."

"Well he gets what he wants if you leave. You don't think this wacko is watching this place right now? He won't see you get in the car?" he asked her.

"I'm going you can stay here and wait for this lunatic." She said to him and he watched as she walked to the door and waited for her to turn around which she did. "Aren't you coming with me? I don't want to come back here and find you dead."

"You're freaked out." Punk said taking Keith from her and putting him back on the floor and lifting her bag from her shoulder. "Which is why I am remaining remarkably calm. But I want you to understand that I won't run from my home and I don't want you to either."

"This isn't about pride." AJ argued shaking her head. "It's about being smart and using your brain."

"This guy doesn't want to see us AJ because he sneaks around when we're not around." Punk pointed out. "He's not going to come in here while we're here."

"He took my shirt." She reminded him. "We were both sleeping upstairs and he came in and went into my suitcase and took it."

"We don't know that." Punk sighed shaking his head.

"Who else Phil? Who else would take my shirt? Someone did and it's probably the man who is looking at video of me having sex on my wedding night!" she cried. "Who knows what else he has of mine!"

"Have you noticed other things missing?" he asked her.

"No but I haven't really looked." She admitted.

"So let's take a breath and look around and see if anything else is gone." He suggested calmly.

"I don't want to know." She said scared. "I don't even want to know who is doing this I just want to go in a place where I know someone isn't watching me. I can never have sex in that room again."

"Let's not be crazy." Punk chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" She yelled. "I'm really scared."

"Don't be scared." He said to her. "You're safe here with me. And I promise you I will sit up all night on this couch and watch that door." He said pointing to the front door.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him hopefully, hoping he had some sort of master plan to make this all go away.

"I don't know." He admitted "But I know we'll figure it out together because we're stronger together than we are apart."

"Ok." AJ nodded. "Can you burn those pictures?" she asked him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Punk admitted "I know you're embarrassed and let's keep in mind I'm in those photos too."

"Your face is scratched out and all you see from is your ass, you see everything from me." She said to him. "Please if you keep these around they will fall into the wrong hands."

"They're already in the wrong hands." Punk reminded her.

"What is he doing with those videos and pictures?" she asked him sadly. "Why does he have them or want them?"

"You need to me to explain to you why a grown man would want naked pictures and videos of you?" he asked almost amusingly.

"It creeps me out." She insisted and he nodded.

"It creeps me out too." Punk said to her. "And keep in mind it's not just sex that goes on in that room- I mean that is a large portion of it but there's other things we discuss like our money, work, schedules- he's had access to every aspect of our lives. Which is probably how he's been able to sneak and out as often as he had."

"How did this guy get a key to our home?" she asked him.

"I have a really good idea actually." Punk said surprising her.

* * *

Two days later they were backstage at a live event and even though Punk did his best to keep AJ at ease she was still tense and on edge. She didn't feel comfortable anywhere but Punk would deal with that later he headed right to Heyman's locker room and barged in without knocking.

"Rude." Paul remarked stiffly. "If this is about getting your wife a role on TV-"

Punk reached and grabbed Paul by the collar of his shirt and pulled him from his chair and shoved him right into the nearest wall causing it to crack slightly. Paul had known Punk a very long time and had never seen him so angry, his teeth were gritted, his eyes were bloodshot, his posture was frightening and he even growled. Paul couldn't wipe the terrified look from his face even if he tried.

"What the fuck did you do?" Punk demanded pulling Paul away from the wall slightly then shoving him back into it causing a picture on the wall to fall.

"What are you-" Paul started but Punk repeated the motion and hit Paul into the wall again.

"Don't play fucking games!" Punk hissed. "Tell me what the fuck you did!"

"I really don't know or I swear to you I would tell you!" Paul argued fearfully.

"You have a key to my place in Chicago I gave it to you when I was out of town last year and you needed a place to crash where is it?" Punk asked him dangerously.

"I don't know! I thought I gave it back!" Paul stuttered nervously and Punk again shoved him into the wall.

"I will put you threw this god damn wall if you don't start giving me straight answers!" Punk screamed

"There was a man living in my home while I was away on my honeymoon, the same man also knows AJ's schedule and details like her phone number and things only an employee here would know." Punk said in a low voice. "You work here, you have a key to my place I want a name!"

"Are you insane!" Paul shouted. "I'm never fond of your wife but I wouldn't just pass out her personal details I value my job more than I hate her!"

"Where is the key Paul?" Punk asked coldly.

"I really don't have it I don't know where it could possibly be." Paul insisted "But if what you're saying is true I suggest you change your locks." He added almost jokingly but clearly Punk wasn't in the mood to laugh. "I swear on my kids I didn't give your key to anyone or give out AJ's information which by the way I don't have access to her numbers to begin with!"

Punk released his grip on Paul and turned away from him, he was expecting Paul to admit to everything to him and the case would be closed. It wasn't likely but Punk was hopeful because he needed something to go on other than a guess. He needed someone to hit and blame for all of this but obviously Paul wasn't the one. Punk knew Paul very well and knew when the man was lying and he wasn't lying.

"This sounds pretty serious so if you need anything-" Paul started but Punk jerked his head and shot Paul a glare in warning to not even consider offering to help him. Punk stormed out of Paul's office and slammed the door behind him.

As Punk began to walk back to his locker room where AJ was holed up with Keith he stopped and headed towards the exit for fresh air. As soon as the cold breeze hit him he ran his hands over his face and leaned against the wall of the building. Work was difficult enough but he couldn't even concentrate on his match with all of this AJ drama. His stomach was in a permanent knot over this and he couldn't lose his cool in front of AJ. He felt like his walls were closing in around him.

"You alright Punk?" Kofi asked approaching his friend.

"Yea I'm good." Punk lied but not convincingly.

"Seriously you're looking a little pale." Kofi noted "What's going on?"

"I love her." Punk admitted "But since we have gotten married- I don't know." He said shaking his head.

"You're talking about AJ?" Kofi asked surprised. "I thought things were all good?"

"It's not her it's me." Punk said to him. "Paul was right she's completely distracted me from work and it's not her fault it's mine."

"You're already thinking about divorce?" Kofi asked stunned.

"No of course not." Punk said shaking his head. "It's just- maybe I rushed this." He admitted. "Everything is happening all at once and it's like I haven't been able to come up to breathe since we said 'I do'." Punk looked down at his wedding band and twisted it around his finger. "I don't even think I'm the right man to be with her." He admitted to Kofi.

"Seriously what the hell is going on?" Kofi asked him growing more concerned. "What the hell changed?"

"I just don't think I'm capable of doing this job and being a husband." Punk said to him. "I have a match in two hours and I don't even know who I'm wrestling and worse than that I don't even care. I hate being on the road but now I don't think I even go home-"

"She threw you out?" Kofi asked.

"No we're fine." Punk insisted.

"You're confusing the shit out of me." Kofi laughed. "Because I just saw AJ and she seemed fine to me."

"You saw her?" Punk asked him.

"Yea she was walking that doggie you got her for Christmas- ugly dog man." Kofi chuckled.

"She's out here?" Punk asked

"Yea she wasn't far behind me." Kofi said to him and Punk rolled his eyes slowly.

"Did you not feel the need to tell me that before you let me rant and rave?" Punk snapped at his friend.

"You didn't really give me a chance to." Kofi defended. "Look I don't know what your deal is but if you keep this attitude up you won't only be out of a job but a pretty incredible wife." He then walked off and that's when Punk saw AJ standing not far behind him.

"AJ-" Punk started.

"It's ok." She said with a smile passing him and picking up Keith. "I didn't hear anything I swear." She then walked inside the arena with Keith in her arms.

* * *

Punk didn't get a chance to see AJ before his match and he was sure no matter how much she smiled she had heard his entire conversation with Kofi. When Punk eventually made it back to his locker room he wasn't surprised AJ or Keith weren't there. He noted her bag was gone as well and realized she had headed back to the bus. He dropped onto the couch and ran his hands over his face starting to feel the pain from his match and that's when he saw the paper underneath his iPod.

_Phil, _

_I'm heading home with Keith. It seems like you need some time to think things over and I'm going to give you that space. I never meant to bring this into your home or life and you'll never know how sorry I am for everything. I do love you and I hope no matter what has happened you feel the same. I obviously won't be at home I'll be at a hotel and I'll be safe. Please look out for yourself though because I'm more afraid for you. I'll call you once I land in Chicago._

_Love, AJ._

Immediately Punk felt his stomach drop and glanced around his empty locker room it was almost symbolic. He stood up and grabbed anything of his from his around the room and shoved into his small gym bag and literally ran out of the arena and to the bus. He instructed the driver to head straight to the airport while he tried calling AJ a dozen times. He checked the airlines and knew her flight wasn't leaving for another hour so he had some time.

It wasn't that Punk was regretting marriage but it was huge change in his life and he was only venting. The thought of AJ not being in his locker room when he got back from his match bothered him, the thought of her getting on a plane because she felt he didn't love her sickened him to his stomach. Nothing felt worse than the feeling of AJ being gone and upset with him. Something else that terrified him more was the fact that someone could have been watching her at this very moment, waiting for him to fuck up and her to run out. The last few days had been emotionally draining and it was something he knew he wouldn't have had to deal with it if not for AJ but he realized he'd deal with anything as long as she was with him.

When Punk got to the airport he looked around towards the seating area and the airport was pretty quiet and it didn't take him long to spot her sitting by herself talking into the dog carrier no doubt apologizing to Keith about it. He slowly made his way over to her and took the seat next to her. She didn't know it was him but she never turned around he did notice how her body visibly tensed when she felt someone sit next to her giving all the empty seats.

"It's just me." Punk assured her quietly and she turned around to see him, he looked so defeated.

"Phil you didn't have to come here." AJ said to him. "I heard what you said to Kofi and I'm not mad at you I mean marriage was never your thing anyway-"

"You're my thing." He said firmly. "I'm scared AJ." He admitted freely. "And not just of whoever is stalking you but of everything. This is all really new for me and I don't know what I'm thinking or saying but I know I don't want you gone."

"If you're worried about my safety I'll be ok." She said to him. "I spoke to Robbie's wife and she lives in Texas with my nieces she said I can stay with her-"

"I don't want you gone." He said horrified with wide eyes. "I never want you gone."

"You can't work and be married to me. That's a big problem Phil." She said to him.

"This has been a rough few days." He said to her. "I don't know what I'm thinking or saying all I know is you can't leave me." He said to her honestly looking into her eyes so she would know he was being honest. "Coming back to my locker room and finding a dear John letter was the worst that I had ever felt in my entire life."

To AJ's absolute surprise he was holding back tears, CM Punk, Phil Brooks, her husband- the man who used to fuck her and throw her out of his room, the man that would hit fans, the man that was proud to call himself a son of a bitch was literally about to cry in a public airport. She had never seen him so emotional in her entire life.

"Please come back to the bus with me." He pleaded quietly. "Don't get on the plane." He gently took her hand into his own and lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg if I have to." He warned.

"Ok." She said simply. "Let's go." She said standing up and Punk took her bag and placed it over his shoulder. He also took Keith's carrier and used his free hand to take AJ's hand.

Punk didn't say a word once they were back on the bus but opted to jump in the shower and clean up after his match. Having AJ on the bus with him was a huge relief and he realized just thinking he lost her no matter how brief snapped him back to reality.

When he walked into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist , AJ was sitting with her legs crossed on the middle of the bed. Punk grabbed a brush and slicked his hair back and then placed both hands on his bed and leaned forward to kiss her lips. He felt her take his face into his hands and begin to lay back taking Punk with her.

"Don't do that again." He said brushing his lips against hers. "Everything right now is scary but losing you is the scariest thing."

"I won't I promise." She said to him. "But you have to be honest with me about how you're feeling." She countered. "If you keep it all buried you're going to resent me for it which you were tonight. Don't do that."

"I promise." He agreed and kissed her again this time her hands moved to the towel around his waist and AJ slid it off with ease.

The kiss was growing hotter by the second and Punk wanted to get her out of her clothes immediately. He was caught off guard though when he moved his hand to the top her pajama pants and was stopped by her hand wrapping his wrist. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her.

"Do you think there's cameras on here too?" she asked nervously and he frowned. She truly felt she had no privacy.

"No I don't." he said to her but then climbed off of her and grabbed her hands pulling her off the bed. He tugged the blankets down and nodded for her to get under the covers.

"Good idea." She said getting under the blankets.

Punk joined her a few seconds later and slid right back on top of her and began to remove her clothing without resistance from her. She reached behind him and pulled the blankets completely over their heads so they were cocooned and no one would be able to see them. Punk played with her sensitive lips and slid a finger in-between them just to warm her up. It actually took longer than usual and that spoke to AJ's stress and fear. He had never had a problem getting her wet for him but tonight it took some time.

"You need to relax baby." He sighed adding a second finger.

"I'm trying." She said to him.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her unsurely. He really didn't want to because he was rock hard but he would, he would never force her into sex. Even at his lowest points and they were just 'fooling around' he would never do that.

"No." she said shaking her head trying to concentrate. "This is so embarrassing."

"No you're stressed out you need to relax and let me take care of you." He cooed kissing the corner of her mouth. "No one cane see us, it's just us." He reminded her

"Ok." She said closing her eyes and squeezing them shut.

"I'm trying to get you to not over think." Punk reminded her as he tried to get her in the mood.

"I'm thinking of Hawaii." She admitted. Punk had told her to visualize Hawaii whenever she got a little stressed and needed to relax.

"Are you thinking about the terrace?" he asked her curiously as he kissed down her jaw line.

"No. I'm thinking about the night after you took me dancing." She smiled and Punk could feel her body loosening up.

"That was a great night." Punk agreed moving his lips over her collarbone now. "You rode me so good that night." He remembered fondly. "we barely made it back to the room."

"You didn't even take my dress off." She reminded him. "You were so eager." She noted as she arched her hips slightly to match the movements of his short thrusts.

"You always make me eager." Punk said to her. "Your hair was curly, you never wear it curly. Your dress was so fucking tight I was just waiting for you to move wrong and burst out of it. Then we danced and you grinded against me all night, teasing me. I almost blew in the middle of a dance floor. You have that power over me." He said moving his mouth over her breast and he felt her grow wetter by the second.

"That's it." She said pulling his face away. "I want you not your fingers not your mouth just you." She said and he pulled his fingers gingerly out of her and placed them into her mouth and growled as she sucked on them.

Punk invaded her body with a slick thrust and buried himself as deep as he could go before almost completely leaving her body and entering her again and again. Her nails clawed at his shoulder as her legs hugged his hips. He was making love to her with everything that had to prove to her that he didn't want her gone it was the opposite.

"Tell me you love me." She requested as she felt herself almost hitting her speak.

"I love you baby." He said deeply as he didn't slow down his movements. "I love you so fucking much it actually hurts my body, my soul."

AJ climaxed as soon as he finished his confession sending him hurling into his own orgasm. AJ hugged Punk's body as he buried his head in her neck and she could feel his tears hit her sensitive skin. She ran his hands up and down his back assuring him that she felt the same way he did but she couldn't say the words, he took her breath and apparently power of speech away from her. They were going to be ok as long as they stuck together.


	28. Separate Ways

**Separate Ways**

* * *

Punk and AJ were at the Smackdown tapings now after getting through the next few days with ease. Punk may not have handled AJ's situation the best but her leaving him at the arena really snapped him back to reality. His anger and resentment wasn't because they were married- all of his stress was caused by a stranger or possibly a ghost from AJ's past and that's where his focus was going to have to go. No matter how scared he was and how much pride he had to not want to leave his home he needed to put AJ first because she wasn't just scared she was terrified.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do after Smackdown and maybe going home wasn't an option at the moment but he had his big match with The Rock in a week and kind of wanted to focus on training and relax. But he realized he'd never be able to relax until this matter was taken care of.

"Hey man." Kofi said finding Punk walking out of a meeting with creative.

"Hey." Punk greeted with a nod.

"I didn't get a chance to see you yesterday you were holed up with AJ the entire night but I just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling." Kofi said eyeing his friend carefully.

"I'm ok." Punk said to him. "It's been a rough few weeks that all."

"Want to tell me about it?" Kofi asked him. "I'm a good listener and can keep my mouth shut."

"Yea I know." Punk said lightly. "AJ has a stalker."

"Not surprising." Kofi smirked. "Her fans are very passionate."

"I don't think it's a fan and it's gone far beyond anything we've seen." Punk admitted quietly. "This guy has been in my house." Kofi's eyes widened at the comment. "He's stolen some stuff and has private photos of AJ- he had a camera in my house to watch her."

"Holy shit." Kofi said shivering slightly. "That's some scary stuff. Did you call the police?"

"Yea of course but they don't know who it is or have any proof. This guy hasn't stolen anything of real value so it's not really on their priority list." Punk remarked.

"But putting a camera in your house that's got to be illegal." Kofi noted.

"It was connection from AJ's laptop at least that's what I think and it's gone now anyway." Punk said to him. "He left photos from the video taped to my front door so he's really close."

"How close do you think he is? Like in Chicago?" he asked Punk concerned.

"Yea in Chicago and a few feet from my place. We were walking the dog and gone maybe five minutes and that was on my door."

"Take the pictures to the police." Kofi said seriously.

"I promised AJ I wouldn't." Punk said to him.

"What? Are you crazy? You need to report this! They can maybe get fingerprints off of the pictures or something." Kofi argued.

"I promised her I wouldn't and since I've been failing as a husband I intend to keep this promise. The pictures are….very private." He noted. "She doesn't want them to leak online or anything."

"I get wanting to appease her but this is dangerous stuff. You need to go to the police and she'll get over it-" Kofi began.

"No." Punk snapped glaring towards his friend. "I made a promise."

"You also promised to love, honor and protect her didn't you?" Kofi asked him. "Saving her life is more important than some pictures. I mean what are you going to do? Are you going to go home? She doesn't work anymore I don't think her staying there alone is an option-"

"I know all of this and no I have no fucking idea what I'm doing." Punk admitted. "All I know whatever I was doing was wrong because after I spoke to you she took off to the airport thinking I didn't want to be married to her."

"You need to put all of this childish stuff aside and do right by her and that means bringing whatever you have to the police." Kofi said sternly.

"I don't have anything. The pictures are gone because AJ destroyed them and the laptop the flowers I got rid of-" Punk rambled.

"What flowers?" Kofi asked.

"He sent her flowers before we got married." Punk said to him. "And text messages."

"How long has this been going on?" Kofi asked him.

"A few months since her sisters wedding probably." Punk said to him. "I think it's her sisters husband actually I fucking know it's him."

"Why? How well does he even know her?" Kofi asked.

"AJ's known him since she was kid but I can't get into that." Punk said to him. "Just do me a favor and keep this between us."

"Yea ok but I think you're making a mistake." Kofi sighed.

"No before I was making a mistake now I think I'm doing the right thing." Punk insisted.

"Are you going to go home?" Kofi asked him. "I mean is that the safest thing? What if he's there waiting for AJ and jumps at her?"

"I'll be there." Punk said to him. "No one is jumping at her or touching her especially in my own fucking house." He said bitterly.

"So she never gets to be alone again?" Kofi asked. "You're home is supposed to be your safe place and now it's been taken away from not just her but you and if you think ignoring this will help your marriage you're wrong."

* * *

When Punk walked into his locker room AJ was lying on the couch reading a comic as Keith slept in his little bed. He walked over to her and she lifted her legs so he could sit then draped them over his lap.

"Are you wrestling tonight?" she asked peeking up from her comic.

"No just a promo." He said to her. "We'll be back in Chicago by tomorrow morning."

"Ok." She said casually but he knew it worried her.

"Are you ok to go home?" He asked her.

"Yea I mean what other choice do we have? You're right we can't just leave our home." She said reading the comic but not looking at him.

"If you want we'll stay at a hotel." He offered and she closed her comic.

"You don't want to stay at a hotel." She frowned.

"No I don't but I also want you to have piece of mind, I want piece of mind maybe it's not a bad idea." He admitted.

"Then when will it be ok to go back? Never? I don't want leave home forever." She admitted. "Let's go home and just be extra careful."

"Alright." He said relieved. He lived in hotels through out most of his wrestling career he wanted to be in his home.

A producer walked into the locker room and passed Punk a small vase of colored roses.

"What's this?" Punk asked him.

"They're for your wife." He said nodding towards AJ who frowned then left the room.

"I don't suppose you got them for me." AJ muttered.

"No I didn't." He said plucking the card and reading it aloud. "Missing you these last few days, come home soon April."

"Of course." AJ sighed. "Well he'll be relieved to know that we'll be home tomorrow." She teased lightly.

"I'll get you a hotel room." Punk said looking at her putting the vase down on the table.

"No." she said with wide eyes. "I want to be with you."

"I'll stay with you but I'm going to go home and get some of our stuff and have a look around first." Punk said to her. "You were right I don't want you sitting there with a target on your back. He's waiting and watching and I'm not going to feed his perverse fantasies anymore."

"So we just move into a hotel room?" She asked him.

"I don't know- no." He said trying to wing it. "Maybe we'll move."

"I love our home just as much as you do and I know how much you love that place." She argued.

"Well I love you more so if I have to sell that place in order to keep you out of the prying eyes of whatever psychopath is stalking you I'll do it without hesitation." Punk said to her.

"He'll know if we move." She pointed out. "He's obviously very good at this and clearly has money if we move he'll just follow us. Maybe we should just go back home and deal with it."

"So we just accept the fact that we have no privacy ever again and you continue to get up every half hour to check the locks on the door?" Punk asked her. "No that's not an option AJ." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe I should go to Texas." She suggested and he tensed up.

"You want to leave me?" He asked her. "I apologized-"

"No not leaving you." She assured him. "Just for a few weeks so we throw him off slightly and you can fly out to Texas to see me." She said pointed out.

"No." he said firmly. "I don't want you in a strange state without me."

"I'll be with family." She reminded him. "And whoever this is I'm sure doesn't even know I have family in Texas."

"I'm sure Ricky knows were your sister-in-law lives." Punk remarked.

"But he'll be in Chicago waiting for me." She said to him. "Maybe if I'm gone for a little bit he'll get bored or move on."

"He's wanted you since you were 14 and hasn't given up." Punk pointed out.

"But he only started to obsess over me again when he saw him again. He went years without even thinking about me." AJ argued. "I think it's for the best and you know it too."

"I just don't know if I like you being Texas and I'm in Chicago." Punk admitted.

"It will only be for a few days and I'll still go on the road with you." AJ assured him.

"So you'll get on a plane by yourself?" Punk asked her "I don't like that either."

"I'll be fine on the plane." She said to him. "Let's do it this way." She encouraged.

"You'll stay in the house with your family?" Punk asked her and she nodded. "If something feels wrong you'll call me?" he questioned and again she nodded. "Alright." He agreed reluctantly. "Are you taking Keith or am I?"

"Maybe you should." AJ said to him. "I hate leaving him but I don't want him in a little cage while I'm traveling in the air so often. He's pooped from this trip alone and he's been on the bus the entire time."

"Alright." Punk agreed. "I don't like this." He admitted.

"I know me either." She said sitting up and wrapping her arms around his one large one and rested her chin on his shoulder so she could look into his eyes.

"When we got married I thought the whole not getting to see you anymore wouldn't be an issue anymore." Punk confided.

"It's not forever it's only temporary." She reminded him. "It's for the best and you can stay in Texas with me whenever you want." She pointed out.

"Yea I know." He said to her. "I just think he'll expect you to go there and then you'll be on your own."

"He's expecting me back home." She said nodding towards the flowers. "But I want you to be extra careful." She insisted. "He sees you as a threat."

"Good because I am." Punk said to her.

* * *

The next morning the bus dropped AJ off at the airport and he spend the rest of the ride back to Chicago with Keith. He kept checking his phone waiting to hear from AJ that she had landed and was on her way to her sister-in-law's house. The amount of anxiety he was feeling was new to him and he was more worried than he had originally thought. AJ did call him in the taxi on her way to the house and he could sense in her voice that she was feeling better than before and that eased his fears slightly but not his anxiety. He was really starting to question separating.

When Punk got to Chicago he first took Keith for a walk before going back home. Eventually he made back into the house and everything seemed normal so the locks probably worked. Punk let Keith run around as he headed up the stairs and as soon as he reached the top of the stairs he noticed some clothes scattered down the hallway leading to their bedroom.

Punk quietly walked to the bedroom in case the intruder was still inside and pushed the door open as quietly as possible. Punk stepped inside and saw clothes thrown all over their floor and bed and narrowed his eyes at the scene. He headed towards the huge closet that was mostly AJ's since she had more clothes than he had and saw it was completely ransacked. His side of the closet was seemingly untouched but AJ's stuff was everywhere.

Punk was reaching for his phone to alert authorities even thought he was again not sure what could be done but his movements halted when he heard Keith barking. Keith was usually a good dog and didn't bark often. He jetted down the stairs and saw Keith at the front door barking like crazy.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked the dog even though he knew the dog couldn't respond. Punk pushed Keith aside and stepped outside the door but there was nothing there, no one was around. Was someone in the house when he came in? Or was someone trying to get in? Either one was possible but he was just happy AJ wasn't here.

* * *

AJ was sitting on the huge patio at around ten at night just taking in the warmth and stars. Punk had called her to tell her about her clothing but he wasn't sure what was missing from it. Coming to Texas was a good idea but she missed Punk terribly. She had gotten way too used to being around him and falling asleep next to him she was also scared that whoever it was would break into their home and kill him.

"Here's some tea." AJ's sister in law Samantha said passing her a cup.

"Thank you." She said blowing into the hot mug. "Thank you again for letting me stay here."

"Of course." Sam smiled warmly. "I know you didn't want me to tell Robbie because you didn't want him to worry but the girls told him you were staying with us when he called earlier. They were too excited."

"So you told him everything?" AJ asked and she nodded.

"He's really worried about you." Sam said to him. "He also thinks that Punk is right and it's Ricky."

"Ricky is in Puerto Rico." AJ reminded her. "This is a fan."

"Your sister and Ricky had a huge fight after your wedding after Robbie spoke to her and he left the house and no one has seen or heard from him since." Sam confided. "I'm not saying he's not in Puerto Rico but I'm also not saying he couldn't be in Chicago."

"I just don't get it." AJ admitted. "I don't know what he wants from me."

"Robbie never liked him." Sam said to her. "He never liked the way Ricky looked you after you told him the story. He thought a lot of it was maybe in his head because of what you told him but now he's convinced he was right."

"Why won't he leave me alone?" she asked Sam.

"Some people have very bad mental illnesses." Sam said to her. "I know it's not an answer but it's all I can think of."

"It's putting such a strain on my life and marriage." AJ admitted. "Phil doesn't know how to handle it and I know he's mad at me because I bought this all into his life."

"I'm sure that's not the case." Sam said shaking her head.

"I can't blame him." AJ laughed. "I mean the guy had this great life and then I convince him or basically push him into being with me and now he has all these problems. He can't concentrate at work, he doesn't sleep, he doesn't go to games he barely laughs anymore and now…." She trailed off.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's really embarrassing." AJ admitted.

"Tell me it's ok." Sam encouraged.

"I'm having issues having sex." AJ mumbled under her breath. "It takes me so long to get in the mood now because I'm afraid I'm being watched and sex was something that had always come natural to us. He used to be able to just look at me from across the room and I'd be ready for him but now I just don't feel comfortable."

"You can't let this man take everything away from you like that." Sam scolded. "Do not let him ruin your marriage."

"I don't know how to feel better." AJ shrugged. "And now he's across the country and I just can't help but feel like this isn't how marriage is supposed to be."

"Your brother and I have done just fine." Sam pointed out.

"He's even offering to move." AJ said to her. "And he loves that home maybe more than he loves me even I can't ask him to do that."

"If he loved the home more than you he wouldn't have suggested to move in the first place." Sam said to her.

"All I know is I miss him and it hasn't even been a day." AJ sighed.

"Your marriage is going to be fine." Sam assured her with a smile. "And trust me a few days away from him is going to change your sex problems as well."

"I hope so." AJ said sipping on her tea.

* * *

A few days later AJ was already at the hotel waiting for Punk to arrive with his bus. It was Friday and he had an event tomorrow and the Rumble on Sunday. She knew how upset he was about that and vowed to keep his mind clear and happy these next few days. When she heard the door open she watched him walk into the room with slung shoulders and baggy eyes and frowned. She was actually feeling refreshed while Punk looked exhausted.

"Hi honey." She greeted giving him a sweet kiss. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I just woke up." He said to her. "I passed out on the bus for a few hours."

"That's probably the most sleep you got all week." She frowned examining his sleep deprived face.

"No I'm ok." He insisted. "You look good."

"Gee thanks." She teased.

"I mean you always look good but you seem happier." Punk said to her.

"I slept for the last two days." AJ said to him. "I wasn't happy I missed you. And I've been thinking about it and I'm going to go back to Chicago with you."

"No." He said to her quickly.

"You don't want me to come home?" she asked hurt.

"Of course I want you home AJ, but not until I can figure out how to keep this lunatic out of our house." Punk said to her.

"What did the police say?" AJ asked him.

"Nothing useful." Punk said collapsing onto the bed. "I know you wanted to see Keith but I couldn't muster up the energy to bring him along but I left him with my mom."

"It's fine." She said crawling onto the bed and resting her head against his chest. Punk dropped his arm around her waist to hold her close as he rested his eyes.

"Come back to Texas with me." She suggested.

"I need to be home in case he comes back." Punk said with his eyes still closed.

"And have you thought about what you would do if he came into the house?" AJ asked him.

"I'd subdue him and call the police." Punk said with a yawn.

"So you're just going to sit at home by yourself watching the front door?" AJ asked him.

"If that's what it takes." Punk said to her.

"I'm going home with you." She informed him.

"AJ you didn't want to be home before you fought for this." Punk reminded her. "I'm agreeing with you."

"And now I'm agreeing with you. If you're going to sit inside the house and wait for someone you'll do it with me sitting next to you." AJ said firmly.

"Can we discuss this in a few days?" he asked tiredly. "I'm too tired to fight with you right now."

"Ok." She said feeling like she had already won the argument.

Punk closed his eyes tightly but was having trouble falling to sleep. He was still pretty wired but having AJ in his arms made him feel better. AJ could tell he wasn't sleeping by his rapid heart beat and smiled to herself as the hand that was resting on his stomach slipped lower until her hand slipped under his shorts and boxers and gripped him in her small palm. She looked at his face and saw his eyes were still closed and began to stroke him lovingly. She was sure he wasn't sleeping but she was definitely sure he was awake when he moved his hips.

"Why are you fake sleeping?" she asked with a laugh and his eyes popped open and looked towards her.

"I thought you were sleeping and I didn't want to stop you or wake you." Punk admitted and she giggled.

"Is this something I usually do when I'm sleeping?" she asked amused.

"No but one could hope this is a new sleeping habit you picked up." He smirked. "You don't have to do this." He assured her.

"I really missed you. It was only two days and I dreamt of having you in my hands again." She admitted in a whisper.

"You haven't really been in the mood AJ and I get it." He assured her.

"I'm in the mood now." She said moving to straddle him while continuing to stroke him. "And I inspected the place to make sure there's no cameras." She teased. "Do you want me to stop?" she questioned adding her other hand into the mix.

"No!" he almost cried out. "Don't stop."

AJ continued to play with him until she could feel him literally begin to twitch in her hands and that's when she removed her hands and lowered her mouth and slowly took him into it.

"That feels so good AJ." He groaned arching his hips into her mouth.

Punk's hands moved to her hair and brushed it out of her face so he could he watch everything she did to him. He loved being in her this way, he loved how she knew how to work his body perfectly and he loved her. His fingers tangled in her hair as he helped increase her movements because he was so damn close now.

"I'm right there babe." He warned gruffly but AJ didn't stop or slow down until he poured his seed deep down her throat. AJ sat up casually and used two fingers to wipe around her mouth and gave him a devilish smile.

"I'd really like to return the favor." Punk said catching his breath watching his wife as she was now again straddled around his waist. "But I know you've had some issues with….you know…."

"Do you know how bad I want you right now?" she asked him as she crossed her arms and pulled her t-shirt off of her body.

"Are you wet?" he asked snapping the spandex around her leggings.

"Why don't you find out?" she suggested and he sat up but wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close.

They were both sitting up and AJ moved her legs so they wrapped around him and he pulled his t-shirt off over his head now as well. Punk eagerly pushed his hands into her pants and she let out a slight hiss since his hand was cold. She closed her eyes slowly and arched into his hand as he palmed her almost pushing her breasts into his face.

"Oh baby." He cooed as if she was a child. "You're soaking for me."

"Don't make me wait." She said opening her eyes and cupping his face to kiss him.

"I was beginning to think I lost my touch." He admitted as he pushed a finger into her waiting and excited body.

"Never." She said to him as she moved her hips to match him. "Never, never, ever." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into his neck as he slipped another finger into her. "I was scared and now I'm not."

"What changed?" he couldn't help but ask. He didn't want to have a deep life conversation as he was fondling her but he did want to know.

"I'm more scared without you." AJ admitted. "I just needed those few days to realize it." She told him honestly and that's when he laid her across the bed keeping his fingers inside of her and using his free hand to tug her pants down just past her hips.

"I'll take care of you I swear." He promised kissing her lips again while his thumb massaged her clit causing her to peek. She bit down on his bottom lip as she did so, she didn't yell out or cry but moaned so beautifully that he grew hard just at the sound of it.

"Oh Phil." She sighed happily. She had the goofiest smile on but Punk just pulled her pants down the rest of the way so they were on equal nude footing.

Punk moved in-between her legs, which just came so natural to him, but she used the palms of her head to push him causing him to lie across the bed.

"No it's my turn." She said to him happily.

"Go right ahead." He said placing his hands behind his bed and waited for her to take charge.

AJ moved into position so her back was to him and dropped her hips onto his hardness. He really wasn't a fan of the position because he loved looking at her face but it did feel good. He sat up so his back was pressed into her chest and his hands roamed her body freely as he cupped her breasts and rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched her move over him.

"Look." She said nodding towards the mirror that was facing the bed.

"You really are so beautiful." He said kissing her neck while she arched backwards and let out the sweetest sounds. AJ opened her eyes slightly and watched as he made love to her. It truly was a beautiful sight and it sent her rapidly into her second orgasm.

"Phil." She moaned as her breaths became heavier.

"You're gripping me so hard I'm going to blow." He said pushing his hips into her as hard as he could.

"Do it." She begged. "Please Phil harder." She said as he gave her one hard thrust sending her into her orgasm. She rested her back against his chest as he kept moving until he joined her in bliss.

Punk and AJ both fell into their first peaceful sleep in weeks. Punk had a protective grip around AJ as her bareback was pressed into his chest and her hair was sprawled out tickling his face but as much as that used to annoy him he found it oddly comforting now. He ignored when his the first time his phone buzzed but after a second buzz he was agitated and ready to shut his phone off. He carefully and reluctantly rolled away from his wife and grabbed his phone and as he was about to shut off his phone he saw he had two messages from an unknown number and curiosity got the best of him and he read them.

_Bring her home or I will. _

The message was clearly directed towards AJ but it didn't bother him as much as the second message did.

_I will cut you into small pieces if you come home without her again. I'll kill your dog, I'll kill your friends and your entire fucking family._

Punk swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the message for ten minutes before finally shutting down his phone. He ran his hand over his face and looked over towards AJ and realized she in more trouble than he had thought.


	29. Doing Nothing

**Doing Nothing**

* * *

It was the night of the Rumble and while Punk should have been warming up or at least discussing the match with Dwayne he was on the phone, which he had been on for the past few days. AJ watched as he paced back and forth and shouted at whoever dared to call him and tell him something he didn't like.

"….are you fucking crazy! It was a death threat!" Punk shouted. "I want a restraining order!….obviously I don't know who- can't the cops check the number? Where do my tax dollars go?!" he screamed and now AJ realized it was his lawyers turn to be scolded.

Hunter stepped into the locker room and tried to get Punk's attention but he didn't even acknowledge he had entered the room as he continued to rant and rave on the phone.

"No I don't feel unsafe it's my wife who is unsafe." Punk said slowly to the man trying to bite back some of his anger. "She was fucking threatened!" he snapped and even Hunter flinched.

"Everything alright?" Hunter asked AJ.

"Yea you know Punk." She smirked with a shrug.

"No, no." He said to AJ pulling away from the phone. "Don't down play anything I want security in this room with her when I go out there." He said looking towards Hunter. "Yes I'm still here." Punk hissed back into his phone.

"What's going on AJ?" Hunter asked looking down towards her. "Are you still having that fan issue?"

"Yea but it's not your problem don't worry about it." She said brushing it off.

"Don't be ridiculous I'll help in anyway." Hunter said.

"….I'm glad I pay you so much to do absolutely nothing!" he yelled and hung up his phone.

"I need you to come meet with Dwayne and Vince so we can go over everything." Hunter said to him.

"I need a security guard in this room with my wife than." Punk shot at him. "Someone threatened to kidnap her-"

"He didn't say that." AJ reminded him and Hunter looked back towards AJ.

"He said if I didn't bring you back home he would." Punk said slowly. "That's a fucking threat!"

"He said he was going to kill you, our dog and your family! That's a real threat!" AJ countered.

"Someone threatened to kill you?" Hunter asked alarmed. "You didn't think that was something you should have bought to my attention? Or our security team?"

"He's not going to kill me." Punk mocked "He's trying to scare me into bring AJ back home."

"Why does he want AJ home?" Hunter questioned.

"Because he's a fucking pervert who lives on my block probably and watches her for sport." Punk said annoyed.

"We need to discuss this further in Vince's office." Hunter said to him seriously.

"I'm not leaving her here." Punk said pointing to AJ who rolled her eyes.

"I'll go hang out in the Diva's locker room." AJ suggested.

"No I want a security guard." Punk said to her then looked at Hunter. "Are you going to make that happen?"

"Yea of course." Hunter assured him.

"I'll be ok really." AJ said standing up.

"I'll meet you in the office." Punk said to Hunter who nodded then left the room. "You've got to work with me here AJ. He's pissed you went to Texas and now he's getting crazier. And I still have no proof it's Ricky who I know it is so the police are just sitting on their hands waiting for more evidence so it's up to me and me only to keep you safe and this is how I'm going to do it. I just need to get through this match tonight ok?"

"Maybe I should just talk to him." AJ suggested and Punk looked confused.

"The police?" he asked her.

"No Ricky." She said simply and his serious face turned into a smile and he began to laugh hysterically. "Why are you laughing?" she asked annoyed.

"You always manage to make me smile and laugh even when I don't think it's possible." He said still laughing and kissed her forehead. "Wait here and I'll make sure there's a guard outside our door, ok?"

"I wasn't kidding Phil!" she shouted after him as he walked out the door still chuckling.

* * *

After a long day and one of the toughest matches of his career and not because of the brutality of it but relinquishing his prized WWE title Punk went straight to bed on the bus. AJ slipped into the bedroom with a heating pad for his back and as soon as he spotted her he shook his head.

"I don't need that." Punk said to her.

"Don't argue with me." She warned. "You need it, roll over." She instructed firmly and he did what he was told and let her apply the heating pad.

"What are we going to do AJ?" Punk asked her. "I can't take you home."

"You really want to risk angering him more?" she asked him. "And if he touches Keith I'll kill him myself." She warned.

"I really have no idea what to do." Punk groaned.

"Let's go home and not further piss him off. I don't want him to cut you into pieces." She said to him.

"I'll be fine AJ." He sighed.

"No he directly threatened your life and the life of your family." AJ reminded him firmly.

"He's just trying to scare me into bringing you home." Punk said to her.

"And it worked." AJ said to him.

"Go back to Texas AJ." He said to her. "We'll meet up again in a few days-"

"I'm going back to Chicago whether you like it or not. You can either accept it and stay with me or I'll go alone." She said to him.

"Why are you so fucking frustrating?" he groaned.

"I think you liked that quality about me." She teased.

"It's not a joke AJ we got rid of all the evidence we had to prove it was Ricky and now we're fucked." Punk said to her.

"We're not fucked it's going to be ok." She said to him. "You've been working nonstop for the past week, you're not sleeping you need to be home and relax and I know you won't be relaxed if I'm not here so I'm going."

"I'd be more relaxed knowing you were safe." Punk said to her.

"So you're saying I'm not safe with you?" she asked cutely and he turned his neck to look at her.

"You're always safe with me." He assured her. "It's just- I don't even know what to think right now. I've never dealt with anything like this."

"I need to go home." AJ said to him. "Plenty of people have stalkers and they go home."

"You know a lot of people have been stalked?" Punk asked amused.

"No but I watched some documentaries on it while I was in Texas." She admitted. "I just need to go home and live normally. So what if he likes watching me? It's not doing anything."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last sentence and comment on the one before it. If you want to go home we will but once we get there we're going to have to have a serious talk about what we're going to do. Even if we have to move." He said to her.

"No more stalker talk." She said to him. "You need to rest." She kissed his cheek and rested next to him in the bed.

* * *

Once back in Chicago Punk and AJ picked up Keith and when they arrived home Punk was pleased to see that everything was in order and no one was seemingly in their home this time around.

"Check all your things AJ." Punk instructed her as she walked down the stairs.

"Everything was there." She assured him. "Everything I care about at least."

"You look through your clothes and stuff?" he asked her.

"Am I going to have to do this every time I leave the house?" she asked with annoyed.

"Yes." He said simply.

"And you checked our bedroom for cameras right?" she asked him unsurely.

"Yea he got those pictures from you laptop I'm sure." Punk said firmly. "I literally took the entire dresser apart and moved things around just to make sure."

"Good." She said relieved.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she walked over to the window.

"I just wonder if he knows I'm home now." She wondered out loud.

"I'm sure he does." Punk groaned.

"So you think he's close?" AJ asked him. "Like on our block close?"

"He can afford it." Punk noted as AJ walked back over to him and took a seat next to him on the couch. "Also he's obviously able to get in and out quickly and he's not hiding in any cars out here."

"So he moved here and lives where? Next door?" AJ asked him and Punk's eyes lit up. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're brilliant." He said with a smile grabbing his phone.

"Who are you texting?" she asked him.

"My realtor." Punk said texting away. "I want to know if any property on this block had been on the market over the past few months."

"Fine the most recent sale and find Ricky?" AJ asked him.

"Yea something like that." Punk said to her.

"Are you going to tell the police?" she asked him.

"The police think I'm crazy to think some guy who they think still lives in Puerto Rico is breaking into my home every week." Punk said to her.

"So you'll go there and do what?" AJ asked him.

"I don't really know but I'll figure it out. I have to say something to him." He said seriously. "Or kill him whichever one works."

When there was a knock at the door AJ jumped slightly and Punk stood right up and strolled over to the door. Both seemed tense and it wasn't a fair way to live, Punk peeked and saw who it was.

"Is it him?" AJ asked nervously.

"No." Punk said open the door fully. "Hello Erica." He greeted his sister-in-law with a forced smile.

"Hey there." Erica said with a nervous smile. "I saw you guys pull up and couldn't wait for you to get settled sorry."

"You were sitting in your car?" Punk asked her.

"Yea right there." She said pointing across the street.

"This is why we get stalked didn't even see her." Punk said to AJ as he let Erica into the house.

"That's why I'm here." Erica said to him then looked towards AJ. "I heard about what's happening I want to help."

"Help with what?" AJ asked her. "There's nothing you can do."

"There has to be something." Erica said to her. "I've left you messages for the past few weeks…"

"I know I've ignored them." AJ said coldly.

"You did kind of bring this all on." Punk added.

"That's why I'm here." Erica said to them. "I'll talk to Ricky and tell him to stop."

"Oh gee thank you." Punk smiled wide. "Hear that honey? All of our problems can go away with just telling him to 'stop'."

"It's better than nothing." Erica defended.

"Better would have been listening to your sister when she was 14." Punk shot at her.

"I know." Erica said glaring at Punk. "This is a family issue so if you could give us some privacy that would be appreciated."

"He is my family." AJ informed her sister. "He's been protecting me since day one and he also believed me."

"That's fair." Erica said with a slow nod. "I'm really sorry April." She said honestly looking at her. "I want to make this right for you."

"Why don't you two talk in the gym?" Punk suggested to AJ. "There's no windows or cameras down there."

"Cameras?" Erica asked horrified. "He lives right there why does he need a camera?"

"You know where he lives?" Punk asked with wide eyes walking closer to her.

"Yea I stopped there first. He's using our money to pay for it and wow is he spending a lot of money without even discussing it with him." She said looking for sympathy but got none. "But that's not what's important. I stopped there first but he wasn't home."

"Which house?" Punk asked.

"It's that red building two doors down." Erica said to him. "Huge townhouse-"

"Erica!" AJ scolded but Punk was already out the door without a jacket or his keys.

"What did I say?" Erica asked innocently.

"He's going to kill him." AJ said to her.

"He's not home." Erica said simply. "Maybe he needs the shit scared out of him and your husband looks angry enough to do it anyway."

* * *

Punk walked to the door and started banging on it but clearly Ricky was not at home. Punk walked around back and was able to see inside through the back door and no one was there, thankfully for him the backdoor was unlocked and he didn't give it a second thought when he stepped inside. The place seemed like no one was living in it until he opened the refrigerator and saw some food inside, enough for just one.

Punk entered the joining living room from there and everything was still covered in sheets except for one chair that sat across from an old TV. Punk then walked up the short flight of stairs and found the only bedroom that looked lived in. Punk saw the bed was unmade then looked towards the window that had the blinds up with binoculars sitting on the ledge and a chair next to the window. He then looked towards the wall and saw the picture he purchased for AJ hanging on the wall above his bed.

Punk then began to rummage through his drawers and in the table next to his bed he found lube, keys and a cell phone. Punk assumed this was the phone he was using to text him and AJ and the keys he pocketed once again assuming they were to his house. Punk then headed into his dresser and found a ton of AJ's shirts and undergarments.

Punk headed back down the stairs after thoroughly searching the bedroom and headed right over to DVD player. Punk turned on the TV and hit play to see what he was must recently watching.

_'No that won't work.' AJ said to herself as she tossed a dress onto the bed. She was only wearing a bra and thong as she searched for clothes._

Punk realized immediately this was from a night they were going to eat with his family, this was from before their wedding and Christmas.

_'This makes me look like a whore.' She groaned unzipping the dress she had on and kicking this one across the room._

Punk actually smirked at the video because he thought it was adorable how nervous AJ was about dinner with his mother and sisters he then remembered where he was and who else was watching this. Punk took out the DVD and put in another one and then this one was the video of AJ tying him up. The fact that someone had watched this extremely private moment between the two drove him mad.

Punk left all of AJ's items in the house except for the DVDs. He had promised AJ he would protect her in this way and he wasn't a fond of anyone even police officers seeing his wife naked. He grabbed all the ones he could get and phoned the police as he left the house.

* * *

An hour later Punk was back home and talking to the police while AJ sipped her coffee nervously letting Punk handle all of the talking.

"He has my property in his house." Punk hissed at the officers. "What do you mean you can't do anything?"

"You broke into him home technically we should be arresting you." The officer said to him.

"I didn't break in his door was open." Punk defended.

"Open or unlocked?" the officer asked him.

"What's the fucking difference?" Punk mocked.

"Nothing- entering is illegal all the same." The officer said to him.

"So you're going to let him live two doors down from me, continue to stalk my wife and sniff her panties because of bullshit?" Punk asked angrily. "He has my stuff in his home! He has my wife's stuff!"

"We can't just barge in there." The officer said to him. "We can talk to our boss and see if he can get a warrant-"

"This is insane!" Punk said running his hand through his hair.

"It's fine Phil." AJ assured him.

"It's not fine." Punk snapped. "I'm telling you who is stalking my wife, he has a phone in his top drawer next to his bed- my number is stored in there because that's the phone he used to threaten me with!"

"Sir I understand this is frustrating but stalking cases are difficult to prove as it is-" the officer began.

"Difficult to prove?" Punk asked him. "He's been living in my home! He's stolen my wife's private property!"

"Do you have actual proof that stuff is your wife's?" the officer asked. "Receipts at least?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Punk remarked bitterly, of course he didn't save receipts from small purchases.

"Sending your wife flowers isn't illegal or calling her for that matter." The officer pointed out.

"Coming into my home uninvited is legal?" Punk asked him.

"We have no proof that was him." The officer argued.

"The proof is in his fucking house!" Punk screamed. Punk was so angry he was turning beat red and was now shaking.

"Phil please calm down." AJ pleaded. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"Now they're making me sick!" he hissed pointing into the faces of the officers.

"We're going to speak to him." The officer assured him.

"Oh gee thank you." Punk said sarcastically.

"We will try to get him to let us in or work on getting a warrant." The officer assured him.

"This is unbelievable." Punk groaned out frustrated.

"You should know even if we find your items it's not worth much." The officer warned.

"I don't give a shit about the items I want enough to get a restraining order." Punk argued.

"We will speak to him, he'll be home eventually." The officer said to him. "We're going to wait right outside for him."

"Great." Punk mocked as the officers left the house. "If I could show them the videos and pictures he has of you I bet arresting him would be easier." He said to AJ.

"I know but I can't let anyone see those." AJ said to him.

"I know." He said almost sympathetically. "Which is why I took all the DVD's I could find."

"Thank you." She said feeling so relieved. "I don't care if he watches me until he dies I just don't want him having such personal videos of me."

"I don't either." Punk said to her.

"Where did you put the videos?" she asked him.

"I put them in the safe." He said to her.

"We can get rid of them right?" she asked him.

"Yea whatever you want." He forced out. He knew these photos and videos would surely force police to make an arrest but again he promised AJ he wouldn't breathe a word about them or let anyone else see them.

"What else was in his house? What was it like?" AJ asked him.

"It was pretty bare." Punk began as he sat on the couch. "The place doesn't even looked lived in except for the bedroom. He sits by it and looks out with binoculars I'm assuming for when you walk Keith. He has a great view of our house entrance from that angle."

"I knew he was close just not that close." AJ said sitting next to him.

"I feel a lot better knowing where he is." Punk said to her. "I'd feel better if he was in Alaska but I'll take what I can get."

"He's going to be upset you broke into his house." AJ noted.

"Well now he'll know what it feels like." Punk remarked. "Where's your sister?"

"She went back to the hotel, I couldn't deal with her today." AJ said to him. "But this is all very good we know where he is, the police have his name- it could only get better."

"I hope so." Punk said unsurely.

* * *

Erica had ordered up room service to her room after trying to talk to AJ and Punk. Both didn't seem to open to conversation but she didn't blame them.

"I told you Robbie I tried." She said to her brother over the phone. "They were preoccupied….yea I'll try again but-" she rolled her eyes as her brother ranted on the other end. "..ok I get it I'll try, I mean I feel bad but what more can I do?" she asked then someone knocked at her door. "I have to go, ok I love you too." She hung up and opened the door surprised to see Ricky. "Well, well if it isn't my pervert of a husband." She said to him as she stepped aside to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" Ricky asked her.

"After you left I got a call from my sister-in-law that AJ was hiding out with her in Texas because you were now stalking her, I decided to prove her and everyone else wrong but when I did some digging with our money I discovered you were now in fact living in Chicago only two doors down from April." She said folding her arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That's my money." Ricky reminded her. "You and your entire family would still be living in a shelter if it weren't for me!"

"What are you even doing here? April isn't here." Erica shot at him.

"Is that why you came here? Because you're jealous?" Ricky laughed. "Because it sure as hell wasn't because you were worried about your sister."

"Maybe I was." Erica defended.

"No you came to see if it was true and now you're wondering why April and not you." Ricky said to her.

"Why Ricky? All the years?" Erica questioned. "I mean you never even spoke about April, that story she told me when she was a little girl-"

"True." Ricky said to her.

"You're like a child pedophile?" Erica asked horrified.

"She was 14 and she may have been a child but she had the maturity of a woman." Ricky smiled. "The way she laughed, carried herself- it was all so beautiful. I just wanted to touch her."

"My little sister?" Erica asked disgusted.

"I wouldn't have even thought about her again if you hadn't invited her to our wedding." Ricky pointed out.

"You insisted I invite her." Erica reminded him coldly.

"I wanted to see her in person, TV didn't do her justice." Ricky said to her. "I'm not doing anything wrong here" he said to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Erica laughed. "You're stalking her!"

"I just want to look at her." Ricky defended.

"You threatened her husband." Erica pointed out.

"He took her away from me!" Ricky screamed causing her to flinch. "She was supposed to be home and now I know she was in Texas. I'm not touching her or anything I'm just watching."

"The camera in her bedroom? You think that's ok?" Erica asked him.

"I'm just watching." He repeated. "I thought if I watched her I wouldn't want her anymore."

"And how is that working out for you?" Erica asked him.

"It was working until she didn't come home to me last week." Ricky said to her.

"She's not yours!" Erica yelled. "She is married! And in case you have forgotten so are you!"

"That's why I'm here." Ricky said to her. "Pack your bag you're coming home with me."

"Are you insane?" Erica laughed. "No chance."

"You're my wife and you'll start acting the part or the police are going to believe what that tatted up freak is telling them." Ricky reasoned.

"They should believe it because it is true." Erica laughed.

"This isn't funny they'll take her away from me." Ricky said coldly.

"Good." Erica shot back.

"I need you to come home and play wife. You tell the police who are now camped outside my house waiting for me that AJ's stuff that's there was bought over by you." Ricky told her.

"Why would I do that?" Erica asked.

"Money." Ricky said simply. "You like the amount of money you have access to don't you? It pays for your nails, hair, purses and vacations does it not?"

"You can't cut me off." Erica said shaking her.

"I can and I will." Ricky said to her. "Get your shit packed and come back to my place and put on a show for the officers outside."

"April would never forgive me." Erica said to him.

"April also won't pay your bills." Ricky countered.

"You can't do this." Erica said shaking her head.

"Prenuptial agreement and all." Ricky said to her.

"No." Erica said after a moment. "I'm not going to help you victimize my sister!"

Ricky had his hand around Erica's throat and she was pressed into the wall before she knew it. She gasped as she clawed at Ricky's arm in an attempt to release her.

"You can and you will! No one is being victimized but you will be if you don't shut your fucking mouth and do what I'm telling you to do!" he hissed in her face. "Pack your bag!" he then released her causing her to hit the floor.

* * *

Punk was looking outside the window and saw the Police leave Ricky's place and take off almost an hour ago.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" Punk asked AJ who was watching TV on the couch.

"Because the police said they'd be in touch tomorrow and it's not tomorrow." AJ pointed out.

"He's home." Punk said still looking out the window. "His car is there and clearly the police spoke to him."

"So?" She asked him.

"He obviously wasn't arrested so he's still around tonight." Punk said to her.

"The police probably made him nervous, let's just go to bed I don't think we'll have a problem tonight." She said turning off the TV.

"I'm not sleeping tonight knowing he's less than fifteen away sniffing your underwear." Punk said still looking out the window.

"The police said we can't stop living our lives." AJ said to him. "And Keith needs to be walked so let's go."

"I'll go." He said whistling for Keith who came running.

"Me too." She said happily putting on her jacket and he glared at her.

"Let him see us walking Keith like the happy family we are." AJ said to him as Punk put on Keith's leash.

Punk opened the door and with Keith's leash in one hand he took AJ's hand into his other as they walked down front stairs together.

"It's so cold tonight." AJ shivered slightly as the wind hit her face and Punk removed his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to keep her warmer. "By the way I've been thinking about the book deal."

"Oh yea?" he asked her.

"Yea I have to write some of it before I can try to get an agency interested but I started writing while I was in Texas." She said to him.

"Awesome." Punk grinned. "Do I get to read what you wrote soon?"

"Yea I actually want you to look everything over before I send anything because you're smart and honest- I know you'll tell me the truth." She said to him.

"Of course but I'm sure it's great." Punk said to her.

"I'm just nervous." AJ sighed resting her head against his arm that was cocooned around her small frame.

"That's natural but just think of everyone you'll be helping with your story." Punk encouraged.

* * *

Ricky was looking out his bedroom window and saw Punk with AJ walking their dog and frowned when Punk shielded her body from view.

"That mother fucker." Ricky said through gritted teeth.

"What's the matter? Punk is parading my sister around enough for you?" Erica asked bitterly.

"Shut up." Ricky said annoyed. "You can sleep in one of the guest rooms. This room is mine."

"This is so sick." Erica said look through AJ's clothing. "And I'm not sure the police believed I took April's stuff."

"It was enough to get them to leave." Ricky noted. "They're not going passed the park?" he asked annoyed as Punk and AJ turned down a different street tonight.

"Are you going to like leave the house and follow them?" Erica asked nervously.

"No they'll be back, they always come back." Ricky said looking towards her.

"Why can't you just come back to Puerto Rico with me?" Erica asked. "I'll get you help."

"Help with what?" Ricky questioned.

"With your mental problems." Erica said with wide eyes.

"I don't have any problems I like to watch your sister sometimes where's the harm?" Ricky asked

"The harm of stealing her things and threatening not just her husband but now me? Her own sister?" Erica asked and Ricky rolled his eyes.

"You don't care she's your sister." Ricky noted with a laugh. "You're only here for the money and I know deep down you knew April was telling the truth that night that's why you got so defensive when she accused me because if it was true you'd have to break up with me and you didn't want that because you wanted my money."

"I loved you." Erica argued.

"That's such bullshit." Ricky laughed. "In high school you slept with Chet Miller."

"How did you know that?" Erica asked him.

"Because I'm not an idiot Erica laughed." Ricky laughed. "And I thought how could I get back at this two faced whore? I know I'll sleep with her little sister."

"She was barely a teenager Ricky." Erica scolded.

"She's not anymore though." Ricky pointed out with a smile. "She's so beautiful and naturally so, she looks the same to me."

"What are you hoping for?" Erica asked him. "Do you think she's going to leave her husband for you? Because she's madly in love with him and is terrified of you."

"Why is she scared of me?" Ricky asked her. "I've never hurt her."

"You're stalking her." Erica stated slowly.

"I'm just looking." Ricky defended. "She doesn't wrestle anymore what the hell else am I supposed to do?"

"You used to go to her shows?" Erica asked surprised.

"Whenever I could, she never saw me in the crowd but I was there." Ricky said to her. "Now I can only see her this way I'm not hurting her."

"Would you?" Erica asked.

"God no." Ricky said shaking his head. "She's amazing why would I hurt her?"

"Would you hurt Punk?" Erica asked.

"I'm not a fortune teller." Ricky shrugged. "He's making things very difficult for me. He stole my movies, he cut off my feed- he's really pissing me off."

"He's protecting her like any good husband would." Erica defended.

"He's not a good man Erica." Ricky said almost excitedly, it was as if he had a 'friend' to talk with for the first time. "He was terrible to your sister, used her for sex, threw her away like trash and beat her down emotionally. He doesn't treat her like an equal he treats her like a possession."

"She seems happy." Erica said confidently.

"Everyone seems happy even us." Ricky pointed out. "She doesn't even wrestle anymore yet he forces her to be on the road, he doesn't let her leave the house without him, his sexual taste is far too rough for her and they argue all of the time!"

"Maybe he doesn't let her walk around or stay home alone because of you." Erica responded deadpanned. "And as for the sexual stuff I'm sure you know April keeps up since you have a front row seat to watch."

"He doesn't worship her body the way it deserves to be." Ricky said to her. "He'll leave soon or throw her out one or the other."

"And April will run right to you? With now me forced to live her?" Erica asked with a laugh. "You're crazier than I originally thought."

"I'm not saying that I'm just anxious for the marriage to end so I don't have this brick fucking wall in my way." Ricky said annoyed.

"If her and Punk break up she won't stay in Chicago." Erica pointed out.

"That's ok, I'm not a fan of the cold anyway. It's why I left New Jersey to begin with." Ricky said casually.

"I really think-" Erica began but Ricky shushed her.

"She's back." Ricky said peering outside the window to see Punk, AJ and Keith approach their home.

Punk passed Keith's leash to AJ and headed up the stairs with him while Punk lingered for a moment and looked directly at Keith's window. Punk saw Ricky's head practically sticking out the window and flipped him off before following AJ inside of the house.

"I really fucking hate him." Ricky muttered.


	30. Outwitted

**Outwitted**

* * *

"….that's it." AJ smiled while her eyes were closed tightly.

AJ woke up just the way she liked to be woken up, by her husband making love to her. He was a morning guy in that sense and required sex before breakfast but AJ never complained it was better than an alarm clock. Punk's chest was pressed into her back while he moved in and out of her with ease. His hands were stretched around her body and he had each of her breasts in each of his hands and fondled them just the way she liked.

"I wish I could do this for hours." Punk whispered into her ear then gently nipping over it.

"I wish you could too." She moaned sweetly. "You're so good to me."

"You're just good." Punk grinned pushing just a little harder causing her to cry out. "I love those sounds you make." He adjusted his position slightly and hit her g-spot perfectly and her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Oh god Phil!" She cried.

"I know your body baby." Punk said almost smugly. "I know where all your buttons are and when to push them." He grinned leaving kisses behind her ear. "How to push them…" he said jerking into her again and she gasped again.

"I'm right there." AJ encouraged pushing back into him to match his thrusts.

"Not yet." He soothed. "I'm not there yet I need you longer."

"I can't Phil." She cried and moved her hand between her legs and began to massage her own clit with the pad of her thumb.

"Oh god that is so fucking hot." Punk said resting his head on her shoulder and watched as she fondled herself and his hands continued to grip her breasts. "I could watch you do that forever."

"You do it better." AJ moaned feeling her stomach muscles tighten until she finally climaxed. Punk joined her a few thrusts later and rolled onto his back afterwards.

"I know it's going to be a good day when I wake up like that." Punk said catching his breath.

"That is fun." AJ smirked rolling half onto his body and rested her chin on top of her hand that was on his chest. "But you owe me a kiss." Punk complied and leaned down slightly to kiss her good morning. "And an explanation, it's our day off why are you up so early?"

"I have to call the police station." Punk said simply.

"That's it? That's why you woke me up at 8:30?" she asked him.

"I woke up briefly and tried to go back to sleep and then I realized my wife was laying next to me with no pants on and I couldn't resist." He said honestly. "You can go back to sleep now."

"Selfish." She teased.

"Yea I won't deny that." He chuckled. "Seriously go back to sleep."

"No we should probably take Keith out, you can let him back in now." Keith normally slept on the foot of their bed but Punk kicked him out every time they had sex because Keith watching 'creeped' him out.

Punk scrunched up his face and looked around the room and noticed the door was on a crack, he hadn't even seen Keith this morning actually. He sat up and quickly reached for his discarded boxers that were lying next to his side of the bed.

"Phil what's wrong?" AJ asked sitting up.

"He wasn't in here this morning." Punk said walking to the door. It was very unlike Keith to not be with him he craved human interaction.

"What if Ricky killed him like he said he would!" AJ shouted jumping out of the bed and reaching for clothes herself now.

"Just wait in here." Punk said to her.

"No I'm not sitting in here." She hissed following him to the door now decked in just one of his t-shirts that fit her like a dress.

Punk didn't argue and let AJ follow him out, he headed down the stairs and there was still no sign of Keith.

"Keith, come on boy!" Punk shouted with a clap of his hands.

"Phil." She whispered terrified something happened to her dog.

"Shh." Punk hushed because he did hear something.

Punk walked past the kitchen and down the long hallway to a nearby guest bathroom and heard barking from inside. Punk opened the door and Keith ran out.

"Keith." She whispered reaching down and picking him up.

Punk peered into the bathroom and saw Keith had even gone to the bathroom in there, which meant he was locked in there for some time now.

"Phil?" she asked unsurely and he looked at her nervous form.

"Just stay behind me while I look around, ok?" Punk said to her and she nodded.

"Keith probably heard him come in last night and locked him up so he wouldn't wake us." AJ said to Punk.

"Yea I would assume so." Punk agreed opening every door and checking every closet.

"How did he get in again?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know." Punk said as they walked back into their room and he grabbed sweats to throw on.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm going to his place." He said grabbing his sneakers now.

"And do what?" AJ asked him.

"Yell at him, hit him- I don't really know. But I'm not living like this another day." Punk said seriously standing up. "Stay here."

"No Phil! Let the police handle it!" she yelled chasing him down the stairs with Keith still in her arms.

"Stay in here." Punk ordered before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

* * *

Punk marched right to Ricky's door and used his balled up first to bang on the door.

"Open the fucking door before I kick it in!" Punk screamed.

"Stop!" Erica yelled opening the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk asked her.

"I'm trying to work things out with my husband." Erica said to him.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Punk asked astonished. "After everything he has done to your sister?"

"You need to leave." Erica insisted.

"You need to leave!" Punk spat back. "He was in my house last night!"

"No he was with me all night." Erica said avoiding Punk's eyes.

"You're lying." Punk said stunned. "You're protecting that piece of shit!"

"He was with me and we're working on our marriage so you need to turn around and leave my husband alone." Erica said firmly.

"Your husband is terrorizing your sister." Punk reminded her.

"No it was all a misunderstanding." Erica said placing her hand on the door. "If you come back here I'll have you arrested for breaking in here yesterday." Then slammed the door in his face.

"That was close." Ricky said to her.

"You're welcome." Erica said to him. "Where you in their house last night?"

"No." Ricky said to her. "This morning."

"Oh my god." Erica said running her hands over her face. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I just had to get a look at her and hear her that's all." Ricky defended. "Want to help me stop obsessing over her?"

"Yes!" Erica shouted desperately.

"Take your clothes off and put something on of April's." Ricky instructed.

"What?" Erica asked softly.

"I have some of her stuff upstairs put it on and meet me in the bedroom." Ricky said to her.

"No." Erica said shaking her head.

"I know you Erica you like sex just as much as I do this is a win/win for us both." Ricky said to her. "Put on the clothes because I want to take them off of you."

"You're vile." Erica said holding back tears.

"Upstairs or maybe I'll stop by April's place again." Ricky offered casually.

"Fine." Erica forced out through gritted teeth and walked out of the room.

* * *

Punk walked back into the house a few minutes later and looked at AJ's nervous face.

"Was he home?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know but your sister was." Punk said kicking off his shoes.

"What was Erica doing there?" AJ asked him.

"Making things right with her husband- according to her." Punk informed her.

"Is she insane?" AJ asked him.

"Clearly." Punk said to her. "She said she was with him all night and he wasn't in our house."

"Why is she doing this?" AJ asked him then shook her head. "Never mind I'll ask her myself."

"No fucking way." Punk chuckled. "You're not going anywhere near that house."

"That's my sister!" AJ argued.

"She's not your sister." Punk said to her. "She may be your blood but she is not your sister- she's covering for him, protecting him."

"Why? Yesterday she was so genuine." AJ frowned.

"And today she's back with him like she always has been, money is a strange motive I'm sure." Punk said to her.

"I really think if you would let me just speak to him I could get him to leave." AJ said to him. "He just needs to hear from me that it's never going to happen."

"I wish it were that simple I really do." Punk sighed. "But it's not, this guy has a severe mental problem and dangling you in front of him is just not the way to go. In order to get him arrested we're literally going to have to catch him in the act."

"That's a good idea actually." AJ said to him.

"What are you thinking?" Punk asked her.

* * *

It was almost three hours later and Erica was lying in bed with the sheet pulled up to her chin.

"Are you ready to go again?" Ricky asked her.

"How?" Erica asked him. "When we were married you lasted maybe six minutes, eight if I was really lucky." She remarked mockingly.

"These." Ricky said reaching to his side table holding up a pill bottle.

"Nice." Erica retorted with an eye roll.

"Maybe if you played the part of April better I wouldn't need these." Ricky shot at her. "I want to go again and please try not to make too much noise because you don't sound like she does."

"I can't help that." Erica glared at him.

"Stop acting like you're not enjoying this." Ricky laughed. "You've never come so hard in your life before."

"You've never given it so good before." Erica retorted. "If I had known my little sister did it for you I would have role played years ago."

"Listen to me-" Ricky started but stopped when he heard yelling. He climbed out of the bed and walked over to his favorite window and saw Punk yelling something as he stormed to his car and jumped in. He watched as April followed him out and just folded her arms and watched as he drove away from the home. "Yes." He smiled reaching for his sweats.

"Where are you going?" Erica asked him.

"She's alone." Ricky said with a smile as he almost tripped over his own pants. "She's never alone, he never leaves her they must have had a fight."

"Wait no." Erica said jumping out of the bed herself and wrapping the sheet around her body. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her." Ricky said with ease.

"If you walk out of this house I'm calling the police." Erica threatened. "Stay here and I'll even put on a wig if you want just leave her alone!"

"Fuck you, stay here and keep your mouth shut!" Ricky snapped. "I've been waiting for that possessive prick to give me at least five fucking minutes with her that's all I need."

"I'm calling the police." She said grabbing her phone but Ricky wrapped his hand around her wrist….

* * *

AJ was sitting in her living room playing with her hands and bouncing her leg up and down. She was practically shaking now as she waited and waited. Every two minutes she regretted this plan but it was too late now. She heard a knock at the door and jumped slightly and looked towards it.

"April it's me." The familiar voice of Ricky greeted. "Let me in April."

She ignored him and stayed in her position on the couch and sure enough she saw the lock twist and the door open slightly.

"April." He said quietly closing and locking the door behind him.

"You need to leave." AJ said as her voice cracked slightly, she was absolutely terrified.

"I heard what happened." He said ignoring her request and walking towards her.

"Don't take another step towards me." AJ warned him.

"What did you two fight about?" Ricky asked her.

"It's private." AJ said to him.

"Nothing is private April." He said with a soft smile. "I've been waiting to get you alone."

"For how long?" AJ asked him.

"A long time. He's always here but I knew he'd crack and leave." Ricky said to her. "He cares more about himself than you."

"You caused us a lot of strain." AJ admitted.

"That's what I hoped for." Ricky smiled. "I knew it would happen sooner rather than later."

"What is it you want? Haven't you taken enough? My clothes? My gifts? My privacy?" AJ questioned.

"I only took them because I needed you." Ricky said to her.

"You're saying you're in love with me?" AJ scoffed.

"No." Ricky said shaking his head. "But I've wanted to make love to you since that night I crawled into your bed. No one has ever said no to me before."

"Well you're about to hear it again." AJ said firmly standing up. "You're a freak and I want you out of my home!"

"I'm going to make love to you right now April." Ricky said to her "I'm already hard for you, then I'm going to do it again and again and again until I've fucked you completely out of my system because I don't like living like this anymore than you do."

"Oh my god." AJ whispered placing her hand over her mouth as Ricky pulled down his pants and he was hard at the moment.

"Don't make this difficult." Ricky said stepping towards her.

"Hands in the air!" A uniformed officer shouted jumping out of the bathroom.

"What the fu-" Ricky started but he was pushed to the ground and someone had come up behind him and handcuffed his back. "You set me up!?"

"Please get him out of here." AJ said looking at him but referring to the cops as a few more entered the home.

"This is entrapment!" Ricky screamed as he bought to his feet.

"No one asked you to come here." The officer remarked.

"This is a big understanding." Ricky said to the officers as they walked him to the door. Punk stepped in as Ricky was passing him. "You son of a bitch." He spat. "You fucking set me up!"

"Fuck you!" Punk yelled putting his finger in his face. "You piece of shit! I hope you rot for everything you fucking did!"

"I will kill you!" Ricky screamed at him.

"Add threatening to the list of charges and imagine what we'll find at your place." The officer remarked dragging him out of the house.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked walking over to AJ.

"Yea it was just so weird." She said wiping at her eyes. "Creepy and scary-"

"And now it's done." Punk said with a smile.

"She did really good." One of the many officers commented.

"Hear that?" He asked AJ happily. "You did good and now we don't have to sleep with one eye opened anymore."

"It was your idea. I wanted to go there but you said setting him up-" AJ reminded him.

"But you executed it." Punk said to her unable to hide his excitement. "I'm so proud of you and if I didn't think you were bad ass before I really do now." He said kissing her forehead.

"April?" Erica asked walking inside the house that had a lot of people in it. "I just saw the police take Ricky away."

"They did." AJ said as Punk stood at her side but let AJ have this moment with her sister.

"The police broke in the front door." Erica said with a small laugh. "Me being there was to try to protect you."

"Oh you did a wonderful job with that." AJ noted bitterly. "I'm sure money was involved, did he threaten to cut you off?" she asked but Erica remained silent. "That was more important than me."

"He didn't give me a choice April." Erica insisted.

"We all have choices Erica." AJ remarked. "You just didn't make the right one. I want you to get out of my house."

"April don't be-" Erica started.

"Get out!" AJ yelled causing a few officers to turn and look towards the two. "You've let me down too many times. You're not my sister."

"Of course I am." Erica argued.

"You let this happen you let this go on- you, mom and dad." AJ said to her honestly. "I blame all of you for letting him get this far."

"We couldn't have known." Erica argued lightly.

"Couldn't have known?" AJ asked with a loud laugh. "I told you! I told you when I was 14 and I told you again in Puerto Rico! You saw green and just traded me for it!"

"It wasn't like that I never wanted you to get hurt." Erica cried.

"Get out, go home to Puerto Rico and don't try contact me again." She said to her sister coldly and walked away.

"Can you talk to her?" Erica asked Punk.

"Yea I plan on it." Punk said very seriously then smiled. "I'm going to talk to her about awesome that just was and you heard my wife, get out of my house before I have you arrested too."

* * *

Later that night AJ was in her office reading a book when Punk walked in. He headed out to handle any questions at the police station and to give AJ some time to decompress from everything.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Really good." AJ said with a smile. "I'm assuming things went your way at the station?"

"Our way and yes it did." He said cheerfully. "They found your stuff, I ID'd it all as yours, he's also being sent to the hospital to be evaluated."

"So after that he's out?" AJ asked him.

"No he's facing a lot of charges but even if he does get out for some reason we'll have a solid restraining order against him so I'm feeling real good about this." Punk said to her.

"Me too." She said to him. "So what's behind your back?"

"Oh this?" He asked showing her a large decorated paper bag. "It's a present for you." He said extending his arm.

"You got me a present?" she asked getting out of her chair and accepting the bag.

"I sure did." He said happily.

"Is it an early birthday present?" she asked him curiously before looking in the bag..

"No consider it an investment." He said to her and she looked him at oddly and pulled out at an apple box. He had gotten her a brand new laptop. "So you can write properly."

"You just didn't want me using yours anymore." She teased.

"No anything that's mine is yours and not just because it's technically the law since we're married." He joked. "I want you to start getting serious about this now you don't have to worry about anything else but this."

"You're really so sweet." She smiled kissing his lips quickly. "I'm excited to get more serious about this and since this chapter is officially over I feel like it's just what I needed to motivate me."

"That's what I was hoping for." He said to her and watched as she just held the box in her arms. "Aren't you going to rip it open and start it up?"

"Could you?" she asked sweetly bating her eyelashes as she held out the box before him. "I'm so bad with this kind of stuff."

"It's what I'm here for." He teased taking the box from her. "By the way this laptop was the most expensive piece of technology I have purchased so please don't throw it on the floor." He said sitting in her office chair as he cut the box open.

"I'll try to control my urges." She teased.

"Don't do that either." He said eyeing her from head to toe quickly.

"Do you make everything sound dirty on purpose or is your mind just always focused on sex?" she questioned.

"A little bit of both I guess." He said giving it serious thought.

"It will be nice having sex with you again without thinking someone is watching." AJ admitted.

"Yea that's an added bonus." Punk remarked. "Don't event think about it anymore it's done."

"Yea." She said to him. "Do you think I was too hard on Erica?"

"No I think you should have hit her actually." Punk said as he worked on her laptop. "You said what you felt and you shouldn't feel bad for it."

"It's just….she is my sister." AJ pointed out.

"Your family is your business and I won't judge anything but I really think you did the right thing today." Punk said briefly looking up at her.

"Yea I know." She said to him.

"Just stop thinking for right now." He said to her. "Today is a great day!"

"You're right." She smiled grabbing his hand.

"I think I need both hands to set this up honey." He joked.

"Set it up tomorrow, let's celebrate tonight." She smiled grabbing his other hand and lifting him from the seat. "All night actually."

"All night celebrating?" he asked with a goofy grin. "I'm in!" he then lifted her over his shoulder causing her to let out a laugh.

"Phil!" she giggled as he ran out of her office with her dangling over his shoulder.


	31. 3 am

**3 a.m.**

* * *

Punk was back to work the next month and everything was peaceful. Ricky was still under observation in a mental hospital, Erica had gone back to Puerto Rico and AJ was able to stay back a few weeks while Punk worked and just relax and start working on her book. She did miss Punk but they kept in constant touch while he was away and even though she missed a few weeks she promised him she'd be there for the entire Wrestlemania week.

She was also waiting to hear whether Vince approved taking a few months off after Wrestlemania. She had hoped he would because though Punk would love to have her on the UK tour he didn't want her to have to unnecessarily travel that much for no reason. She insisted she go with him but he was adamant that she stay home with Keith. That would be two and a half weeks with him and she wasn't sure she could do that so she kept hoping Punk would call her with the good news that Vince signed off on his extended vacation.

Meanwhile her book was going remarkably well and Punk had got her in contact with a few publishing agencies. The thing was this book was mostly about her struggle as a child and to write about that she needed her family to sign off on the book as well if she planned to use their names in it. That was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to having but she assumed it would have to be done in person so they could legally sign off on it- if they even signed off on it. The fact that she was putting so much into something that might not get published because of them killed a lot of her motivation.

AJ had been in her office with a blank page to start her next chapter and looked at the time and saw it was almost 3 in the morning. She decided if she couldn't sleep neither could her husband who was- unfortunately for him- in the same time zone as her tonight. She reached for her cell phone and called the first person on her speed dial and glanced over to Keith who was sleeping on a dog bed she had set up in her office so he could hang out with her during these last nights. Surprisingly Punk answered after the third ring.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a groggy voice, clearly in a deep sleep and now AJ felt a little bad.

"I can't sleep." She pouted over the phone and she could hear him groan and hang up on her. She narrowed her eyes at the phone and called him back and this time it rang a little longer before he answered.

"I really hope you're not calling me because you're bored." He groaned into the phone.

"I am!" she argued. "And since when do you sleep?"

"Since Paul has been booking me in handicap matches for the last two weeks." He said with a yawn. "What's on your mind? Miss your husband?"

"No it's this book." She said looking again at the blank screen. "I need my family to sign off on it before I continue anything."

"They'll sign off on it." Punk said to her. "Now go to sleep so I can."

"No they won't they hate me." AJ said annoyed. "They're going to ruin this for me."

"We'll fly down to Puerto Rico and talk to them ourselves and convince them to do the right thing." Punk said to her starting to wake up more. "I'm not going to let this book be ruined by them."

"When are we even going to get the chance to fly to Puerto Rico?" she asked him.

"After Wrestlemania when I'm off for a few months." Punk informed her.

"You got the time off?" she asked practically jumping out of her seat.

"Yea I did and I was going to tell you in the morning but maybe this will help you sleep a bit." He said to her. "Seriously go to bed AJ, take Keith and just conk out."

"I promised a potential publisher I'd have the first half of the book finished by this weekend and it's Tuesday and I don't have it done yet." She said to him. "I'm stuck."

"What part are you up to?" Punk asked her.

"When I was 14, I think it's important to include that since it's a big reason why I lived on my own for so long." She said to him.

"So the Ricky stuff is giving you a hard time." Punk said knowingly. "He can't hurt you AJ I never would have left you home if I thought he could."

"I know it's just it's a creepy story as it is and knowing what happens years later as a result of that is just a lot." She said to him. "It will probably be the only part of the book people talk about."

"It's a big part of your life unfortunately." Punk reminded her. "Just write it the way you told me. It was honest and quick. No one is saying to spend ten pages on it."

"I guess." She muttered. "Ok I feel better you can go back to sleep now."

"Oh gee thank you honey." Punk remarked sarcastically. "I'm sure it will be really easy to get back to sleep now."

"You took vows- when I can't sleep you can't sleep." She informed him.

"I don't remember that being part of our vows." Punk laughed.

"You must not have been paying attention." She said to him simply. "Alright get some sleep and come home to me because I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm glad I'll have you with me for the week." Punk said honestly.

"What time are you going to be home tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Late." Punk told her. "I have a few appearances and a radio show to do before I can drive back home. Probably nine or ten."

"Ugh." She groaned out dramatically. "I need you." She said in a low voice.

"Lonely huh?" he teased. "I bet you wish you didn't toss that vibrator now."

"That's not what I need, I need you. Hurry home I'll be in bed waiting for you all day." She said to him.

"Come on AJ don't get me all hot now- I have to sleep!" he cried out.

"I'm horny." She told him bluntly and she could hear him mumbling under his breath. "We didn't have sex last week or this week!"

"I can't control when you women…you know…" he trailed off referring to her cycle that had come last week. "Believe me if I was in charge of that you'd never get it!"

"Then we'd never have children." She pointed out.

"Please let's not get into a deep conversation this late or I should say early in the morning." He said looking at the side table alarm that had the time showing brightly.

"All I'm saying is that it's been a long two weeks and I need you the minute you step in the door so eat and hydrate." She warned him.

"You think it's been pleasant for me?" he shot back at her.

"You jerk off." She scoffed.

"I do not!" he defended.

"Yes you do you even do it when I'm home sometimes and that really pisses me off but I won't get into that. I'm just saying you do it a lot while I try not to do it often at all." She said to him simply.

"If only I could be more amazing like you." He mocked.

"You can try but I don't think that would happen." She teased. "Goodnight I love you."

"Love you too." He grumbled then hung up.

* * *

AJ looked at the time and saw it was nearly nine and Punk should be home within the hour. She really missed having him around her, his smell, his touch- everything. She was getting excited just thinking of him walking through the front door. She knew he'd be tired when he came in so she had to make sure she looked desirable enough for him before he passed out. She looked in the mirror and checked herself out knowing it wouldn't take much to turn Punk on, she was wearing a simply black bra and thong and a short silk black robe.

She heard her phone vibrate on the side table and quickly checked to see if it was Punk and sure enough it was. She happily clicked view but frowned when he said the bus had a flight tire and he was still an hour for home. He wasn't even sure he'd make it home tonight since it was already so late. She didn't even bother to write back she was so disappointed and collapsed against the bed.

"Stupid expensive robe and bra." She muttered folding her arms childishly looking up at the ceiling trying not to get too upset. "I did my hair and makeup." She mumbled to herself. "To be stood up! And I can't even be mad at him for it." She said to herself annoyed. "I've been by myself for so long I'm actually talking to myself." She said horrified and closed her mouth.

AJ didn't want to do this but it had been too long for her and her body was fully expecting to be pleasured tonight. She opened her robe and slipped her tiny little hand on her panties and began to touch herself. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head and moaned as she played with herself.

AJ couldn't help but feel a presence in the room and looked to the doorway and saw a man standing there, not just any man her man. He was clearly enjoying what he was saying as he was resting comfortably against the doorframe with his arms folded.

"You liar." She said continuing to touch herself but look towards her husband. Just the sight of him turned her on unbelievably.

"I was trying to surprise you, I didn't think you'd get started without me." He teased moving into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Want to finish?" she asked.

"No you keep going." He said tugging his t-shirt over his head and AJ watched as he stripped out of the rest of his clothes and carefully crawled onto the bed next to her.

"I missed you." She said moving her head to the side to gaze into his eyes.

"I can see that." He smiled and kissed her lips. It started sweet but it turned into a hot opened mouth kiss within seconds. "Are you finished yet?" he asked pulling away and looking down at her hand that was still moving.

"No." she blushed slightly. "Help me."

"This is too hot to stop." He said seriously. "But I can help you along I suppose." He tugged her bra down slightly so her perfectly perky breasts would pop out and dropped his mouth over one while his hand played with the other. He clasped his nipple between his teeth causing her to cry out in pleasure and pain.

AJ knew when he started out rough like this it was going to be a rough night in general and she was totally ok with that. She had so much pent up aggression to let out and he would willingly let her use his body for that. With Punk continuing to roughly suck on her nipples she increased her own movements causing her to orgasm with only a few minutes of Punk's help.

"That's my girl." Punk said pulling his mouth away. He grabbed AJ's hand and pulled it out from under her panties and slipped her wet fingers into his mouth and greedily sucked on them. That sight alone caused AJ to recover and she yanked her fingers from his mouth and rolled on top of him.

"I wanted to be on top." He frowned.

"You'll get your chance." She assured him and straddled his thighs leaving room for his huge erection. She used two hands to stroke him and licked the top of his head. Punk watched as she kept her eyes on his and licked around it. Lathering up his pre-cum in the process. With her bra still half on and panties on Punk sat up and pulled her to straddle his lap as he rested against their headboard.

"I can't do this, not now." He said sliding her panties to the side, he was very eager to be inside of her and she didn't fight it, she slid deeply into him until her ass was hugging him.

Punk rested his head against the headboard as AJ moved at a fast pace and didn't leave him much to do. He couldn't keep up at the moment even he wanted to. He wrapped his hands around her waist and with one hand pulled at the string of her thong while he let a finger slip into her back entrance.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep bouncing or arch into his touch but he encouraged her to keep going.

"Keep going, I promise you'll get both." He whispered and she placed her hands on his shoulders to help her slide with incredible ease up and down his shaft that was now drenched in her own moisture. His finger continued to pleasure her from behind and he moved his other hand to her clit and massaged it briefly while getting some of the moisture from her body onto it.

AJ let out the cutest groan he had ever heard and knew not only was she close but this was going to be her most powerful finish yet. He moved his fingers from her clit and slid just the tip of his index finger into her mouth. Her entire body and all of her senses were consumed by him. Punk yelped slightly when she nipped down on his finger and he pulled it away quickly.

"Bad AJ." He scolded shaking his hand lightly. She moved her own hand down to her clit to finish herself off and Punk was right. She tightened to hard around him he even hissed and felt her juices pour down himself and his own thighs as she came as hard as he had ever seen or felt in his life.

Punk felt her hips stop moving but his finger kept going as she continued to ride off her waves of pleasure with moaning. He had to admit he was awfully proud of himself. Sex with AJ was never boring that was for sure.

"Potty mouth and biting." He scolded finally removing his finger and sliding her off of him and placing her into the center of the bed.

"You love it." She said with glassy eyes and a weak smile.

"I love you." Was his response as he eyed her body while licking his lips. He was standing at the side of the bed and tugged her panties down finally freeing her of her restraints.

Punk grabbed her ankles and tugged her to the end of the bed and kept one foot on the ground while his other knee rested on the bed. She looked up at him as her chest heaved up and down.

"This isn't going to be gentle." Was his only warning and she just nodded giving him the approval he needed. Punk kept one of her legs pinned to the bed and lifted her other leg over his hip as he dropped into her with such force she screamed out so loud that Punk was sure the neighbors heard and would be calling the police.

"Ok?" he asked before continued.

"God yes! Go! Move!" she shouted and he did.

Punk's hips moved rapidly as he pushed in and out of her it was so fast it was if he was just constantly teasing her body with him. Her body was still sensitive that any movement into her body sent her closer to the edge. Punk's movements slowed slightly but he was now practically pounding into her small body as his skin rubbed roughly against her. He was as deep as he could go and was going in on as hard as he could without holding back.

"Phil!" she sobbed knowing she was close and his hand moved from her leg and over to her clit sending her into a third orgasm.

AJ felt it hit her like a ton of bricks but when she opened her eyes she saw and felt Punk still moving. The man was truly a machine, a sex machine- he had gone two long weeks and he wasn't letting go easily. She didn't mind though, their sexual chemistry was one of the reasons they fell for each other in the first place. His hands were now gripping her hips as he lifted her slightly for a better angle, her legs gave out after the last orgasm and he was now hitting her g-spot every five seconds. She was sure her hips would have small bruises in the shape of his fingertips but she would wear the battle scars with pride and never forget how much pleasure he gave her in less than half an hour.

Punk kept his eyes on her to make sure he wasn't really hurting her but his crazy little sadist girlfriend was actually enjoying this. Part of that scared him another part of him just felt more encouraged. Her entire lower half was lifted into the air as he pierced her over and over again and he knew she was going to cum again and for her sake he had to end this because he wasn't sure she'd actually survive a fifth one. He gave her one more hard thrust that caused him to groan and pour into her petite body while she clenched him and came for a fourth time a moment after. Punk literally dropped onto her body as his sweat dripped onto her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and she couldn't help but smile lightly, always his first concern.

"No." she said with a struggled. "But I can't breathe." She admitted and he realized he was laying on her chest with his full weight and quickly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

"Maybe I should keep you home more often." He said looking up at the ceiling trying to calm himself down.

"If that's how you greet me every time you come home I'm all for it." She said seriously and he turned his head to narrow his eyes at her. "Kidding. I missed you too much. I also made you dinner, I just have to heat it up." She said pulling her bra up and back into place and reaching for her thong and sliding it back up her perfect legs.

"How domesticated of you." He teased. "But I can't get out of bed at the moment."

"You've had a long tour I'll bring it you." She said tying her robe around her waist and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I can get used to this." He said happily as he watched his wife leave the room.

* * *

Another week had gone by and it was the night of the Hall of Fame. Punk was really happy to have AJ on his arm for this event and she looked stunning. She wasn't over the top like most of the women there and that made her the prettiest woman in the room easily. She also clearly didn't miss being out of the spotlight and stepped to the side every time someone interviewed Punk until he held her hand so tightly she couldn't move. He was proud to have her with him and he wanted the world to see her.

"I'm going to our seats." AJ whispered to Punk who was chatting with Bret Hart and a few other legends. They were front row and only a few seats away from the McMahon family.

"Hello AJ." Paul Heyman greeted with a wide smile.

"Paul." AJ choked out.

"I heard about your scary ordeal a few months back with your stalker." Paul said to her. "I was sorry to hear about it."

"I bet you were." AJ said with a sarcastic smile.

"I was you were deemed a hero." Paul said to her. "The brave woman who set up her own deranged stalker, it'll be a lifetime movie by the end of next year. Too bad you couldn't get that kind of good press while you were still employed with us."

"Too bad you made sure to end my career." AJ shot back.

"With the press still yapping about this and your refusal to acknowledge any of it I want to offer you a spot on Raw to discuss it." Paul offered.

"Oh you want to use my personal story to gain ratings? No thank you." She laughed.

"It would be great! I mean you never really got a goodbye and maybe we can work in one more match." Paul said to her.

"I can't wrestle Paul." She reminded him bitterly.

"You'll survive one more match. Punk and Vince were just paranoid. Vince is afraid you'll die and he'll get bad press and Punk is afraid the only woman who has been able to tolerate him would get bumped so hard in the head she'd forget him." Paul said to her.

"You're a piece of work." Punk said from behind Paul. "You'd really risk her life and try to talk her back into the ring so you can get a bump in the ratings. You're such a piece of shit I can't even believe I ever called you a friend."

"I'm just giving AJ a platform to tell her story." Paul insisted innocently.

"She already has a platform." Punk said to him. "Get lost."

"You can't wrestle." He reminded AJ nervously. "No going to work for the competitor!"

"That's not my platform." AJ said annoyed. "You'll find out and hear my story the same time everyone else does."

"Wonderful." Paul said shooting her a mocking smile as Punk took his seat next to her. "Oh and Teddy is here tonight try to keep your dress down and your panties up."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk asked shooting back up out of his seat.

"No don't." AJ said jumping up as well and placing her small hand on Punk's chest.

"You didn't even let me finish." Paul defended. "I was going to add because his ex-fiancée is with him tonight and he's trying to fix that damage you inflicted almost a year ago. I heard she was looking for you actually."

"Thanks for the heads up Paul." AJ said staying in-between the two because she was sure Punk would beat Paul if she moved away. "You can go now." She hissed to him and walked off.

"He needs an ass beating." Punk spat making a motion to follow him but AJ grabbed his arm.

"Phil weren't you listening to what he said?" AJ asked him. "I broke up a relationship and now the scorned woman is looking for me."

"That shit again?" Punk asked annoyed. "It was almost a year ago and everyone is over it. Also you didn't know he was engaged and even if you did he cheated on her you didn't cheat on her."

"Women don't see it that way." AJ said to him.

"Well that's stupid." Punk said taking his seat again.

"What if I cheated on you?" she asked him.

"You never would." He shrugged simply.

"Hypothetically." She groaned annoyed but she did love that he trusted her so much he never even entertained the thought. "Let's say I had sex one time with another man while you were on the road you would obviously be angry at me but if you saw the man on the street one day what would you do?"

"Kick the shit out of him." Punk admitted. "Yea ok I get it. But don't worry I won't let her hit you." He assured her teasingly with a wink.

"Maybe I deserve it." She said to him.

"You need to really stop beating yourself up over this Teddy thing." Punk said seriously. "You blame yourself for his relationship ending and his career basically ending as well and it's not on you its on him."

"What if Kelly got fired or her husband left her because he found you were sleeping with her?" AJ asked referring the seamstress he used to fool around with when AJ needed a break.

"I'd say she shouldn't have cheated and tough luck." Punk shrugged. "I literally don't even know her last name or care to know about her issues. I care about me." He said honestly and she narrowed her eyes. "And you too obviously." He added quickly.

"Good answer." She said happily kissing his cheek and Punk let out a relieved smile knowing that was a trick question. He was getting really good at that now.

* * *

AJ and Punk didn't bump into Teddy or his ex at the HOF but the after party was another story. It was huge get together and one Punk wouldn't normally go to but AJ wanted to catch up with all of her friends since she hadn't been around much.

"She looks happy." Kofi noted as he joined Punk at the bar at he shut down club, reserved by WWE for tonight only.

"She is." Punk said to him as he kept his eyes on his wife who was across the room chatting with Langston and Ziggler.

"I thought she'd be a little shaken after everything but clearly not." Kofi laughed.

"No as soon as he got taken away she felt so free and happy she wasn't afraid of anything anymore." Punk said happily.

"Any news on the guy?" Kofi asked him.

"He's a mental disturbed man and if he ever gets out of the psych ward he's going to prison." Punk shrugged sipping on his glass of water. "It's a win/win for me."

"Hello." A pretty blonde woman smiled walking over to Punk and Kof. She was wearing a royal blue dress and had long blond hair and boobs that were popping out of her dress. "I've been dying to meet you." She said extending her hand to Punk who accepted it kindly.

"Nice to meet you." Punk said to her pulling his hand away. "You were at the Hall of fame earlier right? I know I spotted you there."

"I was." She smiled flashing her bright white teeth at him. "You noticed me huh?"

"You actually tripped walking past me." Punk remembered with her chuckle. "Are you with someone?"

"No I'm not, why you looking for company?" she asked him.

"He has company- for life." Kofi informed her with a laugh pointing to his wedding band.

"Married, sorry." Punk said with a smile to the woman.

"That's a shame." She said running her hand down his chest.

Punk couldn't even respond before the woman was jerked away from him. He jumped out of his seat upon seeing his adorable yet currently furious wife.

"What the hell are you doing?" AJ demanded.

"Oh sorry does he belong to you?" she asked using her thumb to point behind her at Punk. "Is the fact that he has a ring going to far?"

"You're mad at me about Teddy that's fine but if you ever put your hands on my husband again I will rip your face off!" AJ yelled and Punk and Kofi's eyes both widened in slight fear.

"Oh screw you! You're a little tramp! You can whore yourself out but it's not so much fun when its your man is it? I'm sure if you weren't here right now your husband would have his dick in me as we speak!" AJ let out a scream as the woman finished her sentence and lunged for her as Punk quickly grabbed his wife around her waist to try to pull her away but she had a firm grip on the blondes hair.

"Let go AJ." He said keeping one arm around her waist and his other hand trying to loosen her grip on the blonde. Kofi was also holding the other woman back.

"I will rip out every extension from your head bitch!" AJ screamed as Punk finally unwrapped AJ's fingers from her.

"I'm not afraid of a woman who has only half a fucking brain left! I wish you would have fucking died in that ring!" the woman screamed and even Punk was horrified by her words. "You ruined my life!" she said trying to reach but security was now running over and stepping between the two.

"I could still kick your ass!" AJ screamed as Punk carried her away.

* * *

Punk only let go of AJ after they stepped off the elevator and he dropped her in their room.

"Sorry." She said feeling embarrassed by her behavior. She ran her hands through her hair knowing it was a mess. "I saw her hitting on you and I just flipped out! I couldn't help it!"

"It's ok I get it." Punk said with a smile surprising her. "I would have acted the same way. Besides she was way out of line with what she said to you." He said to her more seriously.

"Oh I don't care about her words." AJ said completely waving off the cruel comments. "It's the touching of my husband that I care about."

"I didn't touch back." Punk said quickly holding his hands up in defeat.

"Oh I know, I married a good man." She said smiling at him. "But let that be a warning to any woman who tries to touch you since I'm not around as much anymore."

"You'll rip their hair out?" Punk laughed.

"I would have knocked her teeth out if you didn't jump in so quickly." She said to him seriously

"Of course I know that." Punk said with a nervous laugh.

"I didn't mean for you evening to end so abruptly." She said to him.

"Yea I'm pissed. You know how I love to hang around bars and watch people drink so much they get sick." He smirked at her. "I'd rather be up here with you anyway."

"I'd normally be freaking out about getting trouble but I don't work anymore." She said with a smile.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked titling his head to look at her.

"Yea. I've never a bar fight before I feel strangely bad ass." She admitted with a laugh.

"You are bad ass." Punk said eyeing her. "Every last inch of you."

"Well hopefully some of this adrenaline stays with me the next few days when we land in Puerto Rico to surprise my family and bombard them with legal documents." AJ said laughing.

"You'll be good. Tonight just goes to show your fight skills are crazy and kick in when you least expect them to." He pointed out.

"I froze in Chicago." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"With Ricky." She clarified. "I froze."

"You weren't supposed to fight him." Punk reminded her. "The cops were there they didn't want you to do anything."

"Even if they weren't there and I was alone I think I would have just froze." AJ said to him. "I was really scared."

"It happens." Punk shrugged. "But you knew you weren't alone if you were your body would have reacted differently."

"Maybe it's because half of my brain doesn't work anymore." She retorted using the bimbo's words from earlier.

"I'm going to kick Teddy's ass for that comment tomorrow." Punk said seriously wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against his body.

"It wasn't his fault he didn't say it." AJ reminded him.

"No but I can't say anything to her so I'll just beat his ass." Punk said with an eager smile and he reached down to kiss her. "Now take me to bed and prove that you own me."

"Oh with pleasure." She grinned pulling away and grabbing his hand to pull him into the bedroom.


	32. Accidents Happen

**Accidents Happen**

* * *

_**Two months after Wrestlemania….**_

AJ had procrastinating and canceling the trip to see her family in Puerto Rico numerous times but Punk had finally managed to book the trip and get her to go. And with his vacation time running low he knew it was now or never.

"I love this place." Punk said happily as they entered the same Villa in Puerto Rico they stayed at last year. "After I retire let's just move here."

"You'd leave Chicago? I'm stunned." She laughed.

"I'd leave Chicago to live in paradise." Punk said stepping passed the flowing white curtains and onto the huge terrace with a pool. "Smell that fresh air!"

"Wow someone is excited to be off from work." AJ smirked following him outside. "But don't get used to it. Living here is far too close to my family."

"So we'll look somewhere else further away. Maybe Mexico or Jamaica?" Punk asked her. "Somewhere where we can roll out of bed and end up on the beach. Keith would love it and I know you would too."

"What about you?" she asked leaning on the railing next to him looking at the ocean.

"I'd be happy in a place like this. I mean we'd keep our place in Chicago but a summer place would be pretty cool, no? Or someplace hot we can sneak off to during the winter?" he asked her and she smiled.

"That would be awesome." She agreed.

"It's a shame we can't get a place here." He said looking down at the beach.

"Trust me you don't want to be that close to my family either." She warned.

"Do they know you're here?" he asked her.

"Nope." She said to him. "After Erica came back home I haven't heard from any of them."

"I'm sure they're just embarrassed." Punk said to her. "You warned them about that asshole Ricky and you were right."

"And the only one to call and ask how I was with my brother." AJ said to him bitterly. "I mean I'm their daughter."

"Some people just aren't meant to parents." Punk shrugged simply. "I know my parents weren't."

"Well they should have stopped at one and not kept going." AJ said coldly and he frowned.

"But you're the baby- if they stopped at one I wouldn't have you now." He reminded her wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing the side of her neck gently. "If you want you can stay back here and I'll bring the documents to them and get them signed."

"You would really do that for me?" she asked him.

"Of course." He said without hesitation.

"I wouldn't inflect that on you." She teased turning around to face him. "How about instead of flying home after tomorrow we stay here for the rest of the week?" she suggested waggling her eyebrows at him.

"I'd love that but I have to be back at work Sunday." He said to her.

"Sunday?" she asked horrified. "You're already going back? I thought Vince said you'd get at least five months it's barely been two!"

"They want me back for Payback in Chicago, I tried to get out of it but you know Vince." Punk said to her.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked pushing away from him.

"I only found this morning." He said to her.

"I knew they working an angle with Jericho but I thought you didn't have to be there, they'd use someone else to replace you last minute."

"They're afraid the crowd will riot." Punk chuckled but AJ wasn't amused and turned her head away from him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go back." She said holding back tears. "We've been having this great time for months now and it's just over."

"It's not over, you'll come back on the road with me." Punk smirked reaching for her wrist but she jerked it away.

"It's no way to live Phil." She argued. "I don't want to live married on the road I want you home with me."

"You knew the deal AJ." Punk reminded her unsure of where this attitude was coming from. "You didn't really think I'd be home forever did you?"

"I just didn't expect it to be so soon." She said to him shaking her head.

"What is going on? Why are you so surprised?" he asked curiously. "Is there a reason you don't want to be home without me?"

"Yes we're married that's why." She shot at him. "I don't want a two day a week marriage." She then walked back inside leaving Punk confused on the terrace.

"Don't just walk away from me." Punk demanded following her back inside. "You knew this is what I do- you did the same thing. Are you asking me to quit my job?"

"No! I don't know." She said rubbing her head.

"I get that you're stressed about this trip." Punk said trying to reason to her.

"This isn't about the trip but speaking of that I would have picked somewhere else if I knew this was the end." She said to him.

"You think this is the end?" he asked her. "Of us?" he was stunned by the remark.

"No!" She said full on crying now.

"We've got plenty of time after I'm done." Punk reminded her happily. "We'll really look into getting another house somewhere out of Chicago and we'll do everything!"

"I just need a few minutes." She said walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"AJ please." He pleaded gently tapping at the door. "Open the door let's talk about this."

She just rested her back against the door as the tears escaped her eyes. She wasn't afraid to be alone and also wasn't angry he had to go back to work, it wasn't his fault but he was getting all of her anger. She placed her hand over her stomach and patted the growing baby that Punk had no idea about inside of her.

AJ had known for a few weeks now but was yet to tell Punk because no matter how hints she dropped he was in no way ready or even interested in children. He wanted to spend as much time married to her and had told her a few days ago that he'd want to wait at least two more years before they even started to try. But now Punk would be heading out on the road while she was home and pregnant and she didn't want to do this alone, she was scared.

"I don't want to waste this trip." Punk said knocking at the door again. "Please come out here, I'm sorry."

Punk waited by the door and sure enough he saw it slowly open and AJ stepped outside with her head hung low and tearstains down her cheeks.

"Sorry." She sniffled.

"Hey come here." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just really going to miss you." She said resting her head against his chest.

"I know I'll miss you too but we'll get right back into the flow of things." Punk assured her kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Later that evening AJ was getting dressed to surprise her family and Punk couldn't help but eye her strangely as she attempted to zip up a pair of her jean shorts. She was laying flat on the bed trying to pull the zipper up but couldn't get it to reach the top.

"Need a hand?" he teased but AJ shot him one of the scariest looks he had ever seen. "I know what's going on AJ." He assured her. "And it's really not a big deal."

"You do?" she asked him surprised.

"Yea you put on a little weight and you're not working out as much and that's fine." Punk said to her honestly. "I think a little meat on the bones looks good on you."

"I look fat?" she asked him.

"I didn't say that." Punk said quickly. "But you can't even get your shorts zipped up." He laughed. "You should be able to enjoy yourself a bit."

AJ was about ten weeks along and even though she was tiny and carrying small she was putting on weight. She had just figured Punk hadn't noticed but clearly he had. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep this up for. She had even lied about getting her period to him. He was truly none the wiser about this entire thing.

"How about you just help me zip them up and never comment about my weight again?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Fair enough." He said accepting the easy way out of a potential argument and managed to zip them up for her. "Perfect." He said climbing off the bed and watched as she tried to sit up but her pants were too tight. "What's wrong?"

"Unzip them." She requested. "I can't even get up now." Punk did as she asked and unzipped the pants for her and watched as she pulled them off and tossed them across the room.

"We can always go tomorrow to see your family." Punk smirked leaning down to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"I can't fit into my clothes and you think I feel sexy enough to have sex?" she asked getting of the bed.

"This trip is not going the way I though it would." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Outside of her parents house AJ was frozen. She was growing more nervous and she wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or the fear of being turned down by her family.

"It's getting dark." Punk reminded her standing behind her.

"Yea I know ok, ring the bell." AJ said to him and he rang the bell.

"April." A woman said surprised the tone was borderline friendly but there was no smile. "This is an unexpected visit."

"Hi mother." AJ forced out shifting slightly. Punk watched as the two awkwardly looked at each other before growing anxious.

"Mind if we come in? There's something you two have to discuss." Punk said to her.

"Of course." She said stepping aside allowing AJ and Punk to enter the medium sized home.

"You remember my husband right?" AJ asked her mother.

"Sure, sure." She said reluctantly shaking his hand. "I've seen you on TV."

"Mrs. Mendez." Punk greeted with a forced smile.

"April." Erica said surprised as they entered the living room. "And Punk. I didn't know you two were coming."

"It was a last minute trip." AJ forced out. "Is Dad around?"

"Erica could you grab your father?" Janet asked her daughter who nodded and walked out of the room. "So what's this all about?"

"I need a favor." AJ choked out as a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. The heat, her pregnancy and nerves were just a bad mix.

"You ok?" Punk asked noting how pale she looked.

"Yea fine." She smiled.

"April." He father greeted. Punk could tell he seemed a little happier to see April and gave her an awkward hug hello. "And you're the husband." He said shaking Punk's hands.

"That's me." Punk said uncomfortably.

"April was just about to tell me what she was doing here." Janet said to her husband.

"As you know-" she started feeling more light headed.

"Sit down." Punk said to her.

"No this won't take long." She said to him. "I'm not wrestling anymore so I'm writing a book and need you three to sign off so I can use your names in my book." She then passed a folder over to them as she rambled.

"You're writing a book?" her mother asked with a laugh. "You don't write April." She said amused.

"And is this book about crucifying my husband?" Erica asked her.

"No." AJ said shaking her head. "But he is part of the book."

"And I suppose you make your mother and I look like the bad guys for not believing your story when you were a young girl?" her father asked her.

"It's not about making anyone look bad." AJ assured them. "It's my life story."

"You're going to make us all look bad." Erica insisted. "We have a hard enough time avoiding your crazed fans but once they read your story we'll never live in peace."

"I agree." Janet said passing the legal paperwork back to April.

"I've been working really hard on this book." AJ said not taking the paperwork. "It's pretty much done! I just need you to sign off."

"How much would we get?" her father asked taking the paperwork.

"You want to be paid for this?" AJ asked hurtfully. She shouldn't have been surprised but she didn't expect this.

"You are using our family name." Her father pointed out.

"It's my name too." AJ reminded him quietly.

"I'm not trying to crush your dreams." Her father smiled. "I just want to know what's in it for us?"

"Screw it." Punk said looking at AJ.

"What?" she asked him.

"Don't use their names- you don't have to but you can still tell your story." Punk said growing agitated with her family. "You can write it and use fake names."

"I know it just won't feel honest." AJ whispered to him.

"Fuck it." He said bluntly. "It won't be honest if you pay these people another cent."

"We're not just people we're her family." Erica argued. "And if you think we're going to let her publish this book and trash us and not even compensate us for it we will sue you." She threatened.

"I have a great lawyer and you are just people she's not a Mendez anymore." Punk informed the group. "She's a Brooks and by the way your daughter who was traumatized since she was 14 years old wasn't planning on making a penny off of her book she was donating the money to a few different charities. But I assume you people don't mind taking money from charity."

"Let's just go Phil I can't be here anymore." AJ said turning and walking out the door.

"You owe this to her." Punk said in a calmer voice to her parents and sister. "You didn't believe her." He said pointing to her parents. "And you let your husband harass and stalk her. This isn't about money to her this is about closure, closure she deserves because you never helped her. Help her now and sign the fucking papers." He said dropping the papers on the coffee table then leaving.

AJ had stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. She was feeling much better and just wanted to be with Punk. She didn't really expect her family to congratulate her or even apologize but she did expect them to show a tad of remorse.

"You ok?" Punk asked his wife who smiled at him as she crawled onto the bed with her hair still wet.

"Yea I'm good." She said to him. "You're right I can still publish I just need to change their names."

"I meant physically." He frowned. "Is your head ok? You didn't hit it or anything and not tell me right?"

"No my head is fine." She said to him. "You know how I am in the heat." She reminded him.

"So I guess the hot tube is out tonight." He smirked.

"Yes definitely" she said quickly knowing she couldn't be in the hot tube pregnant. "But I don't want to waste any of what free time we have left." She said removing her robe so she was completely nude and laid down next to him flat on her back.

"Time isn't a problem." Punk promised her. "It's just you and me and I'm not renewing so when I'm done we'll do everything. We'll travel." He smiled as he ran his hands over her breasts.

"Where?" she asked him.

"Everywhere." He grinned. "We'll go anywhere you want to. You've mentioned Italy and Greece and we can stay at each place weeks at a time."

"Yea?" she asked hopefully forgetting she was pregnant for a moment.

"Yea." He said positively. "And we'll be on our time we won't have to worry about work or anyone else, just us." He said nipping at her lips as his fingers teased her nipple.

"Just us." She repeated with a nervous smile.

"Yup. Sorry but Keith can't come on our tour around the globe." He teased as his hand ran down her torso and began to rub her roughly. "I want you all to myself." He whispered as his mouth lowered to one of her nipples.

"What about kids?" she asked him.

"We've got plenty of time for that." He laughed. "But I'm not ready for that, you're not ready."

"Not ready?" she asked him.

"I'm far too selfish to be worrying about a kid." Punk chuckled as his middle finger entered her and his others rubbed against her. "I'm also too selfish to share you. It's just the two of us." He said and she nodded with a smile.

"Phil don't." She said wrapping her hand around his wrist. "I just want you." She whispered and he pulled his finger out of her and tugged his boxers down, thankfully his shirt was already off.

AJ wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him lovingly to harden him for her. He was laying on his side as AJ continued to move her hands over him. Punk maneuvered his head and began to kiss her while she stroked him.

"I'm good." Punk said stopping her and pulling her hand away.

AJ turned on her side and felt Punk tease her sensitive lips almost as if he was torturing her. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it over his breast begging him to squeeze and play with it. She moaned slightly enjoying him playing with her breasts and massaging her with his shaft.

"Please." She whispered moving her hand between her thighs and searching for his member. "Gentle, ok?"

"I can do that." He said quietly and let her guide him to his entrance.

Punk moved his hips in and out of AJ's slick folds at a very slow pace. He pulled almost completely out each time before pushing in as far as he could go until his sac hit into her bottom. He kissed around her neck while he fondled her breasts. AJ moaned happily and didn't even move a muscle as Punk took care of her body with such love.

"I love you." AJ moaned over and over again.

"I love you too." He assured her as he continued his movements….

* * *

Back in Chicago AJ was helping Punk pack up for Payback. She hated that he was leaving and she hated herself even more for still not having the courage to tell him she was pregnant. He was definitely going to notice in the next few weeks and the fact that she kept it a secret for this long was going to not only hurt his feelings but piss him off greatly.

"You're the best." Punk said happily seeing that AJ packed his bag for him.

"I try." She smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Punk asked her.

"I just haven't been feeling too well." AJ reminded him.

"Yea you still don't seem a hundred percent." Punk agreed. "Maybe it was something you ate in Puerto Rico?"

"Yea probably." She said to him and that's when they heard the doorbell. "That's the food."

"Yea I got it." He said walking out the door and jogged down the steps and opening the door for the pizza guy.

"Hey man it's $18.50" the young teen said to him. Punk reached into his pocket and realized he had no cash on him.

"Hold on one second." Punk said leaving the door open as he reached for AJ's purse and pulled out her wallet and dropped the bag to the floor spilling the contents inside on the floor. "Here you go, keep the change." Punk said passing him the money and taking the box.

"Thanks." The kid grinned and Punk closed the door and placed the pizza box on the floor as he picked up AJ's bag.

Punk picked up her lip-gloss, passport, and some other paper work and put it back in her bag but the last item on the floor caused him to freeze. He picked up the small photo that had his wife's name written across the top and looked at the sonogram. He saw that it said she was nine weeks pregnant and it was dated two weeks ago. His fist tightened around the photo as his face turned red, she had been lying to him for weeks. He marched right up the stairs and pushed their door open.

"Was that the food?" she asked not even looking over to him as she stuffed more clothes into his bag. "Phil?" she asked looking back at him finally. "What's wrong?"

"What the fuck is this?" he asked holding up the picture.

"You went through my bag?" was her only response.

"Answer me." He demanded in a chillingly low voice.

"It's a sonogram." She said to him and he rolled his neck slightly.

"Thanks I figured that out." He spat. "You're pregnant- you've been pregnant and you knew and didn't think that I should fucking know!" he screamed actually starling her.

"I wanted to tell you.-" she started.

"But you didn't! You lied right to my fucking face!" he screamed getting in her face. "How long were you going to keep this secret? Until you had the kid and it told me? What was your plan? I want answers!" he screamed again and now Keith was barking towards Punk.

"I just didn't know the right way to say it." She said crying. "I was scared and I know you don't want kids-"

"-yet AJ." He said cutting her off. "And how did this happen anyway?" he asked her.

"I missed my pill a few times." She admitted and he rolled his eyes.

"You've been talking about kids for a while now did you like set me up? Trap me?" Punk asked her.

"No! How could you even think that?" she asked stunned by the accusation. "And why would I have to trap you we're already married!"

"This would keep me off the road a lot." Punk noted. "I get your career is done but mine isn't." he argued.

"I didn't do this on purpose! You think this is what I wanted?" She asked him.

"You told me you had your period." Punk reminded her. "You went through some elaborate stories to keep this from me!"

"I just didn't know how to tell you because I knew you'd be mad." She reasoned.

"I am mad! I'm mad that I married a liar!" he yelled at her. "I mean you're getting big AJ did you think I'm stupid? I'd never catch on?"

"I was going to tell you." She repeated desperately.

"When?" he asked in a challenging voice. "Tonight before I packed up for a week on the road? When I got back? When you were in labor!?"

"When you got back in a few days." She said to him. "I didn't want you to be distracted your first match back. I know you don't want to have kids I didn't know how to tell you! And don't blame me for forgetting my pill because there are measures you can take too!"

"Don't put this on me." Punk warned her. "You're the liar, you're the reason this is happening to us." He said glaring at her. "It's all over now AJ! One fucking mistake like forgetting your pill and our lives are completely over! Forget traveling together and coming on the road with me." He said with a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say. "But this is happening whether you like it or not so you have to accept like I did."

"You've had a lot more time to accept it." Punk shot at her. "You went to appointments without me, you didn't even tell me you thought you were pregnant, what did you think I was going to do if you told me?"

"Act exactly like this." She said wiping her tears away. "Maybe tell me to get rid of it."

"Get rid of it?" he asked stunned. "Now I know you're fucking crazy." He said with a laugh. "You know I would never say or want that so don't you dare use that as an excuse for being a lying bitch!"

"Maybe you should go cool off." AJ said surprised by his words. "You're upset and I understand that but I won't let you speak to me that way."

"Get off your high horse." He said shaking his head at her. "You fucked up! You lied! I'm the victim in this!"

"No obviously your child is the victim." AJ argued. "You'd think you found photos of me having sex with another man in my bag by the way you're acting."

"Another man interesting." Punk nodded and AJ rolled her eyes. "Is that why you kept it a secret? Is that why you didn't travel with me the last few weeks?"

"Yes you figured it out Phil." She said with a laugh. "My boyfriend has been living here while you're on the road and he's the father of the baby." She said disgusted. "You're a terrible person." She said pointing in his face. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I knew you'd be upset but I didn't think you'd act like this."

"I'm surprised ok." He said to her trying to calm down. "This isn't exactly how I thought this would happen."

"Maybe you should think about it somewhere else because stressing me out isn't good for the baby- your baby by the way." She added coldly.

"What do you want me to say AJ?" he asked feeling drained.

"I won't you to at least be a little happy!" she cried. "I mean yea we didn't want this at the moment but maybe there's a reason it's happening and maybe you can act like you heard you're about to be a father for the first time instead of throwing a tantrum." She was now holding her head.

"I don't know what to feel or say." He admitted. "I just wanted-" he started but AJ's knees gave out and before she hit the floor Punk grabbed her. "Is it your head?"

"No, bathroom." She said placing her hand over her mouth.

Punk carried her into the bathroom and held her hair back as she hurled everything she ate in the day up into the toilet. You'd think he'd be disgusted by it but he was far more concerned for his wife. He was pissed but she was the one going through this alone for weeks now.

"Is this supposed to happen?" He asked her. "Isn't this a morning thing?"

"My morning sickness comes at night." She said sitting back. "I'll probably have to throw up again so I'll just wait here." She again began to rub her head.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" He asked her. "This is what happens when you have a concussion."

"It's not a god damn concussion!" she snapped. "This is what happens when you're pregnant and I've been doing it alone for the last few weeks. I'm dizzy and sick all of the time because your kid is of course already a pain in my ass!"

"You didn't have to be alone." He tossed in casually.

"If you want to go just go." She said to him. "I'm too tired to fight with you about this I'm having this baby with or without you."

"Don't be stupid." He scuffed. "I'm not over the moon but I'm not leaving you or it."

"Baby." She corrected. "The baby isn't an 'it'"

"Yea ok." He said annoyed. "Whatever you want to call it- I'm here and you know I'll do whatever you need."

"You sound really enthusiastic about it too." She mocked rubbing her temple. "I think I'm done." She said standing up and flushing the toilet. "I'm going to lay down you can eat or sleep downstairs."

* * *

Punk had the couch made up and was trying to get some sleep before his match tomorrow but his mind was in his wife sleeping upstairs. He checked on her a few times and saw she was sleeping soundly and picked up the sonogram photo he left on the floor when he basically attacked her. He was already regretting his aggressive confrontation but he didn't want to wake her up to apologize.

With one arm behind his head he held up the sonogram photo that he could see with the help of the light of the TV. He wasn't sure what he was looking at but he did know that he was child in there not only was it his but it was AJ's. He didn't think he was ready for this and it was going to take some time but AJ was right, it was happening whether he wanted it to or not. He had to admit the small little blob on the picture didn't seem too bad and he drifted off to sleep holding the picture.

"Phil!" the hysterical voice woke him as he sat up frantically.

"What, what?" he asked still half asleep.

"Something is wrong." She said with horrified eyes. "My stomach and head hurts really bad I can't stop vomiting-"

"Ok, ok calm down." He said throwing the blanket draped over him off of him. He reached for his shoes and quickly put them on.

"What are you doing?" she asked holding her stomach.

"Taking you to the hospital." He said grabbing his keys and wallet and shoving them into his pockets.

"I need my shoes-" she started as he put her jacket around her and lifted her without stopping for her shoes and carrying her out the door.

* * *

Punk carried AJ into the ER and demanded to see a doctor. He didn't even give AJ a chance to speak as he shouted towards the nurses that she was pregnant and something was wrong. He waited by her side as she was set up in the pit and watched as doctor and nurses came in to examine her and ran some tests.

"What if something is really wrong? What if I'm miscarrying?" she asked him.

"No." he said to her. "You've been doing everything right." He said then looked confused, he was actually completely out of the loop he had no idea if that was true. "Right?"

"Yes I think so." She said nervously. "But the dizziness, the pain-"

"Don't jump to conclusions." He said cutting her off. "Stay positive." He ordered her.

"You don't even want this baby." She reminded him.

"That's not fair." He said lightly. "I was surprised. I don't want anything to be wrong or happen to it- I mean the baby not 'it'." He corrected himself before she could.

"Mrs. Brooks." The doctor said walking in.

"What is it? Am I losing the baby?" she asked him quickly.

"Well?" Punk asked anxious and nervous himself.

"You have gas." He said to her and AJ's pinks turned pink from embarrassment. "Also a touch of the stomach flu. Your baby is healthy."

"What about her headaches?" Punk asked him.

"Headaches happen and with your wife's history of concussions it's not uncommon." The doctor said to him. "Someone will be around to sign you out."

"Are you sure?" AJ asked him. "I mean I really felt like something was wrong."

"Trust me you'd know if something was really wrong by bleeding. You just need to pay better attention to your body." He said simply and Punk was actually taken back the comment. "I have other patients-"

"Hold on." Punk said stepping in the doctors way. "My wife is scared and pretty to new this and I'm not even comfortable because I don't know how you could even diagnose a stomach bug like that." He argued.

"Phil it's ok." She said sitting up and hissed slightly.

"She's in pain." Punk hissed at the doctor. "And she's not going anywhere until you do your job properly. You barely spent anytime with her I want you to look her over again." He demanded.

"Mr. Brooks-" the doctor started.

"I wasn't asking." Punk said coolly. "There's a lot of people here I get that but my concern is with my wife and baby so you're going to make her pain go away and not talk to her like she's wasting your time because this isn't a picnic for her either!"

"I'll see what I can get for her head and I'll do another sonogram to show you the baby is fine and is not in distress." The doctor said to him.

"Thank you." Punk said forcefully as the doctor stepped out of the curtain.

"You didn't have to do that, he's probably right." AJ said to him.

"Probably isn't good enough for me." Punk said to her seriously. "Do you still feel discomfort?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"So we wait until you don't. Simple as that." He shrugged simply. "I'm not chancing leaving here and you feel worse. What if something really is wrong with the baby and we're too far away from the hospital?"

"You should go home at least." She said to him. "You have to be at the arena early."

"No." he said to her. "Fuck work. You and the baby is where I'm needed."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said to him. "It wasn't fair to you."

"After the way I reacted I don't blame you." Punk admitted. "The things I said were cruel and uncalled for."

"They were." She agreed. "But I wasn't perfect either."

"You're not only my wife but the mother of my child and I shouldn't have spoken to you that way and believe me I feel like shit about it." Punk said to her. "I'm surprised by the baby but I'm not angry- or at least anymore." He smirked. "It's not going to be so bad."

"No?" she asked amused by his sudden change of attitude.

"I mean it's not going to be easy but we can still do everything we want we'll just have an extra Brooks with us." He shrugged. "I'm actually scared. I don't know how to be a parent."  
"Neither do I." She laughed through the pain in her head.

"You'll be a natural." He said to her. "You're a nurturer, you take care of people it's in your blood."

"Who do I take care of?" she smirked.

"Me. You always have even long before we got married." He pointed out. "I'm the selfish one as you pointed out, rightfully so by the way."

"You are selfish but as soon as that baby gets placed in your arms that baby is going to be number 1 in your life." AJ said to him with a smile.

"Shared spot with you." He corrected.

"Nope." She laughed. "You're going to look into their eyes and see yourself there and the innocence and you're going to be that child's whole world." She smiled fondly.

"I hope so." He said to her with half a smile.

"The way you just stood up for us with that doctor told me everything." She said grabbing his hand. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Story is coming to an end soon, possible sequel in the works!**


	33. My Girl (Epilogue)

**My Girl (_Epilogue_)**

* * *

Punk took AJ home from the hospital that Sunday morning and then headed off to Payback. The doctor assured him that AJ had a stomach bug and nothing was wrong with the baby and her headache went away thanks to medicine before she left the hospital but as Punk warmed up in his locker room his mind was home with AJ. The more he thought about his reaction last night the more he hated himself. Calling her a liar, accusing her of an affair, accusing her for trapping him, calling her a bitch- it ate away at him.

And the more he thought about the baby the more excited he actually got. He really wasn't expecting this at this time and honestly thought he'd be able to convince to never have children but now he was feeling differently. They did a sonogram last night and he was able to see his baby. It was still going to take some time but whether he liked it or not the baby was coming and he was going to be as supportive as possible.

"Hey!" Kofi shouted at Punk who looked up at him. "I tried knocking you didn't answer, what were you thinking about?"

"I have a lot on my mind." Punk admitted.

"You look more exhausted then you did before you left." Kofi teased.

"I didn't sleep last night." Punk said running his hands over his tired face.

"Ah the wife keep you up all night?" Kofi joked nudging Punk's arm.

"Something like that." He said quietly.

"Want to talk about it?" Kofi asked him.

"I don't think I'm supposed to." Punk said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Come on man talk about it or you'll never be able to get through your match tonight." Kofi pointed out.

"You can't say anything." Punk warned him and he nodded. "AJ is pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Kofi cheered happily and saw Punk gave him a light smile in return. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No." Punk said to him.

"So why aren't you dancing on the ceiling right now?" Kofi asked with a laugh. "This is really good news!"

"You know how I feel about kids." Punk said to him.

"Yea the same way you felt about marriage before AJ- never wanted it." Kofi pointed out. "Trust me you want a kid."  
"Trust me I don't." Punk said to him.

"Come on man it's not just a kid its half you! You made this kid and believe me it may take a little time but you're going to love fatherhood." Kofi assured him.

"I had plans." Punk said to him. "I had big plans for after retirement and now I'm going to spend it changing diapers and chasing a kid around."

"Wow." Kofi said taken back slightly. "What is this really about?"

"I just wanted to spend my time with my wife and doing things now she can't do any of the things I want to do." Punk said simply.

"Please tell me you're not jealous of a baby." Kofi warned him.

"I'm not jealous." He snapped.

"I hate to see how you reacted when she told you." Kofi said shaking his head disapprovingly at his friend.

"She didn't tell me I found out. She was lying to me for weeks about it actually." Punk said putting on his wrestling boots.

"I can't imagine why she kept this news to herself." Kofi snorted.

"I flipped." Punk admitted. "I mean I tore into her like I've never tore into her before."

"That's nice. Verbally attack your pregnant wife." Kofi remarked sarcastically. "Do you even love AJ?" Punk glared at his friend and narrowed his eyes.

"She's my whole fucking world don't ask me something that stupid again!" Punk growled at him.

"So you obviously want to stay married to her I'm sure." Kofi said to him.

"Of course." Punk said annoyed.

"So act like it! This isn't about you or her this is about your baby and snapping at your poor pregnant wife isn't going to win you any points." Kofi lectured. "Being a father is the most important job you'll ever have in your life. More important than being a wrestler, more important than being a son or brother or a husband. This kid is going to depend on you and not just to provide a roof over their head but to teach them right and wrong, to support them, fight for them- that's your job now."

Punk just nodded as he listened to everything he had to say and Kofi was absolutely right. He may not have wanted this but his child was depending on him and it wasn't even born yet. So far he failed his child miserably and he didn't want that parent, he wanted to be better than his own.

"AJ needs you too. She's probably just as scared as you are." Kofi said to him.

"You're absolutely right." Punk said surprising him. "I don't even know what I'm doing here right now."

"What do you mean?" Kofi asked him.

"AJ was in the hospital all night she thought something was wrong but it turned out to be a stomach bug, she shouldn't be alone." Punk said to him.

"You can't just leave here tonight." Kofi reasoned with him. "I'm all far you taking this more seriously but I'm sure AJ understands that you have to be here."

"But do I really?" Punk asked him. "I have enough money to retire."

"Relax a bit." Kofi laughed.

"After this Summer Slam is around the corner and I'll be in LA for a week then not long after that is the UK tour and she'll be like 8 months pregnant than, I can't be out of the country while she's ready to pop." Punk said darting up out of his seat. "I don't even know how to change a diaper man, when am I going to learn?"

"Take a breath." Kofi laughed trying to calm him down.

"I can't take a breath I'm-" Punk stopped trying to think of the right words.

"-going to be a father?" Kofi finished and Punk nodded.

"I'm going to be a dad." Punk said with a small but genuine smile.

"What I suggest you do first before you start practicing changing diapers is apologize to your pretty wife who trust me you'll see in a whole different light. You think she's amazing now but just wait until how strong and amazing she is once she gives birth to your little baby." Kofi said to him.

"She forgave me already." Punk insisted but Kofi just eyed him. "Maybe flowers wouldn't hurt." Kofi just gave him another knowing look. "And chocolate." He added.

"Good thinking and maybe something worth more than $50."

"Like jewelry?" Punk asked seriously and Kofi rolled his eyes.

"How you got her to marry you I'll never know." He said to his friend. As Punk opened his mouth to respond his phone began to ring and he quickly answered it seeing it was AJ.

"Phil!" she cried and his heart dropped.

"Are you ok? What happened? Is it the baby?" he asked anxiously.

"No this is happy tears! My family signed the contract." She said happily. "They're not fighting me on this book!"

"Oh that's great." Punk said relieved.

"I'm sure it had to do with something you said." She said to him. "Thank you."

"This is all you, I'm proud of you." AJ said to him. "I wouldn't be doing this without you."

"You're making me blush." He teased.

"I want you to write the forward." She said to him.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yea I mean you wrote the forward for Natalie's cookbook so I know you'll do it right, what do you say?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea of course." Punk said to her. "But how are you feeling?"

"I feel so much better." She admitted. "I'm curled up on the couch with Keith getting ready to watch Payback."

"You stomach…the kid- is alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yea everything is good." She assured him. "Kick ass tonight."

* * *

Punk had his match and from what he was told it was the match of the night but again his mind was elsewhere. He was supposed to get on his bus and head into the next City for Raw but he decided to head home and surprise his wife. He walked into the house and Keith ran right to the door barking just like any good guard dog would.

"Phil?" AJ asked nervously from the top of the stairs.

"Yea it's me." He said and watched her come down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the road?" she asked him then her eyes widened with concern. "Did you get hurt?"

"No I'm fine." He said then handed her flowers. "I wanted to be here with you tonight, Raw is an hour away I'll just leave tomorrow."

"Flowers?" she asked with a smile taking them and sniffing them lightly. "What's the occasion?"

"You're my wife, you're beautiful and you're having my kid." He shrugged. "Need I say more?"

"Please do." She teased.

"I'm also really sorry about last night." He said to her. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Believe it or not you've said worse to me and I forgave you." She laughed and that made him feel even worse.

"I have?" he asked.

"It was before we were married." She said to him. "I've said worse too." She pointed out as he followed her into the kitchen and watched as she filled a vase with water.

"I guess you're right." He said thinking back to all those times they would fight like animals then rip each others clothes off before they even started to date. "But I have to grow out of that because you're my wife not some woman I'm fucking around with and we have a child and I never want to snap like that at our kid. That's why I'm upset by the way." He said honestly and she looked at him oddly. "I'm a jerk." He laughed. "And you know how to handle me and you put up with me when other people would just give up but this kid doesn't deserve to have a jerk of a father."

"You are a jerk." She agreed walking over to him. "But you also have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met." She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're not abusive Phil we all have tempers but I wouldn't be married to you if I thought you wouldn't be a good husband or father."

"Really?" he asked looking for that boost.

"Absolutely." She smiled.

"So why didn't you tell me?" he asked her and she stepped away. "When did you find out?"

"I found out when I was about five or six weeks along." She told him honestly. "I didn't tell you because you're not the only one who is afraid. I wanted to make sure even though I took about twelve pregnancy tests, after I went to the doctor and once I got the sonogram I swear I was going to tell you."

"Yet you didn't." he added folding his arms. "What if I was too rough with you and hurt the baby?" he asked her. "I'd never forgive myself for that."

"You're never rough with me." She laughed. "You think you are but you're not. But I was scared and I didn't want to ruin your time off with this."

"This shouldn't be news where it would 'ruin' anything." He said to her. "I'm stepping up." He said proudly.

"Oh yea?" she giggled.

"Damn right." He said surely. "I'm going to be CM Punk- best father in the world."

"I have no doubt." She said laughing and pulling him into a kiss. "So since you're home want to have sex?" she asked waggling her eyebrows.

"How are you really feeling?" he asked eyeing her unsurely.

"Amazing let's go!" she said grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out of the kitchen.

* * *

_**Five months later…**_

"It's not happening." Punk informed Vince and Hunter who had pulled him into the office.

"I get that you're excited to be a father and all but you need to be on this UK tour you're advertised to be there we'd have to refund the fans for two weeks worth of shows. We'd be spending more in the UK then earning." Vince said to him.

"I don't give a shit." Punk said bluntly. "My wife is eight months pregnant and it hasn't been the easiest pregnancy she's had a lot of issues with it and I'm not leaving the country while she's so far along I don't even like leaving the state."

"You made a commitment to me and this company." Vince reminded him.

"I made a commitment to my wife and that out weighs any commitment I have with you." Punk snorted. "She needs me more than you need money."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you because I really do sympathize with you and your plight-" Vince began.

"Plight?" Punk asked coldly. "My daughter isn't a plight." Punk and AJ had found out they were having a girl a few months prior and Punk was thrilled. He loved the idea of a miniature version of his wife running around the house. "You know how bad this pregnancy has been for AJ."

"I do." Vince nodded. "And that's why I let you take off all live events these last few weeks and I even let you leave Raw early two months ago and miss Smackdown."

"How generous of you to allow me to fly home to be with my wife who tripped down the stairs because she was so light headed from vomiting and headaches- headaches that she still gets from the concussions she received from working for you." Punk snapped. "Not only am I not going on the UK tour but I need a few weeks off after the baby is born."

"Isn't your daughter due in December?" Vince asked him.

"Christmas day to be exact." Punk said with a proud smile. Christmas had taking on a whole need meaning for him now as well.

"You want to take a few weeks off before the Rumble?" Vince asked him with a laugh.

"I'm sure that would be easy to work out he'll be a surprise Rumble entrant." Hunter said to Vince.

"No you don't understand." Punk laughed. "I want more than three weeks I want at least 6."

"You've lost it." Vince roared with laughter.

"No you've lost it." Punk snapped. "If you think I'm going to miss out on the first few weeks of my daughter being born when my wife needs me you're more out of touch than I thought."

"I'll give you the time after Christmas." Vince said to him and Punk nodded.

"Great glad we could clear this all up." Punk said standing up happily.

"But you'll be on that plane tomorrow heading to the UK it's non-negotiable." Vince said professionally.

"And if I'm not?" Punk asked him.

"Don't test me Phil." Vince warned. "Get your priorities in order, it will be hard to provide for your daughter without a steady paycheck."

"Right." Punk smirked and walked out of the office.

* * *

AJ had fallen asleep on the couch because for some reason the couch was comfortable enough for her. Her pregnancy wasn't easy, she was achy and sick through out the entire thing. Punk had done his best to be home as much as possible and help her but AJ truly couldn't wait to have the baby so she'd feel better. The doctor scolded AJ numerous time for not putting on enough weight during the pregnancy but she was always vomiting she could never keep anything down.

The worst thing happened a few months back when she tripped and stumbled down the stairs of their home. She had called an ambulance and the paramedics called Punk who made it to the hospital in record time. Everything was fine obviously but it shook Punk up who wanted to glue himself to her hip.

Punk by the way had been taking fatherhood very seriously AJ was sure he was now more excited than she was. He signed her up for all these birthing classes that he dragged her to, practiced diapers on dolls whenever he could and was now timing himself, read every piece of literature about babies he could get his hands on and painted and put together every piece of furniture in their daughters nursery.

While AJ wanted the pregnancy to be over so she could finally meet her daughter and feel better she didn't prepare herself like Punk had. She was far too ill to put the energy into it that Punk had. She was now unsure she'd be able to really raise the child when Punk went back to work. She had always imagined she'd be the prepared parent and Punk would be hesitant but instead he morphed into super dad overnight.

"Hey." Punk said walking in the door.

"Hi." She said turning off the TV as Punk greeted her with a kiss on the head. "Vince let you take off from the tour I see." She said relieved.

"No he didn't." Punk said to her. "But I'm taking off anyway."

"You quit?" she asked him.

"No I'm taking the time off that I deserve after breaking my back for him and his stupid company for years now. If he wants to fire me so be it." He shrugged.

"Is that such a good idea with the baby almost here?" she asked him.

"We've got plenty of money." He assured her. "Besides I can do anything I want." He shrugged.

"Oh really?" AJ snorted.

"Yes really." He said mocking her tone. "I want time off to be here with you and after the baby is born. It's not negotiable I'm needed here more than there."

"You really are." AJ agreed.

"Are you ok?" he asked tucking some hair behind her ear. "You look pale today."

"I feel the same as I've felt every other day of this pregnancy." She said rubbing her large belly. As soon as Punk's hand rested on her belly he felt his daughter kick. "She loves your voice." She smiled but nothing could match Punk's smile.

"Yea she loves her daddy." Punk said happily.

"What if Vince fires you?" AJ asked him.

"I always wanted to do UFC." Punk shrugged. "We'll see."

* * *

_**Three and a half years later…**_

"Come on we're going to be late." Punk said walking into his daughters room who was sitting on her bed while AJ put cute high pigtails in her hair. Jamie Brooks had long dark hair just like her mother and even her beautiful eyes but her nose, mouth and facial expressions was all Punk.

"Since when are you ever on time for anything?" AJ snorted as Jamie giggled.

"Do you hear how your mommy talks to me?" Punk asked his daughter.

"Mommy it's not nice." Jamie said still giggling.

"You always take his side." AJ said eyeing her daughter but giving her a cute smile. "All finished." She said and Jamie extended her arms and looked towards Punk.

"You're going to be 4 soon." Punk said to his daughter. "And yet you still want me to carry you around?"

"Yes!" she said wiggling her fingers as her arms remained extended towards her father. "You said I'll always be your baby." She reminded him.

"Ah you got me." Punk said grabbing her and lifting her into his arms. "I like your pigtails." He said tugging on one gently.

"Mommy did them." Jamie said with a smile.

"Yes I can see that I also see your mommy doesn't have her jersey on yet." Punk said looking towards AJ, the only member of the family without her Blackhawks jersey on. It was game day today Punk was taking the family to the game but fist everyone had to be dressed in their lucky jersey's including AJ.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it." She said rushing out of the room.

"Can I be a hockey player when I grow up?" Jamie asked Punk as they left the room and headed down the stairs.

"You can be anything you want to be when you grow up." Punk said to her seriously.

"I can even be like Kim?" she asked with cutest wide eyes and hopeful smile.

"Kim who?" Punk asked confused.

"Kardashian!" she squealed.

"You can be anything you want as long as you're not her." Punk smirked and she pouted. He gave her kiss on the cheek causing her eyes to light up again and smile.

"Daddy said I can be a hockey player!" Jamie said to her mother as she adjusted the jersey on her body.

"He's right, you'd be the best hockey player ever." AJ assured her daughter.

"Are you letting her watch that Kardashian show with you?" Punk whispered to AJ.

"She walks in when it's on." AJ said as she slipped Jamie's jacket on her.

"She should be watching cartoons or ESPN not that crap." Punk said to her.

"When you stay training late I wait up for you and she lays with me sometimes." AJ reasoned. "It's not that bad."

"Maybe we should look for a place in Milwaukee so you guys could stay with me when I train late." He suggested. "You guys can even come to the gym."

"She's a little girl she doesn't want to go to a gym she should be outside playing with friends." AJ said to him.

Punk had signed with the UFC a little less than a year ago and he was training like crazy. Most women would frown upon their husband taking on such a time consuming job but once AJ had Jamie, Punk spent close to two years unemployed and helping AJ care of their daughter. Even with training Punk did most of the cleaning, still walked Keith and usually made it home in time to tuck Jamie in every night. More importantly joining the UFC is something that made Punk incredibly happy and that in turn made AJ happy.

"Can I have a hotdog at the game?" Jamie asked her father as AJ put on her shoes.

"You can have ten hotdogs!" he said to her seriously and she clapped her hands together with excitement.

"He's kidding." AJ smirked to Jamie who frowned and again Punk kissed her cheek causing her to smile. "I wonder what age that will stop working for you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Never." Punk said then looked towards Jamie. "Right James?"

"Right!" Jamie agreed with a firm head nod.

"Still works on you." Punk pointed to AJ.

"I guess that's true too." AJ said to him.

"Mom we're going to be later than before!" Jamie whined.

"Yea mom." Punk mocked.

"I'm ready you big baby's" she laughed opening the front door.

Punk strapped Jamie into her car seat then took a seat in the drivers seat.

"No texting and driving with Jamie in the car." AJ reminded him.

"Come on I know that." Punk said putting his phone into the empty cup holder.

"He did it yesterday!" Jamie tattled and AJ glared towards Punk.

"No my phone was ringing and I hit the ignore button." Punk said looking in the rearview mirror so he could see his daughter. "And you're a snitch."

"What's a snitch?" Jamie asked.

"A very honest person who never lies to her mother." AJ smiled towards her daughter then shot Punk a glare.

"I would never text and drive with her in the car." Punk said pulling out of the driveway. "She's lying."

"I am not a liar!" Jamie scolded.

"She sounds just like you." Punk couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh no candy at the game for her." AJ warned him. She knew how he loved to spoil with her absolutely everything and anything she asked for. "I don't want her having a sugar rush I want her to go to bed right after the game."

"But she loves the cotton candy." Punk whined.

"I want her in bed and sound asleep so I we can have some private time tonight." She whispered so Jamie couldn't hear. "I have the handcuffs."

"You know how I feel about you cuffing me." Punk said unsurely. "what if something happens-"

"They're for me." She smiled. "I'm all yours tonight do as you please."

"Please remember you said that." He said seriously. "Because I'm going to have you-"

"Remember child in the car." AJ said with a smile as he stopped at a red light.

"The things I'm going to do to you tonight…" he whispered in a hush voice and eyed her, mentally undressing her right there and now.

"After the game." She said trying to hide her own eager smile. She leaned over and managed to kiss him sweetly before the light turned green.

"Ew!" Jamie said covering her eyes.

"You're right kissing I gross." Punk said to his daughter. "Never forget that."

"Never daddy!" Jamie promised.

"My girl." Punk said proudly then looked towards AJ. "My girls I should say." He said grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with hers while he kept the wheel steady with one hand.

* * *

**A/N: Originally the store was going to end with them pulling out of their driveway and Ricky waving goodbye but I didn't want to torture you all that way since I'm not sure if I'll be doing a sequel or when I'm writing my next story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed, fav'd &amp; followed the story, it's much appreciated! :)**


End file.
